


We are more

by Kinokiita



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 62
Words: 109,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinokiita/pseuds/Kinokiita
Summary: Of course, it was Daniel LaRusso that would ruin everything...OrAfter the All-Valley Tournament, Johnny and Daniel keep gravitating toward each other until they figure out what they mean to each other.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 645
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Johnny had done everything in his power to hide that part of himself from the world and yet, before him stood Daniel LaRusso messing things up for him – _again - ._ If he believed in karma, he’d say he messed up royally in a few lives prior to this one.

“Johnny, I don’t know what to say... I’m sorry”

“That makes the two of us then.”

\---------- ---------- ----------

Regular POV – a few weeks earlier

The All Valley Tournament had been held during March break, which meant there was still about three months to graduation. And since the break was over, it ultimately meant that Johnny was going to have to show his face around school knowing he lost like the loser he felt he was – _Second place is the first loser, Mr Lawrence_ – Kreese’s voice supplied in Johnny’s mind. He would also have to see LaRusso... He’d been dreading their first encounter more than anything, but there was no place for fear, no matter how much he felt it, and Johnny squared his shoulders as he got out of his car. He spotted Tommy talking to Bobby near the benches. He hadn’t spoken to any of them since the Tournament and since they had seen what Kreese had done to him in the parking, he hadn’t dared show up at the Dojo under the pretense he was recovering- which he was, the Tournament had taken a lot out of him – but he didn’t know what to expect as he approached them. It didn’t seem to matter as Bobby greeted him loudly. 

“Hey Johnny over here, man, you won’t believe what shit my mom gave me, I’m grounded till graduation ! Graduation !”

“That’s what you get for pulling a shitty move like that, asshole” Tommy hit Bobby on the shoulder as he said it.

Johnny smiled in relief, maybe things would be looking up.

\------------------ ------------

The day was pretty uneventful, he was hearing whispers around him as he walked the hall, but his Cobras, still loyal he learned that same day, were glaring off anyone that thought it wise to approach him with anything less than respect. He was still Johnny Lawrence, badass Alpha, EX-degenerate, that could kick anyone’s ass – even LaRusso’s if need be – and he was a Senior three months away from graduation, top of all his classes thank you very much. Yet, all of that did nothing to quell the ball of anxiety that had been building in his stomach all day, as he reached the dreaded English class that he was sharing with one newly appointed All-Valley Karate Champion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn’t know if he was pissed or relieved. The little twat wasn’t even in class. He’d been building up to that moment and he had even steeled himself to not react and think before talking but the other hadn’t even bothered to show up on the first day of school ! Johnny glanced angrily at the empty seat 3 rows ahead to his left and two minutes later a crumbled paper hit his desk.

\- LaRusso’s home healing his knee. T. -

Johnny looked to his left at his friend and mouthed _I wasn’t asking._ Tommy shrugged and turned back his attention to the teacher babbling about the latest book to read. Johnny's stare turned into a glare to Tommy who then got annoyed at Johnny and wrote something on another piece of paper that he threw at the blond when the teacher wasn’t looking.

\- I know. Bobby went to see him, to say sorry. His knee’s in a bad way, can’t walk very well so not surprised he’s not in today -

The class ended shortly after with Johnny offering to bring LaRusso’s homework to him when the teacher asked, beating even Freddy to the punch. Well, if people were not talking before...

\----------- ----------------

Daniel was BORED. He felt like he couldn’t spend another day on this couch. Before finding himself in this predicament, he’d been busy every day spending his time between training for the Tournament, school, homework and more training and now he was stuck to this stupid couch with a contraption around his leg that was more of a reminder of the Terminator movies than medical hardware with NOTHING to do as per the doctor’s order – _Patience and rest are what needed for recovery, Daniel-San, even_ _mighty_ _storm_ _must_ _stop to make blue sky –_ Mr. Myagi’s words resonated in his brain.

Daniel sighed, he had tried reading but his brain was too muddled by the pain meds to focus on anything. He didn’t even remember what he had watched on the TV for the past few days. After the first few days, his mom had to go back to work, he had assured her that he was fine on his own and that he would call if anything happened, _the phone is right next to me Ma, all the time, where am I gonna go like this ?_ He had gestured to his hindered leg and the next day, she had left for work but not without giving him hundreds of instructions including to not forget to eat. Speaking of, he was getting hungry, but it was taking him way too long to get to the kitchen, however small the apartment was, plus he was starting to fall in a nice drug-addled doze.

DING DONG

_Wuh_? Daniel jumped slightly and listened again to make sure it wasn’t his brain giving him auditory hallucinations again, he had heard Mr Myagi talking about putting him in a pink Karate gi, he was sure of it.

DING DONG, DING DONG

_Yep, this is real... I think_. Daniel slowly got up and grabbed one crutch on his way, too lazy and in a hurry to grab his other one, he wobbled carefully toward the door.

DING DONG, DING DONG, bang bang bang

_Jesus man, chill out._ "I’m coming" he yelled out hoping it would resonate through the door. He opened the door, fully intent on launching into a rant to whoever was insane enough to be be wailing on an invalid’s door but all the words died in his throat, mouth agape, as he took in who was on the other side of the now very wide-open door.

John “Johnny” Lawrence in all his annoyed glory, arm mid-way in the air, ready to bang anew was slowly covering his surprise at the door opening with an about-time-LaRusso glare.

THUMP

So Daniel guessed he could add vivid visual hallucinations to the list of side effects from the meds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Well, aren’t you going to let me in or what ?”

“Huh?” Daniel blinked stupidly. This was not happening, he was not ready – or able – to fight back, this was his home, _Johnny’s hair is really blond and pretty... What? The hell I’m thinkin’_ .They were both alphas, alphas didn’t think each other were pretty, but then again Daniel had never been a normal Alpha either. _Yeah ‘cause that’s what’s wrong here,_ this was Johnny Lawrence, his past months’ tormentor. _But he did hand you the trophy and told you were ok; yeah but that don’ erase what he did; you did provoke him a few times though, you were a little shit, admit it._

“Ooookay... You’re fucking weirder than usual, anyone home ? Hey LaRusso, hey !” Johnny flicked his fingers in front his eyes pulling him back to reality, because apparently – and thankfully in this case although doing nothing for his reputation – people were not privy to your internal monologues. _Rude_ , Daniel’s brain still supplied at the action even though he was the one spacing out in the other's face.

“Huh... Yeah” what he agreed to, he had no idea but the other boy took it as an invitation to step inside the apartment as he side-stepped Daniel who stayed frozen by the still open door.. The situation didn’t evolve much further as Daniel only turned to stare at Johnny, his eyes as wide as the drugs were physically allowing his tired eyelids to open. Johnny apparently noticed.

“Are you high ?”

“Are you really here ?” He had meant: WHAT are you doing here. Johnny took him in with a frown then looked around the apartment quickly, his eyes landing on the many bottles of meds. He winced unconsciously and nodded to himself.

“Stoned it is. Look I just came to bring you your homework, the teacher put me up to it.” It was a small lie, but Johnny was Johnny and the asshole part was still very much a part of him. He didn’t know how to say what he had to say and Daniel was still not talking, a very unusual for both of them.

“What ? Do I need to knock you around some more for you to get what I’m saying ?”

That seemed to bring LaRusso’s attention back on him as he frowned and tensed, Alpha’s territorial musk being released in the air. Johnny’s nostrils immediately flared up.

“Jesus Christ, LaRusso, calm the fuck down, it was a joke alright ? Cut it out.”

“Wha...What ?”

“You just reeked the whole place, you trying to piss me off into fighting you right now ? Really ?”

Daniel suddenly realized with horror what he’d just done.

“Sorry, I’m off suppressants, they don’t mix well with the pills...yeah...”

The staring contest continued until Johnny saw Daniel wince. Johnny had tried not to stare at the leg getup, but he belatedly realized that in his surprise earlier, Daniel had dropped his crutch on the floor and was now supporting his whole weight on both feet. Johnny sighed.

“Come on man, sit down already, I’m not here to kick your ass, just to give you homework and go”

Daniel mutely agreed and wobbled to the couch, unfortunately tripping out of pain on his way. Johnny’s quick reflexes caught him in time and before Daniel’s brain could comprehend the situation, Johnny had slipped his arm around him, under his armpits, and was carefully guiding him to sit on the couch where Daniel sat with a relieved sigh mutely still staring at Johnny who now, at loss, was also processing what had just happened.

“Look, this is weird for me too man, so can you just... you know say something ?” Johnny then sat on the couch a bit further and started to pull out the homework out of his school bag to spread on the old well-worn coffee table.

“I’m sorry” Johnny said not looking at him.

“Huh?” That snapped Daniel out of it. Johnny turned to him, determined blue eyes – so blue – on him. Only breaking the eye contact to nod at his now elevated leg – Daniel had apparently lifted it unconsciously on a pillow.

“I said I’m sorry, for the whole thing, it wasn’t right what I did and this...” his eyes flicked to his leg again. “This is not alright, okay ? So I’m sorry.”

_That’s it I’m dreamin’ or maybe I’m dead._ Daniel thought. Johnny's laugh echoed in the living room breaking the silence.

“Nah man... very much alive and yes, I’m really here, man you’re SO stoned ! Here I’m trying to say sorry and you can’t even register I’m here, when are you off those things ?”

“Today’s my last mix, tomorrow I’m on Ibuprofen” Johnny nodded.

“Alright. How about this, I give you these today and I’m guessing you’re not going to school for the rest of the week ?” He pointed at the homework while Daniel shook his head. “so I’m going to come by tomorrow and we do a do-over, what do you say ?”

Daniel could only nod.

“Alright, see you tomorrow LaRusso, around the same time”

And with that, Johnny picked up his now half-full bag and left Daniel’s apartment. All Daniel could think about was _Those are strong pills, man, no way that happened._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“No way that happened” Daniel said out loud to no one after he had woken up the next morning. His Ma had left a while ago for work, he had heard her prepare him a sandwich before leaving.

He then decided to get on with his usual routine, well the routine he adopted for the past few days anyway, which included changing his underwear, brushing his teeth, going to the bathroom and grab breakfast. The whole ordeal would take him at least an hour. Usually he would take his pills with breakfast but as it turned out, he remembered today he was supposed to go cold-turkey except for Ibuprofen – something about getting addicted – so he remembered to take his suppressants again which was a relief because Daniel really wasn’t into this whole alpha dominating urges and the suppressants helped with the pheromones as well as the mood-swings, which ironically made him feel more like himself, the most non-alpha alpha he knew. Daniel sighed. _No wonder I got picked on_ , no alpha liked a new alpha around, but a weak looking alpha was worse, it’s like the alphas in place wanted to show him who was the best Alpha while making a spectacle of it for everyone to know not to mess with them.

Using both crutches Daniel hopped around to the kitchen, feeling the pain prick softly in his knee. No surgery had been needed, and none would be, if he kept off of it which was good because his Ma couldn’t have afforded it but that didn’t mean he wasn’t bitter about not being able to use his leg. He took in a deep breath at the thought. _No, not bitter just annoyed, there’s nothing I would change about what happened to my leg, I won the Tournament and I showed those Cobras that weak-looking Alpha or not, they can’t mess with me_.

With that Daniel pulled a bowl of cereal which he ate while on one leg combined to some Ibuprofen and then went to sit on the couch. _See, no homework set up, man the things your brain feed ya when you’re stoned._ Indeed, the coffee table was barren save for some comics books his mom had bought and some karate books Mr Miyagi had dropped at the beginning of this little medical vacation nightmare. He decided that watching TV was the way to go while he read a few comics. Which he did and a few hours later, he fell asleep.

Dring Driiiiing Driiiing

“Wuh... What ?” _Déjà vu kinda_. He picked up the phone ringing next on the table next to his head.

“Hey Ma, how are ya ? Sorry I missed ya this morning, don’t remember much of yesterday either”

“Hey Baby, I’m good, but it’s you I’m worried about, sorry I can’t be home with you, you sound tired”

“Ma, we talked about this, I’m fine, see I even answered the phone. I actually just woke up.”

“I know, Daniel, it’s just...with everything and the past few months...I just feel like it’s been a bit crazy, you know. I'm glad you're able to rest though.”

“Yeah, I know, don’t worry though everything's fine, okay ?”

“Thank you Baby, you know I love you”

“Ma, come on” he said embarrassed, even if there was no one here, there were some people at work that had to know who she was talking to.

“Aww...that’s right, you’re all grown up now, too cool to say you love your own mother.”

“Aww... No fair Ma, that’s a cheap shot, I’m sufferin’ here, nothin’ pasta a la Ma couldn’t fix though” Daniel said expectantly, knowing this game they’ve done so many times in the past.

“Aren’t you a slick one, fine, I can whip it up tonight, but I was calling to let you know I’ll be back a bit later than usual, Bridget is sick at home, I had to pick up her shift, I hope that’s ok ?”

“Of course, Ma, I love ya” He said with a pang, he was sick of being alone at home, but then again he couldn’t ask this of her after everything that’s happened. 

“Thank you Honey, maybe this week you could invite Ali over?”

Daniel gulped softly. He still hadn’t told his Ma that Ali and him fizzled out real quick after the Tournament. Apparently she was done with macho Alphas needing to beat up people to prove a point. As a Beta, she never felt the need to prove herself in a painfully obvious way Alphas did and Daniel supposed she had a point, but he had needed to do this, if only to prove to himself that he could without his whole being having to scream ALPHA.

“Yeah...No, Ali’s pretty busy these days, I don’t think she’s gonna be around much” Sensing the subject was sensitive – thank god for his Omega mother – she let it go.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but oh that reminds me, I put that stack of homework you got right near the newspapers, they were all over the coffee table and I didn’t want to mess them up” Daniel froze.

“What homework stack ?” He looked over the kitchen table where he had in fact embarrassingly missed the said pile of homework. His brain screamed at him, but it was drowned out by the almost out of body experience he was getting as he could hear his Ma asking what was wrong on the line.

“ _Alright, see you tomorrow LaRusso, around the same time”_ Johnny’s voice rang through the murky fog in his head.

_What??_ No, no that’s not possible, he did not answer the door _in his underwear_ to find one Johnny Lawrence with his homework and an apology. _No, nope._

“ _Tomorrow...Around the same time”_ Johnny’s voice repeated.

With horror, he looked at the clock on the wall, fifteen past four, school was over half an hour ago.

DING DONG

Daniel blanched.

“Ma, there’s... someone at the door, I gotta go” he hung up quickly and robotically advanced toward the door bracing himself, this was not happening. _No, nope, no, nope, no, no, no, nope_ kept repeating in loops in his mind.

He opened the door while debating ignoring it altogether which proved to be a moot battle as all the denial in the world didn’t prepare him to see a smirking Johnny Lawrence leaning against his door frame.

“No, nope” he exclaimed out loud this time.

And then he closed swiftly the door in the other teen’s shocked face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Come on, LaRusso, open the fucking door”

This was not happening, he had proved he could hold his own, why, WHY was his tormentor still bothering him? He was three months away from graduation, was it too much to ask for some goddamned peace in this hell hole his Ma had dragged him to ?

“LaRusso, I’m not leaving until we talk, I told you yesterday I’d be back, you can’t have been that out of it.”

“Go away Johnny, leave whatever you brought on the porch and go” he yelled through the door.

“Come on, after you made me come all the way out here twice in so many days ? Come on man, just open the door.”

“No, nope, leave me alone or I’ll kick your ass again, I mean it” ooouhh, he was going to pay for that one, he knew. 

“I’ll be sure to be on watch for another illegal crane kick then” was yelled back at him. Did he hear an amused tone ?

“Yeah, 'cause what you and the Cobras did was above board, screw you”

“Hard to do through a door, not impossible but I’d much rather do it face to face, Baby” Daniel face went from shocked to mortified that Johnny had yelled that outside of the paper-thin walls of his apartment complex. And as if on cue, one of the neighbors pipped in.

“Shut up and let him in already so you can get a room and fuck it out” That did it, Daniel threw the door open swiftly, grabbed Johnny front shirt as he let out a bark of laughter at the comment and pulled him roughly inside or as roughly as his leg allowed him to anyway. He then closed the door violently and leaned his back against it, his eyes fixed on the newcomer.

Johnny was sporting his best shit-eating grin while his eyes sparkled bemusedly at Daniel.

“So Superman today is it ? Not bad.”

Daniel was not expecting that comment at all and it took him a bit to understand what Johnny meant until he followed his gaze pointed at his boxers. It took everything in him not to squeak in an undignified manner, Alphas do not do that, in fact, he let his challenge urge step up instead of the embarrassment he thumped down.

“Yeah, so ? You come here twice, uninvited, and expect what ? A full tux on ?” Daniel groused, he was getting pissed just by this asshole’s presence and his knee was starting to act up.

“Come on, let’s go sit down” The pain must have shown in his face for Johnny to suggest it.

“Nah, I’m good, you’re just leaving anyway”

“Come on LaRusso, right here, that’s me trying to mend things”

“And it couldn’t wait until I’m back to school ?” He had to come into his territory to piss all over with his Alpha-ness.

“I told you the teachers gave me homework for you, I told them you were away the whole week so they gave me all the assignments for the week for you to go over”

“Why ?” It came out with a wince.

“Why what ? Jesus, will you sit on the couch or something ? You look about ready to pass out”

Begrudgingly, Daniel went and because his life sucked at the moment, he ended up slipping out of pain and Johnny was catching him – again – as his brain supplied the lovely foggy memory of yesterday's similar predicament. At that particular image of Johnny's arms around his torso, Daniel flinched hard sending them both on the floor with Johnny on his back and Daniel on top of him.

_He smells really good_. Should NOT have been Daniel’s first thought.

“Damnit, LaRusso, how you ever got the meaning of balance is beyond me”

With Johnny's arms firmly around him, he didn’t seem to make a move to push him off. Daniel however scrambled off and sat on the floor a good 4 feet away from the blonde. Thankfully his knee had avoided any additional impact, it was still sore however. They looked at each at lost as to what to do or say, with Daniel glaring at Johnny who was blankly staring back.

“You okay ?”

“Fine” Daniel gritted out.

Johnny sighed.

“Look, sorry if I startled you, I didn’t mean to ! But I figured it was better me catching you than you falling on the floor on your bad knee.”

Daniel continued to glare at him, saying nothing.

“Okay so we did the whole me talking at silent you yesterday, can we not do a repeat of that now ?”

“What do ya want me to say ? I said get out, you heard Come on in, make yourself at home”

“Look, I get it, you’re pissed at me and you’re... right to be. I’m sorry about everything okay ? Kreese is gone if that’s any consolation, Cobras are disbanded... Point is I shouldn't have used your injury against you in that fight, it wasn’t right”

Johnny was staring at the floor, swallowing a gulp. Daniel gaped at him, not expecting a repeat of yesterday’s apology which was coming back to him in bits and pieces. That was probably the most un-Alpha moment Johnny had ever experienced and he looked uncomfortable but still sincere.

“You said something like that yesterday...I think...”

“Yeah... I came by you were...not there... not really”

“Okay”

“Okay ?”

“Yeah, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too” Johnny frowned.

“What for ?” Daniel shrugged.

“Egging you on ? I did provoke you here and there too. I know I musked a few times too, even through the suppressants, you just pissed me off that much, but yeah...I was a little shit and at the end there, you were... decent”

Johnny said nothing and Daniel, being Daniel, felt compelled to continue to ramble on.

“I didn’ mean to come on to Ali too, when I first came to town. She dumped me right after the Tournament, if that’s any help ? It’s for the best too, I’m not what she needed, I’m not really an alpha, well I am, but not really bein’ good at it and well...”

Johnny blinked at that.

“I’m sorry about Kreese, he’s an asshole and I’m glad Mr Miyagi stopped him, in the parking I mean. That was awful and I felt so bad for not doin' anything, he had no right to do that to you.”

Unconsciously, Johnny’s hand went to his own throat, rubbing soothingly where Kreese's arm had been and as Daniel zeroed in on the movement, Johnny snatched his hand back to lay it on the floor as he leaned back on both hands. 

“Looks like we were both shitheads then” Johnny said slowly to change the subject. Daniel let him with a small laugh.

“Yeah” Daniel agreed.

“I don’t know about you but I’m kinda done with this pissing contest. What do you say we call a truce and be done with it ? I stay away from you and you stay away from me and that’s it.”

“Sure, you do know that’s all I ever wanted right ?”

Johnny rolled his eyes.

“That hosing down in the bathroom says otherwise” Daniel winced.

“Yeah that...”

“Look I’m done with this girly moment, and if you are too, I’m ready to be off this floor”

Daniel nodded and Johnny got up while offering his hand. Daniel considered it for a moment, then looked at Johnny, back to his hand and took it. The blonde lifted him slowly, almost effortlessly, but still awkwardly due to his knee. Daniel ended up leaning against the very hard chest of the other boy, _man he’s made of fire and muscles_ , Daniel thought as he slowly, gently, pulled away but not before _I could get used to this_ floated in his mind.

“So how about we get those homeworks done so I can get out of here ?”

“What ? Yer gonna stay and help me with it ?”

“Well, do you know how isolate the variable with a cubic root involved ?” Daniel swallowed.

“Didn’t think so, sit down, let me get your pencils, where do you keep them ?”

And with that they settled for the evening, studying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Daniel, I’m home” His Ma said as she opened the door, hands full with groceries.

“Shit ! Ma !”

“Daniel language ! Oh ! You have...company” she immediately recognized the boy who her son had fought at the Tournament and tensed, her face blank with apprehension. Johnny sucked in a breath, got up - _Strike first_ – and held out his hand as Lucille dropped the groceries on the table.

“Hi Ma’am, I’m Johnny Lawrence” Lucille levelled him with a glare, refusing to take his hand which he dropped after a few awkward seconds.

“I know exactly who you are” her tone was cold. 

“Ma!”

“What ? Is he not the boy that drove you off a cliff ? The one who beat you up so bad, you begged me to take you back to Jersey ? The boy who’s responsible for that leg right there ? “ She pointed at his knee. “Am I missing anything ?”

Johnny flinched but to his credit didn’t wither under her hard stare.

“Ma, come on, we patched things up, we are... he was helpin’ me with homework just now, I’m almost done half the week’s worth, you know how much I hate doing it but Johnny helped me and I got the hang of this. I shouldn’ have any problems with the finals now.” Daniel tried to reason. He couldn’t see Johnny’s face, but he bet it wasn’t showing anything good judging by his tense back. He may have been 6 feet something tall but he looked so small beside his Ma towering him, he wanted to let out a growl. _Must protect,_ a part of him urged which almost made him stop in surprise.

“Ma’am, I’m really sorry for what I’ve done, there’s no excuse for it and it won’t happen again” Shoulders squared, eyes firmly locked with Lucille’s, Daniel could only gap behind Johnny’s back at the display of confidence and courage. Lucille assessed him from top to bottom with a frown. His little alpha attitude was not impressing her but he did look sincere. It seemed to be a standoff until Johnny offered them all an out. 

“It’s late, I should get going anyway, see you at school LaRusso”

The door closed behind him with a _Ma ! Seriously ?!_ and Johnny sighed. Well, at least the hard part was done and they could steer clear of each other’s space until graduation.

Turns out life liked to fuck with him too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“So for the last assignment of your High School career, you will have to write an essay” Several groans could be heard around the classroom as the English teacher began explaining. Johnny glanced at LaRusso who was looking at Freddy with a shit-eating grin, clearly he wasn’t listening to the teacher. He had been back for a week at school and was getting pretty good with crutches. Their first public encounter had been anti-climatic to say the least.

Flashback

_Johnny was walking with the Cobras – Ex-cobras – trying to get to class before the last bell rang and he was met face to face with Daniel who stared at him expectantly,_ you say you have changed, prove it _, Johnny could practically hear the challenge._

“ _Hey man” A nod toward Daniel._

“ _Hey” A nod back._

_And then they passed each other in the hall under the bated breath of the onlookers._

End of flashback

Johnny shook his head, what did they expect ?

“John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso” and the teacher continued to name the pairs.

_What? What exactly was John Lawrence and Daniel LaRusso ?_ Both Daniel and Johnny had similar deer-in-headlights look on their face.

“Uh sir ?” a student raised their hand.

“My decision on the pairings is final. There will be no swaps, I don’t care if you like or don’t like the person you are assigned to. See this exercise as a way to prepare you for the real world, you won’t always get to be paired with people you like, now get out of my class and go figure each other out, I want your essay done by the end of the next month or no graduation, got it ?” The teacher said without missing a beat as the student's hand lowered down. The bell rang as soon as he ended his sentence. 

With that, all the students trickled out of the class, leaving a shocked blonde and brunette behind.

They had write an essay including a bio on the other person from their past to present self. So much for staying out of each other’s way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“Man this sucks for you, but hey, at least it’s not Ali you’ve been partnered with ? Or maybe that’s what you’ve been after ? Disappointed Romeo ?” Freddy wiggled his brow at him as they walked outside the classroom to get to the cafeteria. Daniel punched him halfheartedly on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, what about you who did ya get ?”

“Don’t you ever listen in class ?” Daniel only shook his head and gestured for him to continue.

“Jimmy, I got... Jimmy” he ended with a sigh and Daniel winced in sympathy.

“Looks like we lucked out huh ?”

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping I would just fall out of their radar, I mean, you can do something about it, but I can’t, if they decide I’m the next target...” Freddy looked miserable and something in Daniel’s mind popped up.

“I may just have the solution”

\-------------------- ----------------

“Freddy’s off limits.”

“Hello to you too LaRusso, what brings you by ? Great now fuck off.” Johnny said in a mocking way as Daniel appeared behind his locker’s opened door which he closed and locked before walking off leaving Daniel behind him. But he couldn’t be deterred.

“I mean it, you and your Cobras leave him alone”

“Ex-Cobras and why the hell would I have anything to do with the wimp ?” Daniel struggled to keep up with Johnny's stride as he seemed to glide with ease around the people in the hallway while Daniel stumbled into a few. 

“He’s been assigned to Jimmy...”

“Well then go harass Jimmy...”

“No wait...” And with that Daniel landed a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, who reacted on instinct and Daniel found himself trapped between the nearest lockers and Johnny’s very firm and fit body as he held both hands in one hand while his right forearm was firmly pressed against the locker screeching loudly upon impact of their weight being slammed against it. Johnny’s was tense and coiled, _dangerous,_ as he looked down with piercing blue into rich chocolate ones.

“I don’t think you get how this works, I ignore you, you ignore me, we do the stupid essay but outside of that, that’s it, I’m not your buddy and you’re certainly not going to boss me and my friends around. Let’s make one thing clear, you beat me in a Tournament, but I can still kick your ass into next Tuesday, so don’t _ever_ touch me again. Got it ?” Beyond surprised by the outburst, Daniel only shakily nodded and Johnny just released his wrists with a small but firm push leaving a baffled Daniel staring at his retreating back as the crowd began to whisper anew.

\------------- --------------

Since there was little he could do anyway, Daniel decided that he was long overdue for visiting his mentor. Freddy gave him a lift as an apology when he had heard about the whole ordeal.

“Nothing to be sorry about, man, I should be sorry, I can only hope I didn’ make anything worse. Thanks for the lift. I’ll see tomorrow at school ok ?” Freddy nodded glumly and bid him goodbye. Daniel waved and then wobbled through the back door, knowing his sensei would be practicing in the backyard at this hour. He stayed on the side a bit as he admired the graceful movements of the kata Mr Miyagi was performing.

“Ah Daniel-San, Mr Miyagi afraid can’t show kata with leg brace but always things to do if bored” Daniel smiled toothily as he embraced the older man.

“Nah thanks, I’m on bed rest kinda from the Doc”

“How is knee ? Brace coming off when ?”

“It’s ok, sore I guess, I’m more annoyed by it really, I can’t wait for it to be gone, early next week I hope.” Mr Miyagi simply nodded and went to get prepare tea. They sat down in silence, the sweet aroma of the tea permeating gently the room. Neither wanted to break the peaceful silence but something was bothering Daniel and Daniel being Daniel, he couldn’t keep it in.

“Mr Miyagi ? Did you always know what you wanted to do with your life ?” Then flustered, Daniel realized what he had just asked. “I’m sorry, if you don’ wanna talk about it, that’s fine”.

Mr Miyagi took a slow sip then set the tea cup on the table.

“Miyagi not know, no, life found Miyagi and Miyagi found balance”

“How?”

“Many tries, Daniel-San”

Daniel quirked a smile at that that.

“How did... How did you know what choices to make ?”

Miyagi regarded him wisely.

“Always think about what bring most balance to Miyagi, not easy, sometimes hard choices not always bringing results wanted but bring something different that helps rethink balance”

“You mean change and adapting, right ?”

“Hai, Daniel-san, adapting important everywhere, like balance, not just in karate”

“Did you ever feel you needed to change ?”

The older man took a moment to reflect on the question.

“Mr Miyagi did, not always good choice, but Miyagi did.”

“What do you mean ? Isn’t change good ?”

“Depend on why change”

Daniel let a small breath, thinking this new piece of information.

“I think I want to be better, do better”

The teacher simply sat in silence, drinking his tea gently, waiting for the young man to continue.

“I don’ mean Karate only, I want to be a good person and I don’ think I’ve been my best self yet” Daniel swallowed thickly and looked around the room. “I still don’ know what I want to do with my life yet, but I know I don’ want to be a horrible person”

Miyagi reached his hand to touch Daniel’s gently.

“Daniel-san already a good person, always room for improvement” Daniel chuckled softly at the twinkle in the man’s eye. “but Daniel-san has kind heart”. Daniel nodded in thanks.

“Can Miyagi ask why Daniel-san worried ?”

“We have this essay to write at school from past to now, and I have to get to know Johnny Lawrence” Daniel gave Miyagi a look that said _you know who and get how that’s difficult right ? “_ It just got me thinking, that I haven’ always been the nicest to Ma, I’m not really the best Alpha out there either, even if winning the All-Valley Tournament helped, I’m still not the partner I should be I guess and I still don’ know what to do with my life, I’ve gotta apply to college soon too...I’m just...gah... I guess overwhelmed with everything. Also, I hate the stupid brace thing even if I wouldn’t change a thing to how I got it, and usually the way to distract to myself from all of that is karate, it helps me focus... but...” he flicked his hands motioning his disabled knee in frustration “ and now I have to tell all of that to the person that up until a few days ago was making my life a nightmare, for months on end, and he’s makin’ nice but then he slams me into a locker, honestly...” Daniel exhale at the end of the monologue.

“Daniel-san will figure it out” to which Daniel groaned.

“Really ? That’s all you got for me ? No piece of wisdom to impart ? No “Balance is for everywhere, not just Karate ?”

“Daniel-san already has all answers, simply need to think what is best way”

“I don’, I really don’, that’s why I’m here” Daniel said exasperated with no heat followed by a groan. They sat in silence again for a few more minutes leaving Daniel to his thoughts.

“Daniel-san is right, if focus is required, Miyagi can teach more meditation while waiting for knee to heal.”

“Really ? You would do that ? I’m going stir crazy stayin’ home. Can we start tomorrow ?” Miyagi nodded. “Thank you so much ! Do you think you could still show those advanced katas ? I’m not gonna do them, but I want to... I don’ know study them I guess ? So that I’m ready to do them properly when the brace is off...and if you think I’m ready for them of course” saying the last part really quickly, not wanting to offend his teacher.

“Miyagi will think about it” Daniel nodded and smiled then looked at the clock.

“Shoot, gotta run, Ma is makin’ a lasagna tonight, I’ll bring some leftovers tomorrow, thank you so much Mr Miyagi, see you tomorrow !”

Daniel rushed to drink the rest of his cup and gathered his bag and crutches. Miyagi didn’t move and drank another sip of his tea.

“Uh...See ya then I guess ?” Daniel said confused by the old man’s lack of action.

“Is Daniel-san wanting to use phone ?”

“Wha ? Why ? I was just leavin'.”

“Miyagi must have missed ride arrival then” the elder said with a twinge of smile in his voice. Realizing that in fact, he didn't have a ride back, couldn’t walk without excruciating pain being the result or drive since his car was back home which he couldn’t drive anyway because of his busted knee, Daniel flushed crimson.

“Uh...”

“Meditation was very good idea Miyagi think” the older man moved to grab his car keys “otherwise, Daniel-san could forget breathing”

“Ha.Ha.Ha... You’re hilarious” Daniel rolled his eyes as he followed the other outside, towards his car.

The ride home was filled with light banter and a few of Daniel’s questions on Karate and meditation techniques. As he thanked his mentor for dropping him off, Daniel realized that he may not have figured everything out tonight, but he hoped that meditating would bring him more of the missing pieces. Perhaps it would help before he needed to meet with Johnny and maybe, just maybe they wouldn’t have such a bad time ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“LaRusso” Daniel tensed, frowning at the voice, head in his locker as if that would make him disappear, his alpha instincts screaming to activate the fighting mode within himself as his body shakily reminding him of his current limitations with his brain bringing back the memory of the slam he got in the lockers close by not a few days ago.

He felt the blond boy making his way to him and decided with a sigh, to square his shoulders and turn around to meet the other.

“What ?” He asked coldly, as he was met with a small frown that was quickly wiped into a blank look of indifference.

“We have to do this thing so I can get rid of you and graduate, so when are we doing this ?

Since the “locker incident” as Daniel dubbed it in his mind, he had avoided the boy, even managing to slither away from him as he had tried to speak with him, which was impressive considering he still had his leg bound and was forced to use his crutches still... _Two more weeks,_ Daniel thought miserably as it turned out his knee hadn’t heal as much as it should have and his insides were still very much swollen.

“Does it bother you ?” The voice spoke softly and was accompanied with a look of barely concealed concern that confused Daniel to no-end. _No, not confuse, he’s pissing me off,_ Daniel’s mind chirped.

“Don’ do that” Daniel bit out, loud enough for Johnny to hear but quiet enough to not attract any attention to either of them in the barely-occupied hall. In his aggravation he almost missed Johnny’s tensing, ready to attack or defend against Daniel which he now seem to deem a threat.

“What ?” with a warning tone that was ignored. 

“You come over all sorry, then you want to ignore me, then you’re a dick, then you’re nice, you’re givin’ whiplash, man, I get we have the assignment ta do, so I’d rather we’re friendly at least enough to get through the thing, but I’m not gonna be your punchin’ bag when you feel like it then your... whatever... when you feel like bein’ nice, that’s not how this works and if you want me to cooperate and you to graduate, you’re gonna have to behave ‘cause last I checked I also have to review what ya wrote about me and I’m willin' to bet I can find more accurate stuff about you, askin' around than you can about me, the new kid, so can it” Daniel all but growled.

He was not having a good few days since coming back to school, the new brace the doctor had put on, hurt like hell and he was only allowed pain pills every other hour. The setback was pissing him off and Johnny’s mood swings drove him up a wall making him forget all of Miyagi’s meditation tricks.

And Johnny was... watching him, not moving anything but his deep blue eyes roaming all over him in confusion and deep thoughts. It was the end of day so no one was around. To add to the wonderful day he had been having, Daniel had been asked to stay behind for a catch-up lesson which is why he was surprised to have anyone, even more so Johnny Lawrence, around at this time.

“Well?” Daniel said expectantly. At this point, he didn’t know what to expect, but he readied himself for an attack just in case. He knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself properly if anything happened but he didn’t have a choice.

“You talk weird when you’re angry”

Not what Daniel had been expecting...at all. He blinked a few times at the other teen in front of him who looked, for all intent and purpose, to be relaxing.

“It’s New Jersey, I guess... What does that havta to do with anythin' ? Look I’m tired and I had a shitty coupla days so if ya don’ mind tellin’ me what ya want so I can start makin’ my way home, that’d be great.” Daniel half-deflated still wary of an attack.

“Your mom’s not a fan of me...” Johnny was looking at anywhere but him.

“Understatement and do you blame her ? ‘cause I gotta say, right now, not your bigges’ fan either.” Daniel resisted the urge to drag a hand on his worn face in irritation.

“Do you want a ride ?” Daniel gasped.

“What ?” The other boy merely shrugged.

“Why ?”

“Jesus Christ LaRusso” Daniel stiffened and Johnny calmed himself down as he noticed. “I’m just...trying... to apologize, again I guess, I’ve been a dick and I’m just trying to do the right thing”

“Why ?” Now it was Johnny’s turn to be frustrated.

“Is this what the next few days are going to be like ?”

“Depends if you keep being a nonsensical asshole.”

“Really ? You sassying me right now ? I should just let you wobble home”

“That was already the plan you jerk, until you decided to be... that” he motioned vaguely at Johnny who opened his mouth to say something as Daniel decided to close loudly his locker door and saunter away...Or at least that was the plan until his stupid knee gave out with him letting out a yelp of pain and Johnny was yet again catching him.

“Woah... Déjà vu, you really need to stop swooning for me LaRusso, that’s three times now, I might get some ideas”

Daniel opened his eyes, which he didn’t know he had closed and could feel himself becoming deep crimson as he looked up at ocean blue eyes paired with a smirk that were way too close to his face for his comfort. Daniel decided to push him away and moved awkwardly to sit up properly against the row of lockers. Looking away, he gritted, half talking to the other. 

“Shuddup, how is this still my life? I did the stupid Tournament thing and yet I’m still the new kid you beat up and push around, I just wish we never came here. Apart for Mr Miyagi, this place keeps getting worse.” Throughout the rant, Daniel had closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold metal, not caring that he would be defenseless, he was just utterly defeated.

He felt movement to his left and didn’t even brace himself.

“I’m sorry”

“You said that already, you sure you know the meaning ?”

“No...Really... I’m sorry, I’m not good at making friends, I’m good at being an Alpha, a leader other Alphas want to be like, but I... point is, I’m terrible at opening up, which is kind of a requirement to get to know people. I’m sorry I lashed out at you the other day. I...felt... attacked and I was already having a bad day with the assignment and stuff...” Johnny sighed. “ Anyway, the idea of opening up to well... _you.._. of all people was not really all that appealing and some other shit happened and well... it’s not an excuse, I have bad temper and I’m equally as bad at controlling it.”

At one point, Daniel had cracked an eye open to look at Johnny sitting beside him and was now entranced by him. His golden hair was shinning under the lights and his pale skin was almost glowing even under the harsh school lights. _His eyes are changing colors_ _with his moods,_ Daniel noted absentmindedly.

“...I want this assignment thing to work, I got to graduate, ok? So if you’re not actively provoking me into a fight, I promise not to hurt you anymore.”

“Right...Actively provokin' you into a fight, what’s that suppose to mean ?” Daniel was getting tired of this conversation.

“Well, obviously no hitting...or touching I suppose” at that he shrugged. “no asking me into a fight or wanting to show me how tough you are...If you can steer clear of that, I should be able to control my temper...I know it’s not perfect, but you just piss me off so bad, it pulls the worse out of me...”

Johnny was looking ahead, not really seeing, and frowning deeply, neither of them understanding why they both had that effect on the other, but having to live with it anyhow. Daniel sighed for umpteenth time and decided to throw the other a lifeline.

“Well, we’re both Alphas so I guess I must be triggering your instincts or whatever...you probably do the same to me I guess... So you told me how to hack your instincts, mine’s pretty easy, no bein' a bully for whatever reason, _to anyone_ , friendly banter’s ok but that’s it. I really hate bullies”

He was still looking at Johnny and in silence waited patiently for him to reach a decision.

“Deal...but under one condition”

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“What now ?”

“We get up this fucking floor, because we spend enough time as it is in here, I’d rather be literally anywhere else.”

Daniel chuckled, not expecting that and nodded. Johnny offered his hand which Daniel took without hesitation – he would examine that later – and looked around for his crutches having being left astray at one point, one was retrieved by Johnny.

“Alright, come on, I’ll give you a lift if you can promise not to unleash your mom on me, she can be pretty scary” he said laughing slightly.

“Man, you have no idea ! When she does her Ma Bear impression, it’s like I’m a day old wounded baby bird, like I get my knee’s messed up but come on...” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah...” Johnny said hesitantly as they sat his car.

“Where’s your bike man ? I thought you couldn’t live without the thing?” Daniel said in good humor but unfortunately, it seems he had managed to pull a sensitive chord. _Great...Peace lasted a good 10 seconds, way to go Daniel,_ he berated himself as Johnny swallowed thickly and looked away.

“You don’ have to tell me, sorry I didn’t mean to pry...”

“My stepdad sold it.” Johnny cut him off.

“What ?! Why ?! You loved the bike, anyone remotely knowing of you, knows that.” Daniel said, affronted as Johnny shifted in his seat.

“That’s why... It was to teach me a lesson...”

“What kind of lesson would that possibly be ?!” Daniel was outraged of his behalf.

“I...uh... The Tournament’s results...Let’s just say Kreese was not the only one unhappy with them”

Johnny winced at the memory. _You little shit, I pay for your lessons and all you can bring home is a second place trophy! That’s still first loser, you good for nothing bastard, can’t even kick the shit out of some little twig kid. Useless idiot, that’s all you are, can’t do anything right, what else is to be expected of an..._

“I’m sorry”

“S’not your fault”

“Still, I’m sorry”

Johnny shook his head.

“My car wasn’t getting much use anyway, so yeah it sucks but I’ll build a new one once I get all the parts and Sid won’t be able to take it away this time.”

“Woah, you can really do that ? Build your own bike, I mean ? You know how to do that ?”

“Sure, you just need...” and with that they launched into a mechanics discussion as Johnny started up the car and drove off in the direction of Daniel’s house. As Johnny pulled in Daniel’s driveway and saw the yellow 1947 Ford parked there, the other boy was admiring the car, with passion lighting up his eyes. Daniel began explaining he had been gifted with the car after Mr Miyagi and he did some work on it. 

“No way, you did not restore that car yourself.”

“Well, Mr Miyagi helped...a lot. But I learned a lot too” He said defensively but with a light tone.

“Want to have a closer look at it?”

“Hell yeah”

They got out of Johnny’s car and walked around Daniel’s while he explained bits and pieces he did. They finally sat inside and started to talk some more about the restoration, until they fell into a comfortable silence. It was only broken by Daniel’s leg movement.

“Is it bothering you ?” The earlier question came up once again.

“Yeah... I guess I’m due for pills again”

“Didn’t you say you were off the pills ?”

“Yeah...” Daniel sighed and trailed off.

“What happened ?” Daniel shrugged.

“Come on, what happened ?”

Daniel let out a breath, not knowing how to talk about this without making Johnny uncomfortable.

“Look it’s nothing, but it’s not healing like it should, no surgery in sight so far, but that’s why they put it in a new brace, I’ll also need some physical therapy for the next weeks until they assess it again. I did physio this morning, which is why I stayed after class to catch up." Daniel lifted a hand to the back of his own neck nervously, massaging it. "That’s probably why I’m so cranky today, I’m just ready for this day to be over.”

Johnny shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat which Daniel had let him sit in. He opened his mouth to say something which Daniel immediately cut him off.

“I swear to God, if the words _I’m sorry_ are said one more time, I’m going to shove my crutches down your throat. I’m good with the apologies, just don’ do it again, don’ be a bully, let's finish up our assignment and we’re good, I swear man, no more.” Daniel said exasperatedly. 

“I really am though”

“I don’ care, actions speak louder than words, so keep your end of the bargain and we’re good. Honest. My knee’s gonna come up again and this” he motioned himself and Johnny. “is getting weird every time we talk about it, it happened, get over yourself, somehow this is not about you, you egotistical knee-obsessed jerk.”

There was a silence in the car and Johnny suddenly burst in laughter, a deep rich air-pulling from lungs laughter, which got contagious to Daniel who in turn burst in laughter too. After a few minutes, they were both gasping for air.

“You’re alright LaRusso” had Daniel grinning toothily.

“You’re not so bad yourself Lawrence”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel waved goodbye at Johnny from the porch as he drove off - Johnny had insisted to wait until Daniel reached his door before leaving to which Daniel had rolled his eyes at – and unlocked the door.

His Ma was already puttering about in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. She didn’t turn as he entered the kitchen area.

“Hey Ma, how was your day ?”

She turned to look at him, stopped for a second, then resumed wordlessly her chopping.

“O-Kay, did somethin’ happen ?” To which Lucille looked at him, silence still heavy only broken by her setting the knife loudly on the cutting board.

“Really Daniel ? That’s how you want to play this ?”

“Wha ? What did I do ? Sorry I stayed late, I had to catch up this mornin’s class that I missed because of Physio”

“Yes, Physical Therapy, because of that boy outside, whom is now apparently your best friend by the looks of it !”

“Is that what this is about ? Ma, come on, he said he’s sorry so many times, I lost count. He's actually drivin' me nuts with his apologies”

“Because that is going to fix your knee ! I do not trust that boy, he made you miserable and I know I told you to let bygones be bygones, but that’s pushing it, we talked about this, I don’t want him around you.”

“Well Ma, that’s tough luck, ‘cause he’s been assigned to my be new partner in English class, I have to do this essay or I don’ graduate”

“What ? I’ll talk to your teacher then.”

“Ma, come on, I’m seventeen, not a baby anymore and Johnny’s not so bad once you get ta know him. Besides, the teacher said the pairings were final, not even a hard-headed Italian Ma could change his mind, I don’ think.”

Lucille frowned, her face a picture perfect of a lioness worried sick for her cub.

“Come on, Ma, it’ll be okay I promise. We buried the hatchet and he’s comin’ over tomorrow.”

“What ?!”

“I would rather he’s not uncomfortable the whole time around, we have a few hours of work ahead of us during the next few days too”

She took in her son’s pleading face begging her to be more welcoming to his enemy-turned-English partner.

“Fine. But for the record, I do not like this...”

“Duly noted.”

“...and if anything – _anything –_ happens I’m calling the police on this delinquent.”

“Ma, he’s a straight A jock” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“...I don’t care if his family is the richest in the Valley, he’s never going to see the sun again if he lays a finger on you...”

“He promised he wouldn’t hurt me any more” Daniel said but was ignored. 

“...and that kid’s karate is dangerous especially if though to a brawl-no-brain Alpha...”

“All karate is dangerous if used by anyone, Ma, but he quit his Dojo and his Sensei is gone...He just has bad temper”

“...and with you making excuses for him on top of that, like he wrapped you up around his finger, did he Alpha submission command you ?”

“WHAT ??? No, Ma, come on, that’s illegal and he would not do that, you would know !”

The Alpha submission command was a primitive pheromone enhanced order that the Alpha of the alphas would give to alphas of lesser status strength in order to have them comply. It ranged from total submission to physical sickness responses even if it was temporary. It was thought by scientists that in times where the pack was attacked, the Alpha who led it, needed to protect the members and didn’t have time to fight for dominance, hence the strongest could enforce submission even for a short time, to remove the immediate threat among the ranks while preparing for an attack. This was specifically designed to affect the Alphas only since Omegas and Betas could not smell those specific pheromones. To be used properly, the Alpha needed to be recognized by its victim as THE Alpha, so there was also a psychological component to it. In today’s world, it was illegal to use it as it was considered a form of mental rape which could lead to physical controlling without consent. When it happened the victim’s eyes would glaze over and the more they resisted, the sicker they would be until the effects would wear off. The effects could go from a few minutes to a few hours. Suppressants helped greatly as they dialed down the pheromones that were emitted and also would dull the victims’ receptors of those as well but a very strong Alpha could break through a weaker Alpha, even on suppressants, it was not impossible but very rare.

“I don’t trust him still” She said resolutely.

“I know, Ma, I know, but look, I don’ wanna fight with you on this, he said he’s sorry, I believe him and we need to get this essay done for me to leave him and this school behind forever” he felt a twinge to the heart at his own words, but didn’t understand why.

“With this shitty year...”

“Language !”

“With this awful year we had, I just want to end it on a good note, please ? For me ?”

Playing the big Bambi eyes cards, he could feel his Ma’s resolve crumbling.

“Fine, but I’m not inviting him over for dinner”

“That’s fine, he’s probably gonna be gone when you come home, you’re on late shifts this week anyway” Lucille narrowed his eyes.

“You thought about this”

“A bit... But come on Ma, I’m tryin’ to graduate High School as in doin’ my best to do school work – SCHOOL WORK – parents would kill for this, shouldn’ you like be supportive or somethin’ ”

“Don’t you dare try to guilt trip me, young man”

“I’m not, I’m not, honest, just... Trust me ? Please ?” He raised his hands in defense.

“Fine. Alright, alright, but this better not end up with you on a hospital bed - again - .”

“It won’t, I swear.”

“Now go wash up, Dinner’s almost ready.” Lucille shook her head, not liking this at all, but knowing that once Daniel got this resolute, if Karate was anything to go by, it was no use trying to pull him from it.

\------------------ -----------------

“You sure I can be here ? I feel like your Mom’s going to smite me on sight” Daniel let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, I smoothed things over with her”

Daniel let Johnny in and they settled in the living room. Johnny took in the apartment more closely which he hadn’t really done the last time. It reminded him very much of the apartments he grew up in before Sid came into his and his mother's lives. 

“Do you want anything to drink or snack on ?”

“Nah thanks though”

“Ok, so first question: where did you grow up ?”

“Right here, you ?”

“New Jersey”

“Status ?” Johnny asked. 

“Easy, both of us are alphas”

“Describe your childhood, family situation, best and worst memories...Man, the teacher really hates us.”

“Or he’s a perv that gets his jollies off by reading into his students’ worst thoughts and memories”

“Ewww... Gross”

And just like that, well into hour two, Johnny had learned about Daniel’s dad, how he died suddenly after getting sick only a month prior. Daniel barely remembered him, just like Johnny had absolutely no memory of the man who had slept with his mom and ran off before she could tell him she was pregnant and when she did. The man had refused to acknowledge her which led her to have to hop from one mediocre job to another until she met Sid, his step-dad, who was an asshole as far as Daniel had gathered.

Soon enough, the clock chimed in 7pm just as they reached their respective first year of school.

“Hey, shouldn’t your mom be back by now ?”

“No she’s workin’ late, until 9 I think, want to have dinner ? I can whip up some leftovers pasta if you want ?”

“Um... Sure...Is that ok ?”

“’Course I’m offering”

“Anything I can do to help ?”

“Nah, I got it man, just sit down and relax, be right back.”

Johnny still decided to follow Daniel into the kitchen to sit at the small island as Daniel reheated their food. They quickly dug in and finished soon after.

“Man, how are you not ten times your size ? If I had this, I would eat it everyday.” Johnny said as he rinsed and put both plates and utensils in the sink. Daniel managed to blush crimson at the comment.

“Thanks...um...” He mumbled something and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t quite catch that Princess, speak up !” Daniel took a breath.

“I said, thanks I made that.”

“What ? You cook ?” To which Daniel got defensive.

“Don’t you ? Look I know it’s not very alpha-like but my Ma raised me on her own and I had to pull my weight around the house. Plus, who knows when I’ll get a mate, I might have to get by on my own, best know how it works.”

Even if the world was slowly changing, there were still many places where the Omega would take the housework and taking care of the kids while their Alpha partner would work and provide for the family. Daniel and Johnny’s generation was the one where they wouldn’t be forced by society to be married and mated at 18. While technically Alphas could wait a few years to mate, it was still strongly encouraged even if some of them would shack up with a beta in the meantime. Omegas were almost always forced into marriage unless they already had children, but even then, it was frowned upon for an Omega to be partner-less during child-bearing years.

Johnny looked positively uncomfortable, which Daniel mistook for judgment.

“What ? Something wrong ? Come on man, spit it out” Johnny turned to him in surprise, almost as if he had forgotten Daniel was there. He was worrying absentmindedly his bottom lip which Daniel zeroed in on with a frown.

“No...Uhm... I think it’s...great, I wasn’t exactly raised that way” Daniel tensed up at that. “but I think it’s great, the world needs more of that.”

Daniel relaxed as he realized he had misjudged the other and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He smiled softly at Johnny in silent apology. Who would have thought the Alphas of all alphas was giving him props on being less Alpha than alpha, according to society. Johnny in turn, still didn’t look at ease.

“What do you say we call it a night ? I know it’s still early, but we haven’t killed each other yet, so I think we deserve something to show for it.”

“What do you have in mind ?”

“How does milkshake sound ?”

“Let’s go, LaRusso, race you to the car !”

“No fair, asshole !”

Johnny let out a laugh as he put his papers in his own bag and Daniel’s in his, while Daniel wobbled back in the Livingroom only to follow Johnny to the door and down the rickety staircase. They ended up having a great time with Johnny showing Daniel how to play pool which as it turned out, Daniel was a natural at. During the upcoming days, this would prove to be their routine which they both surprisingly took in stride.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“What do you mean it’s never goin’ to fully heal ?!” Daniel unhappily frowned at the doctor.

“Unfortunately, with the swelling, we missed the break on the scan and it seems that it healed on its own, but not the way it should have” he pointed at the culprit on the scan “your bones fused back together, the way the brace was set, which means your knee will never be back to full capacity, it may be sensitive to seasonal change and most importantly, it may pain you if you over-exert yourself.”

Daniel’s heart stopped.

“What about Karate ? Can I still do that ?” His Ma gave him a _Really?! That’s what you are focusing on right now ?_ look _,_ but he didn’t care, if he couldn’t be doing karate anymore, he didn’t know what he’d do. He had been unable to do it for a month now and it was driving him crazy.

“You still can” the doctor assured and Daniel felt a weight lift from his chest. “but I wouldn’t recommend any competitive settings unless it’s absolutely non-contact and you can rest once in a while.”

“Can I get an operation or somethin’ ?” Daniel asked as both Lucille and he looked at the Doctor.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible and doing so could potentially risk having you walking with a limp for the rest of your life. There won’t be any more Karate with that limp, not with the pain it’s going to cause you”

“How sure are you on that ?”

“Daniel !”

“It’s ok Ma’am, I used to be a sports guy myself, I had to stop because of an injury, I get how hard that is, you want to know all the facts.” He turned to Daniel. “The surgery has a10% of success rate at best and even if it’s successful, 80 to 90% chances you’ll end up with the limp still.”

Daniel stayed silent.

“Good news is the brace can be removed, you should keep the crutches another week, just to remove the weight from it and getting used to it. I will up your physio schedule to 4 days a week. You are also off pain pills, but I do recommend Ibuprofen as soon as you start feeling that your knee is hurting even a bit.”

Daniel nodded numbly, the rest of the conversation was just background noise. He couldn’t compete anymore. He was going to be this fragile little kid again. _Useless, broken, Alpha..._ His brain screamed evilly at him. He swallowed thickly, he wouldn’t cry, not here, not now. He tried to control is breathing desperate to think about anything else.

\---------- -------------

The ride home had been quiet, Daniel was excused from school when his Ma had called after the doctor’s appointment. Wordlessly, he went straight to his room as soon as the apartment's door was unlocked and stayed there until his Ma left for work that evening.

“Daniel, there’s a pizza in the fridge if you're hungry. I’ll be back around 10 tonight.”

Then, when Daniel gave no answer, she continued softly. 

“I love you, Honey, I’m sorry about your knee”

Still no answer and at loss, she left afterwards. It was then and only then, that he let out the tears he’d been holding in since the morning. It was ridiculous, he was still able to walk and do Karate, he shouldn’t be this upset, yet the prospect of being...defective...ate at him. Who would want him now ? Alphas were supposed to be strong, to provide and now, here he was at his weakest, no Omega would trust him to protect them and their family. He had never seriously thought about having a mate, but the prospect of it being ripped away from him without a choice made him ache.

With this poison swirling in his mind, Daniel exhausted himself letting out all his desperation and sadness through crystalline salty pearls of water streaming down his face. Sleep finally claimed him many hours later.

\------------ --------------

DING DONG

Daniel grumbled in his sleep, but barely moved.

DING DONG

Daniel growled barely awake and put the blanket on top of his head, willing the intruder away from the main door.

DING DONG – BANG BANG

Daniel sighed and got up, maybe it was Mrs Jackson checking in on him for his Ma. Of course she wouldn’t go away. Daniel slowly made his way, without the crutches, to the door.

DING DONG DING DONG

“Alright, Alright!” Daniel said opening the door.

“About time !” A very relieved Johnny looked directly at him. He then took in the lack of medical contraption on his leg and the absence of the crutches. Johnny decided, without an invite, to let himself in.

“Hey, where’s the knee thing ? You had a meet this morning right ? How did it go ? Finally, support free ? No more bra training, Princess ?” Johnny said jokingly. Daniel KNEW it was a joke, yet...

“What do you want Johnny ? Is this all a joke to you ?” he said exhausted like he hadn’t slept hours on end and for the first time, Johnny noticed the splotchy red skin around the tan teen’s eyes. He took in his tired expression marred with pain that was anything but physical injury-related. Johnny immediately got into Daniel’s space.

“Daniel ? What happened ? Is there anything I can do ?” Johnny's expression was back to worried. They had gotten close during those last 2 weeks and he had never seen Daniel so distressed. However, anger rose within Daniel and he snarled as he pushed Johnny away from him.

“Haven’t you done enough ?” The contact shook Johnny, he grinded his teeth together to suppress the urge to lash back. _Calm down...Daniel is upset, he needs you right now._ Johnny tried very hard to anchor himself, to not hurt the beautiful boy in front of him, that looked like he was itching for a fight to distract him from the pain.

“Look, I can see you’re upset, I just want to know why.”

“Upset ? Upset ! You want to know why ? I’ll tell you why I’m so fucking upset” Angered beyond rational thought, Daniel aggressively stood in Johnny’s space poking harshly at his shoulder. Johnny clenched his fists, cracking a few knuckles in the process.

“You asshole decided to use me as a fucking punching bag for every mood swings you got and then I ended up friendless because you just had to be the big bad Alpha by beating the new kid. If you had just fucking left me alone, I would have graduated from this dump and moved on, but no, you had to be the fucking asshole and compare dicks. Congrats, now because of your stupid Alpha of alphas brain, I’m fucking useless – _broken –_ possibly forever, congrats you won !”

Daniel ranted closely and menacingly in Johnny’s face. He was barring his teeth and Johnny could smell it in the air – _Yep, territory and fighting mode pheromone_ _s,_ _-_ although fainter than Daniel not being on suppressant, Daniel, whether he realized it or not, was gearing up for a fight, provoking Johnny in every way he had told him not to do.

“...you fucking egotistical, ungrateful, bastard, no wonder no one wants to be around you, all you do is break stuff – people – and wreck their fucking life. Ali was right to leave you and I should have never let you in here...”

White noise echoed in Johnny’s ears as Daniel hurled insults after insults using everything he had learned about him in the past weeks to hurt him in any way he could. He could feel his instincts screaming _Danger,_ he could taste the blood on his tongue that he bit in effort to keep himself grounded.

“...Fight me you asshole, with your stupid Strike first, strike hard bullshit ! Even with one leg, I still beat you and I’ll do it again just to show I can, you may have practiced all your life but you ended up being a fucking loser to a new kid...”

He pushed into Johnny’s chest, hard.

“Fight me !” He urged him on with another push.

“Fight me you fucking pussy” He yelled anew and when Johnny didn’t react. Daniel clenched his fist hard and lunged himself at the other boy who look at him directly in the eye right before the punch connected with his cheek. To his credit, only Johnny’s head whip-lashed to his right, which he left there as Daniel was gearing up for another punch.

“Daniel...ENOUGH!” Johnny said in a rough but firm voice. It seem to shock Daniel into a stupor, arm stopped mid-way in the air, tears of frustration and anguish pooling his eyes. Johnny turned to look at him, red angry bruise already swelling and he stepped in front of the shocked teen who was gaping at him.

Wordlessly, with sad eyes, Johnny lifted his arms and gathered a very lost Daniel in arms, putting his head on shoulder over his heart. There was no way Daniel couldn’t hear his heart loudly beating like a war drum. Johnny laid his head down near Daniel’s ear, close enough to whisper:

“I’m so sorry”

And with that, the dam burst wide-open, _actions speak louder than words_ and Johnny’s actions, controlling his own turbulent temper while putting Daniel first, couldn’t be speaking louder if it had been yelling. Daniel instantly let go and went lax in the welcoming arms as droplets like waterfalls escaped his chocolate eyes. Johnny kept stroking his hair, his back, whispering sweet nothings as Daniel’s body was wrecked with sobs of anguish. The pain of the move to California and right up to this moment, with everything in between, was making itself known and both teens let it flow between them as only Daniel’s heart-wrenching gasps could be heard in the room.

\--------------- -----------------------------------------

Lucille thought it was odd that no light was on as she unlocked the door. She quickly gathered why as soon as she a blond head and a tuft of brown hair on the boy’s chest, poking from the couch. Both boys looked exhausted, even in their sleep, and Lucille stopped for a moment frowning. She also noticed that a lamp was fallen over, not broken thankfully since they didn’t have money for a new one, and the coffee table pushed over. _What in the world happened here ?_

Just as she asked herself. The eldest teen groggily blinked. _Ah! Maybe I’ll get some answers !_ Lucille thought but clearly their guest had not noticed she was in the room as he looked down at her son with sad, loving eyes while caressing his hair soothingly. _I’m sorry_ he whispered softly, she barely caught it as he gently extricated himself from Daniel who whined but only shuffled about on the couch before finding a comfy position in which he lay contently. Even if he looked exhausted, the stress and sadness lines seemed to have disappeared. Johnny smiled softly, regret and sorrow permeating his expression, he looked much older than his age. He tried rub the fatigue out of his face as he unfurled a throw to cover Daniel who mumbled in his sleep. With one last look, Johnny turned around only to be met with a very confused and intrigued Lucille. Johnny froze on the spot and they both stared at the other for a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“Um... Hi Mrs LaRusso...I...uhm...was just leaving” He kept his eyes trained on her as if she would attack him at any moment but didn’t move. From this angle and in this light, she could see an angry bruise firmly bloomed on his cheek. She automatically moved to touch it, her motherly or omega instinct she supposed, but he flinched as soon as he saw the movement. She immediately retracted her hand, not wanting to fire up the ire of the Alpha in front of her.

“Sorry” he ducked his head, ashamed. She decided to take pity on the boy. Clearly Daniel and he had fought, but as far as she could see, he was the only one that had been harmed.

“Is Daniel hurt ?” She needed to confirm. The blond boy in front of her shook his head.

“No Ma’am, we were just... um...roughhousing and he got one on me.”

“Really ?” She lifted an eyebrow not believing a word out of his mouth. “Because it seems to me that Daniel got distressing news, you happened by and he lashed out at you. You somehow calmed him down and you both fell asleep. Does that sum it up about right ?”

Johnny nodded wordlessly.

“I appreciate you wanting to protect him, but I know my son, the Doctor’s appointment did not go as expected, he’ll tell you in due time I suppose, but I’m glad he opened up to someone, even if he got violent doing it, which for the record I do not condone.” She pointed at his cheek, which he self-consciously covered with a hand but winced upon contact.

“Now, do you want to spend the night ?”

“No thank you Ma’am, I have to get home”

“I can call your parents...”

“NO!” He let out, loudly, then winced as he looked back at Daniel who thankfully hadn’t moved at the outburst, his mouth now hanging open, snoring softly. “No, thank you for the offer Mrs LaRusso, but I better get going. Please let Daniel know that I’ll see him at school tomorrow or I’ll come by after school to finish our assignment. Goodnight.” and with that he escaped into the night, she heard his car a bit further away, which he hadn’t parked in their parking spot, probably in case she would come home while he was there. _Polite and considerate,_ she shook her head to herself, _what have you done to that poor boy Daniel, how the tables have turned._ With that thought, she closed all the lights and went to bed, making sure to set her alarm to wake up Daniel tomorrow morning.

\-------------- --------------------

School was awkward. Period. But Daniel groaned as he braced himself to pass the threshold of his home onto the porch, he knew he had to face Johnny today no matter what, but he couldn’t shake the dejected look in his eyes as Daniel hurled insult after insult at him. Although it was a blur, he barely remembered what he had said, the grief-stricken look the other had harbored throughout the exchange was clenching at his heart.

As fate would have it, or in his case, plain bad luck, Johnny surrounded by his friends, was leaning against one of the picnic table in front of the entrance. Perhaps now wasn’t the right time, he figured Johnny wouldn’t want anything to do with him, even more so in front of his friends, so carrying his crutches, Daniel decided to make a beeline for the entrance as fast as he could.

“LaRusso ! Hey LaRusso !”

Daniel stopped and exhaled before turning towards the voice. For a second, his eyes connected with Johnny’s soulful azure ones looking over from afar with interest as his vision became occupied with a sandy blond head of one of Johnny’s friends.

“Hi...uh Robert, right ?” Daniel winced. _Real cool LaRusso, can’t even remember the name of your bully._

“Bobby. Look man, I just wanted to apologize again for what I did back at the Tournament, it wasn’t right and I’m so sorry for what I did, I’m glad to see you out of the brace though. If there’s ever anything I can do for you, let me know, I’ll see what I can do, okay ?”

Daniel just stared at him.

“Right...Um, I’ll be getting back, it was nice um seeing you” Bobby said uncomfortable as he turned and took two steps towards the table he had come from.

“Did Kreese really leave ?” The question he hadn’t had the courage to ask Johnny slipped out unfiltered. Bobby turned around to face him, still too far away for the others to hear.

“Yeah...Yeah he did.”

“Is he coming back ?”

“We don’t know, the Dojo was abandoned.” Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

“And if he comes back ?”

“We’re done with him, after what he did to Johnny, not just...not just in the parking but over the years, enough is enough. We’ll miss Karate but none of us are ready to go through that again.”

Daniel nodded. Thinking the conversation over, Bobby turned around once again.

“Bobby” the other stopped half-turn. ”Thanks. We’re square” Bobby nodded at him gratefully and went back to his friends as Daniel stared him. Johnny who he now noticed sported a few impressive bruises was asking Bobby, seemingly disinterestedly, what their exchange was all about. Daniel frowned in concern, he couldn’t have done all of that. There were cuts, a split lip and a black eye coupled with the bruise Daniel recognized he had parted him with. Daniel winced at the thought of having inflicted any damages at all on the other boy. 

Catching his eyes once again, Johnny frowned at him in response and Daniel mouthed _I’m sorry, what happened?_ But Johnny just rolled his eyes and reinstated himself in the conversations going on around him, ignoring pointedly Daniel's concern.

“Daniel, hi, you don’t have your brace anymore ?” Ali chirped suddenly to his left.

“Man, you won’t believe what happened in Math! Gertrude decided to...” Freddy chatted away to his right. And with that, he let himself being swallowed in the flood of people while heading to class.

\---------------------- --------------------------

Unfortunately or fortunately, the jury was still out on that one, Johnny was in most of his classes of the day. Close yet so far away since the teacher had made their point of honor to separate them during the year to avoid any issues in class. Daniel peered as subtly as he could to his old nemesis. Every movement seemed to cause a wince or a grunt from the blond. He moved with unease and looked exhausted.

Daniel knew he had had no right to hit Johnny, but he also knew that he couldn't have caused that much damage. _Daniel...ENOUGH!_ The memory vividly made itself known at the forefront of his brain. He still couldn’t believe he had punched Johnny, could believe even less that the other had let him without lashing back. Johnny, he knew, could have beaten him to a pulp and with his leg, he was easy prey. Why hadn’t he defended himself ? Who added those bruises to his beautiful face ? _Beautiful ?_ Daniel’s eyes widened and snuck a peak at the boy in question who was currently chewing his bottom lip, trying to concentrate on the teacher. _No, gorgeous is the right word._ Daniel whipped his head back to the front at the thought but throughout the lecture, all he could think of was the blond. _But he’s an alpha ! Two alphas aren’t compatible unless mis-classified but even that is extremely rare._

His thought were interrupted as ball of paper landed in front of him. He untwisted it. _Take a picture, it’ll last longer – J_ _*winky face*._ Daniel rolled his eyes and turned to meet the culprit's laughing ones. In fact, they sparkled with mirth, all traces of yesterday’s expression seemingly gone. _Point is, I’m terrible at opening up, which is kind of a requirement to get to know people._ Johnny’s voice swirled in Daniel’s mind, from back in the locker hall. _The idea to open up to well...you... of all people was not really all that appealing and well some other shit happened..._ _No,_ Daniel thought, _not gone, he's just that good at hiding it._

That thought stayed with him all day as a ball of dread made itself at home. How much damage had he really caused ? His thoughts were churning around so much that he didn’t notice the person coming in the opposite direction of him and collided with him square in the shoulder.

“Hey watch it, Twerp !”

“Sorry” Daniel said and made to continue his way as a hand on his shoulder stopped him to turn him around.

“I said watch it, Dumbass” Jimmy groused.

“And I said sorry, IDIOT”

“Oh looks like the Princess grew some balls, I don’t care about your knee, if you’re looking for trouble, you’re gonna get it” With that he threw a punch at Daniel, which out of reflexive memory, Daniel blocked with ease however soon he was covered in relentless blows, that were becoming increasingly hard to block, and was beginning to feel his knee quivering under the pressure. The increasing pain distracted him momentarily and a punch was coming his way at full force, he couldn’t block it this time, this one would land, Daniel knew.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re DOING ?” Daniel opened his eyes to see the murderous look in Johnny’s eyes, only unexpectedly it wasn’t aimed at him for once, but at Jimmy. Arriving on the scene, it seemed that Johnny had caught the flying punch mid-strike from behind, blocking any momentum or extension of the arm from landing.

“The hell man ? Let go.”

“I’ll fucking repeat the question then, what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Jimmy ?”

“Teaching the little bitch a lesson that’s what !” As he released Jimmy, he put himself between LaRusso and Jimmy. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by the crowd that amassed around them.

“A lesson for what ?”

“He hit me” Johnny raised an eyebrow back at Daniel.

“I said I was sorry man, what more do you want, I ran into you by accident.”

“There, you have it, he apologized now leave him be”

“Just like that ? Come Johnny, no way that’s showing us any respect. The Cobras are a family, why aren’t you on my side ?”

“Cobras or not, you shouldn’t put your hot head before us, he didn’t disrespect you, he was simply clumsy.”

“Thanks” Daniel chirped sarcastically to which Johnny smirked slightly.

“He didn’t mean to hit you, he apologized, we’re good. Personally I don’t feel like spending more time around here than I need to. Let it go Jimmy.”

Jimmy bared his teeth and Johnny’s eye flashed in anger.

“Jimmy stand the fuck down or I’ll fucking make you and you won’t like it, that goes for all of you” Johnny growled at Jimmy and looked around the crowd.

For a whole minute, his attacker seemed to consider his options then deflated. Defeated, he let out:

“You’ve changed man, and I don’t like it...Don’t like this” he vaguely waved in Johnny’s direction before turning around. Sensing they needed a cool down, their friends walked him away from the scene.

“You okay ?” Johnny said as he turned around to look at his friend. _Huh?_

“Yeah, but you didn’ have to do that fa me ya know ? Now your friends are pissed at ya.”

“Only Jimmy and he’ll calm down... eventually.” Daniel nodded still looking unsure and worried. Both stared at the other unable to figure out what to say next until the moment was broken by Daniel grunting in pain. Johnny immediately got closer so Daniel could lean on him and directed them both to the nearest bench.

“Did he get you ?”

“Nah man, just not used to put too much weight on my knee.”

Johnny nodded and looked away. He desperately wanted to ask but yesterday’s events came back to mind and he wasn’t ready to revisit that. Still unwilling to break to peace they had established, he simply chewed absentmindedly in bottom lip. Unfortunately, Daniel didn’t agree with him.

“So, are we not gonna talk about your face ?”

“Huh ? Oh! It’s nothing, you should see the other guy.” Johnny chuckled but Daniel kept frowning.

“When did that happen ?” Daniel waited a beat but Johnny stubbornly looked away, refusing to answer.

“I...Uh...I didn’ do that, did I ?” Johnny blinked a few times at him, then smiled reassuringly shaking his head.

“Course not, LaRusso, do you take me for a wimp or something ? You’re good but come on, you landed one hit, one. You didn’t do that.” He motioned carelessly toward his face.

“Then who did ? ‘Cause Ma said you left around 10:30pm in your car, so I don’ see how you could have gotten jumped on your way home and then you got from there to school this morning but these looked like yesterday’s...” He was interrupted by Johnny’s sigh.

“Let it go LaRusso”

But everything within Daniel’s being was telling him to not let it go, _Protect, must protect, NOW,_ his instincts were screaming, but he could sense that Johnny wouldn’t open up, not here, not now. Instead, he tried something different.

“Alright.” Johnny stared at him, surprised. “How about we do sumthin’ fun tonight instead of homework ?”

“Really, LaRusso, am I that boring ?”

“No, but homework is. And, it’s Friday. Don’ the cool kids usually go out on Fridays ?”

“Oh so now, you think you’re cool ?”

“Well, you’ve been talkin’ to me for a good 15 minutes or so, you’re a jock who's not beating me up so by default, my popularity level just increased tenfold.” Johnny rolled his eyes at him and ruffled his hair impulsively. Daniel, even in his surprise, playfully batted him away.

“You’re such a geek”

“That’s not a no, then ?” Johnny pushed him with his shoulder.

“Are you asking me on date ?”

“Whhhattt ? NO ! Just a...friend thing, I guess. I mean, I’ve been cooped up for the past month or so, I’m ready to get out of the house and as long as I don’ overdo it, I’ll be fine.”

Johnny only raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, you can learn some more about me for the essay. Plus, I...I owe you”

“Huh ?”

“For the... For yesterday...” Recognition lighted Johnny’s eyes and the light tone of the conversation quickly became heavier.

“You don’t owe me anything, LaRusso” He looked away, uncomfortable and clenched his fists.

“Hey...Hey, Johnny look at me ? Please ?” It took a breath but he turned back to him. Daniel made a show of lifting his hand slowly, which Johnny’s eyes narrowed on while Daniel kept his expression as open as possible until his hand dropped gently on Johnny’s shoulder. The blond tensed momentarily but seemingly forced himself to relax.

“Look, I’m not saying that what I did yesterday was okay, it was...messed up, you didn’t deserve that and I wanna make it up to you”

“You don’t owe me anything, nothing you said wasn’t true” Johnny shrugged, looking away, positively uncomfortable. Daniel stared at him, frowning, feeling like he wasn’t conveying what he wanted to say, but at the same time at loss how to convince Johnny that he truly was sorry and didn’t deserve to be treated that way.

“How ‘bout this, you humor me, we go to the arcades and I’m paying the first hour”

Johnny stared him calculating, then mockingly switched in a pensive position with his hand on his chin.

“That is a lot of basketball matches I can throw, I wonder if I should just drop the ball into the disposal area, or maybe I can aim at it instead of the net, you gonna rack up quite a debt, LaRusso.”

Daniel blinked at him, then pushed him slightly.

“Jackass... your pride won’ let you do that”

“You so sure about that ?” Johnny raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Man, wait until I tell Freddy who’s gonna tell Ali, who’s gonna tell Barb and then Susan who we all know likes to chat around... I can already see it, Alpha Johnny Lawrence gets beaten repeatedly at arcade by new kid Alpha Daniel LaRusso, how the mighty have fallen” as he said that he made a grand gesture imitating a journalist depicting a major headline.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Who’s the jackass now?” He shook his head. “In your dreams LaRusso, if you think that’s ever gonna happen, but if you need a good beat down to show for it, I guess that can’t be helped. You’re on, I’ll wipe the floor with your scrawny ass”

For a moment Daniel had worried he had touched a sensitive chord, but he saw Johnny hiding a small smile and his eyes were shinning with amusement which had him grin back. Then, the bell rung and both groaned, at least it was the last class of the day. They both got up.

“Come on slowpoke, don’t want you to get detention, I might think you’re trying to escape the ass-kicking of a lifetime” Johnny smirked as he helped the other boy up, noticing with slight concern how he was favoring his good leg.

“Now who’s dreamin’” and with that they trudged toward their respective class, both of them smiling like idiots.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_This is ridiculous, this is not a date, I should not be this nervous, we’re both alphas, alphas don’t date each other, we’re friends and we’re gonna have a good time... as friends_ Daniel kept telling himself as he fixed the collar of his jean jacket for the 10th time in so many minutes. Daniel had opted for a simple shirt and jeans. _Maybe he’s not gonna show, he said he would, maybe something came up..._

And of course, who pulled up in his red and black Chevy Camaro, but the boy his mind seemed obsessed with. Johnny gave him a salute with a head nod as he parked the car and got out.

“Hey” he said as he removed his aviator glasses. “Things went okay with your sensei ?”

But all Daniel heard was some white noise. He took in Johnny’s well fitted jeans, his red shirt paired with a black leather coat which made his blond golden strands shine in contrast. The other was waving at his face.

“Hello, anyone home ? Already bored, LaRusso ?”

“Wha...What? No! Sorry, I spaced out”

“You’re weird” He shook his head exasperated.

“Shut up asshole, I got my first training tonight, I guess I must be more out of it than I thought I would.”

Johnny’s eyes automatically went to his knee, then frowned a him.

“Your knee still bothering you or...?” He said hesitantly.

“Yeah, but not so much, it’s more like I feel like I haven’ done karate in ages and I’m kinda rusty but at the same time, everything feels like it’s falling into place, once again, it’s hard to explain...”

“Nah, I get it” he said wistfully. Daniel realized that Johnny not having a dojo anymore, hadn’t practiced in good long while and was probably missing it like crazy. He decided to switch gears, tonight was about them having fun.

“Come on, let’s go, I can’t wait to see your face when I hand your ass to you” Johnny chuckled at that.

“Yeah right, bring it on”

\----------- --------------

And they had fun, they tried all of the available arcade booths at least twice. They kept egging on the other playfully, surprisingly no instincts were triggered by the friendly competitiveness, they were simply having a good time. It was close call, they were pretty neck-to-neck in every game, Daniel had gotten a high score at Pac-Man but Johnny kicked his ass at Donkey Kong, they were getting one on the other at Space invader and before they got engrossed in air hockey.

“SCORE and that’s game!”

“Awww man... come on the table’s crooked”

“Sure, that’s what the problem is, nothing to do with you having two left hands” Daniel pouted at that which at the back of his mind, Johnny thought was just adorable but waved the thought by shaking his head.

“Come on, let’s go play Basketball, the booth freed up” Daniel groaned.

“Awww... Come on, no fair, I hate playin’ that, I’m terrible at it”

“You can’t be that bad”

\------- -----------------

“You’re really terrible at this” Johnny was laughing almost hysterically, clutching his stomach as Daniel was retrieving yet another ball that had gotten away after rebounding somewhere in the booth.

“I told you... I’m a soccer guy” Daniel said flushing and hitting Johnny on the shoulder, which only served to renew Johnny’s laughter.

“Well this ain’t fun, if you’re gonna laugh at me all night, I’mma leave and you keep playin' this stupid game”

While it was still said with a bit of humor, he could see Daniel being embarrassed by his lack of skills. Johnny took pity on the poor guy.

“Come on, I’ll show you how”

“What ? You serious ?”

“Scared ? If you make the shot I’ll pay for our drinks”

“Like hell, I’ll be kicking your ass at it by the end of the night”

They moved into position and Daniel took reluctantly the ball in his hand after coins were inserted.

“Alright, so you want to ground your feet this way” Johnny showed him which Daniel copied.

“Then you want to put your hand underneath and then your other on the side, lift close to your face, no not in your face, let me...just like that” at some point, during the explanation, Johnny moved behind Daniel, his chest almost to his back, he could feel the blonde’s body heat transferring to him. Johnny was tall, how had he not noticed that before ? He chose to correct his position by gently grabbing Daniel's wrists from behind and moving him around. Daniel felt short of breath at the closeness, the other boy’s faint scent floating to his nostrils, he didn’t smell bad, usually Alphas smelled iffy to him, but Johnny’s scent was soft, almost sweet, tinted almost like after thought of Alpha pheromones. He also smelled like the ocean and the sun. It was mesmerizing and enticing. Daniel gulped as Johnny’s smooth, deep voice instructed him.

“...and now, you recoil a bit, use the momentum of the spring” Daniel did on autopilot as his chest seemed to be housing a thousand drums. “Good, aaaaaannnnnnd let go.” His warm breath hit a tanned skin, as Daniel sent the ball straight in the hoop.

“Wow...” Daniel exhaled, eye growing wide.

“Yeah wow, good job LaRusso” and with that the other boy moved away to get them some drinks leaving Daniel with the feeling that they were not talking about same thing...at all.

\----------- ----------

“It’s not possible” Daniel said as he sat at the nearest table. _I can’t be that bad of an Alpha, that I’m... interested in another Alpha ! Come on, no one is that stupid ! It’s unheard of, never been done, never will, not possible, nope ! Come on, come on, how would that even work? What do you mean how would that even work, there is nothing TO work at all, no alpha in the history of the world wants to be dominated !_ At that, his own alpha instinct growled in protest. _Yeah...Thought so, what the fuck is wrong with me !?_

As Daniel was having an identity crisis at the table to which Johnny was completely oblivious, he had failed to noticed the group of beta girls circling Johnny. When Daniel’s head finally snapped up, Johnny was seemingly playfully discussing with them, putting on a charming smile, which by the looks of things was working very well on the group. _MINE!_ Daniel’s alpha roared and before he could examine this closer, his body got up in Johnny’s direction.

“...Wow, that’s really impressive, I bet you could beat the high score”

“Sally, come on, obviously he can, but we were heading to a party tonight, want to come ?”

Before Johnny could reply, Daniel interceded.

“There you are man, what’s taking so long? Wanna shoot some more hoops ?” Now Daniel was definitely not a big fan of the game, especially if Johnny was not involved, but he knew that it was likely to be Johnny’s favorite and there was no way he was leaving him to these hyenas, so hopefully the prospect of playing would entice him enough to leave the girls.

“Really ?” Johnny looked at him, surprised, then turned to the group. “Sorry ladies, guys night out tonight” He winked at them confidently. “How about I give you a call later on ?” and with a disappointed sigh, the girls provided him with their phone number and then, after biding them goodbye, he followed Daniel to their abandoned table, drinks in hand. While Daniel supposed it was a victory, with Johnny choosing him over them, he was definitely ~~pissed~~ displeased that Johnny had taken the numbers. He then fell into a glum silence as he sipped his drink.

After a while, where nothing was said, Johnny, confused, asked.

“What’s up man ?”

“What ?”

“You haven’t said a word in ten minutes, which is a record for you, sure, but what’s going on ? Is your knee bothering you ? We were up for a while back there. We can go do something else, if you want ?”

Johnny was trying so hard to be nice and considerate and Daniel knew, recognized the effort even in the back of his mind, but he was in a mood, triggered by earlier thoughts and as it turned out, he had quite the temper himself.

“It’s not always about my fucking knee, so sick of you asking about it.” He bit out.

“Woah...Chill, I come in peace dude, what put your panties up in a bunch Princess ?” He asked jokingly to lighten the mood, and of course, had the opposite effect on an already irritated Daniel.

“Ha, Ha, girl jokes, so fuckin’ original you are, fuck this, I’m getting some air” and with that Daniel got up and walked outside, not before passing by the group of girls and throwing a murderous look at them. Johnny sat there, confused and stunned.

\------------- -------------------

_Shit!Shit!Shit!_ Daniel was pacing in the parking, near the dumpsters. _So let me get this straight, you hit the guy yesterday, to make up for that you invite him at the arcade, then blow up in his face when he’s been nothing but nice to you...FUCK!_ His knee then decided to start throbbing by his constant pacing. _Of fuckin’ course!_ It did nothing to alleviate Daniel’s anxiety and annoyance.

“So, if you were out of coins, you could’ve said, didn’t need to make a scene.” Johnny smirked but the uncertainty in his voice was palpable. Daniel gave him a look, then looked away pulling at his hair in frustration, but said nothing.

Once Johnny assessed that Daniel was not very likely to hit him, he sat down at a safe distance. Without noticing himself, Daniel started to fidget but remained standing.

“Wanna tell me what that was ?” Daniel shook his head, still stiff.

“Ok, did I do something then ?” Another head shake which had Johnny sigh, at loss, and after a while where they were both silent.

“Wanna get out of here ? I’ll give you a ride. I’m assuming the old man gave you a lift here.”

Daniel simply stared at him and finally after a few moments, nodded. They made their way to the car and the ride back was quiet.

\--------------- ----------------------

Daniel was jerked out of his thoughts with Johnny putting the car in park in his driveway. He took in his surrounding and figured he was home. _9PM and home on a Friday, how lame._ Another voice pipped in _Well if you hadn’t screwed up, you would still be out having fun._ Guilt was slowly setting in now that he had calmed down. He turned his gaze to the driver, who was simply looking ahead, not moving but also not demanding he got out.

“I’m sorry” making them both jump by breaking the silence.

“I got pissed and I’m sorry, it’s not your fault, I swear, but I also don’ wanna talk about it, if that’s cool with you ?” Johnny nodded but somehow, to Daniel, this wasn’t enough.

“Hey...” He said quietly, catching Johnny’s attention and very slowly he moved his hand toward his face, giving enough time to the other to stop him, but Johnny only eyed his hand until it landed on his bruised cheek which made him wince slightly.

“Sorry...” Daniel said softly at the wince. “What I said yesterday...it’s just not true, you know that right?” The other said nothing. “Johnny I need you to know, that getting to know has been the best, you’ve been so patient and I know you’re sorry, you’re a good friend.” Daniel swallowed and took a breath before he continued “You don’t... wreck people” at that the blonde tried to look away, but Daniel held his chin still, firmly but gently. “You’re fun to be around, you’re a great teacher and I had no right to say all of that to you, you told me things in confidence which I used against you and that’s a dick move. I shouldn’t have punched you either and you were just... amazing yesterday, I mean, I would have punched ME back” he chuckled sadly “but you didn’t...so thank you and...and thank you for tonight, I had a great time I swear” he promised at the dark look Johnny was giving him.

Throughout the exchange, Daniel had started stroking softly the cheek under his fingers, marveling at the soft skin while avoiding the parts that hurt. Johnny seemed to lean in subconsciously in the touch and Daniel moved up to remove the fringe from his eyes as swiped gently at his brow, Johnny eyes were watching him with laser focus, unwilling to break the moment, but his mouth tightened as Daniel touched near his bruised eye. Daniel’s eyes narrowed at the small movement that contrasted with the relaxed state Johnny had come to reach.

“I’m not gonna ask what happened, I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but I’m there if you ever want to, I’ll listen.” Those bruises to Johnny’s face still worried him. Johnny swallowed and nodded softly.

“What...Um...” he cleared his throat, his voice thick as if parched “ Can I ask what happened yesterday ? To you I mean.” then he backtracked “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay too, I just... That was not like you and I want to help...If I can and if you’ll me” It was said in a whisper, as if Johnny was afraid to break him. Daniel slowly moved away and Johnny, trying not to resent the loss, figured he pissed off Daniel enough by asking that, that he would leave. _What am I doing wrong ? Every time I try these feelings talk, I’m shit at them and end up fucking up._ Johnny had turned away and without noticing, had closed his eyes as the thoughts came to him.

“ The doctor said my knee would never be the same. The brace is off, only temporary stuff to put on as needed, some pain pills and the crutches for a week as needed when I get tired, but yeah, they missed the break with the swelling and now it’s reset wrong. Operatin' on it is too risky, there a good chance I could end up with a limp for the rest of my life, so worst off than I am right now. I can still do Karate, thank God, but nothin' competitive so yeah...” Johnny said nothing, taking the information in with a blank face. 

“Mr Miyagi said Tournaments were stupid anyways... and I shouldn’ even be upset, I can still do Karate, I just...” he took a breath. “I suck as an alpha...and I’ve thought so many times that I must be mis-classified or somethin', but apparently not and well...you know Alphas are tough, I’m...not” He chuckled sadly once again “even less now with that stupid fucked up knee...” Daniel was looking down, tears pooling thinly in his eyes but the drops never falling. He swallowed thickly trying to keep his breathing under control.

“You’ve said that a couple of times now...” He was said delicately.

“Huh?”

“That you’re a crap alpha, why?”

“Really? The Alpha of alphas asking ME that? Come on man, there’s a reason you zeroed in on me to pick on, I’m the weakest, no omega wants that.”

“You sure about that?” Daniel looked at Johnny like he was crazy.

“Yes man, I’m sure, I don’t even know if I want a mate, but the idea that I don’t have the option...It’s just depressing, I guess...” Daniel deflated.

“Not all omegas want the same thing, not all of them are weak things to protect” Johnny’s tone was different, unusual, but Daniel was too upset to pick up on it.

“I know, my Ma is one, but again, what Omega wants an Alpha weaker than themselves ?” Daniel chuckled darkly.

“Who says you’re weak ? You’re the only one thinking that.” Daniel opened his mouth, but Johnny cut him off. “even with a busted knee” The other’s mouth closed with a small clapping noise. They sat in silence mulling over the conversation.

“How do you know ?” It was meek, almost childlike. The blonde turned to him wondering what he meant.

“How do you know, that I’m not gonna end up alone ?” it was said with a whisper, full of fear and that’s when Johnny realized how much Daniel was trusting him. With this piece of information, he could destroy him, no alpha admitted weakness and certainly not to another alpha. Johnny knew his next words were very important.

“Because...Because Danny, how could that even be possible ?” Johnny let out a breath. “Whatever you decide to do, you get done. Hell, you decided to beat my ass at the thing I’ve been training for, my whole life... and you did it with only a few months of training.” Daniel snapped his head back to the other boy, he could see how much the admission was hurting him and how hard it was for him to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I’m not saying it’s gonna be easy, but the omega you are gonna land on, that person is gonna be worth it, because they’ll get how fucking headstrong, passionate and compassionate you are. There’s not a lot of alphas like you out there...I think...” At that Daniel frowned and turned his gaze down “but that’s not a bad thing... there are too many of them like...like Kreese and that attitude of stomping on everything around you whether they rise against you or not, it’s not great...It’s...lonely and you’ve helped me see that” he shifted in his seat “I don’t see how a person like you could be bad to have in the world, no matter their classification”

He turned back to Daniel and the brown orbs were shinning back at him with unshed tears, then he let out a small choke.

“Thank you” it was barely a whisper but it was dripping with gratefulness, like Daniel had been waiting his whole life for this validation and maybe he had. Johnny gave him a kind genuine smile and nodded.

Daniel wanted to say so much more, but his Ma flicked the lights signaling for him that it was time to come home. Daniel opened his mouth to try and convey how grateful he truly was but he was cut off.

“Go. That’s enough girly talk for one night, Jesus LaRusso, only you can do that I swear, not even Ali got me to talk about stuff like that” Johnny shook his head exasperatedly and Daniel grinned toothily as he got out and leaned over the window sill of the car where the window was down.

“So we’re good then ?”

“Fucking hell, man, yeah we’re good, what else do you need to prove it ?”

Daniel made a show to think about it.

“We could seal it with a blood pact or a kiss, you know whichever works for you.” Clearly it was meant as a joke as Daniel gave him a shit-eating grin. Nothing happened for a minute but then, as he had made up his mind, Johnny got out of the car silently, walked around to stand in front of a confused Daniel and swiftly but gently grabbed the back of his head and smashed their mouths together.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

> “So we’re good then ?”
> 
> “Fucking hell, man, yeah we’re good, what else do you need to prove it ?”
> 
> Daniel made a show to think about it.
> 
> “We could seal it with a blood pact or a kiss, you know whichever works for you.” Clearly it was meant as a joke as Daniel gave him a shit-eating grin. Nothing happened for a minute but then, as he had made up his mind, Johnny got out of the car silently, walked around to stand in front of a confused Daniel and swiftly but gently grabbed the back of his head and smashed their mouths together.

\---------------- ---------------------------

Chapter 14

Daniel was freaking out. _What the hell was that ?!_ Daniel recalled the events leading to him tossing and turning in his bed at _3 in the morning,_ he groaned.

_Flashback_

_Johnny got out of the car silently, walked around to stand in front of a confused Daniel and swiftly but gently grabbed the back of his head and smashed their mouths together._

_It was not a nice kiss, they fought for dominance, tongues meeting at every turn, trying to claim the other’s mouth. The hand in his hair was caressing the back his head, gently holding him. Daniel was getting lost in the sensation, it was unlike anything he had never experienced before, it had him reeling even as he was living it. It was making him feel like he floating while grounding him._

_Just when he was about to overtake Johnny’s mouth, he felt slight pinch on his lip which made him gasp, breaking the kiss, and he suddenly tasted blood which he realized he had been tasting slightly for a few seconds. He took his fingers to his lips and found he was bleeding lightly. He looked at up at Johnny’s smug expression and his previously newly healed split lip had reopened and was also bleeding a small trickle._

_Shocked, hand still mid-air covered in his own blood drops, Daniel was gaping at the other boy._

“ _Now, you got both” he winked – WINKED – at him “so you know we’re good” and with that he got into his car and left with Daniel still stunned in the middle his own parkway._

_When he had unfrozen from his spot, several minutes later, he got upstairs on autopilot. His Ma had gone to bed after flicking the lights, probably in preparation for her early shift tomorrow. Daniel prepared for bed, his mind still numb and he had been tossing and turning since..._

End of flashback

_Why would he kiss me ? Maybe it’s an alpha thing? It did feel dominatin'._ His internal alpha growled at that. Daniel rolled his eyes as the irritation reached him. _But still, it didn’ feel like he was showing superiority, maybe he meant it as a joke ? What kind of joke is that ? Maybe it’s pity? But why? After everythin' he said, that wouldn’ track. Maybe he meant it as a thank you ? ARRRRRGGGG....Maybe he knows I like him ? I don’ like him, do I ? Fuck I was jealous earlier on, ain’ no way I’m not at least likin’ him a lot...Why? WHY?_

The thoughts kept swirling in his mind until he finally exhausted himself as the sun was coming up.

\----------- -----------

“Daniel-san not focus” Miyagi had sent him to the ground, he had landed on his back on the tatamis.

“Ack..”

Still tired from a restless night, Daniel had decided to get up around 12 to go to the dojo. He needed to focus and nothing did that like Karate. His Ma had already left for her shift so he needed a distraction, unfortunately thoughts of Johnny seemed to be stronger than his training and he was getting his ass handed to him more than usual.

After his last fall, Daniel just sat up and let out a breath. Miyagi observed him for a moment, before conveying him to sit with him outside.

“Miyagi can sense something wrong with Daniel-san balance”

It was useless to deny it, Daniel nodded resigned.

“Same as before ?”

“No... yes, it’s still there but that’s not... that’s not what this is about” Miyagi nodded but waited for him to continue.

“I think...I like someone...” The older man nodded again.

“But it’s wrong...” Now the other man cocked his head at him, questioningly. Daniel took a moment to gather his thoughts before he exhaled.

“I’m an alpha and... this person also...is” Daniel said in a defeated tone while bracing himself for his mentor’s reaction instantly cursing his inability to keep anything to himself.

“Miyagi not understand what wrong.” Daniel unclenched his eyes at that and gaped at the other.

“WHAT ?!! What do you mean ? Did you hear what I said, we are both alphas, that can never work !” he exclaimed aggravated.

“Who says ?”

“EVERYONE” Miyagi nodded at that, as if it made any sense to him and Daniel wasn’t privy to the secret.

“How are you not hating me right now ?” He groaned, both hand covering his face.

“Nothing to hate. Miyagi do not see wrong.”

The relief Daniel felt at that statement had him deflate as the weight he hadn’t realized he had carried just slithered away.

“But don’t you think it’s odd, at least a little bit ?”

“Unusual yes, but nothing impossible.”

“I don’t get it man, explain it to me please.” He pleaded. Miyagi looked on his backyard as the birds chirped and the warm sun shone on them.

“Miyagi think loving someone never wrong, classification not important, those that make important are us, if us don’t think important then it not.”

Daniel took a moment to ponder on this.

“So, what you are saying is that it’s nobody’s business and I shouldn’ worry too much about it, just go with the flow”

Miyagi nodded. “People can have fear of unknown and react bad but Daniel-san decide what is good for Daniel-san only. Miyagi not know, like no other person can know.”

“Yeah I guess...Thanks” Daniel fidgeted.

“It might be moot anyways, ain’ no way the guy is as weird as me” he said bitterly but Miyagi shook his head.

“Not all change affect balance bad. Sometime change make you more balance, perhaps same apply to other person. Daniel-san never know if not taking risk”

“What if he hates me?”

“Then was not good for balance. Daniel-san will hurt but Miyagi think better know now than never. Regret hurt more than wondering.” Wise and eyes regarded him. 

“I don’t know...” He was afraid, so much... What if he lost Johnny ? In the short weeks they had spent together, he had found himself unable to go by a day without talking to him. He didn’t know if he could go back to ignoring him. And then there was the basketball incident followed by the kiss and just thinking about it, had Daniel flushing as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach. He tried to clear his thoughts, remembering where he was and not wanting to release musk in the air as a by-product. 

“Daniel-san can think about it. Decision don’t have to be now.”

“Right...Yeah, you’re right...Thank you so much” Miyagi nodded and they spent the afternoon on the porch looking outside without seeing, deep in thoughts, in a comfortable silence.

\------------------ -----------------------

The next time he saw Johnny was at school since they had agreed to take the week-end off the assignment. They had 2 weeks to go and were almost done anyway. His face was healing nicely with his black eye almost gone, the cheek bruise barely visible and the split lip completely healed as he was chatting with Dutch, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy who was a bit standoff-ish but still well within hearing range of the conversation going on. Daniel waved at Johnny who replied with a cool wave, no indication that anything different had happened between them.

“Guess who?” Hands landed on top of his eyes.

“Hey Ali”

“Hi Daniel, how was the weekend ?” She asked as she leaned into him slightly. Daniel was slightly confused by this but dismissed it.

“Nothin’ much, you ?” She nodded and hesitated thoughtfully.

“I did some thinking and...” She got closer to him, enough to whisper “I think I made a mistake breaking up with you...” Daniel stood there shocked. There was a time he would have given anything for Ali to say those words to him. Her face was so close to him, if he leaned in a bit he would be kissing her.

“It might be a long shot, but do you think we can talk about it more ? Tomorrow ? Maybe over a milkshake ?” She said eyeing him with hope. Daniel’s mouth wasn’t working as he stared into her gorgeous eyes, her freckles sprinkled nicely over her nose and cheek. She was fierce and wonderful, all he could think to do was nod. She flashed him a big smile and kissed his cheek before sauntering away happily. Still shocked, he covered his cheek where she had kissed him.

She was fierce and wonderful, but...she wasn’t Johnny. At the thought his eye widened and lifted his head to see whether Johnny had seen the exchange. The murderous glare he got, told him everything he needed to know.

_FUCK!_

_\------------- ------------------_

Johnny was pissed and everyone around him felt it.

“Hey man chill, what’s up your ass suddenly?” Johnny growled at Dutch in response.

“Ooo-Kay, someone peed in your corn flakes this morning” he got a murderous look for his effort.

After this morning’s show, Johnny strode through the corridors with murderous eyes and a black cloud surrounding him. His friends were used to his varying moods enough to not be repelled, but still stayed at a safe distance as other students made way for him to pass not wanting to be the recipient of his ire. 

“Dude, how are you still sweet on Ali ? She moved on man, she got the twerp, then moved on, then got the twerp again.” The others winced at Tommy’s bluntness.

“What this idiot means, is that she moved on, so you should too, it just wasn’t made to be” Bobby pacified but Johnny only grumbled slamming his locker open.

“Don’t know what she sees in that misclassified pussy anyway, he probably couldn’t get it up for a proper omega bitch.” Johnny’s furious eyes widened and turned to Jimmy.

“What the fuck did you just say ?” It was said dangerously low, almost a growl.

“What ? Not like you haven’t said worst, just because he’s your essay buddy, you don’t have to act pretty around us about him.” Jimmy shrugged warily as he eyed Johnny and how tense he’d become. Johnny growled and Jimmy wasn’t fast enough as he got grabbed by the front of his jacket and slammed into the nearest locker. Onlookers stopping to inspect the scene unfolding.

“Never EVER fucking dare to talk about him that way and if I EVER hear you disrespecting omegas again, I’ll make sure not even the most desperate omega will want to touch you” Fear and surprised appeared in the other’s eyes as Johnny threatened him.

“What’s going on here ?” A teacher appeared and Johnny released Jimmy but stayed close, making sure to impose his status as superior alpha on the other.

“Not...Nothing Ma’am, just playing around” he glanced at Johnny sideways to make sure he was saying the right thing.

“Then take it outside school grounds, this is not a playground for ruffians, everybody move along” Students scattered and Johnny gave one last warning look at Jimmy before turning to walk to class, only to meet Daniel’s eyes across the hall. If his wide eyes were anything to go by, he had seen everything but Johnny merely scowled at him as he passed him by, ignoring him.

\-------------- -----------------------

Johnny ignored him all day after that and the next one, as well. Daniel sighed, he missed him. He missed the way he would talk about cars. The way he would be passionate about music – "Iron Maiden’s the best Daniel, come on!" He would say – the way that every second he didn’t have to listen to anyone was spent listening to his walkman which he had learned was Johnny's most prized possession. 

“What’s got you so down in the dumps ?” Ali hit her shoulder to his as she took a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

How could he explain that he liked someone else, who would never like him back and that he had managed to piss him off by going on a date, that he didn’t want to go on, with the one person that his crush still liked...

“Just stuff...I guess” He shrugged and she frowned at him.

“How’s Karate ? What about your knee ?”

“It’s good, I’m off the meds and the crutches, I still feel it when I overdo it, still will for a long time, but I can still do Karate so that’s good” _Whatever you decide to do, you get done,_ Johnny’s voice floated in his mind. “What about you, anything new ?”

“Well, there’s this thing I wanted to talk to you about” He opened his mouth but she stopped him with a sign of her hand “but it’s not happening, is it ?” His eyes widened and realized how perceptive she was. He shook his head.

“Sorry...H-How did you figure that ?” She let out a chuckle.

“We’ve been sitting here 20 minutes and we’ve barely talked, your mind is elsewhere and if you swirl this milkshake any more, it going to turn to whipped cream. If all of that doesn’t spell love problems, I don’t know what is. Obviously, it’s not me since I’m here but... you’re not ? Not really.”

“Sorry” He repeated feeling incredibly stupid. Here he was on a date with an amazing girl, it would be so easy to like her, even if it was frowned upon, he could make his life with her as a beta, and yet... _she wasn’t Johnny,_ his mind so helpfully supplied. She regarded him with sad eyes.

“It’s okay, I get it, you moved on, it happens” they both sipped their drink.

“Wanna talk about it ?”

“Not really but thanks”

“I’m there if you want to” they sat in silence a little longer.

“Do you ever...think of going back steady with Johnny?” She looked at him in surprised.

“Where is that coming from ?”

The truth was that he had been toying with the thought for the last two days. He would give anything to have Johnny, but his alpha instinct aside, he wanted him to be happy even if it wasn’t with him. So here he was actually trying to mend them back together while he would watch from the sidelines.

“I just...You should have seen the looks he threw me when we talked you and I and you kissed my cheek, I thought he would smite me right then and there”

“You sure about that ? Me and him barely talk to each other when I see him.”

“Well that’s what I saw.” His heart ached.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I never think about it, we dated for two years, he wasn’t all that bad, he was actually a pretty thoughtful boyfriend, but the Cobra Kais, they kept removing the parts that were Johnny’s and replaced them with the Cobra stuff, that stupid strike hard, strike first, no mercy motto. At the beginning, it was...exciting... but it gets old to date an asshole that always has to be the top Alpha and there was always a part of him that he kept from me...”

“Huh?”

“Well I don’t actually know, but it always felt like he would get distant whenever it came to our Dynamic, like we couldn’t talk about the future. At the end, we were more like friends in private and in public, I felt like a trophy he was protecting. So no, even with the Cobras gone, my Johnny is...gone, eroded over the years I suppose.” She told him wisely.

“Maybe if you gave him a chance...”

“I moved on...I am not what he needs. If after two years, I couldn’t get through, it’s just not meant to be”

Daniel only nodded. It made sense, but he hated himself a little bit for not pushing further.

“Well, this is doomy and gloomy ! Let’s go have fun, anything so we can talk about anything else !”

“How’s your mini-golf swing ?”

“Still better than yours, any day” She challenged him playfully.

“Oh, this is so ON !” after paying, they made their way to the Golf N’ Stuff building.

\---------------------- ----------------------------------

“This is good man, you’ve been in a pissy mood for the past days, this will cheer you up !” Dutch said as he wrapped his arm around Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny moodily shrugged him off.

“Well since you wouldn’t stop whining like a little bitch, it was the only way to shut you up.”

“Come on Johnny Boy, stop moping around, we’re about to graduate, soon we won’t be able to do this since we’re gonna be off to college !” Tommy chipped in.

“Yeah like they would accept an idiot like you anywhere” Bobby said mockingly.

“MIT bitch, how’s that for stupid !”

“Great, maybe you can finally build yourself a brain” Dutch snickered as laughter erupted in the group. Johnny rolled his eyes.

They all paid for their courses at the Golf N’ Stuff. They started playing and slowly Johnny’s mind drifted off Daniel and Ali’s exchange. The boys were pushing each other around, being total dickheads and just enjoying each other’s company. Even Jimmy had come, they had nodded at each other and moved on from what had happened earlier. Bobby may have been his oldest friend, but Jimmy was a kindred spirit, they had both taken devastatingly to Kreese’s departure. Taking their frustrations out on others was their preferred method of blowing off steam although Johnny liked to think that he had changed a tiny little bit since his sensei’s departure, Jimmy was still a work in progress.

“COME ON ! That’s bullshit !” Dutch cried out as Johnny did yet again a hole in one.

“Talent, watch and weep !” Johnny let out with a chuckle.

They were halfway through the courses when he saw Jimmy freeze up as he eyed Johnny then his stare went over Johnny's shoulder behind him. Frowning, he turned around. _Of fucking course !_ Johnny growled. _LaRusso._

Johnny could identify precisely the moment Daniel noticed him because he immediately tensed as soon as he did. His relaxed posture as walked with a smiling Ali very near him - _Don’t fucking touch him,_ Johnny snarled internally – went into high alert and his eyes were wide taking in the five boys only a few feet from them. Johnny’s mood immediately soured.

“Oh...Um hey Johnny” Ali hesitantly waved at him to which he respond with a quick jerk of his chin.

The air became heavy as no teenager spoke, Johnny only glaring at them and Daniel swallowing nervously and fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

“Hey man, how’s it going ?” Bobby decided to break the tension much to the surprise of the group which earned him a death stare from the blonde leader.

“Um... Good Bobby thanks, you ?” Daniel replied, trying to cover his anxiety.

“Chilling. Would you like to join us ?” Before Daniel could answer, Johnny got up and walked briskly towards the parking lot, without saying anything.

“Johnny, hey man, where are you going ?” Dutch yelled after him.

“I’m done, this is lame anyway” The blond said over his shoulder. The boys looked at each other than started to move, catching up to Johnny. Bobby gave an apologetic look at both Ali and Daniel and was the last to catch up with his friends. They all packed in the one car and left.

\--------------- ------------------

“What was that all about ?” Ali turned to Daniel in surprise. Daniel just shrugged in response.

“Don’t stand there and shrug, did something happen between the two of you ? It was only last week was it that Johnny almost beat up Jimmy to protect you and now...this ? What happened ?”

“I can defend myself...” Daniel mumbled.

“That’s your take away ?” She said as she kept staring at him. Daniel exhaled exasperatedly, at loss himself

“I don’t know, Als, seriously ! We were ok earlier this week, I think and then he’s been pissed at me suddenly and refused to talk to me since !” Ali only stared at him.

“Is that why you asked if I’d go back to him ? You think he likes me again and us doing this, is what set him off ?”

“It’s the only thing that makes any sense !”

“I hate to break it to you, but that" she pointed in the direction Johnny departed. "That wasn’t a guy that is in love with me, I think you’re going to have to think about something else”

“What do you mean ?”

“Well for starters, he barely acknowledged me.”

“Isn’t that what cool guys do or whatever ?”

“No, not Johnny, he’s the strike hard, strike first kind of guy, remember ? If he had any interest in me like that, he would either be beating you up – Hey, I can kick his ass, Daniel squeaked indignantly – or making the moves on me. He just walked off”

“He’s changed ?”

“Not that much, come on”

“Then I don’t know, really, you kissed me on the cheek and he got pissed, that’s all I could come up with”

As he said that, Daniel leaned on a massive decorative stone and just made a wave of _I give up_ with his hands. Ali gave him a pensive stare, frowned and then leaned on the stone beside him.

“Maybe... Maybe he was...jealous ?”

“That’s what I said” Daniel exclaimed indignantly but Ali shook her head.

“No Dummy, jealous of...me ?” She seemed unsure herself.

“WHAAATT? What the hell are you talking about ?”

“Language! And listen, I know it’s crazy, but Johnny did get jealous a couple of times when we were together and he kind had that same look in his eyes. I might be wrong, probably, but what if that’s it ?”

Daniel swallowed thickly.

“We’re both alphas Ali...” She simply shrugged.

“We’re more than just our classification aren’t we?” She had this sad look in her eyes.

“I...guess. I had a friend who said something like that”

“Gosh, I hope so, otherwise what hopes are there for Betas” Daniel frowned at that statement.

“What do you mean ?”

“Well Betas don’t match, not like Alphas and Omegas do, so am I to be condemn to a life without that kind of connection because of what I was born with ?”

Daniel took a moment to reflect on that.

“I’ve never looked at it that way” he said as she shook her head sadly.

“I just... I want to see the world, I want to get married, have kids, be a doctor...It just feels like being a Beta is so lonely sometimes, knowing you are free to do almost everything you want but never having someone sticking around for the long haul because they might find another classification that matches them better and they can finally get that connection, leaving me behind...”

Daniel put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m sure Betas find the right person too, it may be less probable statistically, but if there’s someone that can beat the odds, it’s you Als.” Her smiled gently at her, his eyes shinning with comfort he was trying to convey. She looked back at him sharing his smile with a hint reaching her eyes.

“Thank you, you’re amazing Daniel, I hope you find who you’re looking for.” She got up and patted the dust of her clothes “But for now, I’ll settle with beating you at Mini Golf, those odds are good for me too !” She grinned coyly.

“Oh you’re on, Mills, I’ll make you cry !”

With that they went to the first hole, trying to forget, if only for one night, their worries. If there was a voice in the back of his head screaming _Go to Johnny, now, danger !_ Daniel pushed it away to be ignored.

\---------------------- -------------------------------

Johnny was drunk off his ass. After dropping off the guys, he didn’t feel like going home to his step-dad. These past few days he had taken to insulting Johnny and roughing him up, egging him on, ridiculing him at every turn, reminding him that he was a failure. _Fucking screw-up you are, leeching off my money, no one will ever want you, we don’t want you here, not even able to be a proper..._ Johnny took a sip of the Whisky bottle he had stashed in his car. He had swiped it one day behind Sid’s back and he had been saving it for rainy days. _Well that day is today, cheers !_ He had thought as he took his first sip, leaving a burning feeling down his throat.

His mom usually stayed silent during these exchanges, sometimes crying softly but Johnny preferred she stayed out of the way. As long as he was there to take Sid’s brutal anger, she wouldn’t be a target. He may be an asshole, but he could never resent the woman who had mated and married this monster to give Johnny a better life. How was she to know Sid would end up being a disgusting excuse of human being ? He was glad his omega mom was unable to give birth to any more children since him, because he couldn’t fathom how to deal with Sid when younger siblings could get in the line of crossfire.

Johnny took a big gulp.

Still every time, she would try to help him with his bruises afterwards, he would turn her away. Sid being an Alpha himself, didn’t take very well to him being pampered as he called it. _Take your beatings like a true Alpha, maybe then you’ll figure out what it is to be a real man, because right now all I see is a pathetic snivelling bastard child with no future..._

Another gulp.

His chest wasn’t feeling any lighter, he’d lost track of time somewhere around 10. When he had first decided to go to the beach, he had found a secluded spot and opened his bottle. The waves were hitting the rocks softly with the wind whispering rhythmically. The air was light with a whiff of salt hitting his nostrils every now and then. His thoughts went to school, he would graduate soon, _Maybe_ his mind taunted, if he ever got around to finishing the stupid essay. _Guh LaRusso._

Two gulps.

He liked him, damnit ! Of course, _Of course,_ he just had to fall for someone he couldn’t have. He snorted out loud to himself. _Like you can_ _have anyone at all._ He thought darkly. Not only no one would – could – ever get that close to him, but seeing his mom and Sid stuck in a disastrous mating situation, her having to submit to his every desires, and Sid was not shy about making it known that he could make her do what he wanted – a statement that never failed to have Johnny clenching teeth and fists until everything hurt – Johnny never wanted to be part of anything like that. It was in fact, one of his deepest fears. Realistically he knew that there were good relationships within traditional dynamics in the world, but he was too afraid to risk it. After you mated, even by accident, you could only take it back with the greatest of risks, very few survived the split. Since it was still frowned upon to be together and not mated, Johnny resigned himself to the fact that surface intimacy was probably the furthest his relationships would go.

For a brief moment with Daniel, he had begun to doubt his mindset, but then he had seen him and Ali kissing making him realize that it was a pipe dream.

Another long gulp.

Of course, Daniel didn’t like him like that. Of course, he wanted Ali, she was great... _She’s not an omega_ , he growled in his mind but Johnny knew he wasn’t being fair. Daniel was amazing and he deserved to be happy and to...not be with a screw-up that had so much baggage.

He swung the bottle up until he choked on the liquid pouring in his mouth.

How could he be too much and not enough at the same time ? Only Johnny could manage to screw up this royally. Daniel didn’t deserve his pissy attitude especially not now that they had gotten to a sorta friend stage. Johnny touched his lips, remembering the kiss he’d stolen from a shocked Daniel. He remembered how his brown eyes were alight with passion, swirling in deep chocolate wonder. His lips had been swollen from use – and God - did that debauched look go straight to Johnny’s groin. Johnny had smelled Daniel confused interest in him, he was terrible at controlling his scent, which is why he had gone for it. It was probably why it hurt so much that Daniel had gone for Ali – right in front of him – almost ten minutes in after seeing him for the first time following the kiss. _He made his choice._ A heavy weight sat on Johnny’s chest as a pinch squeezed his heart.

Two good swings of the bottle. 

Maybe Daniel would go to college, would leave Johnny behind to wallow, to be forgotten. After all, although Johnny had applied to college and he would probably get in, he didn’t want to leave his mom behind, not with that awful man. Man, when did he began to be such a girl...

He drank and drank some more until his thoughts got blurred together, his head swimming, and he met the end of the bottle in his hand. He finally fell asleep when dawn shone at the horizon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

“You seen Johnny boy ?” Tommy said.

“Nah man, not since yesterday.” Dutch replied.

“Maybe he skipped today ?” Jimmy shrugged.

“He wasn’t in Math this morning” Bobby added.

Daniel frowned at the exchange he overheard. He had wanted to ask Johnny to talk. Ali had been right, something was up with Johnny and Daniel had come to the conclusion that he wanted Johnny to be in his life no matter what he wanted to offer Daniel. The brunette also knew that, whatever was bothering Johnny at the moment, he couldn’t seem to get out of it alone. Daniel would happily step in to help, if Johnny allowed it that is. But all of that began with finding the annoying idiot that Daniel had come to be fond of !

By the end of the day, he still hadn’t shown up, so Daniel decided that he would go check in on him, maybe if Johnny was on his own turf, he would feel more at ease speaking to Daniel ?

“Bobby !”

“Hey Dan, my man, what’s up ?” The other replied lightly. Daniel chuckled at the nickname, Bobby was the friendliest of Johnny’s friends and he hoped he got to know him better soon.

“Nothin’ much, man, but I wanted to check in on Johnny, since he’s not in today” Bobby frowned at that, then raised his eyebrows in question. Daniel felt like Bobby was reading him wide-open and nervous words began to spill out of his mouth.

“You know, only one week to go for the stupid essay thing and we’re not done yet, so...”

“It’s cool LaRusso, I’ll give you his address, I’m sure he won’t mind. Just don’t go egging his house or anything.”

Daniel gave him an offended look as Bobby wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

“Thanks man !” He flashed him a smile and turned around.

“Daniel?”

Said boy stopped and turned back to Bobby.

“Just... Make sure he’s okay, alright ?”

“Sure ?”Daniel half asked, half stated, confused. Bobby’s face was serious and he saw worry swirl in his eyes. Daniel felt compelled him to agree.

“Will do, Bobby” Bobby smiled tightly, but relief was evident in his expression.

“Johnny was right, you’re alright LaRusso.” Bobby left him, wondering what in the world had he agreed to, feeling like he was missing an important piece of information.

In the end, he decided that whatever it was, he wouldn’t know until he talked to Johnny.

\----------------------------- -------------------------

“Now that can’ be right” Daniel gasped as he dropped his bicycle unceremoniously on the ground. Johnny’s home could easily house five of Daniel’s apartment on the main floor only. Objectively he knew Johnny’s family was rich, but this was just ridiculous. Daniel felt suddenly very out of place in his ratty clothes. _What if I meet Johnny’s parents..._ He swallowed nervously almost chickening out, cursing himself for not calling ahead, but in the end, his worry for Johnny won over. His finger pressed lightly the door bell.

It took a beat, Daniel figured there was a lot of ground to cover to get to the door.

“John...Oh I’m sorry, yes how can I help you ?” a soft voice said as a petite blonde woman opened the door. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Johnny’s mom. She was gorgeous with porcelain skin, youthful features with sapphire eyes. She looked every bit regal but her calm composure was betrayed by the worry and tiredness he saw in her eyes. She also smelled oddly sweet, _kinda like Johnny but different and stronger,_ Daniel found himself thinking.

“Hi...Um...Mrs Lawrence ? I’m Daniel LaRusso, a...friend... of Johnny’s, I was wondering if he was home ?” the woman assessed him quickly then looked back behind her and stepped outside closing the door almost all the way behind her. Confused by her movements, Daniel stepped back not wanting to crowd the woman as she stepped forward.

“John is not home” her voice was thick with worry “he came back briefly but.... he left soon after, can...Can I ask your help in locating him ? I don’t know where he went and I’m getting worried especially since he didn’t come home last night.”

“He didn’t ?” She shook her head in confirmation.

“I...Can’t go after him and I’m so sorry to ask this of you, but I don’t know who else I could ask, will you help ?” Daniel didn’t hesitate.

“Of course, Ma’am, I’ll let you know when I find him” The woman smiled at him gratefully, worry still etched on her face.

“Thank you so much, Daniel was it ?” He nodded in confirmation. “Please help my Johnny, he might not be...alright” the words seemed to pain her and Daniel couldn't help but notice that it was the second time someone worried about Johnny's wellbeing today. Daniel had a ball of dread building in the pit of his stomach. _MUST find Johnny NOW,_ his alpha instincts screamed at him.

“I’ll give you a call when I find him”

“NO!” Daniel started at her response. “I mean, yes please call but if I don’t answer can you simply say you’re calling to schedule a delivery ?” Daniel was getting more and more confused, many questions sped through his mind, but he found that none of them were as pressing as finding Johnny.

“I’ll find him Ma’am” Daniel nodded and with that he jumped on his bike and sped through the city looking for spots where he could locate Johnny. He eventually stopped at a payphone to call Bobby.

“Hey Mrs Brown, is Bobby around ? Can I speak with him please ? It’s Daniel LaRusso and it’s urgent."

"Bobby phone" echoed at the other end as Daniel waited anxiously for Bobby to pick up.

“Daniel man, you found him?” Bobby asked lightly but he could hear the other’s hope to get the confirmation.

“No, went by his place, his Ma told me he wasn’t there and that he might...not be alright. You said that too. Bobby, what’s going on ?” _Please don’t let it be what I think it is_ , he prayed in wait of Bobby’s answer. He heard Bobby sigh loudly.

“His stepdad’s an asshole” Daniel frowned at the phone. The ball in his stomach dropped. It may not have been much of an explanation but it was enough to trigger Daniel’s alpha. _MUST PROTECT,_ it screamed. He felt murderous impulses riddle him instantly. _If he ever fucking lay a finger on him again..._ and it took everything in Daniel’s power to focus back on what was important, right this moment.

“How do I find him ?” He all but growled. “I looked everywhere and I can’t find him” he asked urgently.

“He likes to go to remote places after... There’s a spot near the beach, away from prying eyes, where he goes. Usually he parks the car far East, there’s a secondary parking lot that’s very small, not a lot of people know it’s there”.

“Great, thanks !”

“Daniel? Be good to him, okay, he’s probably going to be an ass to you, he gets like that...”

“Yeah, don’ worry, I’ll call you when I find him”

Ignoring the throbbing he began to feel in his mending knee, he raced to the location Bobby gave him, praying that Johnny would be there all in one piece and safe.

\------------------------- ------------------------------

The salty air blew against the warmth of Daniel’s face, but he could barely focus on anything other than finding Johnny. Every minute passing without seeing the blond strands paired with shimmering azure eyes was making him sick. _Why didn’t I follow him yesterday, I knew something was up, damnit!_ Daniel cursed himself for not listening to his instincts in the first place.

There was no words to describe the relief he felt when he saw the black and red car parked in the remote parking area Bobby had told him about.

“Johnny!” He screamed as he jumped from his bicycle, letting it drop unceremoniously on the floor, as he rushed to the driver’s side.

The car was empty.

Daniel could cry out in frustration. He groaned and looked around to see if maybe its owner was close by.

No such luck.

Daniel came back to the car and decided to try his luck with the handle. Maybe he could find a clue where Johnny went in there if he could manage to open it. Hoping against hope, he pulled the handle. It opened ! Daniel hopped in, looking around for keys, but not finding them, he leaned back against the head rest, eyes closed in frustration as to what to do next. There was a strong smell of alcohol that made his nose wrinkle and his forehead crease with worry.

“Where the fuck are you, Johnny?” Daniel whispered to no one.

“Right the fuck here LaRusso, now shut up and lem’me sleep” A voice grumbled groggily at him, making him jump out of his skin.

“JOHNNY!” The blond laying in the darkened back seat groaned at the loud exclamation as Daniel scrambled to look at the back.

“You’re loud, shaddup” Johnny turned on his side, his back facing Daniel in what looked to be the most uncomfortable backseat position. 

“Where the fuck were you ? You weren’t at school, your Ma is worried, Bobby is worried. Hell man, I’m worried ! What the fuck ? You can be pissed at me all you want, but fuck don’t ever do that again !”

Throughout Daniel’s outrage, Johnny remained in his position, not even turning to look at Daniel which was aggravating the Italian boy.

“So what now ? Too good to look at me ? I can’t believe I rushed here like crazy only for you to sleep in my face ! Everyone’s worried asshole, you can’t just disappear ! Hey look at me, you can sleep later !”

With that, he grabbed Johnny’s shoulder and the reaction was instant, the other boy flinched violently and Daniel felt him rather than saw, bite back a yelp of pain. Daniel stood still, the moment frozen in time.

“Johnny?” after a beat, it was said softly.

“Johnny, talk to me please...” silence remained.

“Johnny, please...” He pleaded increasingly panicking. He didn’t know if it was the despair in his voice or it cracking as he said it, but he heard a sigh and then a shuffle. In the shadows, Johnny finally turned his front to him, grunted silently as he did, while his coat that he was using as a blanket fell on the car’s floor. Daniel let out a gasp in horror, his heart breaking at the sight before him. 

What he had seen days prior had nothing on the sight that beheld before him. Johnny’s face was heavily swollen, the black eye had returned full force, there were cuts, some deeper than others, all around his face and body, his lips were busted in multiple place. There was blood everywhere dried and fresh. His black t-shirt was torn in places and Daniel could see blood and purple bluish bruises starting to form through the holes.

“Daniel...” Johnny’s voice was tired, defeated, and for the first time, it sounded very raw.

“What the hell happened?” Johnny stubbornly stayed silent. Daniel shook his head to clear it.

“Doesn’ matter, right now we gotta get you checked out and cleaned up”

“No hospitals” Johnny warned sternly.

“WHAT ? You crazy ? Have you looked at you, ain’ no way you are okay and we’re not stayin’ here either.” Johnny’s mouth twisted in displeasure as he made a movement to sit up, Daniel noticed something off with his arm.

“Your shoulder is dislocated” Johnny nodded.

“Johnny, are you understandin’ me ? Your shoulder needs to be re-set”

“My hearing works just fine LaRusso, this is not your problem, just go already. I’m good, you found me, call off the dogs and search party and fuck off home !” Johnny growled.

“You jackass, I’m not fuckin' leavin' you like this, you look ready to croak, man, that’s fucked up. Not happenin', nope.” He kept Bobby’s words in mind to ground himself, _he’s probably going to be an ass to you, he gets like that. No shit,_ Daniel’s mind agreed with imaginary Bobby. Then suddenly, Daniel had an idea.

“I know a place...but you’re not gonna like it” Johnny looked at him suspiciously. “You trust me ?”

For what seemed to take forever, Johnny finally nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> I really wanted to take a few minutes (lines ?) to thank everyone that read this story and is keeping up with it. Special thanks to those who left kudos and the biggest thank you for those that have commented along the way. Your comments are always appreciated and your support is making a big difference even if you may not think so. Thank you for taking the time to read and leave feedback, and I'll make sure to keep posting !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“No, absolutely not”

“Come on it’s either this, or I’ll drag your ass into a hospital and I swear to God, I’ll bring you there teeth and nails if I have to”

Johnny assessed the seriousness in Daniel’s face then looked back at the building, only to lower his head with a sigh.

“Fine” Resigned, he agreed.

“Great, just...uh..let me smooth things over and I’ll be right back”

Daniel jumped out of the car and hurried to the small house, hoping the occupant was there. He came back minutes later, waking up Johnny from the light snooze he had fallen in.

“Come on man” Daniel said softly and getting out of the back seat of a sport car with a dislocated shoulder was quite a feat. As he got out, the stench of alcohol followed him. In the light of dusk, Johnny’s injuries looked even worse, more painful. Daniel kept the hand he had helped the other up with, on his elbow wanting to reassure himself that Johnny was there, alive. He winced as Johnny came in full view and his eyes reached Johnny’s. The ocean’s blues were swirling with pain and sadness that he was concealing with a weak smirk that was miles away from reaching his eyes. Slowly Daniel raised his other hand to Johnny’s face, it was met with a weary glance, but light fingers landed on his a small unbruised patch of skin on his jaw and Johnny’s eye shut for a moment of weakness at the gentle touch. Daniel’s eyes softened at the reaction.

“Daniel-san and friend should follow Miyagi”

The moment was broken as they sprung apart to glance, Johnny worriedly and Daniel in surprise, at the elder Japanese man.

“Comin’” He turned to Johnny, guiding him by the elbow. ”Let’s go”

\-------------------------- -------------------------------

Daniel helped Johnny sit down on the tatami on the ground of the small bare room. Mr Miyagi came into the room, walking in calmly and quietly, but Johnny instantly got nervous. After all, the last time he had seen the elder, he had beaten up the man he considered naively to be the strongest in the world. In a way this man had saved him by shattering his illusions although the strangling him in a parking lot part had begun to do just that. However, Johnny also remembered that should this small peaceful man feel Johnny to be a threat, his life would be in serious danger and he was certainly in no shape to fight back. He had to hope the other was honorable enough not to harm him in his current state... Johnny hated that he was stuck relying on the feeling, he hated being helpless, his mind began trickling images of Sid... _NO!_ Johnny shook his head to clear it, he would not think of that.

Seemingly unaware, Mr Miyagi kept setting multiple medical tools and supplies on a table in the room.

“We gotta remove your shirt, Johnny”

Said blonde snapped his head back to Daniel, who was looking at him with a slight frown, worry etched all over his face, but the gentleness of his voice calming his nerves. There was no pity, just worry in the gaze and it put Johnny slightly more at ease. He returned Daniel’s stare and realized the other was waiting patiently for him to guide him into the next steps, never pushing. Johnny tried but had to bite back a grunt of pain as he lifted his busted shoulder.

“I don’t think I can...Not like this” Johnny hated his own weakness and he couldn’t face Daniel as he laid out his failure.

"That’s ok, maybe we should re-set your shoulder first ? Mr Miyagi ?”

Without turning, the older man replied.

“Unwise Daniel-san, we not know damage done, could do more harm than good”

“Well, we can’t leave it like this” Daniel said agitated then turned to the other “Can I cut the shirt ?”

It was true that the shirt was ruined anyway, there was no salvaging it and he had thousand others so he simply nodded and Daniel gathered scissors and went in front of Johnny, his smell soothing Johnny’s hung over mind. He simply let it hum as Daniel slowly reached for the edged of his shirt and nervously swallowed.

“I’ll have to tou...touch you, is that okay ?” Johnny blinked his one good eye at him.

“I think we’re way passed that LaRusso” Daniel nodded jerkily, uncertainty still present in his stance. It was then that he remembered his own words _no hitting...or touching I suppose._ It pulled at something within Johnny that Daniel was trying everything in his power to make him comfortable and avoid any of his triggers. _That’s why he always moves slowly when touching me...He’s giving me time to move away._ Johnny felt stupid for not realizing this sooner. Slowly, with his good hand, Johnny grabbed Daniel’s left hand and put it on the bare skin of his neck.

“There” he whispered and Daniel’s gaze softened as he stroked lightly the skin under his fingers. Johnny let out a small breath at the feeling. Reassured, Daniel’s hand moved to the bottom of his shirt and started cutting. The snips of the scissors were the only sound in the room. Daniel diligently carried on with his task, moving up as more of Johnny skin revealed to him. _Wow!_ Daniel tried to focus on the task at hand but the proximity of the sculpted body beneath his fingers was making him dizzy. He could feel Johnny’s warm skin releasing heat that his own body seem to drink in. He was entranced by this boy, this man in only a few more weeks, who even beaten up black and blue, covered in blood, reeking of sweat and emanating enough alcohol fumes that Daniel could almost taste the Whisky as if he’d drunk it himself, was absolutely the most gorgeous person he ever laid his eye on.

It was then that Mr Miyagi stepped in, still within safe distance of Johnny, breaking the spell.

“Daniel-san should inform Johnny-san family that night will be spent here”

The words sprung Daniel into motion as he lifted his hand from Johnny’s neck where he subconsciously laid it back down on again to stroke the other reassuringly.

“Right. Jus’ lem’me get you out of this” as gently as possible, he removed the bloodied shirt cut in two at the front, starting by removing the good arm then went around until he slid it off the limp arm. Daniel took in the full extent of the injuries that had been rained upon Johnny’s muscular body. It took everything out of Daniel not to growl at the patchwork of black and blues, a map forged by his step father's anger no doubt. There was almost no unblemished skin as cuts and bruises marred the skin. Daniel gritted his teeth, trying to reign in his anger. It wouldn’t be of any help to anyone if he lost his temper and he had to curb the urge to embrace his friend in hopes of never letting him go.

“Daniel-san go make call. Miyagi take good care of friend”

With a blank face, Daniel checked in with Johnny with his eyes, having noticed his previous discomfort in his mentor’s presence and Johnny nodded at him to go. _I’m not a fucking wimp, LaRusso !_ Johnny’s eyes screamed at him and Daniel swiftly made a bee line to the door, only to be stopped by the elder man with a hand on his shoulder. The impassive eyes narrowed at him in an unspoken conversation and he nodded letting him go, leaving the two remaining occupants to stare at one another, pondering about the next move while taking the other in.

\------------------------- ------------------------------------

Daniel paced restlessly on the porch outside. He knew he had to call Mrs Lawrence and Bobby... He was going to do it... if he could just calm the fuck down. Fiery rage was still thrumming through his veins as his mind kept torturing him with images of Johnny’s battered body. His knuckles were white with the pressure of his clenched fists that he desperately wanted to unleash on an unsuspecting object. _Balance, Daniel-san._ To which he snarled _I’m fucking trying !_

He wanted to be there for Johnny, he knew the other needed him, but not in this state, he needed to focus on making things better not worse. He took a few calming breaths, thinking of Johnny’s gentle eyes on him, him teaching him basketball at the arcade, his hearty laughter, his fierceness when standing up for him, his caring voice as he recognized him to be a good different kind of alpha. He had been so supportive at Daniel’s unexpectedly raw confession. _It’s my turn._ With that he opened his eyes, steeled himself and went in to pick up the phone.

\--------------------------- --------------------------------------

“Hello, who’s this ?” a gruff man answered and Daniel instantly felt hate surge in him. _This is for Johnny, not the time._

“Good evening Sir, may I speak with Mrs Laura Lawrence please ?”

“It’s Weinberg, you imbecile, what do you want ?” Daniel grit his teeth.

“My apologies Sir, of course I see that now, it’s regarding a package she received”

“Gah...Women and their shopping” he then yelled further away from phone “Laura, get in here and deal with your delivery” Daniel waited for a bit.

“Hello ?”

“Good day Mrs...Weinberg... It’s Daniel, I found Johnny, he’s... We’re at my sensei’s house right now, we’ll spend the night” How do you tell someone’s mother that their child is hurt, damages done to varying degrees, but he’ll live. There was a beat before her answer.

“I understand” She was agreeing then, _Good,_ Daniel thought. Johnny was definitely in no shape to go home tonight. “Was the ...package...damaged ?” He could tell she was trying to keep the equal worry and relief she was feeling out of her voice probably trying to be inconspicuous, should the violent man in her household listen in.

“Yes, but we’re taking care of him, he’s not in super shape, but I don’t think there'll be anythin’ permanent...at least physically.” he could hear her soft but sharp intake.

“When do you think the...package... will arrive then ?”

“I’d say he won’t go to school tomorrow and it’d probably be best best if he stayed in on Friday as well, it would give him the week-end to recuperate”

“That makes sense, I let the sender when I should expect the delivery, I’ll do it early tomorrow morning” He took it to mean that she would call in sick for Johnny with their school. Daniel blew a breath.

"What’s taking you so long woman ?" was yelled in the back and it had Daniel clench his jaw.

“I’m sorry I have to go, please take good care of the...package...it’s very important to me”

“I’ll let him know, have a good night Mrs Weinberg”

“Thank you for your amazing work, I appreciate it, have a good night as well”

They both hung up and Daniel felt his frustration make way to exhaustion. He wanted to remove Laura from that house, if only for Johnny’s sake, and he was burning with the desire to protect Johnny at all costs. He supposed he was doing that by keeping him here. _He’s safe,_ his brain supplied. _But he could have not been..._ The snappy alpha part of his brain tortured him with. To distract himself from spiraling, Daniel moved on to calling Bobby.

“LaRusso ! Damnit, I was getting worried something happened !” Daniel’s fury renewed at the comment.

“Something did happen! He's barely standin’ that’s what happened, Bobby !” He snapped back. Bobby stayed silent.

“You knew this was goin’ on and you never done anythin’ to stop it or alert someone, what the fuck man ? Kind of fucked up friend, you are !” It took a while for Bobby to reply as Daniel’s labored breaths filled in the silence.

“You done ?” Daniel had no answer. But he felt the undercurrent of danger in the other’s voice.

“You ever think that maybe that asshole stayed for his mom ? I begged him to let me tell, - begged - he still wouldn’t let me. Best I could do was to offer him a place when he needed to get away. It kills me that every fucking time he goes home, it might be the last I see my best friend, so don’t you fucking dare LaRusso” Daniel instantly felt bad at having lashed out at Bobby who continued without missing a beat.

“I know you are worried about him, so I won’t hold it against you, but Daniel, don’t go assuming I don’t care. The minute he tells me that he’s done, I’m there all the way for whatever he needs. And even if he’s still not done, I’ll still be there. I respect him too much to go against his wishes but he’s my brother no matter what.”

Daniel let out a breath.

“I’m sorry Bobby, you’re right...I’m just fucking worried man” Daniel crumbled in the nearest chair, letting out the worry that was burning in him.

“I...He’s beaten up bad and I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how to stop this from happening again...”

“You and me both but... now there’s two of us, we’ll figure something out” Daniel nodded at the phone although he was ridiculously aware that Bobby couldn’t see him.

“Do you think you can cover with the guys ? They’ll want to know about why he’s not at school. I already called Mrs...Weinberg” he grimaced “and she’s calling it in early tomorrow”

“Will do Daniel, if you need anything, you let me know okay ?”

“Yeah, thanks Bobby, sorry again”

“No worries, man, thank you for doing this. Good night.”

“Night”

They both hung up. Daniel sighed as he geared up for his last telephone conversation of the night and picked up the phone again.

“Hey Ma...”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A sharp cry broke the quietness of the house and panic immediately swelled in Daniel’s chest.

“Uh... Ma, I gotta go, thanks for being cool about this” he heard “Cool with...? I’m not okay with this, we’ll have a serious chat about consequences when you...” as the telephone left his ear to be slammed on the socket and he rushed to the room Johnny and Mr Miyagi were currently located in. As he gripped the doorframe to stop him from sliding further than the entrance as he had hurried, he took in the sight before him, eyes sharp trying to spot any immediate threat.

Johnny, still sitting on the floor, shirtless, had his eyes tightly clenched closed and was breathing heavily. As Daniel approached slowly, Miyagi murmured something Daniel didn’t hear and put pills in Johnny’s re-set arm’s open palm and supplied a glass of water in his other. Johnny nodded at the man, eyes opening with radiating pain which flicked to Daniel and then, with an unreadable expression, swiftly swallowed the odd looking pills followed by knocking back the content of the glass.

“Everythin’ alright ?” Daniel walked in slowly with the staggering realization that, for a crazy moment, he had considered fighting his mentor, would he have hurt Johnny. He knew he couldn’t hold a candle to the elder man, but that hadn’t mattered when he had heard Johnny’s yell.

“Fine” Johnny let out, visibly exhausted.

That’s when he took in his appearance. He looked better, cuts cleaned and dressed and blood removed, a copious amount, judging by the soiled medical wipes laying in the bin. An ice-pack had been provided which had helped reduce the swelling of his eyes and was currently being re-applied. Daniel let out a breath.

“Miyagi think concussion possible, Daniel-san should keep watch tonight after Miyagi wrap ribs”

Daniel frowned and their closeness showed when Miyagi, feeling Daniel’s energy without turning, explained.

“Bruised ribs, not broken. Cuts not deep but Johnny-san will be sore for many days” Daniel nodded.

“Anything I can do to help”

“Wrap ribs, Miyagi will prepare food”

This startled Johnny out of his pain-addled daze.

“That’s not necessary, really”

“Food necessary to heal, Miyagi thinks Johnny-san not eat today, no use waking up sore and hungry” With that, the older man got up, dropped the bandage in Daniel’s hands on his way out and closed the door behind him.

“Uh...” Daniel looked between his hands and Johnny.

“He’s protective” Johnny chuckled “I see why you like him” Daniel still stared dumbly.

“Well come on, what are you waiting for ?” Daniel nodded, still unsure. He dropped to his knees in front of the cross-legged Johnny.

“How’s your shoulder ?”

“You didn’t hear ?” Johnny joked but faltered at Daniel’s dark look.

“Fine, it’s fine, stop worrying so much, not my first dislocated shoulder you know” it unfortunately did nothing to comfort Daniel who winced at the many possibilities between Kreese and Sid where Johnny would have experienced a dislocated shoulder before today.

“Hey” a hand covered his own shaking one and he raised his head to look at Johnny’s sapphires. Their faces barely a few inches from the other.

“Hey” he repeated. “It’s just me Danny...I’m okay, we’re okay”

Daniel nodded jerkily, unable to speak, and just gestured at the wraps in his hands. Johnny nodded and lifted his arms, wincing slightly as Daniel started to unfurl the medical supply to tighten it around his torso. He slowly and methodically squeezed to remove the excess of stretch in the material, he wanted it to hold the ribs in place and while it may not be comfortable, it would certainly do the job.

Throughout the wrapping, while Daniel’s eyes shied away, Johnny’s were firmly planted on the brunette’s face. With an unreadable expression, he could witnessed the many emotions that warred in the expressive chocolate eyes in front of him. The Italian boy seemed gutted and was holding the pieces of himself by a thread thinner than those of the gauze's.

He finished with the wrapping and gave a last tightening jerk, which had Johnny grunt.

“Sorry” Daniel exhaled but didn’t move away, not knowing what he was feeling but needing the comfort of the proximity to the other boy. Johnny put a gentle hand on his shoulder and a choke was let out. Daniel felt himself being pulled to the unhurt shoulder in front of him and he rested his forehead against the beating heart buried under the strong chest. Daniel eyes started to drip delicate wet pearls as he silently let the distress slip out of him. He felt Johnny lay his cheek to the side of his head as he held on loosely with his other arm. Neither of them said anything as they simply laid into the other, taking in the comfort the other freely offered with reassurances that they would both live to see tomorrow together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Daniel felt a movement and a grunt which propelled him into a sitting position. Lost, he looked around and wiped his face with his hand to remove the grogginess. The room was dark, the night having settled in, and Daniel gathered that they must have dragged themselves to the roll-out bed on the floor and had fallen asleep together at one point. Daniel blushed at the thought of him crying on Johnny’s shoulder, he wasn’t even hurt ! What did he have to weep about ? He really hoped that Johnny wouldn’t hold it against him, his relief had overthrown any logical thought or action and the emotions he had been holding in all night had reached a boiling point.

Another groan brought him back to reality.

“Johnny ?” the other didn’t reply and Daniel could make out his form beside him, to his right. He seemed to be twisting about.

“Johnny, you awake ?” He tried again but to no avail.

“Don’t please... I...No...” Johnny whimpered and it broke Daniel’s heart to pieces to hear his friend’s pain.

“Johnny, wake up ! Hey! Wake up ! JOHNNY !” Daniel reached and shook him. The reaction was instant, Johnny leapt on top of him pinning him down against the thin layer of the bed with his wrists above his head, eyes dark with murderous intent not unlike a caged animal, and growled:

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME” Daniel froze, afraid that it would mean further harm to either of them. He couldn’t decipher whether Johnny was awake or not. He resisted his own Alpha screaming in indignation at the submissive position.

“Ok. Ok. I’m not goin’ to, Johnny, you’re safe” The other didn’t move and Daniel gulped, pain building in his wrists with the weight of the other on them. For a moment, everything stood still.

“Danny ?”

“Yeah.” Daniel let out in relief and Johnny sighed in defeat and shame as he removed himself to drop in sitting position beside Daniel, his elbows propped on his knees, his head hung low with fingers threaded in his blond hair behind his head. Daniel didn’t dare move. Nothing happened for a long time, even as the room seemed to get warmer. Daniel eventually slowly sat up, sensing the other’s dark thoughts brewing, he went to put a reassuring hand on the tense shoulder.

“Don’t touch me” it was said low, dangerously, like a caged animal ready to pounce at the first chance. Daniel’s hand froze mid-air. He was beyond confused since yesterday Johnny had been fine, inviting even, his touch and since they awoke, he was resenting him. _Maybe it’s the nightmare and everything that happened ? It’s a lot to take in._ Daniel decided to move away to give the other some space, but as he began to move a leg, the other scrambled to the other side of the room as if he’d been lit on fire. Daniel’s eyes widened and he gaped at the figure a few feet away from him.

He would lie if he said that didn’t hurt.

He would never hurt Johnny, the other had to know that, right ? What could possibly have led the blonde to think Daniel would harm him in any way ? He was so lost in his own hurt, he missed the increase of labored breaths in the room until a choke broke him out of his stupor.

“Johnny, please, what’s going on ? I want to come to you...”

“DON’T”

“Okay. Okay. I won’t. I’m staying right here. Tell me what you need”

“Pills. Table to your right. Throw them.” He gritted out.

Daniel hurried to gather the item with his hand scrambling in the dark never leaving from sight the figure huddled in the corner of the room. He was too afraid to make any sudden movement even to open the light and finally found what he was looking for. This however only served to confuse him further, he recognized the the small pill box in his hands but pushing aside the confusion and many questions, _It can’t be right,_ he threw the packet that landed near Johnny’s hand. He heard the plastic wrapper being ripped and a dry swallow followed. Nobody moved or talked until Johnny’s breathing settled about an hour later.

He knew right away that the immediate crisis was averted when Johnny let out a soft breath in relief. Daniel began to fidget, questions swirling in his mind, blaring in confusion. He tried to hold it in, not wanting to pry, but anxiety kept rising, his mind crunching every possibility.

“That was...Was that a HERO pill?”

The room suddenly went into sub-zero temperature. He could feel Johnny’s stifling energy challenge his own. He had no doubts that Johnny was ready at a moment's notice to attack him with the way his body coiled, before Daniel could even utter another word and it would be potentially fatal. To even ask an alpha what he was asking...

Dawn announced itself as the sun slowly rose, offering meagre lighting in the room but it was sufficient for Daniel to make out the redness on Johnny’s cheeks that had nothing to do with his anger.

Daniel’s eyes dropped at the package that had been discarded carelessly in the middle of the room after the rushed use of the content. He gasped as he clearly read the four words on the label that changed his life forever:

Heat Emergency Relief for Omegas


	19. Chapter 19

Recap: 

> Daniel’s eyes dropped at the package that had been discarded carelessly in the middle of the room after the rushed use. He gasped as he clearly read the four words on the label that changed his life forever:

> Heat Emergency Relief for Omegas

Chapter 19

“Wha...um...What..uh” Daniel was beyond lost. There was a deep growl across the room that made him tense. There wasn’t much certainty in his young life, but one of them was that Johnny Lawrence was as alpha as they come, even as he was trying to be a better person since Kreese left.

Denial set in with a vengeance, no way he sucked so bad as an alpha that he couldn’t pick up on the omega. Plus, no omegas were as in your face as Johnny was, hell, _the way of the Fist is for Alphas only, there’s no place for the weak, no place for Omegas,_ Daniel remembered overhearing Jimmy claim as he and the Cobras were roaming the hallways a few months back. Johnny had only nodded at that. It was unheard of for Omegas to be leaders, to fight, to be _strong_ but these all applied to Johnny, Daniel had in fact been an unwilling witness of these characteristics very early on.

But then Daniel’s mind drifted to Johnny’s unsure expression every time they would talk about classification. _Not all omegas want the same thing, not all of them are weak things to protect_ Johnny had told him when Daniel had confessed his inability to be a good Alpha and the very real possibility of him ending up alone.

A part of him, the selfish part he was trying very hard to banish at the end of his mind, felt happy, relieved even, that he had developed feelings for an Omega, _at least that part of me is normal,_ he thought but that didn’t felt right either. He had spent the last few days deciding that a person’s classification didn't matter, both exchanges with Ali and Mr Miyagi came to mind, he had accepted that Alpha or not, he had feelings, strong ones too, for Johnny. Another part of him got angry at Johnny, for forcing to have an identity crisis that was not necessary, but then he figured perhaps he should be thankful, because his mind had opened up to be a better person, _Miyagi think loving someone never wrong, classification not important, those that make important are us, if us don’t then it no_ _t,_ his inner Miyagi supplied. _He’s right, as usual,_ Daniel began to feel guilty, here he was having an epiphany and Johnny, still at the far end of the room, was reenacting for all intent and purposes his best impression of a caged wild animal that had nothing to lose.

Daniel picked up on the wave of fear rolling off of him in the room, the scents in the air were all over the place , it was making his Alpha’s presence stronger within his mind. _NO !_ Daniel growled at it internally, the last thing Johnny needed was an Alpha trying to put him down, conquer him or whatever it was their natural instincts dictated. This was the day being a shit Alpha was going to be useful.

Still in his corner, Johnny’s eyes were narrowed, deeply set on him and any muscles he move. It was always a worry for Omegas that were close to their heat period whether it was right before or the days following the peak. Even with the HERO pill taken, they were still at risk of getting pregnant should they be attacked and raped, the pill simply allowed them more lucidity to not be at the mercy of their instincts to relieve the heat and take to bed any Alpha they found willing. Things were changing in the world as it was becoming more frowned upon for an Alpha to take to bed an Omega in heat that they had no prior agreement with prior to the heat, but it was still a very grey area with the Law. Daniel wrinkled his nose at the thought. Did Johnny think Daniel would jump him now that he knew about his classification ? Just the idea of it broke Daniel’s heart. Did Johnny expect Daniel to treat him differently, less than, now that he knew?

One look at Johnny and Daniel had his answers... _He’s trusting me, the person, but not the Alpha and right now, I’m not Daniel, I’m an Alpha preying on him._ Daniel’s breath caught in his throat. They were at stand still. If he moved, Johnny would try to knock him out and would bolt out of Daniel's life forever. Daniel had the sinking feeling that this was no small secret, that he may one of the very restricted few people in the world knowing this truth. If he wasn’t handling this properly, right now, with the utmost care, he would lose Johnny. Daniel was now a threat to be removed in Johnny’s mind. The world knowing he was an Omega was just not an option. But Daniel was not going to tell, how could he convey this? Johnny had trust issues the size of California, even more now that his secret was out.

In the end, Daniel went with the genuine approach, if he was honest and true to himself, maybe just maybe, Johnny would sense he meant him no harm, quite the opposite, although he was trying to dose that side of himself too, because _Not the time, Daniel._ He made sure to remain very still in his uncomfortable crouched position and used his gentlest voice.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, we’re okay” he whispered.

That earned him a snarl but no movement, which Daniel still counted as victory.

“This doesn’t change anything”

A harsh sound echoed in room and it took a moment for Daniel to recognized it as a self deprecating laugh complemented by sheer disbelief, self-hatred and fear...so much fear. Daniel was absolutely certain he never wanted hear it again.

“I’m sorry I found out this way, but...I’m not sorry to have found out”

“Of course, you would” it was growled at him and although words were used, sadness overtook Daniel, it confirmed what Daniel had known earlier and the confirmation was breaking him, bringing tears to eyes. Emotions overwhelming him again as crying was a natural reaction to him when he was beyond frustrated and yesterday had left raw with no time to rebuild any emotional defenses. While trying desperately to rein in his own feelings to focus on Johnny, his blurry eyes met Johnny’s now confused one. He had noticed his reaction. _SHIT!_ The skin around his eyes was probably getting red from the build-up leading up to his tearful gaze. Daniel fought to not let any of his sorrow spill out, but was unsuccessful and he let out a choked breath diverting his eyes away before covering them slowly with the sleeve of the red hoodie he still had on since falling asleep yesterday.

In a way, Daniel covering his eyes gave an opening for Johnny to get out, or attack him, but Daniel didn’t care. He had never felt so utterly lost, despair crippling him, he wanted to help Johnny, he was so afraid to lose him, but he didn’t want to make the situation worse and by the look of things he was not succeeding. He couldn’t help the grief that gripped at him and its by-product currently being caught on by the garment he was pressing to his eyes.

He heard a shuffle and some rustling. This was it, this Johnny walking out of his life and the thought served to spur on Daniel’s quiet sobs further. No point in keeping up appearances that this was not breaking him.

“Danny?” it was said very quietly from afar, hesitant and small, the sound was foreign in Daniel’s ears, never having heard anything like it from the blonde. Maybe he had imagined it, maybe Daniel had just blocked out the sound of Johnny exiting the room and replaced it with a childish hope of how the situation would unfold in a quasi-perfect world, Mr Miyagi would find him, all broken pieces of him, later on, alone in the dark room.

“Danny, you need to breath!” Johnny’s voice was closer, more urgent, but he couldn’t unscrew his eyes, his body suddenly felt like a prison, he was unable to move, his thoughts ragging havoc in his mind, leaving no chance at any surviving hope. The room was very warm and it was becoming increasingly difficult to take one single small breath.

“Danny, come on don’t do this to me, come on just take a small breath then let it out” Even with the voice that seem to be right beside him, Daniel felt like it was far away. It didn’t matter, Johnny was gone, Daniel had screwed everything up and that was his only single thought until darkness blissfully claimed him.

\----------------------- -------------------------------------

“...I don’t know, we were ... talking” there was a pause, he could practically feel Johnny’s eyes rolling. “Fine, he found out about...about me...and well, but then he...and I tried to pull him out but...I...couldn’t and...”

“Deep breaths Johnny-san, Miyagi not blame, only wanted to know what happened. Daniel-san has anxiety attacks. Not many but some, sometimes when stressed. Daniel-san not very good at noticing when happens, usually go too far and pass out.”

A rustle was heard as Johnny nodded.

“I did that to him”

“No, stress did. Not mean you should not talk about classification situation, but Daniel-san very worried about Johnny-san leaving”

“He told you that ?” It was asked quietly, even more so that it seemed to be coming from the end of the room.

“No need. Blind man could see Daniel-san fond of Johnny-san”

This was blurred conversation Daniel heard as he came to. He groaned as something wet was pressed to his forehead. He opened his eyes and was met with the roof of the room he passed out in. He blinked a few time and tried sitting up.

“Perhaps laying down best for now” His mentor said as he laid a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him from raising himself up further.

“I’m fine” Daniel batted his hand away as he scrunched his eyes close, both of his hands scrubbing his face as the room began to spin. He let out a groan.

“You look like shit LaRusso” It was said with a shadow of humor, the tone still off and too quiet but it had Daniel snap his head back towards it so fast, the blonde flinched subconsciously and Daniel winced in response.

Johnny was still there, albeit still eyeing warily from the other end of the room, right next to the entrance, but here nonetheless.

“You okay ?” Daniel croaked and closed his eyes to get the spinning under control, but not before being gifted of a Johnny-patented lift of eyebrow that said _Really?._ Nothing else was said for a while, Johnny leaning, arms crossed, against the furthest wall staring at Daniel as Miyagi sat by Daniel who was half sat up in the bed on the floor, eyes closed and head hanging low.

“Drink Daniel-san” Miyagi offered water at Daniel who refused with a small head shake, swallowing thickly as he fought the waves of nausea.

“Daniel-san need to eat, had no dinner yesterday. Miyagi go prepare food, Johnny-san want to help ?”

Johnny was positive the man was a Saint for offering and this was it wasn’t it ? Whether Johnny would be able to stay in the room alone with Daniel or not, whether he trusted him enough now that he knew his secret. Daniel’s gaze wasn’t on him but he could tell by his stiff posture that he was hanging by his every word. Johnny shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll stay and keep an eye on him, if that’s okay ?” Daniel tried to cover his gasp of relief at that which he spectacularly failed at considering the small smirk that spread on Johnny’s lips. Miyagi nodded and left leaving the two alone once again.

The intense atmosphere grew further as no one spoke. Both boys not knowing how to begin.

At one point, Johnny decided that moving closer would perhaps be helpful to them both, so in hopes of coming as close as his instincts were allowing him to, he pushed from the wall and uncrossed his arms.

“DON’ GO !” It was yelled in panic which froze Johnny where he stood. Daniel, still fighting a bout of nausea most likely brought on by his worried reaction, cleared his throat.

“Please...just don’ leave, before we talk, don’ leave me...” then unfiltered, Daniel’s mouth vomited his thoughts “Please, I’m sorry, so so sorry for everythin', I don’ want to hurt you, I never did, and yesterday...this morning...whatever” he had lost track of time at this point “changes absolutely nothing for me. I know that it probably does for you, but I want you to know that for me, you’re still you and you’re great no matter and your secret is safe with me, I would never tell, I would never hurt you like that...” Daniel’s breaths were coming out faster, panic cracking at his voice, spilling his worries only serving to aggravate him further.

This time however, there was no hesitation. Sensing a Déjà vu situation he preferred to never repeat again, Johnny was right next to Daniel within seconds, a hand on the brunette’s heart and he dropped Daniel’s shaking hand on his own, under the hoodie that was now partially covering his chest.

“Breath with me, Danny, that’s it, one in, one out” and they did that for a good ten minutes, before Daniel calmed down again, swallowing mouthfuls of air, eyes still closed. Johnny stayed near, although giving him a bit of space, and took some time to observe the other’s features. After a while, Johnny decided to break the silence, the only way he knew how.

“So panic attacks, huh ?” It seemed to startle Daniel slightly judging by how he jumped a bit but kept his eyes closed, a blush slowly creeping to his cheeks. _He’s ashamed,_ Johnny noticed but Daniel nodded nonetheless as he leaned into his arms propped on his knees by his elbows.

“It’s okay, you know” Johnny frowned at him as Daniel sorted snorted wetly.

“Yeah right, let’s just add that to the list of fuck-ups that constitute Daniel LaRusso, fuck I can’ even get me under control when I need to, let alone when someone needs me to be, what fucking good am I ?”

They stayed silent.

“It helped”

“What?” The sound was muffled by Daniel’s sleeve.

“It helped that... you were as messed up as I was” Johnny was uncomfortable, Daniel could tell by his voice’s tremors, they were barely noticeable but Daniel had grown attuned to his friend.

“How could that possibly be of any help? To anyone ?” Daniel was getting frustrated and his tiredness was chipping at any fragment of patience he had left.

“It...We shouldn’t be talking about this right now” Daniel raised his head and was about to interrupt, but Johnny continued “because it’s late, or early or whatever, you just had two panic attacks and I’m well...you know, but what I’ll say is you not becoming overbearing, pushy or God-forbid, protective like I was a damsel in distress, really helped”

“No, instead I weep like a kid! It sounds so much better” Daniel said sarcastically unable to meet his eyes. Johnny growled at him.

“Stop interrupting jackass, it helped because I...felt...you wanting to help me but not knowing how, you were not trying to control me, you just couldn’t figure out how to best help me without making things worse and you got a panic attack for your efforts, so...while I’m not happy about the panic attacks... thank you, for... trying, for what you just said, for not being weird about my...me.” Daniel was shocked if his expression was anything to go by.

“We’re talkin' about this...later...I mean” there was no room for negotiation, he could see it in Daniel’s eyes as the surprise dissipated. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Like I was expecting anything else, of course you would want that” Objectively, Johnny knew they had to talk some things out, but that didn’t mean he was happy or looking forward to it. Daniel was still not completely relaxed, fidgeting, and being an overall ball of energy.

“I’m not leaving if that’s what you’re worried about” Another shocked expression was thrown in the blonde’s direction. Apparently Daniel was easy to read, because that is exactly what he was worried about. He had been afraid of laying back down in fear that when he woke up the other would have been long gone. Daniel’s body went lax as he let out a breath. Johnny was about to say more when Mr Miyagi came in carrying a tray with various dishes.

“Mr Miyagi made light breakfast for three. After eating, Johnny-san and Daniel-san should rest.” They both nodded and settled down.

“Thank you Mr Miyagi, this is great, real good too !” Daniel said as he took a big bite, his stomach having settled at one point during the conversation and growling at having being ignored for so long.

“Slow down, you’re going to get sick” Miyagi nodded at Johnny’s instruction.

They finished and both Miyagi and Johnny got up, picking up dishes. Daniel tensed again at the idea that he may be leaving. With wide Bambi eyes, he lift his head to the blonde as Mr Miyagi passed the door.

“Johnny ?” it was small and childlike.

“Look Danny, I’m not leaving I promise” Daniel relaxed.” But I...I can’t sleep here...in this room, with you...not after...”Daniel went rigid again “we’ll talk tomorrow, see how we can work this out, but right now we both need to sleep”

Daniel considered this. He had seen Johnny wince a lot more in the past hour, even worse in the past minutes, his injuries were probably bothering him now that the fight-or-flight adrenaline had drained from his body. He was not liking the idea of Johnny being out his sight, but Johnny wasn’t his and even if he was, he was entitled to his own space no matter how much it unsettled Daniel. So at long last, Daniel nodded at him slowly.

“Later then ?”

Johnny nodded and left, probably to sleep on the couch. Daniel wanted to fight for him to have the bed, since he was physically injured, probably exhausted from the ordeal he's been going trough since yesterday but something told him Johnny would be refusing, preferring an open space to a boxing room with no escape.

At least, he wasn’t leaving, was the last thought on Daniel’s mind before exhaustion took him over and he fell in a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Daniel woke up to birds chirping and the sun positively shinning. He sat up feeling groggy with the restful sleep he had finally gotten and he blamed it on that, that his mind took a few minutes to get back online and remember the events of yesterday. JOHNNY!

He rushed out of bed, throwing the blanket astray, as he ran through the small house. He had promised not to leave but what if he had still ? With his injuries, that would not be prudent even if it was to get away from Daniel.

However, it’s with a flushed face from the run, that Daniel took in the sight of his blonde crush sitting at the small kitchen table, hair in disarray like he’d never seen it before, eating a bowl of cereal while his mentor sat in front of him drinking tea. The two seemed engrossed in a discussion about Karate.

“...balance practiced through Katas” Miyagi finished explaining.

“I wouldn’t know, we never really did any of them, my sens...Kreese didn’t believe in them, he’d rather we punched things – or people – instead. Maybe you can show me sometime ?”

Miyagi nodded and the scene was oddly domestic. Like Johnny, THE Johnny Lawrence, Cobra Kai’s model student, badass ex-bully, had always been part of this, enjoying talking about Karate with his mentor. If someone had told him that a few months ago, he’d have had them committed. His thumping had alerted the other occupants and Johnny glanced at him with a small smile.

“Hey Sleepyhead, took you long enough to show up, thought you died in there.” Seeing Daniel just stand there and not wanting to have a repeat of Daniel being too shocked to move at all until startled back into reality like it seemed to be his habit, at least where Johnny was concerned, _it’s like he thinks I’m just going to disappear in a puff of smoke_ , Johnny motioned for him to come and sit down to eat.

It seemed to work as Daniel sat down besides Mr Miyagi, still not wanting to crowd Johnny’s space.

“Cereals?” Daniel said wrinkling his nose. “It’s...” he looked at the wall clock “ten past two” Johnny shrugged.

“Felt like it and these are not bad at all” They were the healthy kind his Ma and Mr Miyagi insisted he ate.

“If Daniel-san hungry, Miyagi made tea and ramen on stove”

“That sounds delicious, thanks !”

They all sat in silence, eating. Slurping and crunching being the only sounds breaking the silence. Discreetly, or at least he thought he was, Daniel peered at Johnny. He was still wearing an old ratty hoodie that Daniel had probably left at his mentor’s house at one point. It was supposed to be loose on Daniel, but it fit Johnny perfectly, encasing his toned frame nicely. _No fair_ , Daniel’s inner child chirped. It wasn’t completely zipped up and Daniel could see peeking out, some of the previously pristine bandages now covered with dried blood. He was definitely black and blue under there too. Daniel bit back a wince and moved his assessment to Johnny’s face, his black eye was very much there but at least his eye was not swollen shut any more, his lips were tentatively healed and the various cuts on his face were covered with gauze and tape. Some had light red spots coming through. That’s how he met Johnny’s eyes across the table and the smirk on his lips told him he had once again been caught staring. He would have blushed crimson at the thought if it wasn’t for the guarded look in Johnny’s eyes. It confused Daniel but tabled it for later. Miyagi slowly got up, gathering the used dishes.

“Miyagi must do errands.” Daniel open his mouth to offer his help. “Offer appreciated Daniel-san but not needed. If Daniel-san want to help, Daniel-san can clean house and backyard while Miyagi gone” Daniel nodded as Miyagi took his keys and left.

The awkwardness they were growing accustomed to, returned.

“I can leave if you want” Daniel offered but Johnny snorted.

“I’m not kicking you out of your Sensei’s house, idiot” To which Daniel clasped his mouth shut to. He kept fidgeting with a paper napkin he had found, ripping it to shred. Johnny glanced at him and sighed. They both knew Later had come to be.

\---------------------- -----------------------

“So...What happened ?” it seems fifteen minutes of awkward silence was Daniel’s boiling point. Still apprehensive, Johnny swallowed reflexively.

“Straight for the kill, LaRusso, didn’t take you for a Strike first guy, what will your Sensei say?” Joking as a way to cover his discomfort was an art Johnny had perfected over the years, he could cover almost anything with a good shit-eating grin and a devil-may-care attitude. Daniel was not impressed however.

“Johnny, come on, I... I know you don’ like this, but we can’ go on and not talk about this... I miss having you as a friend, it feels like I haven’ seen you in forever and then yesterday happened, I just... I want to be done with things being awkward between us... You don’ have to tell me anything you don’ want to, but I would really - Really – appreciate it if you wanted to share some things and I’m willing to listen to whatever you want to talk about, I’m so...confused and lost and I don’ want to lose you because I do or say something stupid...”

“Breath LaRusso, calm down, it’s okay”

“Sorry...” Daniel swallowed “Last thing we need is me panickin’...again” he said in a self-deprecating tone that Johnny really didn’t like.

“Hey...If I’m going to talk, none of that Not a good Alpha bullshit...” his voice wavered at the Alpha word, but he kept going. “ and while I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get another panic attack, especially because of me, if you do then that’s fine, we’ll just deal with it” They both looked at the other in understanding.

“I don’t want a mate” The odd statement blurted out gave Daniel a start.

“Huh?”

“Real articulate, Dumbass” he swallowed before continuing “ I was born an...omega...”it was said in a whisper like he was confessing a sin. “My mom knows, it’s always been us both until she met Sid. I know your Ma is an omega” Daniel nodded. “Mine too. But it was hard out there for her, on own with a kid, no family and the guy that knocked her up just up and left after one heat. My mom’s pretty I guess and she met Sid, he’s my asshole of a stepdad if I can call him that and he’s as Alpha as one can be, treating Omegas like dirt. Since appearances are very important to him, my mom fit the bill, but not me. So the deal was that he would marry my mom but he would turn me into an Alpha...I don't think my mom really believed he would do it”

Daniel’s eyes widened in horror, he’d heard about the conversion therapy camps and all kind of experimental crap that were done to change people’s classification. Most were done against the victim’s wishes and it was almost certain to be an Omega that suffered.

“Needless to say, it didn’t take, I’m stubborn like that” Johnny let out a tired laugh and then turned to Daniel as a thought occurred to him “you can't tell any of this to anyone, got it ? Not your Ma, anyone at school, your diary...Not a peep or I’ll fucking make you regret it, you’ll wish to be back to those earliest months when you came around here” he was saying menacingly. Daniel’s alpha instinct wanted to rise against the threat, but Daniel stomped on it firmly, Johnny was more important to him than his Alpha pride. A tiny speckle of fear within Daniel was also lit, this was Johnny’s life, he was not kidding around.

“I swear, not a word” Johnny nodded as he continued, now satisfied.

“So when I didn’t magically transform into the perfect Alpha, Sid decided to beat it out of me, that...took better...I guess.” he winced. “I got the Alpha attitude to a T and when I was deemed ready to be credible enough, we moved here, that’s when I was registered into Cobra Kai, I hadn’t had my first heat yet, so hormones were not a factor.”

“Not had your first heat ? How old were you then when this all started ?” Daniel wanted to kick himself, he hoped his questions hadn’t deterred Johnny from continuing, but he was still very preoccupied by this piece of information. Johnny didn’t seem to mind as he continued.

“Five when he started, seven when we moved here and I got into the Cobras. Sid was very happy that I got a role model like Kreese because they are both the same, so same values...I guess.. would be imparted to me.”

“Did Kreese ever...found out ?”

“Fuck no, I wouldn’t be standing before you if he did, the way of the fist is no place...”

“For omegas...yeah I heard...”

“If he ever found out that his star pupil lied to him and that he had trained an Omega all these years... Well there wouldn’t be much left of me if anything at all.” Johnny subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself but stopped as soon as he noticed what he was doing. This was not proper Alpha behavior, he's been conditioned for too long not to be Alpha by default, Daniel’s mind explained sadly.

“Thankfully because Omegas are considered weak by Kreese’s standards, we would never beat up an Omega, we did mess with them though, bullying and stuff...Kinda had to follow Kreese’s order because in his and Sid’s world that’s what Alphas do. After a while, it became like my second nature... It was fine until I got my first heat” Johnny’s hands started to shake and Daniel desperately wanted to touch him to comfort him, but he knew it wouldn’t be welcomed, so instead he opted for verbal comfort.

“Hey...you’re doing great, we can stop if this is too much” Johnny shook his head.

“Don’t know if you gathered LaRusso, but this is a one-time deal only. If I don’t get it out now, tomorrow, this” he pointed between them both ”didn’t happen”. Daniel nodded in understanding and Johnny continued.

“So first heat was... Sid was not happy, like he thought all he did would all change the way my body is made. I was lucky...I guess... that it started at home. Sid smelled it right away and I remember my mom looking at me wide eyes and shook with fear. I think she was afraid what he would do to me. He’s mated, but it’s not unheard of that the mated stepdad takes a go at one of his new mate’s omega kids...”

Daniel’s terror were rolling in wave off of him

“He didn’t” Daniel let out the breath he was holding “I was supposed to be an Alpha remember, so in his mind I’m just a defective one, he threw me in a room and locked it so I could ride it off. My mom managed to slip me some pills under the door. It made it more bearable, it lasted a week... Worst week of my life” Johnny’s eyes were haunted with the memories.

It was a known fact that the first omega heat was very hard on the Omega body, some had even died when left unattended. To think Johnny had been locked away but little to no support, probably afraid he was going to die, fever riddling his body, broke whatever was left of Daniel’s heart.

“Silver lining is that he put me right away on Omega suppressants, strongest available, and Alpha boosters too, against the doctors’ recommendations, because according to him, they were the best money could buy and there was no other way I could live under his roof. It was life or death that no one knew what I was, Sid made sure I understood that”

Daniel’s chest felt heavy and his Alpha was screaming murder in the back of his mind. Johnny’s eyes were clouded storm colored as he recounted his childhood and coming to his classification. Daniel had heard Omega horror stories but to be put before one that’s happened to someone he cared for, he couldn’t even begin to sort out how he was feeling. Johnny had never been allowed to live as an Omega, the crushing realization was tearing him at his very core.

“Did anyone else ever found out ?” Johnny shook his head.

“How did...this morning happen ?” Johnny winced at that but let the silence comfort them. With Daniel not knowing how much more he could take but wanting to know nonetheless and Johnny feeling more and more raw by the minute, it was a lifetime conditioning being undone by this one conversation.

“You touched me...”

“Huh ?” Daniel scrambled to gather his limbs as close to him as possible to avoid any contact with the other. Johnny quirked an eyebrow but then set his gaze on the antique table.

“That’s how it happened. This morning I mean.”

“Huh? I still don’t...uh I don’t understand.”

“Yesterday, I came home during the day, so when Sid got sight of me, he knew I had skipped class, he beat the shit out of me, I tried to defend myself...but...” Johnny rubbed the side of his neck where unblemished skin lay, however this was where the mating bite was usually situated.

“What did he do ?” Daniel growled, teeth almost bared. Johnny clenched his fist at that.

“Chill the Alpha, dude” it was said uneasily.

“Sorry” Daniel went back to fidgeting.

“He put his lips there” Daniel’s head snapped back with a dark look.

Biting the mating area was of course for mating purposes, but Alphas could also use it to subdue Omegas. To mate they had exchange bites, but if the bite was only one-sided, the one bitten would always feel an open-ended bond, similar to when one lost their mate, but since they were alive, they could always feel them. It was the rejection that ultimately led many Omegas and some Alphas, to suicide. When an Alpha was already mated however, biting an Omega that wasn’t their mate, was a complete submission move. They wanted to force the other to submit to them. Omegas could still fight their instincts, especially with the suppressants, but the stronger the Alpha, the harder the Omega’s basic instincts to submit could be fought. The submission, total lost of control, could last for hours and could take Omegas a few days before being back to their own self fully, only to have to deal with the fallout of what they went through as they slowly remembered everything. This had only recently become illegal, but it was still difficult to track and prove if the Alpha really did the bite. Some people were also partaking in this, both consensually, for the same reason people were doing drugs, making the law-enforcement’s work even harder.

Daniel’s knuckles were white, he could feel the low growl building in his stomach. MUST PROTECT! was blaring in his head and for once he was inclined to listen to it as murderous thoughts entered his mind.

“Stop this shit right the fuck now, or I’m fucking leaving” Johnny was beyond pissed, Daniel could tell.

Daniel found he had managed to release territorial pheromones in the air which probably freaked out Johnny.

“Sorry...Sorry...I didn’t mean to...I’ll get uh...under control, it’s just...I can’t even begin to think what you went through and I’m... fucking angry at all of it.”

Johnny nodded in understanding.

“I’m not yours to protect LaRusso, I’m not some poor helpless victim that needs a knight in shining armor, I’m NOT some WEAK omega, I’m still me and this...I don’t want you treating me any differently.”

Daniel wanted to argue, but he could see he had a decision to make. So Daniel closed his eyes, used his meditation techniques and when opened them, he was back in full control of himself, the musk in the air all gone. Satisfied, Johnny resumed.

“So, he was pissed yesterday to say the least and he threatened my mom. When that didn’t quite work well...he did that” he rubbed his neck “he’s never done that before, so I let him dish out what he needed to get out and made a run for it...Kind of went with my instincts. Later I guess you found me.”

Daniel nodded, swallowing quickly, doing everything in his power to maintain his internal balance, keeping a leash on his Alpha that threatened to go find Sid and create a bloody massacre. Daniel found that he couldn’t find it in himself to be worried about what those consequences would be. _Breath in, breath out, I’m gonna kill him, no you won’t, not if you want Johnny to stick around, at least he would be safe, maybe not... are you willing to take that risk ?_ Daniel’s internal war went on until his brain decided to focus on one thought, nothing that was said explained Johnny’s need for the HERO pill. Clearly, his question was visible on his face because, Johnny shook his head mumbling “so impatient” under his breath.

“So the day before I was drunk and didn’t have my regular Omega pills with me, then yesterday your Sensei gave me some but it was probably too late, you can't skip your regular ones, even for one day especially if you do it back to back without cycle breaks like I do” “That’s dangerous” Daniel shrieked and was ignored. “I guess he saw me burning up when you were cutting my shirt off and he figured it out then. I guess he went out at one point to get the HERO pill and when he came in you were asleep and I was fine, so he left it with me. I know it was stupid, I never skipped so I didn’t recognize the signs. Next thing I know, we’re both awake and you’re reading that damn wrapper”

Johnny finished exhausted, rubbing his eyes, leaving Daniel to do his best fish impressions. He tried very hard not read into how his touch had triggered Johnny’s heat. It’s a natural reaction, you moron. he told himself. Omegas were pretty tactile, reacting more intensely to touch, Johnny was careful all the time who he let touch him, he’s probably touch-starved, anyone could have triggered it.

“You said you didn’ want a mate” Not removing, his fingers from his eyes, Johnny replied.

“Of course, that’s your take away, yeah... no, on the off chance that someone was safe enough for me to share my class with, I’m not subjecting anyone to...this” he removed a hand to point at himself dismissively. “You keep saying you’re an Alpha screw-up, how do you think it’s gonna go for me as an omega that is neither nurturing, nor caring. I’m not soft or nice or docile” the word was said with dripping venom in a snarl followed by a warning tone “and I’m not going to be either, ever. Plus, I see how Sid controls my mom, and there's no way in Hell, I’m letting anyone have a chance at doing that to me.”

Daniel understood, everything made perfect sense, but sadness filled him at the thought that Johnny would never let himself enjoy the benefits of a stable, consensual, mated relationship.

“Wipe that pity out of your face or I’ll knock it off myself” Johnny angrily threw at him.

“It’s not pity” Daniel aggravated replied back “Jesus, I was just told that my Alpha friend, is really an Omega that lived a life of nightmares I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy and he’s forced to keep up the charade, and that he will most likely end up alone, unmated because of this... Give me a minute to adjust will ya ? Some of us have empathy for others, it’s not pity, I’m not...happy... this is your life...”

Johnny rolled his eyes at him.

“You’re so dramatic, LaRusso, I swear. It’s not so bad. Plus when you leave for college, you won’t have to deal with this shit anymore either.”

That offhanded statement got Daniel so angry.

“Whhhaat? You think, I’m just what ? Gonna up and leave you to rot while I go to some school away from here ? Hell no ! You’re not getting rid of me unless you’re – literally – kicking me to the curb.”

Daniel’s angry breaths were coming out in puffs as he was huffing. Johnny took him them laughed out loud.

“You’re weird, LaRusso”

“Well you’re an asshole”

“Real original”

“Shut up, you’re...so...fucking..frustratin'... How can you be so calm after all of this ?” Johnny seemed to resist squirming at that.

“Well, nothing much I can do to change what happened, and well...I guess it did have the good fallout of making me badass instead of... traditional” Johnny said the last word in a panned-out way.

It was true though that Johnny accomplished almost everything Omegas were accused of not being able to do and while Daniel knew there was nothing wrong with being a ...traditional - for lack of a better word – omega, Johnny was incredible and definitely managed to prove to society that their standards and stereotypes were nothing but bullshit and he gave them the middle finger while doing so... If only people could know how absolutely incredible this boy before him was really, starting by said person.

“But you dated Ali and plenty of girls” the thought came to his mind and he regretted as soon as voiced it. But Johnny laughed.

“I said I didn’t want a mate, not that I’m a Monk.”

“How... Could they not know ?” Johnny flushed and shrugged.

“Easy to hide, there are some...tricks you can do” Daniel wanted him to elaborate on that, but didn’t want to interrupt “plus the suppressants remove all trace of Omega smells so no one could pick up on it unless I was in heath, which I haven’t been since that time. The Alpha boosters are in case someone tries to figure me out, I get to smell slightly Alpha to not raise any suspicion. Kreese always praised me for having good musking control. Can’t beat an Omega at that, since they don’t Alpha pheromones to begin with.”

He let out a small laugh and silence fell on the two of them.

“Okay” Daniel let out after a while.

“Okay ?”

Daniel nodded.

“What does it mean for us ?” Johnny frowned, apprehension rising slightly in his eyes.

“Are we still good ? I see it every time I’m near, you’re...uneasy.” Johnny squirmed this time around.

“Well you’re the first Alpha that knows I guess....outside of...I mean”

Daniel frowned, clearly not happy with the back-handed half reply and slowly he rose from his chair under Johnny’ s questioning gaze and went to kneel in from of him a few feet away, to show submission and how much he meant what he was going to say next. He pinned Johnny’s wide baby blues with his own dark ones.

“Johnny, I’m telling you this and I’ll repeat it as much as you need me to say it, I’ll never hurt you. What you went through is fucked up, it’s fucking amazing you’re still standing, you’re amazing. I’m not expecting anything from you, but I want to be your friend and listen to you when you want to talk about this stuff. All I’m asking is that you please, -please – believe me.” he pleaded.

Johnny sat still for a long time and Daniel refused to move until he got an answer.

“Okay”

“Okay ?”

This time, it was Johnny that nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

Recap 

> Daniel frowned, clearly not happy with the back-handed half reply and slowly he rose from his chair under Johnny’ s questioning gaze and went to kneel in from of him a few feet away, to show submission and how much he meant what he was going to say next. He pinned Johnny’s wide baby blues with his own dark ones.

> “Johnny, I’m telling you this and I’ll repeat it as much as you need me to say it, I’ll never hurt you. What you went through is fucked up, it’s fucking amazing you’re still standing, you’re amazing. I’m not expecting anything from you, but I want to be your friend and listen to you when you want to talk about this stuff. All I’m asking is that you please, -please – believe me.” he pleaded.

> Johnny sat still for a long time and Daniel refused to move until he got an answer.

> “Okay”

> “Okay ?”

> This time, it was Johnny that nodded.

\---------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Chapter 21

_Okay ?_ He was not okay! That's all Daniel could think about as he cleaned up the backyard. Johnny had offered to help, but with his injuries, Daniel wanted him to rest and told the blonde exactly that which earned him an exasperated eye roll, "I’m not a weak little pussy you need to treat delicately LaRusso, I’ve had worse than this you know" somehow Johnny’s statement did nothing to reassure Daniel. It ended up with them agreeing that Johnny would be doing the dishes – mindful of his injuries – and Daniel would weed out the backyard. It gave time for Daniel to work out his frustrations.

_Good job Daniel, you’ve fallen for an Omega that doesn’t want any mate..._ He thought as he removed his shirt to relieve himself of the heat. Of course it had taken Johnny saying he didn’t want a mate, for Daniel to realize that he really wanted one, he wanted Johnny to be exact. _The most fucking perfect Omega in the world and of course, it’s not you, the weak-ass Alpha, that’s going to change his mind._ The Alpha inside of him rattled at that and Daniel shook his head to waive the thoughts. _At least he’s..Okay...as okay as he can be I suppose given everything._ He winced remembering the hand and boot prints riddling Johnny’s body. He peeked at Johnny through the window, head hung low as he was washing the dishes. _He’s okay, that’s all that matters right now, he doesn’t want a mate,_ Daniel bit his lip, _at least I can stay his friend._

_\------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------_

Johnny did everything in his power not to stare as he noticed a very tan and shirtless Daniel moving around the yard, working a sweat as he pulled at weeds and mowed the grass. _He’s with Ali, keep yourself together._ But even if he hadn’t been, Daniel was an Alpha, Johnny could not take that risk. It was enough that they were now both clearly aware of the other’s classification, Johnny knew that trusting Daniel with this could potentially blow up in his face. _If Sid finds out..._ The idea that he gave someone that kind of power over him, made him very anxious. He knew he should cut off all ties as soon as possible.

SPLOOSH

He raised his gaze to the boy who had just fallen into the pond. _Then again, this idiot might just be worth the stress of keeping him around._ He thought as a small dopey smile graced his lips.

_\----------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------_

“So when your Sensei said clean up the backyard, what you heard is take a swim ?”

“Shut up!” Daniel said as he very unsuccessfully tried to push himself over the slippery edges.

SPLOOSH

Johnny let out bark of laughter.

“Ha.Ha.Ha. I’d like to see you trying to get out” he pointed at Johnny’s temporary sling that Miyagi had tied this morning to give his newly re-set shoulder some relief.

“I wouldn’t be stupid enough to fall in in the first place, idiot, how did you end up there ?”

Daniel mumbled, still waving his arms in the water.

“What’s that ? Didn’t hear you Princess.” Johnny smirked.

“I was trying to pull some weeds and I pulled too hard. I fell back...in the water” Daniel said, embarrassed.

Johnny blinked at him then burst in laughter, the low sound rumbled out from the pit of his stomach. Still red from embarrassment, Daniel couldn’t help but marvel at the genuine sound, it was so open, Daniel couldn't help but stare. He rarely ever heard the other laugh so joyfully.

The laughter eventually died down.

“You going to spend all day in there, or....?” Johnny raised a cocky eyebrow. Daniel sighed.

“Asshole”

He tried anew to pull himself up, almost succeeded but one of the loose edge rocks gave way and back in the water he was.

SPLOOSH

“Awww... come on !” _So uncool !_ Daniel flushed again. Having trained with Mr Miyagi on that pond multiple time, falling in had been part of the job description but there was always a small ladder they put in so he could get out. Having been out of training for a bit, they had agreed that perhaps staying on dry land for a while would be best until his knee was better and his endurance built back up. That meant that the ladder was being stored away in the small shed a few feet away.

A hand suddenly was thrust in his face.

“Come on”

He looked up and Johnny’s golden hair shown, his eyes filled a soft playful twinkle, a teasing smile on his lips. He looked every bit the Adonis the Greeks kept writing about. He took a hold of Johnny’s good hand and he was lifted with ease out of the water, landing very closely to the other boy. Neither releases the other’s arm. _Wow..._ Daniel breathlessly thought. They looked at each other, face very close, breaths almost mingling.

“You’re wet, LaRusso” he whispered.

“Yeah...” Daniel exhaled.

“And you stink” a small smirk made its way to the blonde's lips. 

“It’s pond water you jackass, of course it stinks” Daniel rolled his eyes gently, not moving otherwise. Johnny’s eyes caught a drop of water and followed it as it slowly made its way down Daniel’s chest, missing narrowly the erected nipple, trailing past the budding six pack he saw there, only to run his course at the edge of his shorts that were riding low from being weighted down by the water. Johnny’s eyes clouded, the distance between them slowly closing.

“MIYAGI HOME! Come help Daniel-san” the voice of his teacher drifter through the backyard making both of them jump away from the other. Daniel cleared his throat.

“COMING!” he yelled back and with one last look at Johnny, he jogged to the front of the house, where his teacher was opening the back of his pickup, leaving Johnny behind to calm down and will his erection away, which had gone unnoticed until now.

\----------------------------- -----------------------------

“Man, what did you buy ?”

“Food for growing boys” Miyagi replied. Daniel stopped, while he was frustrated the moment had been broken back there, it was instantly squashed by the grateful feeling he felt at his mentor taking them in unexpectedly.

“Hey...Um...Listen Mr Miyagi, thank you so much... for Johnny, letting us stay...everything man” he felt he was failing to express accurately how thankful he truly was.

The older man nodded and Daniel leaned in to hug his mentor who patted him gently in the back twice.

“Daniel-san most welcome, Miyagi happy to help but Daniel-san ?”

“Yeah ?”

“Pond water is not bath. Stench smell really bad”

Daniel laughed then grinned at him and picked up the last grocery bags to follow the other in the house.

Coming in, they were met with the sight of Johnny sweeping the floors, the clean dishes being laid out to dry.

“Hey” he said to them both and he set the broom to help them both carry bags. They put everything away and settled down on the couch, opening the radio to listen to a show or other. After a quick shower, Daniel took out a book on Karate, while Johnny was content simply laying back resting his eyes and listen to the radio hosts talking about whatever they were going on about. Mr Miyagi, on the single seat near the couch, watched them silently as he sipped his tea. The atmosphere was peaceful and light, something Johnny wasn’t used to especially not in his home setting. This is what he blamed on the fact that he fell asleep shortly after, apparently still exhausted.

\----------------------------- ---------------------------------

Daniel held his breath as a weight landed on his shoulder. He had been so engrossed in his reading, he forgot about his surroundings. He tilted his head to his right where he was met with a tuft of blond hair. Suddenly Daniel was very aware of Johnny’s sweet and smooth smell that drifted to his nose. He had always smelled an undercurrent of it, but now that Johnny was not on Alpha boosters and was not using his usual suppressants, his Omega smell had taken over and to Daniel it was...perfect. He sniffed lightly the hair near him, then sighed and gently removed Johnny to lay him on his lap, a cushion under his head, so he couldn’t add neck pain to the list of his healing injuries. The blond let out a small grumble but settled comfortably with a small sigh and started snoring lightly. Daniel indulged himself in sweeping the golden hair away from the other’s closed eyelids and resumed reading his book, trying very hard not to concentrate on the blonde he couldn’t have, instead.

After a little while, Daniel’s felt eyes on him.

“What is it?” he said in a quiet voice to not disturb the boy sleeping in his lap, without lifting his gaze. Mr Miyagi said nothing.

“Spit it out man, I know you have somethin’ to say, I can feel it from here.” he closed his book to met the other’s stare.

“Daniel-san happy ?” Daniel frowned, what kind of question was that ?

“Yeah I guess ? I don’t know.” Miyagi nodded. “Why?”

“Miyagi happy to see Daniel smiling more but Miyagi also worry Daniel-san get hurt”

Daniel sighed.

“Well...I’m just happy things are sorted I guess...”

“Daniel-san know about Johnny-san classification” Miyagi stated.

“Yeah...but...” Daniel closed his eyes to gather his words and reopened them “He doesn’ want an Alpha, don’ trust ‘em, so I guess it’s bittersweet ?” Miyagi cocked his head.

“Don’ get me wrong, I’m so happy he’s safe and lettin’ me stick around, but there’s this...part... of me I guess that keeps tellin’ me we would be so good together, not easy, but so so good, if he just gave me a chance...At the end of the day, he ain’ wantin’ a mate and I want one...him... and no way I’m forcin’ anythin’ on him, not a chance, so...yeah” They both stayed silent.

“How do you tell your best friend who’s a closeted Omega that you are in love with them although they told you they want nothin’ to do with Alphas ? How could he not feel that all the Alphas are out to get him, to control him and... man he’s gonna think I befriended him with the thought of winnin' him over...” Daniel sighed.

“Daniel-san was friend before knowing” Daniel let out a small sad laugh.

“I don’ think that’s gonna matter much...”

“Daniel-san is good man, Miyagi know things will work out”

“I’m glad you’re confident, ‘cause I sure ain’” at that moment" Johnny turned on his back, head still laid in Daniel’s lap but he turned his face so his cheek was laying slightly against Daniel’s stomach. He let out a soft sigh as Daniel’s eyes softened at the innocent face slumbering so close to him. He looked so young, fast asleep, no sight of any frowning lines.

“It...might not be what I want, but this...this is enough, it has to be” no one would probably ever be as close as he was to Johnny right now and Daniel felt humbled by that. He wished for so much but he decided that focusing on now, was what he should do.

\--------------------------------- -------------------------------

Johnny woke up to laughter echoing from the kitchen. He slowly rose and stretched, making the blanket he was covered with fall slightly. He looked over what the commotion was all about.

“Hey that’s no fair, you cheated”

“Daniel-san should not be sore loser.”

“You used both hands ! I didn’t know you could do that ! How I am supposed to...Oh hey Johnny, sorry did I wake you ?”

The blonde got up, stretching, not that Daniel noticed the strip of skin the movement exposed, and leaned against the counter.

“Yeah, but that’s fine, what’s going on ?” His gaze went from one to the other.

“We’re making dinner, no big deal” Johnny smiled knowingly, Daniel was obviously skipping over a few details.

“Daniel-san owe Miyagi car waxing” Daniel groaned.

“What did you do ?” Daniel kept cutting some veggies.

“Daniel-san bet Miyagi. Should not have.”

“It was not a bet, it was a race, whoever finished cutting their veggies first, I didn’t know he could cut them with both hands at the SAME time, who does that ? You cheated!”

Johnny covered his laughter with his hand but failed miserably especially when Daniel threw him a dark look. Miyagi had a secretive smile on his lips, but otherwise ignored his pupil.

“Johnny-san should shower. Bandages must be changed”

“Sure but uh...I got nothing to wear” It’s true that he was still in yesterday’s dirty and slightly bloodied jeans paired with Daniel’s hoodie vest that was partially opened at the front.

“Uh..Hum...It’s all good, I got you covered” Daniel said obviously uncomfortable. Johnny let out a laugh.

“Sorry to break it to you LaRusso, but your clothes won’t fit me, I’m guessing this hoodie is what ? Like 3 times your size and that’s why it worked ?”

Daniel didn’t say anything and just grabbed a familiar looking bag which he thrust toward him.

“I swung by your house when you were asleep, I hope that’s okay ?”

Johnny was immediately in his space, making Daniel go rigid with surprise.

“Did...Did anyone see you ? Why the fuck would take a risk like that ?” Daniel understood Johnny's agitation as he was inspecting him closely. _He’s afraid his stepdad would lay a hand on me,_ at that Daniel smiled softly and put his hand over the wrist of the hand that had grabbed his chin, turning his head left and right.

“I’m okay, don’ worry, I called ahead and your Ma prepared everythin’ in the bag. I didn’ look but she knows you’ll be here until Monday at least.”

Johnny gave him one last worried look, swallowed and then nodded as he grabbed the bag moving away muttering an off-handed “shouldn’t have risked it still”. He then moved towards the bathroom for his shower as Daniel returned to his cutting board. Miyagi said nothing but threw him an amused look sideways.

“What ? Friends do that.” the older man’s expression didn’t change “Shaddup” Daniel said blushing as he resumed the prep, Miyagi doing the same as they fell in a comfortable silence.

\--------------------------- ---------------------------

The shower felt amazing on Johnny’s battered body. It had taken him a few minutes to remove all the soiled bandages and the ones surrounding his chest, especially doing so while trying to not jostle his shoulder, but once the spray hit Johnny’s body, after the initial sting on his bruises, his frustrations melted away. He took his time washing every part he could reach. It unfortunately had the undesired effect of making him hard. Maybe not all the frustrations were gone after all, but Johnny felt like he’d be...disrespectful if he did anything in here. It took all his willpower to wash his swollen dick without jerking off and it was not for lack of trying on his mind’s part which kept pushing at him images of a shirtless, toned, Daniel. Finishing with cold water, Johnny closed the tap and began to towel himself dry, feeling sore but refreshed.

He fished a pair of loose lounge pants and shrugged back on the hoodie. _I have to put the bandages back on anyway, no point in putting on a shirt._ He refused to admit that the garment still smelled like Daniel and was oddly reassuring.

He opened the door and before he reached the living room, he came face to face with Daniel.

“Oh..Hum, hey ! I was just coming to see if you wanted help with the bandages, Mr Miyagi sent me”

Johnny regarded him but said nothing. Daniel instantly grew nervous and spluttered.

“Or you know, we can ask Mr Miyagi if you’d prefer have him do it? I’m okay either way, I mean, it doesn’ matter if I’m okay about it not, it’s up to you, I just figured I’d meet you halfway just in case, but really as long as they get wrapped that’s all that matters right ? I’mma go get him, I think we left all the stuff in my room, so you might have to go in there, but I can take it all out too, maybe that’s better ? Yeah I’ll do that too and...”

Two hands grounded him as they pressed his shoulders.

“Breath LaRusso, Jesus, keep your cool. I didn’t even say a thing.” Daniel was looking at him with innocent wide eyes and it was at times like these that Johnny struggled to remember that this boy was his own age, because with his scared expression, he looked easily 4 years younger.

“I’m good with you sorting me out, LaRusso, I was just surprised, you said the stuff is in there ?” He pointed to Daniel’s room, said resident nodded. “Alright, let’s go before I bleed all over your hoodie”

Daniel stood stock still as Johnny opened the sliding door. “LaRusso ?”

“Yeah... Yeah I’m coming”

\---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Daniel’s hands were shaking as he set the few supplies he had brought from Mr Miyagi’s earlier shopping trip, on the table next to the ones that were already there. His back was to Johnny and the rustle he heard did nothing to calm his beating heart. He heard the zip go down and the vest being thrown off, the shuffling he heard suggested Johnny had sat down on the bed.

Still shaking, Daniel squared his shoulders and turned to face Johnny. That had always been one of Daniel’s quality, no matter how scared he was, he would never run away.

Johnny was indeed sat cross-legged on the bed, eyeing him with a confused look. Daniel took a discreet breath and as he sat in front of the boy his heart was skipped a beat as the situation was a clear reminder of yesterday’s events. Silently, Daniel unwrapped some gauze to clean the weeping cuts that hadn’t yet closed. He couldn’t meet Johnny’s eyes, especially since Daniel’s hands kept shaking against his own will and he just knew the other was tracking his movements. His eyes settling on the collarbone in front of him, he slowly and shakily brought a cotton ball to the gash on Johnny’s right pectoral. As soon as it made contact, a hand wrapped around his wrist, springing Daniel’s head up to meet the serious azure eyes pinning him down.

“Hey, what’s going on Danny ? It’s just me in here” If was said gingerly but Daniel suddenly felt trapped.

“I..Uh...”

Johnny began to rub his thumb against the skin beneath it, trying to convey any semblance of comfort he could muster. Daniel instantly felt guilty, it was Johnny that should be comforted, not the other way around. Sadness at his inability to be the other boy's rock reached his eyes. Unfortunately the other witnessed it and immediately grasped his wrist in a steel grip, his expression hardening.

“Are you pitying me, LaRusso ?” it was harsh, threatening, and sent all kinds of alarms in Daniel’s head.

“What ? No!” Johnny relaxed his body, including his grip. “I..I’m terrible at this... man, I was just thinkin' that with everythin' you went through you shouldn' be reassuring me, I should be doing that, but yet here you are, dealin' with the mess I’m makin' and I’m just... I don’ want to hurt you, I don’ want to set you off by touchin' you the wrong way” Johnny smirked and wriggled his eyebrow, Daniel reddened “Not like that, get your head out of the gutter man !” but it worked to lighten the tension in the room. 

“I’m just scared I’m going to hurt you” his eyes had settled back on the same collarbone spot.

“Danny?” Johnny grabbed his chin to meet his eyes “Do you plan on attacking me ?”

“What ? No of course not !” Daniel’s eyebrow went up as he swiftly answered, affronted. He was about to go on when Johnny continued.

“Are you going to use any Alpha tricks on me ?” It was said with nervous anticipation.

“Never ! Come on, I would never !” now Daniel was outraged. 

“Then we’re good, you’re not going to hurt me by touching me”

“But...your heat ?” Johnny looked away.

“Under control...the HERO pill worked and my mom packed my regular pills so chances are very slim, don’t worry you won’t trigger anything by touching me with medical supplies or brushing your hands accidentally on me as you put the stuff on.”

Daniel let out a breath, clearly relieved and Johnny released his hand. With more self-assurance, he began cleaning the cuts both of them sitting in silence, with Daniel giving quiet instructions here and there. He then slowly wrapped his ribs. He finished by cleaning the cuts on his face, a dark bruise had blossomed at his jaw, the angry black eye that needed no introduction was varying in purple hues and a stubborn gash on his eyebrow area refused to heal. For that last one, Daniel had to use both hands, one to keep the hair away and the other to clean the cut. Daniel tried very hard not to focus on how silky the strands in his palm were as he put on a butterfly stitch and a gauze with tape on top of it. Even as he was done, Daniel couldn’t stop staring, his left hand slid smoothly to the side of Johnny’s face, thankfully free of bruises, and just let it rest there. Johnny’s peered at him through heavy lids with intent focus, waiting on Daniel’s next move. Daniel was certain tenderness was pouring out of him as he began to stroke the cheek and he almost let out a whimper as Johnny closed his eyes to lean in the touch. He wanted...Oh how he wanted.

“Daniel-san, Johnny-san, Dinner Ready”

They both snapped out of it with a jump and then they both smiled softly at the other and Daniel helped Johnny get dressed and put the makeshift sling back on Mr Miyagi insisted he kept on for another day and without a word, they reached the kitchen area. _Should I have_ _kiss_ _ed_ _him ?_ The question haunted them both all evening until they finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

For the next three days, they settled into a schedule of waking up, eating, Daniel doing some Karate with his teacher while Johnny watched, changing Johnny’s bandages, working on their essay, eating some more and going to bed.

Johnny’s injuries were healing nicely and in no time he was able to dress his own injuries. He was still sore and sometimes his movements were strained or accompanied by winces and grunts, but overall it was going well. Even his shoulder seem to be looser which was a relief. Following the awkward maybe-kiss moment in the room, both boys seemed to try and keep their distance from the other, Johnny because he believed Daniel to be with Ali and Daniel because Johnny had been clear about Alphas and he was trying his best to respect the other's wishes over his own. They would have to remain friends even if it pained them both. If Miyagi noticed the change in the atmosphere, he said nothing. Monday morning arrived both slowly and fast and soon they were reaching Johnny’s car, on their way to school. Miyagi followed them.

“Thank you for this week-end, Mr Miyagi, you’re the best” The old man nodded. Daniel stepped into the car, closing the door behind him, leaving Johnny with his mentor.

“Listen, Mr Miyagi, sir ? I wanted to say thanks, really for everything you’ve done these past few days... I...uh...really appreciate it” Johnny finished lamely cursing his inability to express himself.

“Johnny-san good person, needed help Miyagi could give, Miyagi happy Johnny-san is okay”

Johnny shifted, ill at ease.

“If there’s ever any way I could repay you...” He trailed off and Miyagi stared at him for a minute.

“Money not important. What important is people” with that he looked at Daniel in the passenger seat who was looking at the content of his school bag making sure he didn’t forget anything. Johnny followed his gaze.

“People important” Miyagi repeated. “Not wasting time also important, taking care even more important” with that he turned and went to the small house’s main door and turned to Johnny “Johnny-san always welcome at Miyagi house” and went inside leaving a gaping Johnny. Daniel tutting the horn was the thing that brought him back, a feeling of warmth rumbling in him at the old man’s words.

“Come on man, we gonna be late, if you keep stayin’ there”

Johnny quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You that in a hurry to get to school LaRusso ?”

“Nah but I’d rather not have detention for being late in after skippin’ for 2 days. Plus, now that the school’s jock is not bein’ an asshole, it’s not that bad”

“Shut up Smartass, I could always change my mind on that, and put your seat belt on” Daniel did, rolling his eyes at him with a _Yeah right_ expression on.

They rode to school with the radio blaring and both of them singing the lyrics they knew. Well, for Daniel’s case anyway because Johnny knew all the good rock songs and _of course, he has a nice deep singing voice._ Daniel thought.

As they arrived, Johnny put the car to a stop. Daniel started fidgeting with the edge of his shirt. Johnny nodded at him.

“What’s up man ? Didn’t you say you wanted to get to school ?”

“Yeah...”

“Then ?”

“Nothin'...It’s nothin' ”

“Is it Ali ?” It was said in a small hesitant voice, a subject Johnny had ignored and tactfully avoided the past days.

“What ? What is Ali ?”

“Aren’t you two like...together ? You were making smooches in the middle of the hallway...” he tried very hard to go for neutral and remove any trace of jealousy in that last sentence.

“Huh ? No! Well...she wanted to but I kinda...”

“YO Johnny !”

“Hey man ! What the hell ? Look at the shiner”

“What the fuck is LaRusso doing there ?”

Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy all exclaimed at they popped by his lowered window. Behind them, he could see Bobby giving him a wave, Johnny mouthed to him _What the hell is it with these clowns,_ to which Bobby shrugged.

Johnny got out of the car, Daniel taking more time, probably not eager to be facing his friends.

“Where the fuck were you, Johnny ? We tried calling all weekend, your mom said you were gone. And what’s up with LaRusso, is he the one that gave you that ?” Tommy gestured at his face before steeling himself for a fight. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Dude, chill, I don’t know who’s honor you think you’re going to protect, but you’re barely able to do that for yourself. You really think LaRusso would be here if he did that to me ?”

They all shook their heads and out of the corner of his eye, as if to act as a buffer should anything happen, he saw Bobby move next to Daniel who had gotten out of the car looking at them warily. _Not that Daniel couldn’t handle himself..._ Johnny remembered the crane kick vividly but he still shot a thankful look at Bobby who nodded. 

“I had some things to take care of last week and yeah things got weird, but you should see the other guy. LaRusso happened by and he helped.”

“Really?” They all turned their attention to Daniel who didn’t trust himself to do anything else other than nod. _It’s glossin’ over some stuff – a lot of stuff – but I guess that’s true._

“Man LaRusso, look at you stepping up !” Tommy grabbed a very surprised Daniel and ruffled his hair.

“Badass, dude” Dutch added while Jimmy nodded. The bell suddenly rang much to Daniel’s relief. The boys started toward the entrance, sweeping Johnny with them, leaving Daniel and Bobby behind.

“They might not know the whole story, but they’re right you know. You’re a badass LaRusso, I can tell Johnny’s doing good, better than expected.”

Daniel walked with Bobby.

“Nothing anyone wouldn’t have done.”

“Sure LaRusso” Bobby shook his head, exasperatedly and smiled at him as they reached the class they shared.

\--------------------------- ----------------------------

“This is the last week for your essay, if it’s not on my desk by Friday 4 pm, I’ll be seeing you again next year.” a collective groan was heard in concert with the last bell of the day. Daniel threw a look at Johnny, thankfully they were both done, they only needed the other to review and approve before submitting it in. They would be doing that this week. Daniel gathered his books and saw Freddy a few rows down doing the same, he quickly grabbed his bag and went to meet his friend.

“Hey man, it’s been a while, how’s it goin’ ?” Daniel gave him a friendly grin. But Freddy just gave him a pointed look and resumed gathering the rest of his school items, before throwing them carelessly in his own bag and abruptly leaving as his shoulder shoved Daniel’s.

“Woah...” Surprised, Daniel stumbled back slightly. He happened to meet Johnny’s eyes, frown in place and white knuckles, but he paid no heed as he ran after the other boy.

“Hey, Freddy! Freddy ! Come on, man, what’s up ? Did I do somethin’ ?” He tried to catch up with Freddy’s high speed pace. He managed to grab him by the shoulder - the one he hadn’t used to bump him – and tried to spin him around. He did manage to do that but Freddy flinched violently as he did and he gasped slightly at the contact.

“Freddy...What...??” Daniel’s confused eyes scanned his friend.

“Oh so now you care ?”

“What’s that supposed to mean ?”

“What ? Your new buddy ditched you already ?” The only thing Daniel could think to do was gap like a fish.

“What are you talking about ?” He was thankful they were outside away from too many prying eyes.

“Huh-uh, I guess that’s what friendship means to you !”

“What are you talkin' about ? What happened to you and what did I do ? ‘cause right now you’re not makin' any sense !” He got a very angry response for his efforts.

“What it means is that while you’re busy playing snake charmer with the Cobra leader, yeah I saw you this morning getting out of his car, the other fucker on his team is having a go at me. You said you were gonna help, well newsflash, you didn’t ! And what the fuck man, how can you even stand these guys, they’re fucking downright awful, spiteful, bullies !”

“What did they do to you ?”

“Well, while you were in Lala land with the blond jock asshole, who in case you forgot, beat you relentlessly during your first months here by the way, Jimmy decided that since they lost their punching bag, I should be next ! Thanks for that ! The shoulder is only the latest parting gift.”

“Wait, so you’re mad at me because I got Johnny off my back and somehow Jimmy decided you were a great target. I can’t control what they do, Freddy, I’m not friends with them, I barely know any of them except maybe Johnny and that’s only ‘cause we got paired up! I’m sorry I wasn’t around much these past few days, I had a... situation... to deal with”

“A situation to deal with ? Really ? That’s what you’re going with ? Well, I hope your “situation” “ Freddy air quoted that last word “is worth it, because you and I we’re done, I already have enough bullies, I don’t need fake friends on top of that.” Freddy turned and reached the sidewalk to get home.

“Freddy, don’t be like that.” But the other didn’t turn. While he felt guilty for having ignored his friend lately, Daniel knew it was better to let him cool off.

“Yikes, that looked bad...” He turned to see Ali biting her lip.

“Yeah...I guess I’ve been a horrible friend to him” she got close to him.

“Well...you also had a lot going on, I suppose and everyone has to stand up for their own self at one point”

Daniel gave her a look like she was crazy.

“I’m not saying I’m okay with the beating up you dumbo, all I’m saying is that sometimes the only way to get rid of guys like the cobras is often to stand up to them...It worked for you, didn’t it ? You didn’t have anyone to defend you when they went after you and there were five of them.”

“Yeah but I did have someone that stood up for me” he thought back to Mr Miyagi stepping in “I think Freddy will stand up for himself, in his own way, but he just needs a hand and I wasn’t there to lend it to him...” He added guiltily. Ali nodded at that.

“You just might be right.” She smiled softly at him. Knowing Daniel took comfort in touches, she gave him a supportive hug. As Daniel embraced her, he caught sight of Johnny’s retreating back over her shoulder a couple of feet away in the parking lot and a few seconds later, his car was gone. Daniel mentally cursed his bad luck, but he couldn’t catch up to Johnny, he had to get home to face his Ma. He was only thankful that Johnny’s stepdad would be gone for two weeks on a business trip.

\------------------ ----------------------

“Daniel Alfonso Joseph LaRusso, get in here right now! I’ve been worried sick ! Four days at Mr Miyagi’s and little to no explanation except for one measly phone call that was cut off ! You’re lucky I didn’t go there myself and brought you back by the skin of your neck.”

Daniel winced as soon as he unlocked the door and caught the sight of his mom, he was in for a big fight and suddenly he just felt drained, the past days catching up to him like ten tons of bricks falling on him.

And apparently it read on his face, or his Ma was a psychic, because her expression softened at the sight of him.

“What happened ?” Her tone was still slightly miffed, but her mom instincts took over as she went up and hugged him tightly.

Daniel mumbled incomprehensibly, but ultimately he simply hugged her back, suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of being thankful for her raising him and simply being there for him. They stayed this way for a long time. Daniel found that in his exhaustion he was even too tired to shed a tear. This deep-bone tiredness set in him and he just felt despair and paradoxically happiness. He was all over the place, he needed to get things off his chest and that’s what led him to confess everything – well almost everything, he left Johnny’s secret out – to his Ma who listened patiently.

“So...Yeah...I’m sorry I didn’ call more...” he finished ”we were just so busy with gettin' Johnny back up on his feet and makin’ sure he was okay, that I didn’ stop to think about anythin' else...I’m real sorry, Ma, I promise I wouldn’ have done anythin' like that if I thought there was another way...”

She simply observed him thoughtfully, her anger having bled out the first 15 minutes into his story.

“I know you’re angry with me, I’m sure I’m grounded, but I don’ regret a thing and if I had to do it over, I would do the same thing...”

He couldn’t tell she wasn’t pleased with that statement, but he found he was simply too worn out to care.

“I’m proud of you.” He snapped his head back up to her.

“Huh ?”

“I’m proud of you, Daniel. You did right by your friend the best you knew how. While I’m not too happy to have been kept out of the loop - I’m your Ma, I should know these things -, I also know that you are almost an adult and have a right to make your own decisions. If these are the kind of decisions you make, I’m proud of the young man you’ve become.” She smiled proudly at him. Daniel felt his eyes wet. _Man ! How can there be more, I thought I was all out,_ but he blinked them away.

“Thanks Ma.” He swallowed thickly while a thin blush spread across his tanned cheeks.

“Soooo...” He didn’t like that tone one bit “Johnny Lawrence huh ?”

“Aww Ma come on, of course you would focus on that” He had kinda hoped that part would be ignored.

“Well, my baby is having his first real crush, of course I’m interested” He couldn’t get redder.

“It’s...not... just a crush I mean” He said brokenly.

“Oh!” she took on a more serious but light expression. “Does he know ?” Daniel shook his head and struggled with a question that had been bothering him since the beginning.

“Does...his classification bother you ?” He knew he should be more direct, but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to his Ma and he had promised Johnny...

“Should it ?” Daniel let out the breath he’d been holding, blinked at her answer then groaned.

“Am I the only one that’s worried about it ?” Was he living in the same world as these people ? _Aww...poor Danny-boy, you have friends and family that love you and support you, that must be so awful,_ Johnny’s imaginary teasing voice popped in. Daniel gave him a mental eye roll but he did feel slightly like he was being ungrateful.

His mom got closer to him on the couch so she could give him a brief hug.

“I get what you mean, Baby,” he cringed at the nickname “but I’m your Ma, there is nothing you can possibly do that would make me hate you and certainly not because you love someone. It’s true that people are not always...kind... to one another about these things but you’ll always be safe here.” she made sure to look him in the eye so he could ascertain her sincerity. “If I ever made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me about any of this, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did to make you feel you couldn’t share this important part of your life with me, but know that I’ll be happy with whomever you chose as long as they treat you right”

“Thanks Ma, you’re the best, honest, I’m sorry I gave you hard time coming here, I know you were just doing your best.”

“You’re welcome. I love you Baby”

“I love you too” They hugged once more and Daniel felt very light, until his Ma spoke once more.

“Now what do we do about that boy ?” Daniel started.

“Wha’ do ya mean ?” his Ma looked like she meant business.

“He certainly can’t stay there.” Daniel’s eyes grew wide.

“He won’t leave his Ma” _I know I wouldn’t,_ hung in the air, making his Ma smile “plus his stepdad’s rich, ain’ no way we stand a chance going after ‘im”

“Daniel, I haven’t told you this, because I didn’t want you to worry, but...well I’m only working Part-time as a secretary for Mr Carter’s dealership.”

Daniel had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Where else do you work, Ma?” It was said slowly and carefully. Alarms resounding everywhere. Lucille took a deep breath.

“I also work at the new Omega Protection Center”

“WHAT? WHY !?” Anxiety through the roof sprung Daniel to his feet. “Don’t you know how dangerous that is ?!” He shouted.

Omega Protection Centers had been know to be victim of many Alpha attacks as they were searching for their mate that needed protection from them. Not many Omegas worked in that dangerous setting but ironically, they were often succeeding well as they could relate to the victims and Omegas in difficult situations felt safer with a fellow Omega around. If Daniel was honest he was actually kinda – a lot – proud of his Ma for doing it, he knew she was in her element, but right now worry was taking precedence over anything else. Unfazed by his outburst, she gave him a _I’m-your-mother-young-man_ patented look.

“Yes Daniel, I’m aware, the Center is as safe as it could be, there are many Alpha security guards around and we have panic buttons always close by.” Daniel was still unconvinced, knuckles white with his fist clenched to his side. Lucille reached out a hand to cover the closest fist and dragged him back down on the couch gently.

“Baby, I know you are worried, I appreciate that, but the work I’ve been doing there for the past six months...”

“SIX MONTHS !!?”

She resumed, ignoring him, “The work I’m doing there, it’s...life changing for them, but also for me. I know that you might not understand, but opportunities are far less available to Omegas, we’re often boxed in what society wants us to be and it’s hard to break out of that” her words brought his thoughts to Johnny who had done so much under the guise of an Alpha, he sadly recognized that while Johnny could certainly show them up, he perhaps wouldn’t be where he was today had it not be for the well-construed albeit dangerous, ruse. _Society really is a dick,_ he thought.

“This is my chance to do that, you don’t have to understand, but I’m asking you to be supportive”

He studied the strong woman before him and considered her words, he understood, he really did, how could he not when he had just gone through what he did. A part of him wanted to simply agree, after all when he needed her understanding the most, she had openly and abundantly given it, but what if something happened to her ? He couldn’t bear to lose her, not after his dad... He took a deep breath.

“Okay here’s the deal” She gave him a funny look. But he continued.

“When do work your shifts ?”

“Tuesday through Thursday evenings and Saturday” She wondered where he was going.

“You are going to have Mr Miyagi or me accompany you when you go in and out”

“Absolutely out of the question !” she was offended. _I’m NOT some WEAK omega you need to protect._ Johnny growled at him in his mind.

“I know Ma, I don’t mean to say you are weak because you are an omega, I know you’re strong, the strongest I know, but if this thing end up pickin’ up like I know it’s gonna knowin’ you, you’re runnin' more chance of being attacked being an Alpha lookin’ for trouble. You are strong Ma, but so are the crazy Alphas and I only have one Ma, so...please ?” She was looking at him hesitantly.

“That’s the only way I’m gonna be okay with this.” he insisted.

“We can’t possibly ask..”

“Mr Miyagi has to get into the city everyday anyway, he has errands to run, deliverin’ I think, I know he won’t mind” _I 'll trade housework or yardwork or somethin’,_ he thought.

“Okay, you drive a hard bargain, but I agree to your terms” Daniel sighed in relief.

“For the record, I’m proud of ya, jus’ don’ go signin’ up for the police force or nothin’, I don’ think I’ll survive that” His Ma chuckled.

“So, as I was saying before, I work a the OPC and I think, this might help Johnny’s mom, she could get help, away from that horrible man and he would be able to get away from him...He won’t be able to follow her though...” _Why? Isn’t the Center for Omegas?_ Daniel asked but then realized she still thought he was an Alpha. _You didn’t tell her, stupid, how could she know._ He wasn’t about to tell her of course, but where would Johnny go ?

His Ma smiled at him, reading clearly his question. _Am I that transparent ?_

“I thought maybe he could stay with us ?” _WHHHHAT?_

“WHAT ??”

“Now there’d be some strict rules, no funny business, he can sleep in your room and you on the couch. You both are going to college soon anyway so, it’s only temporary...”

“Huh...About that...I still don’t...know if I’m gonna go.” She opened her mouth to speak, but he was faster.

“I just don’ know what I want to do and College is expensive, I don’ wan’ to waste it” He could see she wanted to argue.

“Did you at least apply ?” He nodded.

“Then we can figure things out later, right now your friend needs help.”

“You sure about this, Ma ? Not that I’m not grateful...I am...but it’s a big ask.” She then put her hand on his.

“Your friend needs help, I think we have to do something, if we can. Don’t you ?” Daniel nodded, but he knew money would be tight and he was worried that Johnny being an Omega would feel uncomfortable around him in so close quarters with no respite from his...Alphaness...

“How about I ask Mr Miyagi ?”

“Daniel ! We can’t always rely on Mr Miyagi for everything...” Daniel let out a small laugh.

“I know Ma but believe me, staying at Mr Miyagi’s is not cheap, by the end of the summer Mr Miyagi will have had him build him a new house as payment, I’m sure !” His Ma looked at him exasperated so he became more serious.

“I just think...we may have a better shot at him saying yes this way. Plus I don’ think he likes me that way, which is fine, but yeah...I don’ want him to find out so...”

Lucille frowned at him then shook her head muttering in a sigh, a small _Boys!._

“I happen to think this boy is crazy about you”

“Nah...He’s just...Johnny” he deadpanned.

“Daniel, Honey, no Alpha is that caring for someone they don’t like” _Alphas, no I guess...but Omegas?_ Then Daniel slapped himself mentally. _Johnny is still Johnny, he would kill me if he knew I thought any differently of him...but still...it started with guilt and we tolerated each other into friendship ? And now that I know his secret, I’m probably the only one he feels that safe with...there was that kiss, that one time but then...nothing...then this weekend at Miyagi’s house...Gah I’m so confused and blowing this up is not an option..._ It was a real possibility that he could lose Johnny entirely and the thought crippled him.

“....Perhaps I could talk to her, or go over there and...”

“What was that ? Sorry I spaced out” She gave him a look.

“As I was saying” She said pointedly. “Should I go over and speak to his Ma ?” Dread filled Daniel, remembering how Johnny had feared for Daniel’s safety. He knew the man was gone for two weeks, but what if he was back earlier ? No, he couldn’t risk that.

“NO!” At her startled look, he continued.

“Ma, we don’t know if he’s gonna be there or nothin’, I’m not riskin' you goin’ over there”

“And you think I’m going to let you go ?” He wanted to be petty and say _Ain’ nothin’ you can do, if I want to go, I’ll go,_ but refrained from it, it would not be productive.

“How about this, I talk to Johnny, see if they would be open to it and maybe they come here to chat logistics, if they want ? I’m just worried about the safest option for everyone.” Lucille mulled it over.

“How did you get so smart ?” She smiled at him teasingly and he knew they had a good solid plan.

“Hey ! I’ve always been smart”

“Yes Honey, of course”

“MA!” They both laughed until it died down after a few minutes and they both noticed the time. Lucille got up.

“Oh and since you’re still seventeen, you’re grounded !”

“WHAT?? WHY ??”

“That stunt you pulled last weekend. You’re on dinner duty all week. Go” Daniel made a show of grumbling, but really he knew he was getting off easy especially since she had called in sick for him with the school, no detention and Dinner duty, _yeah I got off easy._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“I need your help”

“Good morning to you Bobby, how are you doing Bobby ? Very well Danny-Boy, thank you much for asking, how’s your day going ?” Daniel sighed exasperatedly at Bobby’s dramatic antics and rolled his eyes.

“Someone’s happy this morning ? Wrong side of the bed ? Perhaps it was waking up in the wrong bed altogether, alone ?” Bobby snickered as Daniel’s widened.

“SSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!” He put his hand over a cackling Bobby's mouth and pulled him into an empty classroom before releasing him with a small shove.

“What the hell is wrong with you !”

“Aww...Come on, even if you two weren’t obvious, I’ve known the guy for 9 years, I can tell when something’s going on”

“Nothing’s going ON with Johnny!” Daniel did NOT screech.

“Funny how you knew right away who I was talking about” Daniel’s eyes grew as he flushed “ And sure, and he looked like you kicked his puppy after that hug with Ali - _for no reason -_ , funny cause he saw her holding hands with Jacob Farrell earlier that day and he kept his shit together.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” If Daniel hadn’t been suddenly so desperate to keep Johnny’s Alpha cover, he would have taken a moment to think this over. “We’re just friends, we’re both Alphas, we...we can’t” He tied his most earnest face. He felt a twinge of success as Bobby’s face faltered to hesitation.

“So, nothing’s going on ?”

“NO!” _I wish._ Daniel didn’t say.

“Hmmm...Odd, could have sworn... Oh well my bad !”

“How are you okay with the idea of two Alphas together ?” He felt like a broken record.

“I thought maybe you were misclassified...” _WHHAAT??_ Then Daniel thought about it, if he had doubts about himself, surely at one point others would too, it was not the first time he’d been teased about this either. _Yeah_ , _that tracks..._ He mentally sighed.

“Yeah. No. Nothin’ wrong with it or anythin’, but nah, I’ve been confirmed so... And nothin’ goin’ on either, we’re...friends I guess ?” He finished already drained by the conversation. Bobby shuffled uncomfortably.

“You said you needed my help ?” Daniel's eyes snapped open, _Right !_

“Yeah, I need to talk with Johnny, but he ain’ gonna like it...it’s about his stepdad situation” Daniel shifted on the spot, but Bobby didn’t hesitate.

“What do you need me to do ?”

\-------------------- --------------------------

“Bobby ? The fuck man with your cryptic shitty note? I’m here now.” He yelled in the empty classroom since everyone had left for the day.

“Hey Johnny, look I’m sorry about this...” he winced as Daniel stepped in the room from after him closing the door behind him and leaning on it blocking any possible escape. Johnny’s body coiled, sensing danger and preparing himself to attack, not liking at all the feeling of being trapped. Daniel’s apologetic look didn’t alleviate any of the tension.

“Calm down man, we just want to talk to you”

“I am calm" he growled out. "I would be calmer if you didn’t feel the need to close me in a fucking empty room to have a chat” he spat out, still eyeing Daniel out of the corner of the eye.

“Look, what we have to say you won’t like” Johnny growled, teeth baring ”But you need to listen to Daniel until the end okay ?”

“I could beat you up to a pulp where you stand, how about that ? And don’t think I’m not going to do the same to you LaRusso for this shit.”

“Please John...It’s really important, we’re just trying to help I swear” The use of his birth name had him falter a bit, Bobby only ever used it thrice in the time they’ve know each other, he knew this was serious. At the slight decrease of tension, Bobby let out a breath.

“Sit ?”

“I’ll stand, thanks.” he bit out.

“Johnny ?” Daniel finally said meekly. Johnny glared at him and Daniel could see the waves of betrayal roiling in his eyes. _Even if he hates me...This is important._ Daniel’s heart still twisted at the thought. But no one talked for a while, not knowing where to start. Johnny ended up leaning against a wall – not a corner, never a corner – and crossed his arms looking at them both expectantly.

“Well ? You idiots wanted me here, I’m here. If it’s to stare at your stupid faces, I’m out of here”

“NO!” Daniel exclaimed, freezing Johnny on the spot. He then raised his hands, palm opened in surrender. “I mean, sorry, let me start over” _You haven’t even started, idiot,_ the rise of Johnny’s eyebrow clearly stated.

“So..Um...My Ma is working at the OPC...” Johnny’s eyes widened in panic. _No, Nope, not happening._ He had a sinking feeling where this was going and he didn’t like it one bit. He made to leave, but Bobby stood between him, LaRusso and the door. Johnny started assessing if he could kick both their asses right then and there.

“Please, just listen...”

“I should kill you right there for this...” he spat at a wide-eyed Daniel. 

“He’s trying to help, I’m trying to help, Johnny, I love you like a brother and seeing you popping up with bruises of all kinds over the years, it’s been killing me ! We have a solution for you, to get your Mom out and you too, if you’ll just LISTEN” Johnny’s eyes narrowed at him and after what seems to take forever, he nodded jerkily. 

“Two minutes and I’m out”

The relief was palpable in the room.

\------------------------ -------------------------------------

“Ambush me again and you’re dead, not just to me, they won’t find a body, I swear”

“Noted.” Bobby swallowed. Daniel had no reason to doubt it didn’t apply to him as well, he gulped as well.

Daniel began to swiftly explain the plan and fidgeted the whole time, only he shook from the gravity and importance of this sales speech, if he didn’t sell it to Johnny, there was no way of knowing if one day Johnny just wouldn’t show up at all. As soon as Johnny understood that Daniel hadn't betrayed his secret, Bobby still seemingly in the dark, he relaxed considerably but Johnny was still pissed and it was rolling off of him in waves. Daniel had seen his fair share of Alphas in his young life, none were as threatening - teeth bared and everything - as Johnny’s furious expression at the moment.

“And...uh My Ma could arrange visits, lots of them for you and your Ma, and um...she would get all the care she needs. I think she’s having difficult cycles right ?” Johnny threw him a warning look.

“It’s just I went by your house and well...her smell” Johnny was going to attack him anytime now if he didn't shut up. “so uh...Anyway, you could stay with Mr Miyagi, I asked and he’s fine with it. What do you say ?”

Daniel toyed with the end of his shirt, biting his bottom lip while Bobby and he fixed Johnny with an expectant stare. Johnny seemed to mull over it, then sharply got up, the chair they had managed to get him to sit on, fell back on the floor.

“Johnny !” Daniel shouted in surprise, trying to rise up, but was stopped by Bobby and Daniel re-seated himself as Johnny reached the door.

“Two minutes are up” he gritted out as he exit the room, leaving a devastated Daniel and a sighing Bobby behind.

\--------------------------- ---------------------------------------

“Hey Honey, how did it go ?”

Daniel said nothing and went to his room slamming the door.

“That good, huh ?” she said to herself, her heart clenching, knowing how important this was to Daniel.

\-------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Predictably Johnny was not at school the next day nor the next one after that and Daniel was having a perfectly horrible day, twice. He had been trying to get Freddy to forgive him, to even just talk to him, without success. It only served to remind him that he had also failed Johnny and now the other probably would never talk him for having butted in in his personal business. Daniel’s heart clenched painfully at the thought as he stared miserably at his uneaten sandwich, sitting down on the school’s nearby grass patch.

“Now you’re the one looking like he killed your puppy”

“Hey Bobby...” the other sat beside him.

“You tried you know ?”

“Yet it doesn’t feel like it’s enough...” Bobby nodded.

“That’s Johnny-boy for ya !” He stretched out.

“You’re awfully chirpy for someone who also failed” Daniel wanted to lash out at Bobby, simply because he hated him at that moment for not being as miserable as he was.

“He’ll be back” Bobby said confidently.

“And if he’s not ?”

“He will be...”

Daniel really wished he could be that optimistic.

\--------------------- ------------------------------------------------

He went home that afternoon after school feeling depressed and angry, mostly at himself. He began making dinner angrily slamming pots and pan, as if they were the culprits of his bad mood. He was so distracted, he ended up almost burning dinner. He managed to narrowly save it, but it earned the dish a death glare.

“Daniel ? I’m home” his Ma said to his back as kept doing his staring contest with the crispy lasagna he'd made.

“Hey Ma !” not turning back, feeling himself getting angry at her happy voice. _Why_ _is everyone_ _so happy right now, I’m miserable, is it so much to ask that someone be at least a little bit, just a tiny bit, unhappy right now, just so I’m not alone in this._ Daniel knew he was petty, but his dark mood was taking over.

“My Goodness, it smells divine in here !” Daniel froze. That feminine voice...That smell...he knew it from somewhere but then another one – an oaky smell with a hint of sweetness and something else, a bit off - hit him and sure enough as he turned around.

“Look at you being a good housewife, LaRusso !” Johnny’s eyes were twinkling as he teased him.

Daniel almost dropped the lasagna he was holding on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“Johnny ! Manners ! I’m so sorry for his behavior, Johnny apologize right now !”

“Ow ! Sorry, sorry !” as his mom pinched him hard. She always had that playful side of her coming out whenever Sid was away and she was out of her heat cycle, since those left her too worn out to even get up sometimes. Daniel just stared.

“Well Daniel, what are you waiting for ? Let’s feed these people, go on !” He looked at her like he couldn’t comprehend her, Johnny’s smirk from behind his mother didn’t help.

“Uh...Yeah..” On autopilot he cut four pieces wondering how he went from thinking he would spend the evening wallowing to having dinner with his...friend ? And both their mother. He set the steaming pieces in the plates.

“Need any help ?” it was said lowly, almost a whisper floating in his ear, that successfully rose Daniel’s hair at the back his neck.

“Yeah...cutlery's in the second drawer.” Johnny nodded and Daniel could smell his shampoo in the air. His Alpha growled at the underlying note of Vanilla. _That’s not the shampoo..._ Daniel belatedly realized as Johnny moved away to set the table. Daniel brought each plate and they all sat down at the table.

“...it’s funny because I ran into them at the supermarket” Daniel was barely paying attention to the conversation going on during dinner. Eyes curiously roaming over the blond in front of him.

“Literally ran into them, with my cart, I’m so sorry again for that !”

“Not a problem, Mrs LaRusso”

“Call me Lucille.” Daniel blinked at his mom, feeling like he was so out of the loop and Johnny, the asshole knew it, because he kept on smiling that secretive smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Daniel settled with picking at his food.

“And I’m Laura.” Johnny’s mom said kindly to Daniel.

“Nice to meet you” he replied in a quiet voice.

“You already met her, silly, what is the matter with you ? You barely touched anything.”

“Sorry, I’m not hungry, I’ll save it up for later” he moved up to pick up the empty plates. His Ma did the same as Johnny and Laura rose from their seats.

“No please, you are our guests, sit down, coffee anyone ?” They both nodded, but that earned Johnny another pinch. _“_ You know you can’t have coffee, you won’t sleep” to which Johnny replied “I’m not a kid anymore, mom” was heard quietly coming from the small dining area.

Lucille went next to him to put the dishes in the sink. She whispered quietly to him.

“You should show Johnny your room”

“What ?” He was definitely in the Twilight zone.

“Remember, no funny business” Daniel gave her an affronted look. She gave him a chuckle and returned to the table.

“So Johnny, Daniel has an impressive Comic book collection, you should have a look” Daniel groaned internally, _Way to make me look cool Ma!_ Johnny looked at his mom to make sure it was okay and she nodded. He got up to Daniel.

“Lead the way” Daniel never wanted to wipe that smirk off so bad.

\--------------------------- ----------------------------------

From Daniel’s room, they could hear both women’s voice vibrating gently through the halls but not the content of their conversation. They went into the small room, door left wide-open, Daniel was really regretting not having cleaned up like his Ma had been pestering him to do. Various items were thrown across the room including old soda cans, records, a soccer ball, various car magazines, a Comic book pile lay by his bedside table, rickety shelves had a few Karate books on them and various posters had been slapped on the walls. A dirty laundry bin lay crooked in the corner of the room and with the single person bed, there was barely space for the two of them to sit on, with only 4 feet separating them as they stood in the room. 

“Cute, LaRusso” Johnny said playfully as he scanned the room.

“Hey I didn’t know you were coming” Daniel instantly reacted. “How are you here ?”

“Your mom ran us over with her cart” He said like he explained it to a small child.

“I know but how ? We don’t even live in the same neighborhood !” Johnny shrugged.

“My mom wanted to go out, to this shop near here, we ended up wanting to pick up some snacks.”

“That makes no sense” Johnny shrugged.

“It’s the truth.” the silence lay heavy between them.

“My mom is going to take your Mom’s offer” Johnny dropped in the silence, not looking at Daniel. Daniel fell on his ass on the bed with the weight of this statement. “They’re talking about logistics right now. That's why we were shooed away” Daniel could only gape at him.

“So the supermarket ?”

“We wanted to throw off the scent of your mom, in case some of Sid’s buddies were watching”

Daniel nodded gratefully.

“We were packing, that’s why I missed school” Johnny offered as Daniel blinked.

“What about you ?”

“Is Miyagi still offering ?” Johnny said hesitantly. Daniel smiled a tiny little bit.

“Yeah...Yeah, I’ll call him, when are you moving in ?”

“Tomorrow for my mom, but if it’s too soon for me I can still stay at our house, Sid's away anyways, so it’s not like it’s dangerous or anything” Somehow the idea of Johnny being alone in that big house, made Daniel more anxious.

“Nah...it should be fine, I helped him set everything up...you know in case” _you changed your mind since walking out_ was left unsaid. The recent events lay heavy between them.

“I’m an asshole” Daniel snapped his head back to him.

“That’s a given but why ?” he gave a small teasing smile as Johnny shifted uncomfortable.

“You were trying to do a good thing for me and my mom and I lashed out at you and Bobby...I’m sorry” Daniel felt sympathy for this boy who still had hard time accepting anyone’s help.

“In the end, it’s not about me, my mom needed to get out of there...So here we are” Daniel waited for him to continue.

“You didn’t tell your Ma about me” Daniel shook his head “or Bobby"

“ 'course not, I promised” Daniel scoffed. “Bobby doesn’ know, but he’s not stupid, he knows that the guy who’s kickin’ ass at martial arts, usin’ agility and precision, is not really fallin’ down the stairs every month when he pops up at school with fresh bruises, he wanted to help. Sorry we ganged up on ya, it was the only way I could think of to get ya to listen to me”

Johnny nodded, getting even more restless with the subject. They stayed silent, with Johnny staring at anything but Daniel. Daniel’s eyes were glued on that imaginary spot on his bed. Suddenly tired of the tension, Daniel groaned as he stretched out landing back on his bed, his shirt, Johnny noticed, riding up to expose the tanned skin he had never gotten out of his mind. An arm was covering his eyes as he spoke.

“Why is this weird ?”

“Don’t know what you mean” Johnny shrugged still not looking at him. Daniel lifted his arm slightly to give him a glare with one eye.

“Really, that’s how you want to play this ?”

“You’re the one making this weird right now” Johnny told him. That pissed Daniel off beyond measures. Tired of the emotional rollercoaster that Johnny was, Daniel impulsively got up and closed in, in Johnny’s space. The other started, but quickly regained composure and stood his ground glaring at him, not wanting to give Daniel the satisfaction of moving away.

“So this is not weird to you ?” He challenged. He knew Johnny could feel the electricity between them, how could he not ? Daniel could not explain it, well he could from his own end, but there was something going on. Nobody could be that oblivious.

“Think carefully about what you’re doing LaRusso” The blonde warned lowly.

“No ! I’m tired of this, one day we're good, the next you’re pissed at me and then we’re good again. Look obviously something’s happenin’ and I’m tired of pretendin’ there’s nothin’” Daniel’s angry puffs of air were hitting Johnny’s face as spit out the words angrily, desperate to get Johnny to acknowledge this.

Johnny took him by surprise once again by crushing their mouths together hungrily.

\-------------------------- -----------------------------------

Stars exploded behind Daniel’s eyes, he was out of breath and never wanted to come back for air again. Johnny’s soft lips were claiming his with fierce desperation, like a dying man hanging on the thread of life. His hands were roaming his back and they pressed closer if that was possible, Daniel hands found the blond silky strands and Daniel lost himself in Johnny sweet underlying smell he recognized under what he now understood to be the chemical cover up of Alpha pheromones. His Alpha was vibrating, making his body pulse, his attraction manifesting with the constriction he felt in his crotch. The moment their tongues met, the electricity crackled in the air, fueling a fierce battle between the two. It made Daniel jerk his hips up reflexively and he barely had time to register Johnny’s erection pressed against him that felt like heaven that he was lightly pushed away by the shoulders.

Dazed, Daniel opened his eyes. Never in a million years had he expected to open them to a heartbroken looking Johnny. Confusion set in on Daniel’s face as Johnny’s face blanked, electric blue eyes pinning him down.

“Got your fill ?”

“What ?" Daniel swallowed as he tried to comprehend the situation. "What do you mean ?”

“They all say Omegas want it so bad, but Alphas aren’t much better, they just control the narrative” Johnny put some distance between them as he stepped back. 

“What are you talking about ? You are not making any sense !” Daniel pleaded.

“Do you know that when you’re attracted to someone, your pupils dilate ? Alpha’s are even more noticeable, biological trait and all”

Yeah, he had followed the basic Biology course like everyone else had...Daniel wanted to pull his hair in frustration, of course he was attracted to Johnny, what part of what they had just done didn’t come across as that. Still, having looked away from him, Johnny refused to meet his eyes.

When Daniel didn’t get it, Johnny gave him a side look, sighed painfully and looked back at him square in the eyes.

“The first time you’ve looked at me like you're doing right now was in that room...right before you cut off my shirt...”

Dread filled Daniel, _please, NO!_

“I was beginning my heat Daniel, you’re still reacting to it...None of this is real”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dedicating this chapter to my wonderful reader LEGOLASION because you had wonderful insight earlier on (your comment on chapter 18) and your comment inspired me to really integrate Johnny’s heat factoring into Daniel’s feelings. You are amazing and I always enjoy your comments. 
> 
> Also, Thank you also to all my amazing readers, those of you who leave comments and have been leaving comments along the way, know that they inspire me to keep going and always make me smile. 
> 
> Thank you also to those who leave kudos, it’s only a click, but it lets me know that the chapters are read and it encourages me to keep going as well !


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Recap : 

> “Do you know that when you’re attracted to someone, your pupils dilate ? Alpha’s are even more noticeable, biological trait and all”

> Yeah, he had followed the basic Biology course like everyone else had...Daniel wanted to pull his hair in frustration, of course he was attracted to Johnny, what part of what they had just done didn’t come across as that. Johnny refused to meet his eyes.

> When Daniel didn’t get it, Johnny gave him a side look, sighed painfully and looked back at him square in the eyes.

> “The first time you’ve looked at me like was in that room...right before you cut off my shirt...”

> Dread filled Daniel, _please, NO!_

> “I was beginning my heat Daniel, you’re still reacting to it...None of this is real”

Flashback

“ _How can I still be reactin' to it?” Daniel had screamed. “You told me it’s under control, crisis averted or whatever” Daniel panicked, this was not happening, at the cusp of having everything he didn’t know he ever wanted but oh so wanted, he was losing everything._

_Johnny gave him a grave expression full of grief._

“ _Keep your voice down” he growled at him then took a breath in “You’ve marked me, Daniel” he said calmly although Daniel could sense an undercurrent of agitation._

“ _What the fuck does that mean ?” Daniel was too tired and distressed, too wrung out emotionally really, to even try to remember that part of biology class and what it meant._

“ _It means that your Alpha sensed an Omega in heat decided to try and win it”_

“ _How would you even know ?” Johnny groaned in frustration. Then with a Fuck-it attitude, decided to spit out his next words._

“ _Because you’ve released these pheromones at the same time your pupils dilated, that was the first time you’ve ever done that around me, call me crazy but the timing is a little bit coincidental.” His tone was belligerent and petty._

“ _It doesn’t especially mean that I can’t like you” Daniel tried to reason. Johnny looked about ready to rip him to shreds._

“ _Damnit LaRusso, my Omega is...quivering...every fucking time you release those pheromones which you're still doing lowkey by the way, STOP IT, it fucking knows you’ve marked him”_

_Daniel stood, shocked, trying to control his musking, still not knowing what he could possibly say to make him believe that his feelings were genuine, that he’s had them for a while before he found out, but somehow he knew that anything he would say now would seem like it was only his Alpha talking to Johnny' ears._

“ _...I’m not looking for a mate LaRusso, I can’t, you know that and even if I were looking, it would not be from a mark” Johnny had kept on talking, now looking very tired. “it doesn’t mean we can’t stay friends, you just need to clear the mating fog you got going on, the books say it lasts usually a good two weeks, I think it’s best if we keep our distances for now. Once this blows over...We’ll see what happens...”_

_Daniel felt his heart rip in two, Johnny didn’t fare better. He threw him a sad, defeated, look._

“ _Johnny, Honey, we should go” Laura’s voice reached their ears._

“ _Coming” He turned to Daniel. “Take care of yourself, LaRusso, see you around”_

End of flashback

Daniel was tossing and turning in bed, unable to quell the hurt seeping through the cracks of his broken heart. _What if Johnny was right ?_ The thought had swirled in his mind for the first three hours after Laura and Johnny left, until he remembered Johnny’s acceptance of Daniel’s weaknesses, his protective streak and the way he always seem to make an effort to be patient with him while he clearly wasn’t. Those were not Omega traits, in fact it annoyed his Alpha to no end and that had Daniel almost smile, “I like Johnny” he said out loud to no one in the dark room. _Not Omega Johnny, not Badass jock Johnny, just Johnny_... He also felt the buzzing of his Alpha, now that Johnny had mentioned it, _the mark,_ he repeated in his mind. Surely there had to be something wrong with the way he was wired if what annoyed him, attracted him.

As he gazed up at the ceiling in the darkness, Daniel decided he didn’t care what Johnny thought, he liked him a lot. Unfortunately, the realization didn’t bring him any comfort as Johnny had been clear, he didn’t want a mate. Could Daniel be satisfied with just being in a relationship without mating ? Sure it meant they would have to be careful during sex, no mating bites, but if Johnny ever offered, would he take it ? Was being content with what was offered enough compared to what could be ? Could he survive just being friends with Johnny if nothing ever happened? Was having him in his life a little bit worth the pain of what could have been rather than no Johnny at all ? Daniel knew that to that last question, the answer would always be yes, but was still at loss for the other questions.

Those thoughts kept him awake until early in the morning and when he left for school, he still was no closer to have those answers.

\----------------------- -----------------------------------

His brooding spot under the tree on the grass patch near school was occupied. Daniel scowled. His day kept on worsening. Johnny wasn’t in school, _obviously he’s helping his Ma moving into the OPC, duh !_ Daniel had mentally slapped himself. Then after yet another attempt to get Freddy to talk to him, he had been rebuked once again, the only silver lining is that he managed to turn in the essays...

“Go away LaRusso, I’m not in the mood to deal with your scrawny ass” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Public grass patch Jimmy”

“Johnny’s not in today, don’t think he’s gonna be protecting you”

“Don’ need him” it was a lie but not the way Jimmy thought. Daniel plopped down on the opposite side of the tree.

“What the fuck LaRusso !”

“Look, I don’ know what’s goin’ on with you and right now I don’ care, this is my thinkin’ spot, it’s big enough for two so fuckin’ deal with it like a big boy” That earned him a murderous look Daniel felt it from behind the tree, but there was no movement.

It was only a few minutes into mulling, that Daniel heard a quiet “Freddy hates me...” carried over seemingly by the wind. Daniel snorted.

“Well that usually comes around when you’re roughin’ up people”

“I know...” They stayed silent until Daniel cursed mentally at his inability to keep his curiosity to himself and enquired.

“Why the fuck would you kick around Freddy if you want him to like you ?”

“I don’t know...”

“I think you fuckin’ know and you’re just being a scaredy cat about it” Daniel knew he wasn’t being nice but this idiot needed a good shake, plus his own personal problems were more than enough to deal with.

“You think it’s too late ?” It was so uncharacteristic to have this other Alpha be so unsure of himself, his usual boisterous voice reduced to a tiny, soft, murmur.

“I don’ know man, you’ve done some damage, Freddy’s great but man, can he carry a grudge” Daniel winced at his own current predicament with said boy” but I also know he has a heart of gold and will stick with you through thick and thin if you’re there for him...”

“How do I do that ?”

Freddy was an omega through and through, he was sensitive and needed to feel listened to but also to connect with the people he allowed in his circle.

“Well for starters, no more of that bullshit of pushin’ him around, pig tails pullin’ is fuckin’ stupid man”

“You calling me stupid LaRusso ?”

“Really ? That’s what you focus on ? You want my advice or not ?”

He couldn’t see the other boy, but he figured the silence he heard, meant for him to continue.

“Take him aside, apologize and confess everythin'. Be honest with him.”

“What ? I can’t do that !”

“Then I got nothin’. What you did to him... It hurt him. The only way you’re gonna fix that is by doin’ somethin’ of equal impact.”

They stayed silent for a while, so long that Daniel thought the other had left until he heard a rustle and suddenly the other boy was in front of him, offering him his hand to get up. With apprehension, his guard up, he took it and rose from the ground.

“You’re alright LaRusso” The words made his heart twinge, somehow they felt wrong as if they belonged to the blonde that had captured his heart and stepped on it. Jimmy then turned and walked a few steps before turning slightly.

“Oh and LaRusso...”

“Yeah, yeah, this conversation never happened” Daniel deadpanned tone carried out “breath a word and there’ll be a Daniel shaped form in the pavement. I get it, as far as I’m concerned we simply sat opposite of each other in complete silence”

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow paired with a smirk and nodded at him before walking away.

Later that day, as he passed by the bleachers and there he saw Jimmy sitting close to Freddy, alone, seemingly engrossed in a deep conversation. When Freddy lifted his hand to put it hesitantly on the other boy’s back which seems to be accepted eagerly, Daniel knew that at least someone got to have a good day today.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The weekend was awful for Daniel, usually whenever he was in a mood, he would go to Mr Miyagi’s to practice Karate, except now Johnny was there, living under the same roof as his mentor. Daniel didn’t regret Johnny being out of his stepdad’s grasp, but he missed having his own sanctuary. He ended up moping all weekend even as his Ma tried to cheer him up with new Comics.

Johnny was back in school on Monday, his mom had made a few good excuses for his recent leaves and the teachers didn’t really care, he was a straight As senior student at the end of the school year. When Daniel arrived to school, he saw him sitting as usual on the bench surrounded by his friends near the entrance. Daniel didn’t want to wait to see how Johnny would react to him if at all, he simply passed them without looking. He felt like a coward but at the same time, he didn’t have the strength to face this head on...not now...

“Hey Daniel, wait up”

Freddy’s voice stopped Daniel in his track.

“Hey man, hum...what’s up ?” Daniel was confused as to why Freddy was now talking to him after a week of being ignored. They walked in together side-by-side.

“So...Um...Jimmy talked to me” Daniel nodded, not surprised, he had seen them after all.

“He...He said you told him to be honest...with me ?” It was a statement ending in a question mark. Daniel simply nodded. Freddy was anxious and stopped in the middle of the hallway, then took a few seconds to decide on something and finally after he came to an internal agreement, he pulled Daniel in a hug.

“Thank you !” Freddy pressed close as Daniel gave him a friendly pat on the back. Freddy released him but stayed close.

“Haven’ done much, buddy, but sure...”

“Are you kidding me ? I’ve had a major crush on him since forever and him beating me up didn’t exactly suggest that he liked me, although I guess that it’s exactly what it was ? Anyways, thank you Daniel, we’re going out on Friday and it would have never happened without you !”

“You’re welcome Freddy. I’m happy for you.” He said sincerely.

“Hey maybe we could all hang out together with him and his friends, since you know, you and Lawrence are pretty tight now.”

“Uh...Actually Johnny and I decided that maybe we were a bit too different to be friends, especially now that the essay is done.”

“Did he...like... pretend to be your friend to get the grades or something like that ?” Daniel closed his eyes.

“No, nothin’ like that, look...It’s just complicated, I apparently made a mess and I didn’ even know about it until he pointed out.”

“Can’t you guys talk it out ? Or maybe I don’t know Karate it out or something ?” Daniel let out a laugh.

“Yeah, no, not exactly. You know doing Karate is actually fighting right ?”

“Hitting people seems to have worked out for you in the past, maybe you could give it another go?”

“You make me sound like a bully” Daniel shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Freddy always knew how to make things fun even when he was in a mood.

“Hey you going to prom with anyone ?”

“Prom ?”

“Yeah, you know big puffy dresses, uncomfortable dudes that barely know how to dance to way too happy music, alcohol...hopefully”

It was true that graduation was only a month away...He had completely forgot about Prom...Let alone having a date for it. Daniel sighed.

“I... forgot”

“What ? How could you forget ?” Freddy pointed at the many, many, tacky posters pinned every feet apart covering the walls as they walked.

“Been busy...” Freddy raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, so you said. Look man, I’m really sorry about last week... I was pissed at you, but really I was pissed that Jimmy who I like and had decided to make me his practice dummy. I guess I was angry at myself a bit too...Sorry again...You want to talk about it ? What’s been bothering you ?”

“Nah...thanks but I just want to graduate and be done with it all”

“Ah the words of the future” Daniel smiled as he shook his head exasperatedly at his friend as they reach the class they shared.

\--------------------------- ---------------------------------

The week passed by quickly, although Daniel’s mood didn’t improve. Respecting Johnny’s wishes, Daniel made sure to avoid him unless they absolutely had to be in the same room. The void in Daniel’s chest kept growing and Daniel miserably wondered if Johnny was missing him maybe a tiny little bit...

“Congratulations class, today you find out if you can be out of here forever”

From two rows behind, Daniel saw Johnny’s back go rigid when he realized that with everything that had been going on, he had completely forgotten to turn in his essay.

“Congratulations, Mr Lawrence, you are officially not coming back” the teacher’s tone was monotonous as he slapped down a paper with a big red A+ on it and more confusing, his own name on it. He frowned as he shuffled through the pages and saw at the end, his own not-quite-but-close-enough signature and Daniel’s scribbled signature confirming his approval of the work.

The last bell of the day rang with the students’ comments on how the teacher had given the grades only at the end of the class on purpose. Johnny shook himself out of it and tried to find Daniel, but the brunette had escaped in the mass of teenagers rushing toward freedom.

\-------------------------- ------------------------------------

Daniel managed to escape him and Johnny was mulling over on how to approach him, he was after all the one that had pushed him away.

“Hey LaRusso ! LaRusso !”

Johnny’s head snapped in the direction where the voice passed him by from behind. The voice was Mark McConor’s, the pretty omega with dark sandy blond hair and green eyes that always twinkled brightly. His smile brought many Alpha instincts out and he was friends with everyone. The fucker was almost perfect, even played the violin.

Johnny saw him rush, trying to catch up with Daniel. Feigning being busy with finding something in his locker, Johnny listened in.

“Wow you’re fast, Daniel...Woah” The lithe omega let out a breath. With a small smile that barely reached his eyes, Daniel greeted him.

“Hey Mark, what’s up ?” The sandy blond boy flushed slightly.

“I hope you won’t find me too forward, but I’ve kind of been wanting to ask you out for a while, and well, I figured that since I overheard you didn’t have a date for prom, that I would try my luck ?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny could see the surprise in Daniel’s demeanor, his expression stating clearly he had no idea why anyone would be asking _him_ out of all the people available in school and he understood even less why one of the most popular guys was asking him out. _Come on, how could you not know why ?_ Johnny wanted to go over there and slap Daniel out of those thoughts. However, what he wanted even more was to punch the pretty boy talking to Daniel.

“Oh..Um..You’re asking _me_ out to prom ? With _you_ ? You sure ?” The other let out a melodious laugh. He could see Daniel’s eyes glaze slightly at the sound. _Get your head out of the gutter LaRusso, Jesus, one guy laughs like a f_ _ucking_ _mermaid, and_ _suddenly_ _every Alpha wants a piece..._ Johnny rolled his eyes, his Omega crying out inside in distress.

“I was in fact hoping you would say yes ?” the other said sweetly “What do you say ?” Daniel had no idea how to answer to that.

“How about you think about it ? You probably had a few requests to consider. You’ll let me know maybe soon ?” The other boy had grabbed Daniel’s hand, gently stroke it and was fluttering his long eyelashes as he was boosting Daniel’s ego. _Ugh Alphas, all it takes is to tell them they’re the best and immediately they think they are the king_ _of the jungle...and honestly what’s up with that fake innocent front ? No way LaRusso’s falling for that !_

“Uh sure?” Daniel replied.

_Wait...WHAAAT?_


	27. Chapter 27

Recap

> “How about you think about it ? You probably had a few requests to consider. You’ll let me know maybe soon ?” The other boy had grabbed Daniel’s hand, gently stroke it and was fluttering his long eyelashes as he was boasting Daniel’s ego. _Ugh Alphas, all it takes is to tell them they’re the best and immediately they think they are the_ _best_ _of the jungle...and honestly what’s up with that fake innocent front ? No way LaRusso’s falling for that !_

> “Uh sure?” Daniel replied.

> _Wait...WHAAAT?_

Chapter 27

Mark gifted him with a beaming smile and bid him farewell.

“Dude, Mark McConor just asked you out !” Freddy shook his shoulder.

“Uh..”

“Why didn’t you say yes ? I may be an Omega myself, but damn ! I would consider it if he asked... you know if I didn't have Jimmy”

Daniel snapped out of it to look at Freddy.

“But why would he want that ?”

“Dude, have you been living under a rock or something ?”

“Uh...”

“Is that all you can say ? Your win at the Tournament, defeating the best local Alpha, Omegas were buzzing with interest, who is that mysterious badass underdog that no one's heard of suddenly coming on top ? How can you not have noticed ?”

“Noticed ?”

“Jenny Jenkins ?” he said in a ring-a-bell tone.

“What ? She wanted to borrow my Math notes !”

“She’s a nerd, she probably solved your own notes that you had written wrong” Well, he did find some scribbles that were not from his own hand writing... “Margaret Nash ?”

“She just had extra cookies from testin' her bakin'.”

“And brought cookies to you, and you only I may add, every single day for 3 weeks straight” Daniel just blinked, clueless.

“Amy Reagan, Jonas Matthews, Sandra Baker...Come on dude, even I thought to hit on you !” Daniel swatted him playfully “Even you can’t be that oblivious !”

“What ?” he said defensively “Amy needed help to move her art pieces, Jonas wanted self-defense tips and Sandra was interested in Japanese culture !” Freddy facepalmed at Daniel’s answer.

“You’re impossible !” They walked away, Daniel suddenly had a chill run down his spine. He turned around but found nothing amiss, Johnny’s retreating back still leaving him feeling sore inside. _This is just a coincidence right ? It's just me that's imaginin' it...Why would he be glarin' at me ? I was far enough, I didn't even look in his direction..._

“What is it ?”

“Nothin' ” He rubbed the back of his neck “I thought I felt someone...staring...” Freddy shrugged.

“Hey Ali, guess who asked Daniel out !” Freddy latched onto Ali as soon as he saw her and Daniel groaned as he threw her an apologetic look.

\---------------------------------- -------------------------

Daniel had always been a decent soccer player, however in today’s PE class, he felt that he was falling on his ass a bit too much for it to be accidental or his own innate clumsiness. Somehow, both Johnny and he had ended up being Captain - because of course – and he felt Johnny was a tad forceful on the field, pushing and shoving him roughly whenever he had the chance. Now, Daniel was all for roughhousing playfully but when the ball from Johnny’s powerful – using unfiltered strength – kick hit him straight in his face giving him a nosebleed that was more akin to an open faucet, Daniel had enough.

The teacher had warned Johnny off, telling him to cool off on the bench while he went back to tend to Daniel who’s foggy brain had cleared and sprung up to catch Johnny by the shoulder before he could sit down and swirled him around.

“What the actual fuck, Lawrence ?” Daniel was pissed, beyond pissed, he was downright angry, what had he done again to piss the other off ? He had asked him to keep his distance, he’d done that, now the other was provoking him ? Enough was enough !

Johnny used the momentum of his turn to push away Daniel by the shoulders, glaring at him. Daniel in response, launched forward to grab the front of Johnny’s jersey in attempt to throw him on the ground. He had promised he would never hurt the other, and he had meant it, but _fuckin’ hell is this asshole askin’ for it._

Johnny barely budged and instead grabbed the front of Daniel’s shirt in attempt to do the same Daniel had just tried. Both boys were somewhat wrestling about, when the teacher came and tried to separate them.

“Lawrence, LaRusso, enough ! Break it out, break it out now !” Both were finally pried apart huffing angrily, glaring heatedly at the other, with Daniel still bleeding.

“Both of you have just earn yourselves detention after school” Still at standstill, neither seemed to have heard. “LaRusso, get to the infirmary” Neither moved, still heavily glaring “ NOW!”

That had Daniel moving, the glare never leaving his expression even as he walked away.

\----------------------------------- -----------------------------

Detention was a quiet but tense affair, neither of them speaking, pointedly ignoring the other at the opposite end of the classroom as the teacher looked on.

It was a true testament to Daniel’s fury when the teacher left for bathroom break and the babbling mess the brunette usually was, didn’t even utter a word. He kept looking ahead, frowning, knuckles white from the tension in the fists he was making. His nosebleed had been stopped, but his face was red from the hit. He had thankfully brought an extra shirt, since it was PE, the soiled one had been put away.

Feeling suddenly guilty for having let his jealousy influence him in reacting in suck a petty manner and causing Daniel harm in the end, Johnny was considering breaking the silence when the teacher came back and told them they could go. Without even sparing him a look, Daniel rose sharply and left swiftly, leaving Johnny to trail behind. Johnny let him go, feeling both like an idiot and at loss at what to do next to fix this.

\----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

In the days that followed Daniel kept finding little gifts in his locker. Knowing full well this was the blonde’s move, having seen enough girls swoon at the attention, exclaiming loudly that Johnny was theirs at the time, Daniel made a show of throwing them away. He didn’t know if Johnny was looking or not and frankly he didn’t give a shit, if Johnny wanted to be forgiven, he had to man up, Daniel was done with this hot and cold bullshit.

That evening found Daniel at Mr Miyagi’s when Daniel knew Johnny had left for his scheduled visit to his mom. His Ma had told him all about his schedule and how Johnny looked positively miserable, how Laura worried... _No, nope,_ Daniel wouldn’t go there, Johnny had specifically told him he wasn’t his to protect.

Daniel lost himself in Karate, block, block punch, block, kick, trying to work out his frustrations as Mr Miyagi was instructing him. His white gi was mooching the sweat off of his skin, saturating the white material. Daniel kept trying to push off any thought of the blonde resident however as he caught sight of the pond, he remembered how Johnny had looked at him that day he had fallen in and Daniel’s mind blanked, leaving him unfocused...and wide open. Within seconds, he lay flat on his back.

“Ugh...Good one”

“Daniel-san not focused anymore” Mr Miyagi offered his hand to pull him up which he took without hesitation “Best stop now, four hours training enough” Had time flown so fast ? Daniel felt he could go for another few hours with how much rage he had in store. _Rage not good for balance, I know,_ Daniel sighed mentally as he scolded himself.

“Is it okay for me to take a shower before I go home ?” Miyagi nodded.

Daniel left towards the bathroom under the worried gaze of his mentor.

\------------------------------ ----------------------------

The shower was wonderful, however, no matter how hot he put the water, nothing seemed to help him get rid of this void he felt. Not karate, not his friends...He had a Johnny shaped hole in his heart and the wound wouldn’t cauterize. _Fuck I’m pathetic..._ Daniel thought as he dried himself.

He realized belatedly that he had forgotten his regular clothes where they lay in the living room near his gym bag he carried his gi in. Securing the towel around his waist, Daniel opened the door and it only took three steps before he hit a wall of muscles.

Raising his head swiftly he met Johnny’s gaze, worry lines increasingly more noticeable by the second. Blues eyes hypnotizing him as they travelled down Daniel’s body until they reached the edge of the towel hanging low on Daniel hips, kept in place only by Daniel’s one hand on the side. As the shock wore off, they both stared at the other, frozen. Johnny’s face was fully healed, barely any trace of his previous injuries, a clear contrast with the state he was in the last time they were both here.

Still under the spell they were both seemingly under, Johnny reached to stroke delicately Daniel’s cheek, his thumb moving near his nose in a silent apology. Johnny slowly inched towards him, his face getting closer and closer, crowding him. His sweet smell filling Daniel’s nostrils as the blond leaned down to pepper slowly and deliberately light kisses across his face, trying to convey how sorry he was. Daniel let out a whimper, swallowing thickly. This was everything he ever wanted...His eyes snapped open remembering the last time that thought had entered his mind, specifically the part where he was left heart-broken.

Reflexively he pushed Johnny away from him with the arm that was not preserving his modesty.

“NO!”

“No?” Johnny was confused and looked a bit stung at the rejection. _Serves you right, you fuckin' jerk._ Daniel thought bitterly.

“No” Daniel re-stated in a rough voice “We’re not doing this dance anymore” Johnny frowned at him.

“You like me, then you don’ then you do, then you don’ again and all it does is leavin’ me broken and confused every time.” Johnny said nothing,

“Last time, you said it was your heat that triggered my feelings for you, well guess what ? It’s been well over two weeks now, the heat spell or whatever, should be gone and yet I still like you.” Daniel fixed his eyes straight in Johnny’s, not wavering “That’s right you heard me I. Like. YOU. you fuckin’ ass but you keep pushin’ and pullin’ every time, so I’m done. You want to be friends, let’s be friends, you want to be more, let’s do that, if you want me to go away...” Daniel gave a pained sigh. “we can do that too” he whispered while closing his eyes “But pick one, don’ fuck with me then throw me away.” Daniel’s expression softened into a sad one . “I think you’re so fuckin’ scared that for once in your life you can be with someone that knows and accepts who you are fully, class and all, that you find any excuse to not get too close to me. I think that you’re feelin’ this between us, that you know it’s there, but you’re just too much of a chicken to stop runnin’ away.” Daniel took a grave pause “Until you actually grow some balls and be honest with me about what you want from me, we’re done. You’ll get your wish, I’m gonna stay out of your way”

With that Daniel pushed through the corridor hitting Johnny’s shoulder on his way. He swiftly grabbed his clothes, got dressed and left without another word. Johnny was left frozen in place until, on autopilot, he let himself back up, his back hitting the nearest wall and he slid on the floor, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he rested his head on his forearms prompted on his knees.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As it turned out, Daniel was not avoiding Johnny so much as ignoring him. Daniel decided that he wouldn’t let the blonde dictate his actions any more; if he wanted to go to the cafeteria and Johnny was there, then so be it, Daniel was tired of adapting to the other while he decided whether to give Daniel a go or not. Daniel had made his feelings clear, he did not regret doing that, but he was done being jerked around. They had two weeks left to go before graduation, Johnny could deal with it, and then, as much as the thought killed Daniel, they would go their separate way, after all if this was Johnny’s way of kicking him to the curb then Daniel had more self-respect than to stick around where he wasn’t wanted.

“So, you said yes yet ?” Freddy wrapped an arm his shoulder as he caught up to him.

“Huh ?”

“Really Danny-boy ? As a graduating Highschool student, you are seriously in need of more vocabulary !”

“Screw you, man”

“Hmmm.... I can’t I’m afraid, I’m a taken man”

“So Jimmy and you are goin’ steady huh ?” Freddy grinned at him.

“And because of you, I get to live my personal fairy tale, which involves a lot - and I mean _a lot_ \- of sex, so I’m your wingman as payback !” Daniel tried not to groan. “So did you officially invite that tall, slender glass of sandy blonde charm” Daniel frowned _Johnny doesn’t have...OH! He means Mark._

“I’m good man, I’m happy for you, you don’ owe me a thing” Daniel scratched the back of his neck “ and no I haven’, don’ know if I will either...” Not when he only had eyes for Johnny...

“Oh the pain, a beautiful Omega wants to get in your pants...”

“Someone said beautiful Omega ?” Jimmy smoothly swooped in to kiss his boyfriend. The ex-Cobra Kai boy may have been emotionally stunted initially, however according to Freddy’s many -too many – stories, the other boy was very much relationship material.

Daniel decided to leave them be, lest the noise they were making, was to make him revisit his breakfast in a not-so-pleasant way. It had nothing to do with the pang of envy at what they had lay heavy in the pit of his stomach, he told himself.

\---------------------------- -------------------------------

As it turned out, Johnny was actively avoiding Daniel. Their last conversation churning in his mind. Whenever Daniel was around, Johnny would leave or stay the furthest away in the room he could. It’s not that he didn’t like Daniel, of course he liked Daniel, more than that in fact, he knew he was attracted to him, his thin but toned frame, his tan olive golden skin that only served to highlight his hundred watts smile. His rich chocolate eyes that shone with emotions, they spoke so loud without a word being uttered, so much so that Johnny could practically have a full conversation just by staring into them. Then he thought about Daniel’s kindness, even his protectiveness, as annoying as it was, was sweet. Johnny had no doubt he would make any Omega happy, even if that idiot of an Alpha was the only one that couldn’t see it. So what was stopping him ? Sid’s face flashed before his eyes...Did he really think Sid would harm Daniel if he found out ? Especially what it would do to his image if “two” alphas, male, were together, one of which was related even if by extension to him ? _Yeah, he would kill Daniel and not leave a trace..._

But beyond that, although Johnny knew Sid had probably been enraged to find him and mother gone when he came back from his business trip and he would probably find a way to exact his revenge, Johnny allowed himself to fantasize that if Sid never found out - found them – would he be able to be in a committed relationship with an Alpha ? Would that mean coming out as an Omega ? Could he do that ? What did it mean for him ? He was a false Alpha, a pretender, sure, but he couldn’t say that there were not more opportunities out there for Alphas, many of which he had already benefited from like ascending to various leadership roles during his school career, no omegas were even considered for them, not to mention being the Cobra Kai leader in his dojo... Could he give all of that up, the rest of his life as an Alpha, for Daniel ? Furthermore, could he trust the Alpha in Daniel to not use him ? Lure him into a false sense of security and then being stuck unhappily for the rest of his life to deal with the fallout ? Johnny grumbled.

He had been clear, he didn’t want a mate, he wouldn’t change his mind about that, giving the full access of yourself to someone else, Johnny didn’t have it in him to give up that much control. But what about Daniel ? _I don’t even know if he wants a mate, but if he does, well...he’d never be completely happy with me..._ He couldn’t bear to do that to Daniel. That begged the question, could they remain friends, then ? He really didn’t want to give up on Daniel, but it was torture being near him and not touching him...

“So Prom’s this Saturday, we all good with dates ?” Tommy’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Who would want to go with your ugly mug” Jimmy threw a crumpled chocolate bar wrapper at the other.

“Yeah, yeah Mr Bigshot got himself a relationship last minute and suddenly he’s Mickey Rourke” Tommy threw back.

“You’re just jealous” Dutch laughed.

“Oh yeah, what about you idiot, anyone asked ? Like at all ? Or you gonna go with your sister ? But hey who can blame ya, she’s a total babe !” Tommy wiped the smile off of Dutch’s face.

“You talk about my sister like I talk about your Mama, asshole” they shoved each other playfully much to Johnny’s dismay, he could feel a headache coming on.

“What about you Johnny? Pretty girls usually throw themselves at your feet! You can’t be going stag !” Bobby said teasingly. And Johnny had to bite back a groan of frustration, he had had to fend off a good portion of the Omega population from his school, barely unable to keep rolling his eyes at their not-so-innocent tactics to get him to ask them out for Prom.

“Haven’t decided yet” he said dismissively as playful brown doe eyes and that soft, caring smile popped in his mind. _I bet he’d look drop dead gorgeous in a_ _tux_ _._ Johnny shook his head to clear the thought but it merely earned him an _...or with nothing on at all_ his torturous mind suggested as images of Daniel in only a towel that barely stayed put flashed before his eyes.

“You’re going though right ?”

“Of course, otherwise who’s going to watch over you idiots.” like he was going to miss this opportunity to stare at Daniel. The images of him half-naked, his erection poking at him near the pond kept spurring in his mind, Johnny shifted uncomfortably as he felt the telltale pressure in the groin region of his pants. _Guess that answers whether I can only be friends with him... or NOT..._

_\--------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------_

In the end, Daniel had decided to go stag, planning on joining his friends near the park so they could walk to Prom. His Ma had scrounged up enough money to rent him a decent tux which she altered temporarily to fit him – it was a rental after all - . The boxing shape of his black tux gave him a fuller build, complete with a bow tie and a shinny waistband. He decided to forgo the frills, feeling already like a fish out of water. _Who thought frills would ever look good_ _on anyone_ _?_ Daniel had been cursed with looking perpetually like a freshman due to his baby face and Bambi eyes and nothing he’d ever done, including trying to grow that awful moustache that one time, had helped his case. So when he turned around to have a full look in the mirror he gasped in concert with his mom who had joined him.

“Daniel, Patty is supposed to drop by tonight, she’s giving me a few items she doesn’t need anymore for the OPC. I left my spare key with her, I doubt you’ll be back then but just in case” his Ma called out as she came into the room “Oh Daniel, my baby’s all grown up, look at you” she hugged him and didn’t fully release him by grabbing his arm close to her like he had offered it to her and they both looked at the mirror standing next to each other.

“I’m sure you are going to make heads turn, honey, including perhaps the one from a certain Karate boy...?” She inquired not-so-subtly.

“It doesn’ matter Ma, we haven’ spoken in a while. I think he made his choice...” Daniel sighed, trying to fend of the depressed feeling that was taking a hold of him. Lucille turned to him and ruffled his hair gently.

“I’m sorry, I hope things are going to work out, sometimes you have to let people walk out so new ones can come in” It made sense, but Daniel didn’t want anyone else...

“You’ve been hangin’ around Mr Miyagi too much, you’re startin' to sound like him” he knew she enjoyed his company as he kept accompanying her to work at the OPC.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve always been wise, young man, in fact I’ll choose to put this comment on the pre-prom jitters otherwise, a lesser-wise mother would ground her son for disrespecting her.” she threatened playfully.

“You’d probably save a few toes that way, I have no clue what I’m doin’ goin’ in”

“Here let me show you”

Taken by surprise, Daniel found himself swaying with his Ma guiding him through the steps. Now, he would not win any competitions by any means – he’ll stick with Karate thank you very much - but he would at least know enough to get by and maybe, just maybe, have some fun.

“That’s it, you’re ready ! Now get out of here, go have fun and remember...”

“No funny business, I know” he rolled his eyes.

“Attaboy !” 

\-------------------------------- --------------------------------

Daniel reached the meeting location on time. Ali was already standing there, chatting happily with her date, Jacob Farrell. Freddy was standing beside them looking anxious and suspiciously alone.

“Daniel ! Hi !” Ali waved at him.

“Hey guys” He looked at Freddy “Where’s Jimmy ?”

“Well hum... I wasn’t too comfortable being in the limo with his friends and plus we had always said that we would do this together, you and I, so...” Daniel put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Don’ worry about it, I would have understood man, but I get the whole not wantin’ to be in the middle of them, they can be a lot” _Especially for a shy geeky omega._.. Even Daniel was still uneasy around them, not that he couldn’t hold his own, but he always felt like an outsider, a clear contrast with Johnny who clearly was at ease nestled comfortably in the confine of the group.

“I’m meeting him there anyways and we’re going to spend the evening together.” Freddy said as he frowned at him. “Please tell me you are meeting McConor there ?” Daniel shifted uneasily at the question.

“Well he’s gonna be there” Freddy gave him an unimpressed look like: _Really? He’s going to be at his own Prom? Shocker._

“Alright, I told him no”

“WHAAATT?? Are you insane ?”

“Freddy, stop bothering Daniel, maybe he doesn’t like Mark” Ali chipped in.

“Then he IS certifiably insane” Freddy confirmed gravely.

Daniel decided to let them argue in the back of their walking group and went ahead beside Jacob.

“Hey man” Daniel said as they walked quietly, the arguing going on behind them serving as white noise. The dark haired boy turned his grayish eyes to him.

“So, you’re the Karate Kid everyone’s talking about huh ?” Daniel let out a sigh.

“I hate that nickname, but yeah I guess...Hey, you’re the captain of the Soccer team, you won the finals this year, those were some impressive goals man”

“Yeah, oh right... you did the tryout earlier this year, you were good, sorry you didn’t make the team...”

“Don’ worry about it, I found somethin’ else...obviously” he said with a sly smile. Jacob let out a laugh and they began discussing the highs and lows of this year’s soccer season.

“BARB ! Hey !” Ali yelled out waving at her friend climbing out of a limo. That’s when Daniel realized they had arrived.

“ALI !” Barb turned to her date, Tommy, who also climbing out of the limo, whispered something to him then went to greet them across the street.

“You look gorgeous Ali !”

“Thanks ! That dress is amazing on you too”

“I know right? Funny story, I was....” Barb story got lost as Daniel’s brain short circuited at the sight of the blonde heartthrob that stepped out, at last, of the limo. Johnny was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo that brought out his eyes and fit him perfectly, his hair remained untamed giving him a boyish pretty boy look. Daniel tried to squash that happy voice inside of him that stated that Johnny had gone stag as well. _Not mine, don’ care,_ Daniel repeated internally unsuccessful in convincing his own alpha. Johnny was chatting with his friends as they slowly trickled through the door, Daniel stared at him from afar, lost in thoughts, even after he was no more in his line of sight.

“Daniel ?” the brunette turned to Ali who had a thoughtful worried look on her face “We should go in, you coming ?” Daniel nodded as they all moved towards the main entrance.

\----------------------------------- -----------------------------

The room was everything you would expect from an 80s Prom event; balloon arches everywhere, lights spinning around the room enough to give anyone a seizure, overly upbeat music playing loudly and a swarming sea of teenagers dressed in poufy dresses and frilly suits, in various shades of pastel and shinny metallic fabrics which were only overshadowed by the height of the girls’ permed hair. Daniel was certain that if a small spark lit, the whole place would burn down with how much hair spray fumes was in the air. He was also pretty sure that the punch had already been successfully spiked with alcohol judging by how Dutch and Tommy were snickering conspicuously by the bowl.

“Oh I love this song ! Come on guys !” Before he could even utter a word of protest, Daniel was dragged onto the dance floor by his friends lead by an enthusiastic Barb. They ended up dancing for a good long while and Daniel finally managed to push aside his current predicament to enjoy those last few moments of high school with his friends.

After a while he decided to go get a drink, avoiding the punch because he couldn’t trust what was in it, he opted for water. A chill suddenly ran down his back and he froze mid gulp to look around the room.

His eyes locked with sparkling electric blue ones and suddenly the world disappeared. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, it was like he was having a panic attack, but he felt calm inside in sharp confusing contrast with the drumming in his chest. For what seemed like forever, they stared at the other from afar and then just as Johnny was making a move to walk towards him, Mark McConor’s face appeared in front of him, bringing him back into reality and breaking eye contact with the other blond across the room.

“Daniel, I must say you look absolutely dashing”

“Uh.. thanks Mark, you...uh look good as well” the other beamed at him.

“I saw you dancing earlier and you have some move mister, I was thinking that perhaps I could persuade you to have me as your next dancing partner ?” Mark said sweetly and while Daniel was flattered, he found himself missing Johnny’s direct approach to things... _Geez just ask me to dance, no need to butter me up so_ _much_ _._ Daniel spared a thought to how Johnny would ask: _Hey LaRusso, you and me, dance floor ?_ Daniel almost smiled at that. He knew Alphas usually liked to have their ego stroked, and Daniel would be lying if he said he didn’t either once in a while, but he preferred it if it was genuine, not just to get in his pants or whatever this was...However he could feel his alpha growling, wanting to reach out instinctively to the omega wanting him. He must have been too silent because Mark leaned in with a saddened innocent expression.

“Please Daniel ? You already refused to accompany me tonight, can’t a guy get a break with the one dance ?” The vulnerability and wounded soft spoken tone got to Daniel’s alpha instinct: MUST PROTECT, it was pulling at his guilty chords. He took a moment to look back at Johnny and found the other laughing and talking with his friends, an omega from one of their class standing very close to him almost leaning on him with interest.

“Sure, alright”

The music switched to a slow song. _Of course..._

Daniel put his arms around Mark on top of shoulder, wrists loosely linked behind his neck while Mark brought them closer with his arms around Daniel’s waist. The music played as they swayed and Daniel could not stop thinking how wrong this felt even if his stupid alpha instinct was purring.

“You know...” Mark whispered softly. “You’re quite the mystery Daniel LaRusso”

“How’s that ?”

“Well, the new kid that comes in, sweeps everyone off their feet and anyone barely knows a thing about him”

“Ah...Uh... It’s been a few crazy months I guess”

“You’re not like the other Alphas...” _Here we go again,_ Daniel thought, it was not the first time this was said to him, either here or back in Jersey, and while he was pretty sure he didn’t have any feelings for Mark, it didn’t mean he enjoyed having this specific conversation.

“You’re...nice, patient and understanding, but you’re also strong”

“What ?” Daniel stared at him in surprise. Mark’s crystalline laughter echoed.

“I told you, Daniel, I’ve been observing you and the only thing I have yet to understand is....” Mark leaned closer to Daniel’s mouth and Daniel knew where this was going, he knew he should stop this, but he had been hurting so much in the past weeks that Mark suddenly felt like a reprieve. He was unattached, he shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting this, every Alpha, especially of his age, would readily jump at this opportunity.

“How are you still not partnered up” Mark said softly as he continued inching slowly closer. Daniel closed his eyes...

And pushed Mark gently away with both of his hands splayed on his shoulders before Mark's lips reached his. Mark stood gaping in shock as the music cut suddenly.

“Ladies and gentleman, we’ll be announcing our Prom King and Queen of the 84’s class, gather around” their overly bubbly social studies teacher cheered on.

“I’m sorry Mark, you’re great but...I can’ ” Daniel said in strangled voice as he left to join Ali since Freddy was hanging with Jimmy and the ex-cobras.

\---------------------------------------- -----------------------------

“This year’s Prom King is... Mr John Lawrence ! Come up here, young man !” All eyes turned to said blonde who Daniel caught covering a fuming look that had nothing to do with the use of his birth name, with a controlled smirk that didn’t reach his blank eyes.

They crowned him on stage, he gave a few cool waves to the crowd as they cheered on, Omegas especially.

“And this year’s Prom Queen is... Can I get a drum roll please ? Thank you. This year’s Prom Queen is...Ms Allison Mills. Congratulations dear !” Ali humbly smiled as she reached the stage and a crown was put on her head and she was given flowers. As the whole thing happened, she stood close to Johnny. They put a sash on both of them.

“Everyone, a good round of applause for your King and Queen of the 84 promotion” The crowd cheered on as they both gave small waves and photo-smiled on.

“He really cares about you, you know” Ali’s voice managed to reach Johnny’s ears while she inconspicuously passed him along the message. He realized that while scanning the crowd, his eyes had spotted Daniel who was chatting with Jacob absentmindedly clapping and Johnny’s focus had unconsciously remained there. Johnny was still riled up from Daniel dancing with Mark, his Omega had screamed in protest and while Omegas were usually not aggressive by any means, they were known to ward off other potential Omegas with pheromones surrounding their Alpha to establish that they were the best suited Omega for their Alpha. The warning also served as a distress call for the Alpha whenever it was release away from them. Johnny was thankful to be on suppressants because the whole room would have stunk of him with how much he wanted to kill Mark. Nothing could have described the drowning feeling in his chest when he saw Daniel’s eyes close, he felt grief spring in his chest and his breathing almost stopped as the two were about to kiss and then he had seen the way Daniel had pushed Mark away...

“I know...” Still flashing a fake smile at the crowd.

“Good. Now fix it” Ali said threateningly, a truly terrifying force hidden under the guise of an innocent angelic face, no one but him was the wiser.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After the coronation, the room erupted in excited dancing and Daniel, with a slightly sore knee, decided it was highly time to get some fresh air. He left the room, Freddy in tow who had joined him and Jacob during the clapping.

“So, you see, that’s why Spiderman has to have a sidekick”

“I don’t know man” Daniel chuckled as they reached the least crowded area outside, not having noticed Johnny was a few feet behind them.

Johnny opened his mouth to call out to Daniel, but another voice beat him to it.

“Hey LaRusso, what the hell !”

Daniel turned to his left still unaware of Johnny to face an angry looking Andrew Anderson, the 6 feet tall quarterback of the football team and at the moment, he was very much enacting the perfect stereotype of a pheromone releasing, idiotic, meathead jock Alpha. By reputation, he was a close second to Johnny to be the Alpha of alphas in school and that’s only because Johnny had beaten his ass that one time in wrestling thanks to his Karate training. The other had been tough to beat especially with his Alpha reputation at play, Johnny almost got knocked out and he remembered Kreese giving him a lot of shit for that even though he had won, how his Sensei had found out, he had no clue. Accompanying the idiot were his two other friends on the team following him closely.

“Hey man, what’s up ?” Daniel seemed unfazed, but he put his body between the red-faced angry boy coming his way, and Freddy. This was the only visual cue that Daniel had sensed the danger he was in. Johnny wanted to step in but he knew that Daniel would not appreciate it. On edge, he decided to wait and intervene if needed. Anderson went right in his face, screaming, but Daniel, to his credit, grounded his heels, not budging.

“Are you a fucking moron ? Do you get off playing around with Omegas?” _Pot to kettle,_ Johnny thought. The raven haired jock had been known to be quite the player with Omegas. He grabbed Daniel’s suit lapels and Johnny twitched forward, itching to get in there. Daniel only grabbed the fists that had taken a hold of him, his body on high alert as he calmly said his next words

“I don’t know what you’re sayin’, care to explain ?”

“You little shit! For Mark, it’s been all about you and you go and play with his feelings with that little stunt you pulled on the dance floor.” Territorial pheromones were released in the air. So the jock had a crush on the primly omega, interesting. The usually oblivious Daniel thankfully picked up on that. He forcefully removed the fists from his tux and managed to push the other away, but not by far.

“Look man, I’m sorry, he came on to me and I said no, I’m sorry I hurt his feelings but it’s better than leadin’ him on.”

“What kind of pussy-ass Alpha says no to an Omega like that? Are you a deviant or something ?”

Johnny growled lowly and it brought Freddy’s frightened eyes on him which grew wide as he registered Johnny’s presence, white knuckles and threatening expression on. Johnny was fuming, he wanted to punch the other for calling Daniel that... It was usually used to describe in a not-so-nice way unusual pairings like Alpha/Alpha relationships or Alpha, Beta and Omegas that acted outside of the society’s definition of them. Daniel was trying very hard to keep his cool, he could tell, but he was also sporting white knuckles from the fists clenching at his side, cluing him in that Daniel's was trying very hard to remain calm. 

“You can call me what you want, I don’ care. I don’ like Mark that way. If you like him so much, you should go for him”

That was the wrong thing to say because waves of rage rolled off the angry boy. A crowd was slowly gathering around them.

“You think I haven’t tried ? All he talks about is YOU, the perfect Alpha ! We’ll see about that”

In a split second, the other boy coiled to strike, his buddies in tow and threw a punch at Daniel who pushed Freddy away, hitting him square in the nose, blood pouring out seconds later. Johnny had enough. In order to fit in properly, over the years he had perfected many Alpha tools, including the warning growl, which he let out very audibly.

“And what the fuck you think you’re doing, Anderson ?” He shouted threateningly.

The jock stopped mid-strike as he went for seconds, eyes going wide as both his and Daniel’s head as well as the crowd’s snapped back to Johnny where his barely controlled voice came from as he broke through the circle of onlookers to stand next to Daniel, an expectant glare gracing his features complete with a snarl.

Anderson and his cronies stood frozen in shock, not expecting the top Alpha to join the game. He could tell Daniel was gaping at him as he glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Well ? Are you going to answer or do I have to beat it out of you, asshole ?” The other just glared, but the pheromones in the air significantly dropped, a sign of submission between Alphas, not wanting to provoke the other.

“Not your concern Lawrence. Beat it” The other gritted out bravely. _Stupidly..._ Johnny thought exasperatedly.

“Well you see it does concern me when you’re picking a fight and my buddy’s boyfriend is caught in the crossfire” Cue the statement, Jimmy followed closely by Tommy, Bobby and Dutch poured out of the entrance, rushing to them.

“Freddy ! What the fuck happened ?” Jimmy got to Freddy checked him for any injuries and when he saw none, he nodded at Bobby to stay close to him and Jimmy, Dutch and Tommy joined Johnny and Daniel, who was holding his bloody nose but otherwise looked ready to fight at a moment's notice.

“What the fucking hell Anderson ? You lay one finger on Freddy, I’m gonna kill you” Jimmy growled as Johnny smirked at the trio in front of him, crossing his arms on his chest, eyebrow raised.

“What is this ? The fucking pussy gang of Alphas ? What Lawrence ? Scared to actually try it against me? Everyone knows you lost your dick after your ass got handed to you in that Tournament, you fucking washed-out, Alpha screw-up, rej...”

A ferocious punch was hurled swiftly his way before anyone could move, knocking him back to the ground as blood began to spill out of his mouth. And there stood a flushed, angry looking Daniel, with blood streaming down his nose dripping onto his white shirt, his fist held mid-air after it had connected with the other’s face.

“You fuckin’ keep your mouth shut about him, if you know what’s good for ya, you want Mark, man up and fuckin’ go get him but if you even dare to come near me and my friends to spout that kind of shit or pull a stunt like that again, I will knock you into the ground until your yearbook is the only remembrance of what your face looks like, got it ?” Daniel had always been terrible at controlling his scents and right now everyone could smell him, it was overpowering, territorial, angry and... _powerful._ Daniel’s eyes were dark, his pupils fully dilated, the snarl in the back of his throat rumbling. The jock on the ground shook in fear, eyes wide, nodded jerkily.

“Good” With that Daniel turned around and went to Freddy under the gasping crowd’s watchful eyes.

“You okay ?” He said gently to Freddy who nodded, sitting on the ground next to Bobby. “Come on let’s get cleaned up.” He offered his hand to Freddy and they both went to the bathroom.

Johnny and his friends were left gawking and it was only seconds later that Johnny became horrified at the wet sensation slowly making itself known between his legs. He was fucking aroused by Daniel’s display of strength, he’d never felt this way about anyone, he had never broken through he suppressants before and he was two minutes away from freaking out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

“Ah ouch, dude” Daniel rolled his eyes at Freddy’s complaint.

“Come on, it’s not even that bad” Daniel said as he cleaned Freddy’s elbow with a cotton ball and alcohol. When pushing him out of the way, Freddy had scrapped both elbows as he fell on the ground. Daniel didn’t regret taking the punch, had he moved out of the way or even had he blocked, Freddy could have been seriously hurt. He much preferred to be using his emergency first-aid kit he left in his locker – a habit that came from the many beatings he took in earlier school months – to treat a minor scrape. Freddy was far from being a fighter and Daniel had worried about how much damage he would take, remembering how painful his own first fights had been. Not to mention Jimmy would have probably killed him for not protecting Freddy properly.

“Is he okay ?” A few seconds later after they had left the crowd, an understandably very worried Jimmy had followed them to the bathroom.

“We won’t need to amputate or anything, if that’s what you’re asking”

“Hilarious, LaRusso” Jimmy grumbled, clearly unhappy with his boyfriend being injured, but Freddy snickered.

“I’m ok Babe, Daniel got me out of the way” Jimmy nodded still looking sour. Daniel felt for him, he could understand that pang the other Alpha most likely felt at not having been there for his omega.

“You should clean up LaRusso, you look like hell” At his words, Daniel chanced a look in the mirror and the bleeding had stopped, his nose had thankfully not been broken, but the dried up drips were everywhere on his face and on his white dress shirt.

“Yeah...I guess”

“You ok, Daniel ?” Freddy put a worried hand on his shoulder to which he saw Jimmy narrow on but fought to say nothing about.

“I’m good man, it’s nothin’, got worse done, you know.” He gave a reassuring smile ignoring Jimmy's guilty wince. He finished up with putting on the last dressing. “There. Done” Freddy hopped down the counter and went to embrace his boyfriend.

“It’s not your fault, Babe” he could hear Freddy reassure the other softly and the other was grumbling but embracing him closely, kissing gently. Daniel tried to not to feel his heart clench as he cleaned up his face, nothing could salvage the white shirt however, he was just thankful he had dropped his jacket on a chair before going outside, that would have been expensive to pay for the dry cleaning. Daniel splashed water in his face and dried it with the brown paper nearby. When he opened his eyes, Jimmy was starring at him, Freddy behind him. They could hear echoes of the loud music still going on in the background, herds of teenagers still blissfully unaware of what had just happened.

“Thanks for...for being there to protect Freddy, I...It should have been me”

“Hey don’t sweat it man, I would do anythin’ for Freddy, he’s my brother” Daniel smiled softly and nodded at Freddy.

“Still... thanks. If there’s ever anything I could do to repay you, you just let me know.” Daniel knew it was useless trying to convince otherwise someone who truly was grateful, so he gracefully accepted, hoping to end this awkward moment as soon as possible. .

“Sure man, will do.” He turned to them both “Now you crazy kids go and have fun” He said chuckling.

“But what are you going to do ?” Freddy asked, worried.

“I think I’mma head home man, I’m beat and frankly I’m terrible at this dancin’ thing” Both held onto their worried expressions glancing at each other.

“Come on guys, go have fun, it’s Prom night, you don’ wan’ to waste it in a bathroom with me, I’ll be fine, I promise”

“You sure ?”

“Yeah! GO!” They both nodded at him.

“See you Monday dude, thanks for fixing me up.”

“Monday” He nodded at him and the door closed behind them.

They both left and finally – _Finally_ – Daniel was alone. He let his cheerful expression drop and crumble as tears gathered in his eyes, a reflection of how truly wrecked he was inside. He hadn’t been able to control his protective streak, it’s by the skin of his teeth that he had covered up his protectiveness of Johnny by including the friends bit of what he dubbed as his MUST PROTECT JOHNNY speech. He had been filled with white fury at the jock’s words thrown carelessly at Johnny, he hadn’t thought, he just wanted him to shut up, to stop him from hurting Johnny...Johnny who was not some weak Omega that needed to be protected... _But_ _ **I**_ _need to protect him,_ and Daniel knew he was so screwed.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to find him like this so he picked himself up and gave a last look in the mirror, blinked away the tears he hadn’t let out, and once he was passable enough to go out, he stepped out of the bathroom.

_He’s not there..._ A pang of exasperated sadness wrecked havoc in Daniel’s heart squishing any hope he had had that maybe...just maybe... Johnny had been waiting for him outside. He went to gather his jacket, Johnny still no where in sight, and bid Ali goodbye, waving off her concerns as he made a swift escape walking home.

\--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

“Ma, I’m home !” Daniel yelled coming inside, hoping she wouldn’t catch sight of the bloody shirt, but knowing he couldn’t avoid her as he stepped through the threshold. He was met with complete silence. Frowning, he looked at the clock, _only 8:30pm...Of course Ma’s still at work._ Daniel let out a heavy sigh in relief as he leaned against the closed front door, eyes closed. After a moment, he decided to move as he dropped the jacket on the chair and loosened the top buttons of his dirty shirt to sit down on the couch. He was positively wrung out. He dragged a hand across his face, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had really thought something, anything, would have happened tonight with Johnny but instead he got into a fight over a boy that couldn’t even decide if he wanted Daniel around or not.

DING DONG

Daniel groan loudly in frustration, not feeling up to entertain anyone at the moment. _Right, Patty..._ _of course she’ll ring before coming in..._

He trudged toward the door, trying his best to put himself together and with a smile that was miles away from reaching his eyes, he opened the door.

“Hey Patty, come on...in” The last word was said in a surprised whisper as he took in the disheveled blond hair, frantic blue eyes with reddened cheeks of the boy that had been occupying his thoughts all evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of this 30th chapter, I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing response and feedback I got for this story. You are all wonderful readers and I love to hear from all of you in the comments. Thank you everyone once again to follow this story and I'll work very hard to make it worth your while. Thank you for as well for the kudos left, all these little things are encouraging me to keep going and do my best to give you the story you deserve. Thank you !


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIR WARINING: This chapter has mature content.

Recap:

> DING DONG

> Daniel sighed loudly in frustration, not feeling up to entertain anyone. _Right, Patty..._ _of course she’ll ring before coming in..._

> He trudged toward the door, trying his best to put himself together and with a smile that was miles away from reaching his eyes, he opened the door.

> “Hey Patty, come on...in” The last word was said in a whisper as he took in the disheveled blond hair, frantic blue eyes with red cheeks of the boy that had been occupying his thoughts all evening.

Chapter 31

“Hey...” Johnny breathed out.

“Hey...” Daniel managed to get out.

“Your Ma home ?” Daniel shook his head.

Immediately his mouth was covered by the other boy’s. Desperate lips chased his own as both boys stumbled inside, never breaking contact. In a maneuver no one kept track of, Johnny managed to close the door behind him and Daniel was pinning him to it, pressing his whole body to the blonde's. Eager fingers unbuttoned the remainder of his dried blood soaked dress shirt’s buttons as pale hands began to caress the planes of his chest, palming every area they could get to, stroking the skin with care and wanton. He felt his erection spring to life, the touches and languid kisses igniting the passion within him. It was everything Daniel wanted and that thought snapped him back to reality, his mind drifting to their last conversation with alarm.

“Johnny...Johnny” he panted out softly, but the other kept trying to capture his lips.

“Johnny, wait...please...” He pulled away, not enough to disconnect their pressed bodies, but enough so he could look at the other’s face. His lips were swollen, saliva glistening on them, his eyes were dark with desire as he glared at the other for having interrupted them, the fog of desire in his brain making him unable to understand why they couldn’t have this.

“If...tomorrow...you’re just going to walk away again, I...I can’t do this...”

“I want you” Blue eyes shone with passionate sincerity. Daniel just stared, trying to find any sign of deception.

“Are you in heat ?” He had taken note of the other’s flushed cheeks and abnormally fevered skin. Johnny shook his head.

“Use your words, Johnny, I need to hear you, I need to make sure you know what you’re asking”

“I’m on... false heat...” He closed his eyes, knowing this was a deal-breaker.

False heats were triggered sometimes when the Omega on suppressants broke through them because they were aroused beyond what their chemicals could handle. Omegas that didn’t allow themselves a break of the suppressants were more at risk to get these. The Omega was feeling, to a certain degree, the arousal of a heat, but still had full control of his thoughts and decisions and they were still on birth control so no chance at unplanned pregnancies.

“Do you want this ? With me ?” Daniel asked as if everything was hanging by the answer that would fall out of the other’s lips.

Johnny snapped his eyes open.

“Yes...please” he whispered back and this time, it was Daniel that lunged forward, claiming the other’s mouth. He pulled him towards his bedroom, they stumbled in the hallway a couple of time stopping to pin the other against the wall before rolling the other over in a display of dominance.

They finally reached Daniel’s room, mouths still connected. Daniel let himself being pushed on the bed as Johnny followed him on top. They kissed roughly, nothing soft except for the feel of Johnny’s lips, a demanding tongue relentlessly trying to claim his mouth. Daniel let out a groan breaking the kiss and sitting up on Daniel’s waist, legs on his each side of his hips, Johnny swiftly removed his dress shirt, having left the jacket in his car, and Daniel’s mind blanked at the sight of the marble skin being revealed in front of him. He barely had time to take in the sight as Johnny pounced back on him, devouring his lips as he pushed the stained dress shirt off of his shoulders. How he managed to get out his arms without breaking the kiss, he’ll never know.

With more skin available to him, Johnny immediately attacked his neck, nipping and licking his way down his clavicle, their hips colliding with every movement. Daniel let out a throaty moan, arching up as Johnny found a sensitive spot Daniel didn’t even know he had. Daniel’s hands, on their own accord, went to Johnny’s nipples, pinching them lightly. That had the blond boy moan loudly and before Daniel could stop him, he felt his own pants being pulled from his body without care, belt having apparently been long undone without his notice. He was left in his boxers and Daniel never felt so bare inside out. As if sensing his unease, Johnny went back up to his mouth and resumed his ravaging, slotting their hips together anew as their erection met once again with yet another layer removed between them.

Feeling Johnny arousal was turning Daniel on, more than he ever thought possible. Daniel ran a hand to the front of Johnny’s pants, wanting to feel more of him against his skin. Johnny grabbed his hands and pinned the both of them above Daniel’s head, growling in warning to leave them there and unzipped his pants, freeing his engorged penis. If Daniel didn’t already feel he was close, that certainly had him spew precum as he gasped loudly. With his one hand free, Johnny snaked a hand down to Daniel’s boxers’ entrance and took a hold of him. He grasped both of them with one hand. The moment Daniel felt Johnny’s skin against his, he nearly came right there.

“JOHNNY!” he yelled out “Ah...Ah...”

He chanced a look at the other’s face as he started move his hand up and down both of them, fully expecting a smirk, but instead Johnny looked as desperate as Daniel felt, as hungry for the contact, - for Daniel – as Daniel was for him. Johnny kept a steady rhythm, impressive with how much he shook from want. Daniel felt the pent-up energy grow in both of them, Johnny’s forehead joined his as they stared at each other, pupils dilated with desire and hunger and finally, - _finally_ \- they both let go as white exploded in their vision, cum mixing as they released weeks of tension.

“JOHNNY YES ! AH, YES !” and a growled “DANNY!” was heard in the room, hips crushing each other as they rode the most powerful orgasm they’ve ever felt and afterwards their throaty pants were the only sounds left in the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Daniel came to after what seemed to be an eternity, he hadn’t even noticed that Johnny, exhausted, had dropped down on him and was currently laying on top of him, head on his chest where he was certain Johnny could hear the whole orchestra he was feeling beating in his ear. Johnny appeared to still be out of it and Daniel took a moment to admire him, thick blond lashes resting against gorgeous flawless skin that was flushed around the cheekbones leading to plump pink lips with a cupid’s bow that were relaxed in a small O shape letting a small breaths out. _No wonder he’s an Omega, no Alpha can be this gorgeous..._ Daniel found himself thinking. He could hear his Alpha rattling inside, going from pleased at the happy buzzing under his skin following his orgasm to displeased at not having claimed the Omega near him and having let him run the show. Daniel rolled his eyes internally and squashed it away. Johnny and him had...they had... OH GOD ! They had just jerked each other off, or well Johnny did that he supposed, and he still didn’t know where they stood. Daniel wasn’t naïve enough to believe Johnny hadn’t said the words they both needed to hear, especially given Daniel’s track record with luck, just so they could finally get rid of this tension they clearly had both felt. Daniel hadn’t had the mental ability to fight it off more than he had, he had just wanted so much, had gone through all this pain, the loneliness and craving, he just needed...Johnny... and when it had been offered, no matter the shape it took, he’d taken it. It still didn’t mean the other boy wanted to be with Daniel...He didn’t want a mate, he had said that so many times, it should be etched in Daniel’s brain. Maybe this had been too much and the other would freak out and leave...

“Oh my fucking God LaRusso, if I hear you think louder, I’ll fucking strangle you! You sure know how to kill a guy’s buzz” Johnny mumbled without heat in his chest, eyes still closed.

“Sorry...” Daniel mumbled quietly and he guessed he must have gone rigid at one point, because Johnny groaned and lifted himself from Daniel to roll next to him, eyes still closed. Daniel’s eyes remained on the ceiling, fearing that any move would spook his crush away. Dread and anxiety were slowly consuming Daniel, turning and churning, poisoning his every thought.

Suddenly, Johnny sighed and got up, Daniel was paralyzed only managing to sit up and tuck himself away as he stared dumbly at Johnny, his worst fear materializing in front of his eyes. Still topless, in his now closed up soiled tux pants, Johnny left the room. Daniel prompted an elbow on his thigh and held his face in his hand, eyes tightly closed, already hating himself for letting the other go. _You should have said somethin’... Anythin’ you idiot ! Of course now that he’s seen what he needed to see, he wants to leave. What did you expect ? You let the Omega do all the work...You were supposed to take care of him, it doesn’ matter that it was your first time doin’ anythin’ like this, you should have maned up, you fuck-up._

“Hey..” A soft voice broke him out of his dark thoughts as he lifted his head to lock eyes with the uncertain ones of the blond he was craving for. He was extending a wet towel to him and it took Daniel an embarrassingly long time to understand that it was meant for him to clean up the mess they had made which was partly drying on his stomach. As he cleaned himself up, he found himself shrouded in confusion as Johnny removed his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs only. As Daniel threw the soiled towel in the dirty laundry basket in the corner, Johnny went to lay on his back on the single bed at the far end near the wall, he then opened his arms to Daniel who stupidly blinked back, still sitting near the end of the bed.

“What are you doing ?” Daniel whispered, confused. He saw Johnny’s blank expression morph into uncertainty.

“Well, last I recall, it’s called cuddling” Johnny grew agitated by the second, he tried to lighten the mood but his voice was betraying how nervous he was.

“Why?” Daniel asked unhelpfully. Johnny frowned, starting to believe he had misread the situation, he sat up.

“Look, if you want me gone, I’ll go, I just thought we both had a long day or month really, and after...what we did...I figured it’d be nice to just...be near each other, my bad.” He started to move to get up.

“NO!” Daniel snapped out of it, freezing Johnny’s movement on the spot before he had barely moved an inch.

“Sorry, it’s just I didn’ expect you to...stay...” Johnny tensed. “I expected you to want to leave and I would be by myself and I just started to freak out about it and then you were back and I just...”

“Breathe LaRusso”

Daniel did just that, trying to calm his rising heartbeat.

“Look, can we just have this tonight ? We’ll talk tomorrow okay? For now, I just want to sleep, preferably with you close, can we please just do that?” Johnny sounded truly exhausted, months of dancing around each other, crashing like a tsunami over them both, and Daniel found he couldn’t in that moment refuse him anything. He nodded and got up to the living room to lock the door, it’s only then he noticed the few items dropped in a corner by Patty, hoping it had been there before...Johnny... and went to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a few seconds to stare at Johnny’s stretched out body, abs fully defined even in his relaxed position as he gave a small soft smile to Daniel. Daniel gulped nervously as he closed the light.

He then moved to sit down on the bed. Anxious as to what to do next, the darkness not helping one bit, Daniel fiddled with the comforter.

“Come here you idiot” Johnny grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down on the bed. They both laid on their backs on the way-too-small-bed for two grown boys. Subtly, Johnny started to stroke his arm, Daniel let in a sharp intake of air at the soft touch. He was craving to touch Johnny more but worried the other boy would rebuke him. _Man up LaRusso !_

“Johnny ?” The stroking instantly stopped. “Can you...come here please?” Fully expecting to be laughed at for offering himself up for cuddles. To his immense surprise, Johnny moved up on top of him, making Daniel blush as he remembered them being in a similar position earlier on. Johnny’s soft strands tickled his neck as he settled on his chest with a soft sigh. Daniel let Johnny's wonderful scent overwhelm his nostrils and let out a soft _hmmmm_ sound that embodied his relief and feeling of being complete. His heart was soaring at being so close to the other boy, he encircled him with his arms pulling him close and marveled at how well they fitted together. Hesitantly, he gently began to stroke the hair he could reach.

Daniel was still worried about what Johnny wanted and how this may just be a way to delay the next heartbreak, would Johnny still be there tomorrow morning ? Would he try and make an escape ? Daniel really hoped not. But Johnny was right, tonight he also wanted to just have this. His Alpha purred in approval.

“Sleep Danny...” Johnny mumbled, drowsiness clouding his voice.

And as much as Daniel wanted to savor this moment, he found himself soon falling into a dreamless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't resist, I just had to write and post the next chapter so two updates in a day, yay ! Enjoy !

Chapter 33

Daniel woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and happy. Then suddenly, remembering what happened yesterday he sat up with jerk. _HOLY SHIT !_ He looked everywhere around the room and realized he was alone in bed, the sound of pots and pans being handled in the kitchen being the only activity in the otherwise quiet apartment. _Yeah...That tracks..._ he sighed sadly. He didn’t know why he expected Johnny to actually stay to talk about what had transpired, he probably regretted what they did. _But why would he come here...to kiss me and do...do that..._ Daniel blushed as he recalled the events, his morning erection hardening further than he thought possible. The euphoria he had felt was now heavily dampened by the heavy disappointment that Johnny had used him to get what they both admittedly had needed and then left... In a dark mood, he decided to ignore his own need as he heard a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. He moodily got rid of his soiled boxers and viciously threw them in the bin at the corner and put on loose jogging pants and a tank top.

Maybe he should try to go and see Mr Miyagi today, Johnny would be there, it would be awkward, but he really needed to clear his head and doing Karate with his mentor was the only thing he could think would come close to clear his mind and perhaps give him clarity... He opened his bedroom door absentmindedly and trudged toward the kitchen, his thoughts still swirling as the painful memory of waking up alone kept torturing him.

“Hey Ma, what’s for breakfast?” He let out before he could turn around the corner.

“Is that my new nickname? Kinky. You might want to rethink it though, LaRusso, it might get confusing.”

Mouth agape, eyes wide, Daniel stood in stock on the spot as he took in the sight of Johnny in very tight jogging pants and shirt – Daniel’s clothing he must have borrowed and were clearly too tight – making eggs and bacon on the stove. How did Johnny do this ? How did he keep surprising Daniel? He never knew what to expect with him, Johnny never seemed to do what Daniel expected him to do and while it kept Daniel on his toes, it also confused the hell out of him.

“What are you doin' ?”

“Well, it’s 9 so I guess this is still called breakfast” He said in a bratty tone. 

“No, I get that, why are you still here?” To that Johnny tensed up significantly, easy smile dropping from his face, and Daniel realized now that it was out how it sounded.

“NO! That’s not... That’s not what I mean, I mean HOW are you still here ?” Daniel said in a flurry. Johnny still wasn’t getting it as he raised a confused eyebrow at him. Daniel let out a small calming breath.

“You haven’ left, is what I mean” Letting the full strength of his surprise permeating his words. Understanding dawned on Johnny as he was taken aback and frowned at him seconds later.

“You thought I would leave” it was a statement. Daniel nodded. Johnny opened his mouth to continue, but suddenly black smoke started to erupt from his pan.

“SHIT! Put a pin in that will you ? Let me just...” He didn’t finish his sentence as he continued to salvage their breakfast. Daniel decided that he wasn’t awake enough for this, although the other boy in his kitchen – cooking- had him quite alert, so he decided to take a seat at the kitchen island and was content to just stare at the other boy as he finished preparing everything. He just let the feeling that he hadn’t left, sink in and the happiness rumble in him staving off the anxiety of the dreaded conversation that was sure to come. As he watched the messy bedhead blond move around, longing feelings clutching at his heart. They could have this, his mind supplied, if only...Daniel shook his head, trying to clear any hope that was poisoning his reason.

Fortunately a plate of delicious food was thrust in front of him.

“There you go, hopefully it’s still edible” Johnny said with a cocky smile, but Daniel could tell the other was not that confident.

“Looks right to me and...” he took a bite “Yup, it’s delicious” he said while he chewed.

“You’re disgusting LaRusso” He said without heat and Daniel could tell he was relieved from the way he relaxed as he came to sit next to him with his own plate in front of him.

“I didn’ know you could cook ? You really didn’ have to, you know.” He said between bites.

“Yeah, my mom taught me when I was a kid, she figured I should be able to take of myself and since it’s expected of an omega, might as well start somewhere...I don’t get to do it much anymore so I’m glad I got to this morning...”

A few minutes passed in silence, plates gradually being cleaned out.

“I wanted to thank you...” Daniel got confused, then his mind flashed to yesterday, not finding whatever else Johnny could be thanking him for...

“Jesus LaRusso, you really are clueless” Johnny shook his head with a small smile “ I never got to thank you for the essay, you forged my handwriting and signature so I could graduate... I had a lot going on at the time and well... Thanks...”

Daniel blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a dick to you, I... I never meant to hurt you, I’m just not used to...this...whatever this is.” Johnny decided to get up and clear their plates out as he rinsed them and put them in the sink. Daniel suddenly looked around the apartment in alarm.

“Your Ma’s gone to work, she got called in for an emergency” Johnny said as he leaned back against the kitchen’s desktop corner, putting subconsciously space between them.

“You spoke with her ?”

“Nah, it’s on the note, right there” Daniel glanced at the paper in front of him with his Ma’s neat handwriting on it. Maybe she hadn’t seen Johnny’s car...Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts as Johnny signed.

“Look, I don’t...I’m sorry for yesterday” Dread filled Daniel as he began to think Johnny regretted what they did “I didn’t mean to...jump you... I just never broke...out of suppressants before... and well...you...made me...broke through them with your Alphaness... and I just...wanted to be near you...I never intended for anything to go further, I really, really, don’t want to lose what we have, but I get it if you’re pissed at me...”

Daniel fixed his eyes on the uncomfortable boy in front him, trying to make sense of what he said to him.

“So I’m not pissed but...What does it mean ? For us, I mean ?” Johnny snapped his gaze back at him so fast, Daniel was certain he heard his neck crack. Daniel just sighed.

“What do you want from me Johnny ? ‘cause I can’t keep tryin’ to guess and really I’d rather we stop this jerkin’ around.”

“You said that.” Johnny said nodding. “I’m sorry, I just...don’t know”

He could tell Daniel was starting to get angry so he quickly continued.

“We’re both going off to college soon or whatever, I just don’t think it’s a good idea to start anything”

“Damnit, stop givin’ me bullshit excuses, what do YOU want, Johnny ?” Daniel’s voice cut through him razor-sharp. Johnny flinched slightly, barely noticeable.

“I don’t want a relationship LaRusso, but... I don’t want to lose you either and...yesterday...felt so good..., I don’t want to stop that either, but I can’t get attached, I don’t want to, I can’t... and you want...” Johnny was looking away, swallowing thickly, unable to speak further.

Daniel took a breath, mulling over what Johnny had just said. He slowly got up to Johnny as he stood close to him, their breath mingling and Daniel put a thumb to his chin to have him look at him. Johnny went with no resistance.

“So...what you are sayin’ to me is that you want to be friends...but like special friends that do what we did yesterday?” Johnny looked at him with intensity, the closeness getting to him, and nodded slowly.

“Would that...be enough for you?” Johnny asked huskily, eyeing the brunette’s mouth.

_NO!_ Daniel’s mind protested as Daniel agreed out loud “Yeah” knowing it would probably crush him in the long run but finding in that moment that anything with Johnny was better than nothing at all.


	34. Chapter 34

Recap

> “So...what you are sayin’ to me is that you want to be friends...but like special friends that do what we did yesterday?” Johnny looked at him with intensity, the closeness getting to him, and nodded slowly.

> “Would that...be enough for you?” Johnny asked huskily, eyeing the brunette’s mouth.

> _NO!_ Daniel’s mind protested as Daniel agreed out loud “Yeah” knowing he would it would probably crush him in the long run but finding in that moment that anything with Johnny was better than nothing at all.

Chapter 34

As soon as Daniel uttered the word, all thoughts left him as Johnny’s lips crashed on his. Yesterday’s hunger came back urgently as Johnny pressed Daniel against the kitchen island, growling when he successfully claimed his mouth when Daniel gasped. He wasted no time in attacking Daniel’s neck as the other’s hand had found a way under the tight shirt caressing any skin his fingers could reach. He wanted to get rid of the shirt but as he went to grasp the edge of it, Johnny lowered himself to his knees and swiftly shrugged down his jogging pants revealing his prominent erection bobbing free. Daniel moaned loudly as the air made contact with his exposed member. Johnny smirked at him, and Daniel barely caught sight of it, because lips engulfed him completely in one go. Resisting with all his might the urge to snap his hips, Daniel instead lunged forward grabbing Johnny’s head, fingers threading with the strands, as he let out a choked moaned in surprise and arousal.

Johnny had the audacity to chuckle – around him – as he began to move his head up and down the length. Daniel felt the rush of arousal gripping at him deep in the pit of his stomach, a visceral need to claim the wonderful omega in front of him made itself known and Daniel tried his best to control his pheromones, _not the time, not now...ah...ah...so..uh..good.._.

“Johnny...Johnny...please I...please” Daniel moaned loudly and Johnny swirled his tongue around the tip of Daniel before pulling the length deep in his throat.

Daniel screamed as he came on the spot, mind white and release filling Johnny’s throat as the powerful orgasm was wrenched out of him.

When Daniel opened his eyes after what seemed to be hours, he was pressed close to a smirking Johnny admiring his handy work if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

“Wow” Daniel was breathless and Johnny’s smirk grew.

“What about you ? I want...” Daniel raised a hand to the bulge in front of Johnny’s pants.

“Shower ?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow and Daniel could only nod as he was dragged into his own bathroom.

They ended up using all the hot water as Johnny’s hand had grabbed Daniel’s to put it on him and stared in wonder as Johnny came apart under his touch.

\----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

For the rest of the day, they ended up catching up, talking about Prom and their upcoming graduation. The atmosphere was light and easy for the first time in weeks and unfortunately it had to end since Johnny needed to go back at Mr Miyagi’s before he went to visit his mom.

A movie playing in the background that neither paid attention to as they were lazily making out where they both lay on the couch.

“Don’ go...ah...hmm” Daniel whined between kisses.

“Got...to” Johnny managed to get out.

Daniel couldn’t stop to marvel at how delicious Johnny’s scent was, his instincts roaring as he now smelled like Daniel’s soap and sitting in Daniel’s too tight clothing. _MINE!_ His Alpha blared, distracting Daniel.

Johnny took the opportunity to get up and gather his belonging, before coming back to the couch as Daniel rose. They kissed for a few more minutes.

“I really gotta go, LaRusso !” Johnny pulled away but at Daniel’s pout, his swollen red lips calling him, he pulled him closer and resumed kissing some more. Johnny finally pulled away.

“Now I really, really have to go” Daniel frowned, still pouting. “Come on don’t be like that, I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow morning, how about that ?”

Daniel made a show of thinking about it.

“I guess that’s fine “he said with a dramatic sigh which earned him a playful shove.

“You’re a moron LaRusso” Johnny said endearingly. Begrudgingly, Daniel followed him to the door.

“See you tomorrow alright ?” Daniel nodded, still not happy to see him go, and Johnny seemed to hesitate before leaning in and giving Daniel a soft peck on his lips and with a soft “see you” he left.

Daniel closed the door and leaned back against it, wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into, his ragging hard-on still vying for his attention.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I wanted to take a few minutes to thank everyone who has been leaving amazing comments and feedback, I'm so happy this story reaching so many people the way it is and I'm always happy to reply to comments. Thank you to those that have left Kudos, those that subscribed, bookmarked or even clicked on the story, I'm glad it can be shared with you and I hope I'll be making this worth your while (which I think it will be). I'm so passionate about this story and to see people so involved in it is making me so happy. That's probably why I never can wait to update ! So without further ado, here is the next chapter ! Enjoy and leave a comment if you feel like it !

Chapter 35

Next morning brought an anxious Daniel sitting in Johnny’s car after he had come to pick him up the next morning, a complete contrast to yesterday’s hormones infused atmosphere.

“Hey.” Johnny gave Daniel a genuine smile as he sat in the passenger seat but didn’t lean in to kiss him. _Why would he ?_ _W_ _e are just friends..._ Daniel sighed internally.

“Hey” he replied back, hoping the fake enthusiasm covered his anxiety and anticipation. Judging by Johnny slight frown and concerned look, he hadn’t succeeded.

“You should take a picture, it’ll last ya longer” Daniel tried and Johnny just turned back to look in front , started the car and began to drive them to school. All the way he tried to engage in light conversation, like friends would, but Johnny sensed something was off, they hadn’t talked since he left yesterday so he had no clue what could possibly have happened. Arriving in the school’s parking, he put the car in park and turned to his passenger who had gone silent – as if Daniel being silent wasn’t a warning sign – and decided to clear the air.

“Okay, out with it, what’s up ?” Johnny asked expectantly.

“What? Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Johnny relaxed slightly but let out a sigh.

“Yeah right and you’re silent this morning because you suddenly had personality change over night, come on, you think I’m stupid ?” Johnny swallowed and looked away “Are...Are you regretting last weekend ?”

“WHAT ? NO! Of course not, I just...slept badly I guess””.”

“So...Translation you got into your own head” Daniel’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“I know the signs by now LaRusso, so what’s on your mind ?” Daniel stayed silent for a little while, gathering his thoughts. He appreciated that Johnny didn’t press further. He ended up leaning back against the headrest and closed his eyes as he let out what had kept him awake last night.

“How are we goin’ to do this, Johnny? Like at school, are we talkin’ ? Obviously no cutesy stuff.. I’ve never done anythin’ like this before, so what are the rules on somethin’ like this ?”

“Rules ? Jesus LaRusso, you are such a nerd. Only you would overthink this.” Johnny shook his head as he laughed, but he saw that Daniel follow suite.

“I still kinda need to know what’s off limit here...” Daniel mumbled embarrassed, unable to meet the other’s eyes. Johnny blinked, now being serious.

“How about this, you come with me at Mr Miyagi’s so we can chat about it without being overheard, you can ask all the questions and make up all the rules you want” For all his seriousness in the matter, he ended on a teasing note. Daniel mulled over it.

“Yeah okay” Daniel replied still lost in thoughts.

“Come on cheer up” he grabbed his hand, remaining inconspicuous to any passerby that would look through the windshield. “It’s just me LaRusso, we’ll figure this out”

Daniel gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, you’re right” Johnny gave him a small smile back in reassurance as he started to stroke his wrist, a feather light touch brushing against his skin, enticing Daniel into a haze. He let out a small moan.

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Me too” Daniel whispered looking at the other’s hooded blue eyes, desire shinning through them like a beacon summoning the brunette.

The first bell broke them out of their dream land.

“Shit ! We have to go, unless you want to have our talk in detention” Daniel said nothing as he rushed alongside Johnny to get to class. They only had one week to go before graduation and they had no intention of spending it doing extra hours in detention.

\-------------------------------- --------------------------

“Ssssooooooo....You guys patched things up ?” Daniel turned to look at Freddy as he took the books he needed for his next lesson, out of his locker. Why did they even need these anyway, it was their last week and the exams were done.

“What do you mean ?” Freddy rolled his eyes at him.

“Lawrence ?” his ring-a-bell tone clear.

“OH! Um...yeah I guess”

“So you talked it out then ?” Images of what they had done over the weekend flashed before Daniel’s eyes as he fought against the blush that was threatening to overcome his cheeks.

“Yeah, you could say that”

“That’s great, seeing you sulk sucked.”

“I was not sulkin’ ” Daniel protested.

“Sure, you were a ray of sunshine. But more importantly, it means that we can party together after graduation.”

“Huh ? What do you mean ?”

“You’ve never heard of a social life have you ?”

“Well considering it resumed to well...you and being beaten up since I first arrived, and then Karate, that would be a hard no”

“So you are in luck then, because Tommy’s parents are out of town and he’s having well...everyone over at the beach house to celebrate graduation and the beginning of summer I guess. You’re going by the way”

“I am ?”

“Yup”

“So I have no say, at all ?”

“Nope.”

“Then I guess I’ll be there”

“One thing though....” Daniel turned to his friend, seeing his serious expression.

“Yeah ?” He was getting worried.

“Do try not to fight this time, your fists are not a good way to make new friends Daniel” Freddy said in a mocking motherly voice. Daniel shoved him playfully.

“You’re an ass”

\-------------------------------------------- --------------------------

The day went on to be very uneventful but it only served to remind Daniel of the chat they were to have about how this friendship with benefits ? was to work. When the last bell rang, he went to the parking lot where Johnny was, surrounded by the ex-Cobras. As he neared them, he overheard them talk.

“Dude, the party is going to be so rad!” Dutch said.

“You’re bringing the alcohol, right ?” Tommy nodded and asked.

“Sure thing”

“Is Barb going to be there ?” Jimmy asked.

“Yup, you bringing Freddy ?”

“For sure, you guys bringing anyone ? Johnny ?”

Right then and there, Johnny locked eyes with Daniel uncomfortably.

“I...Uh... Don’t think so...”

“Dude, you’ve been in a rut since Ali, you gotta get back in the game ! Most eligible Alpha around, there’s gotta be at least one taker” Johnny shoved Tommy lightly, but there was an undertone of irritation in the push. “Ah Daniel, come on tell him that he needs to get his head out his ass !” Tommy noticed Daniel’s arrival and grabbed him by the shoulders bringing him into the group to face Johnny, fully expecting him to repeat the words.

The irony was not lost on Daniel and he cursed at fate being such a dick to him.

“Uh...Yeah”

“You’re a dick” Bobby added, and maybe fate’s name was Tommy since Bobby seemed to read Daniel’s mind. “Leave people out of this, if you want to get into Johnny’s pants, just man the fuck up and ask him”

“Like hell I do”

“Ladies, ladies, as much as I’d like to stay and hear you fight about who’s going to go down on me, none of your ugly faces is going anywhere near me. Now, I gotta get going, Daniel you coming ?” Johnny said as he smirked at them and a chorus of “You wish” “As if” and “Not even if you were the last person on earth” resonated as Daniel nodded and hopped in Johnny’s car.

As soon as they left the parking lot, the tension in the air grew and Johnny dropped his Alpha façade to simply be Johnny. They let the music fill the silence until they arrived at Mr Miyagi’s.

\----------------------------------- ---------------------------

“Ah Daniel-san ! Miyagi happy to see”

“Hey !It’s been a while, sorry” He didn’t want to say that he had been avoiding the place because of Johnny “I practiced at home I swear !” He quickly added before his mentor had the chance to chastise him.

“Miyagi will assess, get gi and meet in backyard”

“Wait...Uh...what ?”

“Johnny-san too”

“What ?” Now it was Johnny who went from amused to shocked.

“Daniel-san and Johnny-san practice together” and with that, the old man went in, leaving the two boys looking at each other uncomfortably, neither having ever thought to fight the other again since the All-Valley and feeling very much unprepared to do so at this time.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Both of them stood stock still.

“He...uh...he’s been teaching me some Karate...” Johnny turned to him, pleading eyes shinning with worry “I’m so sorry, I never intended for this to happen, I swear, I just got bored one evening and he was training and he asked me to join him and then one evening turned into another then a week... we’ve been training every day since...I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, he’s your sensei and I get that...” Johnny rushed out, flustered. 

Daniel shocked expression morphed into laughter.

“You’re cute thinkin’ I would mind any of that, Mr Miyagi is a teacher, I don’ think there's anythin’ I could have done to stop him from teachin’ you, that’s what he does. If anythin’ I’m glad you’re doin’ Karate again...You’re good at it, it would be a waste not to, especially with how much you like it.”

Johnny let out a breath in relief and Daniel could see how much giving up Karate -again - would have hurt him.

“Yeah, it sure has been something else getting a different Alpha to teach me Karate...” Johnny shifted and could feel Daniel’s surprise renewed.

“Mr Miyagi is not...an Alpha (?)” it ended kind of on a question mark. Johnny looked at him like he was crazy.

“Seriously LaRusso ? You are the worse at getting a read on other people’s class, come on can’t you like smell anyone ?”

Daniel shrugged. “Always been terrible at it” he mumbled. “I guess I just don’t care...”

And that was one of the things Johnny appreciated – loved – about Daniel, no matter who was in front of him, he would always see the person first. Johnny shook his head as they started toward the door, not wanting extra push-ups to compensate for not obeying.

“So that begs the question, what did you do to piss him off ? Did you kill his favorite Bonsai or somethin’ cause he pissed right now”

“What ? Me ?! He was fine when I left this morning, what did you do ?”

“How the hell should I know ?” Johnny threw him a dirty look which got stuck on his body as they both changed in the small room where their respective gi were kept together. Johnny licked his lips and Daniel’s eyes glazed over, tracing the movement, as he allowed himself to stare hungrily at the blonde’s body. He had slipped on his white pants but Johnny remained in his boxers, they both swallowed thickly.

“15 push up for being late” Mr Miyagi yelled from the garden.

“SHIT!” Daniel let out and they both scrambled to put their gi on and run out the door.

\------------------------------------ -------------------------------

Mr Miyagi had them stretch and then run a few laps around the house. Once that was done they were both doing katas relentlessly until they both dropped to the floor, exhausted.

“Up now, facing other”

Both boys stilled, waves of stress rolling off of them.

“Uh...I don’t think that’s a good idea Miyagi sensei” Johnny said eyeing Daniel’s previously injured knee not-so-subtlety.

“Daniel-san healed, Johnny-san healed, no reason not training”

Daniel silently looked at his mentor pleading him to come to his senses, but as he saw the impassive face of his mentor, he knew he wouldn’t budge, so Daniel got up and offered his hand to Johnny.

“Come on man, it’s just a friendly match right?”

Still unsure, Johnny stared at the hand in front of him and took it. Both boys faced the other, dread filling them both.

\------------------------------ ----------------------------------------

Johnny, the asshole was pulling his punches, telegraphing his every move and Daniel was getting pissed. He was not weak, he was not defenseless, and for fuck’s sake he had kicked the other’s ass on an injured leg -thank you very much -, he could take a few serious hits as long as they didn’t aim to disable him. Yeah, Daniel was getting aggravated to the point he swiped Johnny’s leg – yes that same move Johnny used on him in the Tournament without the injury – and the other landed on his back with a grunt, Daniel’s fist stopping half an inch before his nose.

“Good Daniel-san. Again”

Johnny’s expression was impassive and Daniel grabbed him by the front of his gi and in a surprising show of strength, guided Johnny upward. Johnny said nothing and the fight began again after they saluted the other, Johnny still on auto-pilot, pulling the same shit. So Daniel decided he had enough, he wanted a real rematch, he wanted them to get past this and Johnny was stuck on how fragile Daniel apparently was. Daniel’s instincts told him to pummel Johnny, goading him into reacting at all costs, however the other seemed pretty set on not hurting Daniel, so Daniel did the only thing he could think of.

Daniel threw a punch straight ahead which Johnny blocked with ease, leaving Daniel wide open. He knew Johnny would take the opportunity to return the favor and without adding any speed or strength, he sent a punch straight to Daniel’s face, fully expecting it to be blocked.

But Daniel had other plans and let it hit him square in the jaw.

“FUCK ! Danny are you ok ?” Johnny was on him in seconds “I’m so so sorry, why didn’t you block it ? I know you saw it coming, come on let me see” Daniel swatted his frantic hands away. The punch would leave a bit of a bruise, Johnny’s natural strength being at play, but it was a small price to pay. Johnny’s eyes were terrified.

“I’m okay, see” he made a show of the red skin on his jaw “I’m alright and now that you’ve landed the first real hit, can we get on with the real thing? ‘cause it’s been pretty fuckin’ borin’ and that’s not somethin’ I’d expect from fightin’ you. Ever. Come on man, I can take it alright ? You don’ have to try and kill me, but off with the kiddie gloves already.”

“You...want me to beat you up, LaRusso ?” Johnny was confused.

“As if you fuckin’ could, you only landed this hit ‘cause I let you, is that really all you got ?” Johnny frowned at him. Daniel knew riling up Johnny probably wasn’t the best idea, but he didn’t know what else to do and since the other could take a beating, Daniel had no doubt he would let Daniel beat him into a bloody pulp before he let himself “hurt” Daniel.

“That hit didn’t hurt man, you got this. What hurts is you thinkin’ I’m fuckin’ weak, I’m not, you’re not , so let’s fuckin’ do this, okay ?”

Johnny took in his resolute face and Daniel didn’t shy away, he wanted this, they needed to work past this without having the All-Valley hanging over their heads for the rest of their days. Johnny seemed to come to the same conclusion as determination set in his gaze and he nodded firmly.

They both went to their respective side, bowed the other and Johnny came at him hard, brutal strength, blazing in like a hurricane, Strike first, strike hard, no mercy echoing in his every move, he was like a complete different adversary from before. He kicked Daniel’s side which was narrowly blocked, Daniel then threw a punch at his face, it was blocked, but Daniel punched again with his other fist, it was deflected and a knee was coming his way, which Daniel pushed back with both hands, using his elbow in the momentum to extend swiftly his arm in a side-punch aimed at Johnny’s jaw. It was dodged as he backed away. Both of them faced the other, guard up, panting. Their concentration refraining their face from expressing the euphoria they felt inside at facing a worthy opponent in a match that had them both on edge.

True to himself, Johnny launched forward again, feigning to aim at Daniel’s face as he used his other arm to punch Daniel in the stomach. At the last second, Daniel block and used a roundhouse kick at Johnny’s face. When it was blocked, maintaining his balance on the same leg, he used the leg in the air to do a second snap kick to Johnny’s middle. Johnny grabbed his legs, throwing Daniel slightly off balance which allowed him to wrench his foot from Johnny’s grasp and upon dropping it on the ground, he did a back kick which Johnny hadn’t expect as both leg met painfully in the air, sending them both on the ground where they scrambled back into their defensive position.

It didn’t last long for Johnny as he launched forward again, drilling Daniel with punches that were blocked with matching speed and accuracy but the brute strength of Johnny had him backing away as he blocked every hit.

Daniel’s back eventually hit one of the house’s patio pillar with Johnny’s forearm pressing against his but pushing into Daniel. Their mouths close, heavy breath mingled and passion thrumming in them both. Neither knew who moved first but they both launched forward kissing like parched men, drinking in the other movements as their bodies collided, both hissing as their erection met. Their hips met in rapid succession matched only by the plunging of the tongues lapping at each other, both crazed with adrenaline and desire for the other. Johnny eventually let out a gasp and landed his forehead at the junction of Daniel’s neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping the skin he could reach, never stopping the delicious friction, while Daniel’s hands found his hair and gripped it when he could feel himself nearing the edge. Johnny was the first to come as bite a particularly sensitive spot on Daniel’s neck and the brunette was gone in that instant, spilling over the edge, both of them smearing the inside of their boxers, growling the other’s name. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Both teens were breathing heavy as Daniel let himself feel most of Johnny’s weight that was pressing him down, grounding him both physically and mentally. Johnny smelled of sweat, and oaks and something inherently sweet and delicious Daniel couldn’t pinpoint, hidden under a chemical scent that didn't quite feel right. He wondered what he smelled like to the other, if he even took stock of any of this, trying to etch every small details in his mind like Daniel did.

With a satisfied sigh, Johnny slowly moved backwards, straightening up. He licked his lips as he opened his eyes slowly.

“That was...”

“Wow” Daniel supplied.

“Yeah...that...”

Daniel sent a dopey smile his way, his brain still foggy from their...activities; adrenaline, pheromones, endorphins all crashing, swirling and humming within both of them. Suddenly, eyes wide, Daniel straightened up in horror, looking everywhere frantically, relaxing only by a fraction as his mentor was nowhere in sight.

“Danny ?” Johnny asked, suddenly worried Daniel was regretting what they had just done, which he knew was ridiculous but he still couldn’t believe they could have this.

“Where’s...uh...Mr Miyagi ?” Daniel would die of embarrassment if his mentor had seen ANY of their display.

“Think he left as soon as you did that roundkick”

“Is that why you were surprised by my other kick ?”

“Yeah, I saw him leave and got kind of confused by that but then, you were wanting to kick me in the face and I had to teach you a lesson so...”

“Teach ME a lesson ? Maybe that would have more weight if you had actually landed a hit”

“It wasn’t my back to the wall...” Both flushed as they remembered the following events.

“Maybe we should...uh...clean ourselves up ?”

“Yeah” Johnny felt the stickiness in his pants that wasn’t only from cumming, he groaned internally. Daniel, the scent-oblivious moron he was, didn’t even seem to notice how he was making Johnny’s omega aroused leaving him wet as a result, without Johnny’s consent or input on the matter.

“You go first, I’ll...uh..just..hum...” The brunette didn’t really know what to do with himself.

“I’ll be quick” Hesitantly he laid a quick peck on Daniel’s lips and hurried into the bathroom.

Daniel, uncomfortably, walked around the house, trying to find something to occupy himself with. His eyes caught a note left by the owner of the house.

“Gone get food – Daniel-san stay for dinner. M.” it said.

Thinking on the other man’s departure, perhaps he’d sensed that this would turn into something they needed to work out on their own...The man could be irritatingly insightful and knew when to retreat to let them have their space. Then again, perhaps he had given up in frustration, trusting that they wouldn’t beat the shit out of each other too badly and just left them to their own devices. Just then Daniel’s stomach grumbled. It's true that they had been training for 3 hours and then well...more physical activities, he supposed. He let out a laugh at his own joke, grinning like an idiot to himself. He knew he really shouldn’t be reading into Johnny’s reaction to their intimate moments but every time, the other boy felt as desperate for Daniel as Daniel was for him. He could only hope that maybe, just maybe, Johnny would change his mind about being in a true relationship with him.

“And what are you grinning at ?” Daniel’s head snapped back at the blond shirtless boy standing in the middle of the living room with only his jeans on, water dripping from his wet hair. Daniel’s brain short circuited. He had seen the other shirtless many times before, but somehow it was different now, Johnny was attractive, like an Apollo he read about in the Greek mythology books... His mouth watered at the sight and he swallowed quickly to cover it. Not quick enough apparently, the taller boy smirked and a playful glint lodged itself in his stare as an eyebrow was quirked up.

“What LaRusso ? Something wrong ?” He said as he got closer. Daniel’s breath caught.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” but Daniel’s brain was offline, he nodded absentmindedly. Johnny took note of this as well as the hand twitching by his side. Johnny raised a gentle hand, index being dragged the arm of the twitching hand until he reached the other’s fingers and engulfing the hand, he slowly dragged it up to his naked chest where he circled a finger on the other’s back of hand, encouraging him to explore. Daniel was entranced by the movement on his own hand but soon desire took over the remaining thinking part of his brain as he began to stroke lightly the skin under his fingers. Goosebumps coursed through Johnny, only goading Daniel to continue especially as a low sound lost between a growl and a moan was let out between them. 

Daniel’s hand went up to his face, which Johnny leaned in, and Daniel traced his forehead down to his cheekbone, over his nose, then down his jaw. He stroked down the pale neck in front of him with the back of his fingers and circled the collarbone, touching every defined muscle he found, eyes transfixed on the Adam’s apple that was moving up and down minutely. He moved down to the toned pecks that could only be the result of hours of training. He glided across them, petting, brushing lightly over the nipples which had the other throw his head back slightly with an open-mouthed gasp. He moved down to the abs, the six pack that was firmly in place there, clenching occasionally as Daniel’s touch punched a breath out of him. He made sure to circle each of them before going back up to the pecks. Cupping the right one, his thumb brushed against the nipple that had the other moan lowly.

Emboldened, Daniel leaned in to lick it the small pursed nub which earned him a loud moan and arms circling him, bringing him closer. Daniel licked and kissed the skin available to him. This shouldn't have been such a turned on, they both shouldn't even be hard after the intense session they’ve had barely thirty minutes ago outside, yet they both were incredibly aroused. Johnny undid Daniel’s gi pants as he guided Daniel’s hand to his jeans to undo them and when they both found the other so did their mouth. The harsh urgent strokes had them mewing, small murmurs of “please” were released in the otherwise quiet kitchen. It was when Johnny circled the tip of his cock with his thumb that Daniel lost it and came in spurs of cum he didn’t know he could still manage to produce. At the sight, Johnny followed the suite, mind blanking as white took over.

“Wow” Daniel was breathless.

“You said that...”

“Still right”

Both boys smiled lazily at the other.

“Miyagi’s going to be back soon, I’ll go change, you should uh...shower” Johnny slowly, reluctantly, detached himself from the other and went into his room to change his jeans since they were stained with both of them. Daniel locked the door behind and leaned against the door. What the hell had he gotten himself into and while his sex-crazed brain seemed to stave it off somewhat, why did he keep getting this nagging feeling in the back of his head.

\---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

As it turns out, Johnny had made the right call, ten minutes into Daniel’s shower, Mr Miyagi came in bringing a few bags. Johnny took them from him and started to put things away.

“Need help starting on Dinner ?” Mr. Miyagi took him in, his relaxed stance even his energy was calm, which was something that seldom ever happened what with the angry undercurrents he usually gave off. Johnny was unable to meet the older man’s eyes, mortified at what they had done in the middle of the kitchen. Of course, he had cleaned everything, everywhere, but perhaps that was suspicious to the elder ?

“Hai, start on rice please”

Johnny nodded and did as he was told, relieved that they didn’t speak further.

Daniel came out of the bathroom shortly after, feeling happy, refreshed, with the good ache that usually followed a good training session. He greeted his mentor and Daniel started to chat animatedly with both of them, quickly filling the silence that had been set. Johnny was grateful for it, a chatty Daniel meant a happy Daniel. The light conversation continued into dinner as they sat at the table to eat.

They chatted well into the evening until Mr Miyagi finally said:

“Daniel-san should spend night. Is late, should call Mother”

“Really ? You don’t mind ?” He threw a side-look at Johnny to make sure the other was fine with it. Johnny only shrugged.

“No. Call mother, clean dishes, Miyagi going bed. Good night”

The older man rose from the table and slowly moved towards his bedroom.

“Hey Mr Miyagi” Daniel caught up with him as Johnny picked up the dishes and started on washing them further away, out of hearing range. The Japanese man stopped in front of his bedroom door as Daniel shuffled.

“Are you...were you... um... angry at me or something? Are we good ?” Daniel worried his bottom lip, waiting for the answer. Mr Miyagi shook his head. Daniel let out a breath in relief.

“Why ask ?”

“Well you kind of...forced us to train...and you weren’t exactly um...nice I guess about what you had us do...I was just worried that I...did somethin’ you weren’ happy with...”

“Karate good for...”

“Balance I know”

“No interrupt. Yes balance and also working out tension”

“What ?” Daniel fought a blush, surely he couldn't mean...

“Daniel-san and Johnny-san needed work out stress and get over Tournament.”

“You pitted us against each other on purpose !” Daniel said accusingly.

“Hai, no use beating around bush, only hurt both”

Daniel didn’t know what to say.

“It could have blown up in all our faces, that was ballsy, man”

“Miyagi had feeling it would work and did” Miyagi nodded at himself. “Good night Daniel-san, please remain quiet with Johnny-san”

That could have meant anything, except the knowing glint in his mentor’s eye had Daniel blushing and blubbering about as the other man let out a small chuckle and went in his bedroom closing the door behind him. Daniel rubbed his face and went back to Johnny.

“Woah, what happened to you, LaRusso ? You’re all red.” Daniel mumbled something inaudible in response.

“What ?”

“Never mind, eyes on the job Lawrence”

Johnny threw him soapy water in retaliation. Daniel grimaced at him and went to call his Ma asking if he could spend the night at Mr Miyagi's. She agreed but only because he was graduating soon, but he really should let her know ahead. “I will Ma, sorry, I’ll be more thoughtful next time” and he bid her goodnight only to return to Johnny, drying the dishes this time.

“Everything good ?”

“Yeah, all good” Suddenly Daniel was tired but he refused to chicken out of the conversation they had to have.

“So about us...whatever this is... how does it work ?”

The air in the room intensified instantly.


	38. Chapter 38

Recap

> “Everything good ?”

> “Yeah, all good” Suddenly Daniel was tired but he refused to chicken out of the conversation they had to have.

> “So about us...whatever this is... how does it work ?”

> The air in the room intensified instantly.

Chapter 38

“Well LaRusso, if you don’t know how sex works at this point, I don’t know what to tell you” Johnny joked without turning back to Daniel, the atmosphere ate the humor and Daniel sensed the discomfort immediately. He went to lean his back against the counter, making sure to capture Johnny’s eyes who was facing the window on top of the sink. His hands moved rapidly to wipe the already dried dishes, a testimony of his nervousness. Daniel put a hand on his arm, instantly stopping the rotating motion.

“I’m serious Johnny, I’m fine doin’ what we’re doin’ but I’m guessin’ you haven’ been this free to be you... with anyone... so I want to know what I can and can’t do. I’ve never done anythin’ like this so it’s all kind of new to me too.” Daniel knew that admitting feeling insecure was a direct hit to his own Alpha instinct which was roaring in protest inside but he didn’t care, he knew Johnny wouldn’t give anything if Daniel didn’t open up first.

“When you say you’ve never done anything like this, you mean like going casual with anyone, right ?”

“Of course, you would focus on that” Daniel shook his head, it would be so easy to say yes... “No, I mean that I haven’ done anythin’ at all with anyone okay ? Not here, not in Jersey...” Daniel closed his eyes, ashamed, he knew it was ridiculous, everyone had to start somewhere, except Alphas his age usually were pretty used to this kind of stuff and it only served to remind how inadequate as an Alpha he was.

“Hey...” Johnny tilted Daniel’s chin toward him, prompting Daniel’s eyes to open and face him.

“It’s okay you know” Daniel’s incredulity trickled through “I mean it, but why didn’t you tell me earlier, what we did...Maybe we could have done something a bit more...appropriate for a first you know ?”

“I’m good with what we did, Johnny, I didn’ tell you because well...I was...ashamed, I’m supposed to know this stuff, and I just don’ “Johnny gave him a slight smirk “I mean I know what to do - in theory – but yeah, no one’s ever been...interested before...with me...so...” Daniel scratched the back of his neck.

“Do you expect me to know about this stuff ?”

“Huh?”

“Do you ? It’s a real question LaRusso.”

“Well...I’m sure that you do know I mean, you’re ...you” Daniel started to fidget with his shirt. “but I don’ really care what you know as long as... as we keep doin’ things like we’ve been doin’ ”

“Then why do you expect me to ask that of you ?”

“I don’ know man, ‘cause I’m the Alpha” Daniel’s shame snapped into frustration and that was the very worst thing he could have said at the moment. As soon as it came out of his mouth he looked back at the other horrified. Johnny turned to face him squarely, nostrils flaring.

“We’re going to make one thing VERY clear, LaRusso” he said lowly, almost growling “ You are NOT my Alpha and I am NOT your Omega, got it ?” Daniel nodded rapidly with successive head shakes. “IF and I mean IF at this point, we keep having our fun, you’re NOT claiming me, we’re NOT in a relationship and you WON’T be my mate, we are fucking equals, fuck buddies at times, is that understood ?”

Daniel nodded again.

“Say it.”

“We’re equals, friends going casual that’s it.”

“Good. Now is that good enough for you ?” He raised his hand to stop Daniel from nodded. “Think carefully about this Daniel, I’m not going to change my mind about this. If you say yes, that’s all we are to each other. Can you live with that ?”

“What about dating other people?” Daniel whispered, afraid to set the other off. Johnny’s Omega cried out at the notion of someone else being with Daniel, remembering dishearteningly the Mark McConor episode.

“Do you...want to date other people?” Johnny said carefully. Daniel chewed his bottom lip for a minute.

“No...” he subconsciously hugged himself, dragging uneasily his hand up and down his arm. “Do you ?” The question felt loaded. Johnny took a moment to think about it.

“Not right now, no.” He waited a breath “How about when one of us wants to date other people, we tell the other and we stop this, no strings attached ?” Daniel nodded.

“What about what I can do and can’ ...to you ?” Daniel resumed his fidgeting. “I don’ want to trigger your...omega instincts by accident, can I touch you ? Is there anythin’ that’s off limits ?”

At Johnny’s guarded stare, Daniel could tell he was threading on thin ice.

“You won’t...trigger... me” He almost spat the word. “As for what you can’t do...” Johnny’s expression morphed into strong distaste. “ As I said, I’m not your Omega, so same applies when we do...things... as far as your concerned that part doesn’t exist.”

Daniel frowned not quite understanding...then the light bulb went on..OH! Oh...Johnny didn’t want to have anything happening with his omega opening. It made sense that Johnny wanted them to ignore that part of him, having being conditioned all his life to be an Alpha...but did that mean that Johnny was feeling mis-classified ? That he felt he was an Alpha since being born ? Or was it just the conditioning talking ? Daniel felt a pang of sadness for the other who couldn’t be comfortable in his own skin no matter which explanation it could be.

“That is IF we get that far, LaRusso” He added for good measure to ensure that Daniel understood that he wouldn’t be forced into anything he didn’t want to, Alpha or no. As if Daniel would ever force Johnny into anything he didn’t want, Daniel rolled his eyes internally. While he understood Johnny’s general distrust of Alpha, he felt pettily insulted at the other’s insinuation that he would even entertain the idea.

“That’s a take it or leave it kind of thing. Not negotiable. Everything else is fair game. So what it’ll be ?”

Daniel stood silent watching Johnny, taking everything in, mulling over his next words. Johnny immediately assumed it was rejection, not managing to mask the hurt before he blanked his face and turned to go to bed.

“Johnny.” Said blond stopped in his track, not moving a muscle, not even to turn around.

“Okay”

“Okay to what?” Still not turning around.

“To everythin’, whatever you have to give I’ll take, nothin’ more, nothin’ less”

Johnny turned around and Daniel was right there, eyes burning with desire and determination a combination that was so Daniel, that reminded Johnny of that last match at the Tournament, right before the crane kick earned him the victory. It was the “I’m going to win this no matter what, no matter the cost” look.

“Okay” as soon as it was uttered, hungry mouths found each other.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After the kiss that sealed the deal as Daniel dubbed it, _You’re an idiot, LaRusso !_ Johnny had told him after hearing him call it that, they ended up going to bed both too exhausted to do anything other than making out.

When Daniel woke up, he fully expected to be alone and to his surprise, the blond was snoring softly next to him. Daniel spared a look at the alarm clock, they had a few more minutes before it would cry out, demanding they got up. In the silence of the room, Daniel made use of this opportunity to stare at the boy that had stolen his heart and was currently holding it hostage, even if he didn’t know it. He looked so young in his sleep, long lashes almost translucent, leaning gently against fair skin. A soft pink color dusted the high cheekbones, as a shadow of sandy blond hairs seemed to try and break out on the unshaven cheeks. Pink lips were releasing small puffs of air and Daniel was mesmerized by the movement. How he wished, not for the first time, that they could just be together as a couple. He knew it was futile, Johnny had been clear and Daniel would end up being hurt, but as long as Johnny didn’t know about his feelings, he could have this, a shadow of what could be was better than nothing at all.

“You’re a creep LaRusso, don’t you have anything better to do than watching people sleep ?” Johnny muttered, lashes fluttering to reveal sleepy deep blue orbs.

“Sorry, I just didn’ expect the escape artist to still be in bed” Confused Johnny blinked quickly, sleepily frowning, not quite understanding, until it clicked.

“Are you giving me shit because I cooked breakfast last weekend instead of staying in bed with your lazy ass? Not my fault, you could sleep through an earthquake”

Daniel pulled his tongue at him which Johnny captured with his lips, sucking on it, surprising Daniel as the brunette let out a “Huhummmmm” sound. Johnny chuckled and they ended up kissing properly, hips lazily grinding against each other.

BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR BRR

The alarm went blaring in the room. They both groaned.

“Come on, we got to get up”

“No, I don’ wanna”

“LaRusso, you get your ass up or you’re not getting any of this ever again”

“Yeah right” Knowing full well Johnny was as addicted to what they had as he was.

“Fine, you can play solo tonight then” to which Daniel pouted. “Get up or I’ll kick your ass”

“Resorting to violence, really how disappointing Johnny....Whaaaahaa put me down you Neanderthal !”

He was hoisted up by a very strong Johnny and dropped unceremoniously on the floor next to his clothes in a pile near the desk. He thanked silently his mentor for having tatamis everywhere in the house as per Japanese custom.

“Big word LaRusso. Here’s the deal, you’re either in the car in fifteen or I’m leaving you right here and you get to spend your evening in detention. We’re graduating Friday you moron, after that you can lay in bed all you want.”

With that Johnny left for the bathroom and that was how Daniel learned that Johnny was not a morning person.

\------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Johnny became human again after his second cup of coffee, which he was downing at an alarming rate as he sang under his breath – almost pitch perfect, the asshole – to Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Sheppard on the radio. Daniel wondered for a second if the jerk was doing it on purpose with the sexual innuendo of the song, especially since they both had blue balls from this morning. The easy smile on his face suggested he was simply enjoying himself, however Daniel caught the small gleeful glint out of the corner of the eye.

“You’re an asshole” This time Daniel said out loud in an almost groan. Johnny just laughed the kind of laughter that came from the pit of your stomach and Daniel suddenly felt all jittery with a warm feeling that forced an idiotic smile on his lips.

\------------------------------------------ -------------------------------

School was pretty uneventful, Daniel had tried to catch Johnny’s eyes as much as he could without being too obvious. Unfortunately they didn’t share any class that day.

“Soooooo.....You guys beat the shit out the other and fixed it ?”

“What are you talking about Freddy ?” His friend poked the bruise on his jaw which made him flinch, he had completely forgotten about it.

“If you give me bullshit about falling down stairs, I’m throwing you down the staircase” he said as they picked up their school books after the last bell of the day rang.

“No, we trained, he landed one, that’s all and how did you know ?” His friend had this uncanny ability to read him.

“Your stupid grin, rarely seen you this happy since you came around, plus the only person who could land one on you, would be Johnny Lawrence and I saw you ride his sweet ride this morning.”

“Huh-uh...” Daniel’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine...Johnny said something to Jimmy this morning and I caught wind of it at lunch”

“I’m surprised there was any air at all with the way you’ve been mooching it off the other” Daniel said playfully making kissing noises.

“Ah... He makes a joke, what have you done to doom and gloom Daniel ? Although boring, he was much less of a smartass”

Daniel playfully shoved him.

“So what are you doing tonight ?”

“I have to get home, I slept at Mr Miyagi’s yesterday and Ma will surely want to have a chat.”

“That’s cool, what about ?” Suddenly Daniel felt bad, he hadn’t realized that going forward he would need to lie to his best friend.

“Uh...Just catching up, she was working all week-end so...”

“Gotcha, any news from colleges yet ?” Daniel shook his head.

“You ?”

“Well, that’s what I’m doing tonight”

“College ?”

“You’re so lucky to be pretty LaRusso...” He said exasperated “ NO! I’m telling my parents that I chose Yale”

“East coast alright, running from anything in particular ?”

“You’re an idiot. No Of course not, more like running towards...something” he mumbled the last part.

“What’s that ?” Daniel inquired as Freddy sighed.

“Jimmy got a scholarship with Yale...I want to go with him...” He looked at Daniel expectantly “I know, I know, go ahead with the “But Freddy you’ve just started dating, you can’t uproot your whole life for a boy you barely just went steady with, what about your own dreams”...”

Hi friend looked defeated.

“Actually I was gonna say good for you buddy” Freddy looked at him with wide eyes “Look I’m not sayin’ you’re makin’ the right choice” Freddy’s face slumped. “ I’m not sayin’ you’re makin’ the bad one either, I mean who knows what will happen in the future, right now Jimmy makes you happy, you’re still goin’ to a great school doin’ Biology like you planned, so all I can say is best of luck to you man, I hope all works out well and if not I’ll probably still be around to be your crying shoulder” Daniel chuckled as his friend’s face regained some color, accented by a joy that was purely Freddy’s.

“Thanks man, yeah you’re right” Freddy nodded.

“What do you think your parents are going to say ?”

“My parents are pretty traditional my dad is and my pops got married and mated at 18, then they had my four sisters and me. All my sisters got married and mated at eighteen too. So with any luck, they’re just going to be happy that I’m following my Alpha across the country?” That sentence ended with a question mark and Daniel felt for Freddy, the fact that even his Alphas sisters had been married and mated suggested a very traditional upbringing.

“If you need anything man, you let me know okay ?”

“Thanks”

Daniel put a reassuring hand on Freddy’s shoulder as they walked toward the parking lot.

\------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Johnny was laughing at Tommy’s latest joke when territorial Alpha pheromones hit his nose. Johnny snapped his head to Jimmy who was staring at Daniel and Freddy walking slowly, Daniel’s hand was on Freddy’s shoulder.

“Dude, come on, you stink, knock it off !”

Jimmy flinched, not having realized he was emitting any scent.

“Sorry...Sorry...”

“LaRusso? Really? Come on you ain’t got nothing to worry about” Tommy stepped in.

“Tommy’s right, LaRusso is not interested in Freddy or he would have made his move long before” Bobby added. That earned him a low growl.

“Dude, you’re being ridiculous, your omega is crazy for you”

Jimmy just grumbled and Johnny knew he was trying very hard to control his instincts which he had never been good at. After a few seconds, the pheromones in the air lessened, right on time as the other two approached, Daniel’s hand having dropped. Freddy’s eyes immediately went to Jimmy, smelling the air with worry. Daniel, seemingly oblivious, just greeted the guys.

“So we gotta run, we’ll catch you guys tomorrow ?” Freddy said hurriedly, grabbing Jimmy’s hand and dragging him towards the Alpha’s car. All the boys snickered except Daniel who didn’t understand and Johnny who was exasperated.

“Yeah, we’re hitting the road too, you coming LaRusso ? I’ll drop you off” Daniel got in as the others kept snickering,

“What’s up with them ?” Daniel said as they got in. Johnny shook his head, moodily.

“You should be more careful Daniel, seriously”

“What ?”

“Jimmy’s pheromones were up the roof because you touched his Omega. I thought he was going to get in it with you right there.”

“So?”

“Did you listen a word I just said ?”

“I can handle myself Johnny, plus Freddy is his own man, I’m not gonna stop bein' friendly when he needs it just because his Alpha boyfriend is a fuckin' meathead. Freddy is not his, Freddy chose TO BE with Jimmy, that idiot should trust that Freddy’s not gonna do anythin’ to mess that up. For fuck’s sake we were just talkin’ about how he would break the news to his parents about movin’ across the country to be with him at Yale. What a moron, not trustin’ his partner”

Daniel settled back, slightly pissed as Johnny stared on, mixed emotion running across his face. He finally settled on a blank expression and started up the car to drive off to Daniel’s complex. Fortunately, Daniel’s mood passed before they got there and they managed to chat about their day.

“I’m sorry I got pissed, didn’ mean to take it out on ya, it just makes me so mad when Alphas are being dickheads.”

“You and me both” Johnny laughed and Daniel swatted him with a indignant "Hey!" understanding the reference to him.

They leaned in to kiss, being parked further away from Daniel’s complex, in a hidden-from-easy-view location.

“Hmm...Do you have to go ?” Johnny said as Daniel back from his lips after a few minutes of kissing.

“This morning it was Go, go LaRusso and now it’s don’t go, make up your mind Lawrence”

“You’re an ass, that’s my definitive opinion.”

“That’s not nice” Daniel kissed him some more while hovering over the other’s erection, over his jeans. Johnny let out a whine.

“Sorry gotta run, see you tomorrow.” With that Daniel slipped out of the car, with a shit-eating grin and left to take the sidewalk leading to his apartment's staircase.

“You’re gonna regret that LaRusso” Johnny yelled but Daniel, not turning back, gave him a two fingers salute before disappearing on the corner. Johnny sat back, trying to calm his ragging hard-on. _How can LaRusso doing so little affect me so fucking much !_ Even Ali hadn’t turned him on like this. As soon as he was fine, he left the parking spot, getting to Mr Miyagi’s, knowing that he would have to make a hard choice between a cold shower or his own hand tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at 2/3 of the story !! I can't believe it, thank you so very much for those of you that keep up with the reading ! I love the comments and kudos I'm getting, you guys are amazing and I'm so happy I get to share this story - this journey for the boys - with you ! Enjoy !

Chapter 40

“Well, well, the prodigal son returns”

“Hey Ma” not reacting, well used to her antics by now as passed the door.

“Hi Honey, how was you day, I haven’t seen you all weekend, how was Prom ? Care to explain the by red blood stain on your dress shirt ?” Her tone went from light to serious at the last part.

Daniel sighed and went to sit down on the couch, knowing it would be a long chat.

“Yeah, Prom was great. Sorry about the shirt” Daniel launched into explaining the whole story, leaving some minor – personal- details out of course.

“So Johnny came to spend the night to check on you I gather ?”

“How do you know about that ?”

“You think I didn’t notice his car parked close by?” _Damnit_ , Daniel had hoped she wouldn’t have. Not that he was ashamed of Johnny but since she knew his feelings, she could be a tad overbearing.

“Yeah, he came by and since it was so late, I invited him to stay” Glossing over a lot of details but relatively accurate.

“Sooo....Did something happen between you two?”

“MA! Come on !” A tad overbearing indeed like now.

“Daniel, it’s okay, you can tell me, I mean your birthday is only 6 months away, you’re going to be an adult soon still, grownups talk about these things.”

“Not with their own Ma!”

“Did something happen or not ? Because I specifically remember telling about no funny business” She was still somewhat chuckling. Daniel knew he had to lie, he hated it, but he had to.

“No Ma, I didn’ tell him about my feelings” Not quite a lie.

“Aww...That’s too bad honey, I’m sorry I pried. I just...hoped for you that things would be fixed, since you know, you two seems to be friends again with him giving you lifts and everything” _You have no idea._ Daniel thought.

“Well we did talk, just not about my feelings for him”

“I’m sorry still”

“It’s alright Ma, you’re just cheerin’ for me” She hugged him.

“Speaking of cheering for you” Daniel frowned. “Would you be interested in earning pocket money ?”

“How?” He said suspiciously.

“Don’t say that like I’m propositioning you to be a streetwalker. As I was saying, the OPC is looking for a handyman to do general repair work and clean up. I thought that since you know how to do that, having been training with Mr Miyagi and painting and fixing things and all were part of the curriculum, I thought I would put in your name ? What do you say ?”

“Sure, what are the hours?” They could use the extra money whether he went to college or not.

“Tuesdays to Thursdays, same as my shifts” He was so glad his Ma had gotten a pay raise and she was able to have day shifts.

“Alright, if I get it, I’ll let Mr Miyagi know that you’ll be accompanied goin’ in and goin’ out on those days”

“Tell him for me a big thank you and that we are lucky to have such a wonderful person in our lives”

“Will do Ma, let me know about the job”

“Sure. Alright now, how does Mac and cheese sound ?”

Daniel smiled and nodded at her.

\------------------------------------------ --------------------------

For the rest of the week, Johnny would come and pick him up in the morning, they would suffer through school and then when they left for the day, they would stop at Mr Miyagi’s, do practice, spend some time together, a few stolen hand jobs here and there, before Daniel had to leave with Johnny driving him back home. Neither couldn’t wait to graduate on Friday so that they could spend the whole summer together, neither of them wanting to spare a thought to what would come after was over. Friday could not come soon enough.

“Dear Class of 84, we are a here to celebrate your High school career, the end of an era that will launch you into adulthood, it is my pleasure as Dean of this fine establishment...”

Daniel’s mind tuned out the speech as Johnny’s smell next to him prickled his nose. Daniel was mostly scent-blind, a condition he had had since his childhood after one too many fights had led to a concussion and ultimately damaging the part that picked up scents, but now with Johnny he could pinpoint his anywhere. The other sat next to him, bored out of his mind if the glazed look was anything to go by, LaRusso being right before Lawrence in alphabetical order of names, he was wearing his blue graduation gown, his golden hair shining in the sun as they waited for the Valedictorian to finish up his speech, while sitting on the uncomfortable rickety chairs that looked like they had been the chairs bought for the very first graduation at this school.

Ultimately, it looked nice with flowers being spread around and the stage and podium being decorated, it really did look like the committee had put in their best efforts. They were lucky the outdoor ceremony was accompanied by such a nice temperature. Too bad the only thing that occupied Daniel’s mind was the blond next to him and he oh-so wanted to touch him, rip the gown off and have his way with him under the bleachers, away from anyone’s prying eye. Unfortunately, he was stuck in torture as the Valedictorian tried to motivate them into their bright futures.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he fidgeted with his own gown. _Bright future ? I don’t even know what I want to do with my life..._ He was just glad to graduate honestly, because back in Jersey only 1 kid out of 6 managed to get the diploma, at least where he was from, so their career path was something they never talked about and well, when he came to California he had many other things to worry about, namely the blond next to him in an entirely different way than he was worried about now.

“Stop that...” Johnny hissed at him under his breath.

“Sorry...” Daniel relied moodily. Johnny looked at him out of the corner of his eye and then, very subtly under the ample gowns they both had on, he grabbed Daniel’s hand inconspicuously and circled his thumb on his hand reassuringly. Daniel sighed and fought not to look at the other who was also trying his best to look ahead.

Cheers soon started as names were called.

“Daniel LaRusso” Begrudgingly, Daniel let go of Johnny’s hand, got up under the cheer and clapping of his classmates and his mother who was sitting with the parents between Mr Miyagi and Laura, Johnny’s mother, as they also clapped excitedly. He exited the stage as quickly as possible, very uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

“John Lawrence” you would have thought a celebrity had stepped foot on the school ground with the loud cheers thundering around. Laura was yelling for him, alternating between clapping and waving. Johnny the pretty boy that he was, smirked and nodded to the crowd and as soon as the diploma was in his hand he raised it above his head in victory and the crowd’s excitement renewed especially the ex-Cobras who humph loudly akin to cavemen cheers. They eventually moved on to the next names and Johnny came to sit next to him, smirk still firmly in place.

“Show off...” Daniel threw at him under his breathe.

“Enjoyed that, did you? Cool it for now LaRusso, I’ve got plans for us later on...”

Crimson was becoming Johnny’s favorite color, Daniel Crimson to be exact, as he laughed out at the other’s floundering.

“SSSHHHHHHH” one of their classmates hissed at them from behind.

“Sorry, sorry” Daniel whispered back as Johnny shook his head with a smirk that seemed to be a permanent fixture today. Finally things were looking up for them both and Johnny looked genuinely happy. Daniel wished this would last for a while.

\-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

“Your class of 84, everyone CONGRATULATIONS !”

Cheers erupted as hat flew high in the air. All graduates trickled away to meet with their families.

“Congratulations Baby !” His mother hugged him tight with pride. As soon as he was released, his mentor offered him a bow.

“Congratulations Daniel-san, Miyagi proud”

“Awww...thanks Mr Miyagi, thanks for comin’ too !” His mentor nodded offering a small genuine smile.

“Congratulations Daniel !” Johnny’s mom hugged him.

“Thanks Mrs... Laura”

“Well I would have liked to congratulate my son as well, but he seemed to have disappeared” Daniel had just assumed the other had followed him and looked around to see him having been stopped halfway to them by a very good-looking Beta, Joel Baker, who was giving Johnny a paper, presumably with a phone number on it judging by the very interested expression on the Beta’s face. Johnny replied with a flirt, pocketed the number, and went to meet them. Daniel’s mood soured but fought to not let his face morphed with the feeling assaulting him. _I’m jealous..._ It wasn’t a big realization or anything.

“Oh Johnny congratulations !” She hugged him not unlike his own mother had done.

“Mom!” He exclaimed halfheartedly tried to remove her.

“Congratulations Johnny” Lucille said to him as he was released.

“Congratulations Johnny-san” Miyagi added.

“So how about we all go for milkshakes to celebrate !” Laura happily said. She was clearly happier now that she was living at the OPC, in fact, she had started working there as a sous-chef, something she had always dreamed to pursue when working at diners in her youth.

“What a great idea ! How about we...” the conversation continued but Daniel’s attention caught a movement to his left and his eyes stopped on a man, sneering at them under the tree, his eyes connected with Daniel and he walked off in the crowd. Chills ran through Daniel as dread filled him, inexplicably.

“Who’s that ?” He said belatedly and the group turned in the direction his eyes were, the spot under the tree now vacant.

“Who’s who ? Honey, there’s no one. Now come on, let get to the Diner before families swarm it.”

Still shaken, Daniel nodded and Johnny frowned at him looking worried. Daniel just shook his head.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

True to his Ma’s instinct, the Diner became crowded very quickly. They had managed to get a booth all five of them just in time. They all ordered and began chatting.

“So Daniel..” Laura’s attention turned to him who sat between Mr Miyagi and his Ma. In front of him, Johnny’s expression suggested he was groaning internally in anticipation of whatever would come out of his mother’s mouth. “What are your plans for the future ?” Johnny threw him an apologetic look across the table.

“I...Uh...Haven’t given it much thought really, I don’t hum...really know what to do I guess, outside of Karate of course” he threw a side look at his sensei wanting to reassure him that he would keep practicing no matter what.

“Oh that’s okay, you got plenty of time to figure it out” she said kindly as his Ma next to her nodded. “it took a while for Johnny to decide on CalTech” Wide-eyed, Johnny immediately tensed next to her, air growing suddenly heavier.

“Oh let me guess, he didn’t tell you? Johnny !” She turned to her son in consternation.

“Must have slipped his mind I guess” Daniel tried to say lightly but he caught Johnny’s wince, knowing he had failed to hide his disappointment. 

“Milkshakes are here, sorry about the wait, as you can see it’s been crazy all day in here”

Conversation steered away from College and the future much to Daniel’s relief. He settled to chat with his mentor next to him who was apparently thinking about doing a trip to Japan soon. Once they were done, they paid and left the crowded establishment and went to the parking lot.

“So what are you boys doing afterwards ?” Lucille asked. They looked at each other in silence.

“Come on, we were young once” Laura nodded. “You probably have a party planned somewhere”

Both nodded, looking away.

“Alright, well Johnny can I put you in charge to bring this one home safely ?”

“Daniel-san and Johnny-san can stay at Miyagi if safer” The older man added.

“Oh that is so kind of you, but Daniel has already imposed plenty !”

“Not problem, Daniel-san can’t run from practice this way”

“Hey ! I don’t run from practice !”

“Well either way, please have fun, be safe and no funny....”

“MA!”

“...business” Daniel wiped a hand on his face in a desperate attempt to hide his shame. All the others giggling at him.

“Why are you laughing, young man ? This applies to you too ! You may be eighteen soon but I’m still your mother” Laura pointed a finger at her, but the effect was ruined by her smile. Johnny just shook his head.

“Alright you kids go and have fun, we both have work tonight” They both hugged the moms, unable to escape having to give one to the other mom as well and Daniel hugged Mr Miyagi while Johnny gave him a respectful bow. With that, the three adults left for Mr Miyagi’s car who was driving them to work. As they waved at them, Daniel felt a chill, the same as before, run down his spine and he swiftly looked around for the cause, finding nothing his eyes could register.

“You coming LaRusso ?”

“Yeah...”

\-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Earlier chills momentarily forgotten, they both sat in silence in Johnny’s car. Johnny worried his bottom lip as Daniel looked away outside.

“Sooo...You’re goin’ to CalTech, anything else I should know ? You got a wife somewhere too or...” Daniel tried and failed miserably to lighten the mood.

“Look, you don’ have to tell me anythin’ I just thought that maybe you would...want to...My bad I guess...we should just get to Tommy’s” Johnny said nothing, looking like he was trying to decide on hat to say next.

“It’s really fine, man, let’s just forget about it alright ?” Daniel said tiredly. But unfortunately, his brain wouldn’t let him forget, making sure to treacherously remind him that Johnny was moving on and making plans, without him. He could tell that Johnny wanted to suggest they stopped at Daniel’s but the other didn’t seem to know how to breach it given the mood they were in and Daniel pettily decided not to help him even though he would most likely agree. Johnny eventually gave up and with a sigh just started to drive to Tommy’s beach house.

\------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Half of their school already scattered everywhere inside the house and on the beach. Loud music blaring with dudes and the girls in bathing suits, chatting, laughing, playing volleyball. A fire was already up and running, an early promise of the bonfire that would follow tonight.

“HEY JOHNNY !!! My man ! Mi casa su casa, buddy ! Glad you could make it ! Hey LaRusso, my man, what’s going on !” was yelled loudly by a drunken Tommy.

“Hey man” Johnny received the hug with a quick pat on the back and pushing the other back. Daniel only got a wave, perhaps Tommy wasn’t that drunk yet.

“Hey Tommy, thanks for havin’ me” Johnny shot him a _You’re weird, he invited the whole school and their mother_ look.

“Not a prob, you’re cool LaRusso, I like ya ! Speaking of, you gotta to meet this Babe...” Tommy grabbed Daniel’s shoulder as he dragged him toward the beach, Daniel throwing a pleading look at Johnny who was smirking as he trailed behind.

“Hey Dude, do you think we can change before you drag us in your crazy plan ?” Johnny had decided to take pity on the poor brunette in front of him. Tommy looked at them still dressed formally for their graduation.

“Sure thing ! Bathroom’s inside, but the public restrooms are also a few feet on the left, come and meet me later !” They both nodded as Tommy hopped away onto his next victim.

“Thanks...” Daniel breathed in relief as they went back to Johnny’s car to gather their swimwear, they had the foresight to leave in Johnny’s car that morning before graduation. Daniel opted for going to the public bathrooms while Johnny wrinkled his nose at him and decided to wait in line for the bathroom inside the house.

“So...uh I guess I’ll see you later ?” Johnny’s face was blank as he nodded.

“Yeah later.” Daniel was disappointed at the answer he got but he berated himself, what did he expect, they were only friends if that even to the outside world. Of course Johnny wouldn’t want to be too public with him. Daniel swiftly changed into his red swim trunks that fit him perfectly and had a white cotton shirt which he buttoned only halfway, still not used to all the skin being shown in California.

In trying to locate Freddy, Jacob found him first and recruited him to a friendly match of soccer with his team under Ali’s cheering. Deciding that spending a bit of energy would help unwound Daniel accepted.

\------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Things got serious really between the Alphas on the field as they each strove to impress the crowd comprised mostly of Omegas and Betas. Daniel couldn’t care less, the only Omega he wanted hardly bothered with him outside of sex but his competitive streak was titillated and for some reason he needed that win. The crowd that was growing, cheered loudly as Daniel slithered around the players, made a pass to Jacob and then went near the goalie as he received the ball on his chest, let it drop and kicked the score that brought them the point that evened the scores. The opposing team groaned as the members of Daniel’s team cheered on at his goal. He went to Ali to get a sip of water before he had to go back to the game.

“You do know we are at the beach, right ?” Ali sporting a colorful pink and red striped swimsuit piped in, a hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked at him, her face crinkled.

“Trying to get me to undress for you, Mills ?” He said jokingly and she rolled his eyes at him.

“What ? You got a tattoo under there ? A third limb you’re trying to hide ?”

“You’re weird”

“No you are being weird” Trust Ali to zero in on his insecurities, that girl was way too observant. With a sigh he scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly. He had never been too hung up on his looks in Jersey, but since coming to California, everyone looked like they came right out of magazines and well...he didn’t. While Karate had helped tone his body, traditional Karate was not based on brute strength, so getting muscles was not a big part of it but more like an after-effect. Seconds later, Ali was in front of him, kind understanding eyes reading his.

“You got nothing to worry about” She smiled at him reassuringly as he gulped and nodded. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric off his shoulders, unable to meet her eyes. A chorus of catcalls and ooouuhhhsss resonated around them as his tanned skin met the rays of the sun, his Italian heritage turning him into a luminescent bronze statue.

“See ? Nothing to worry about.” She smirked at him as he blushed further and moved toward Jacob and his team. The crowd cheered on, some Omegas even giggling like crazy fangirls.

“Well you sure know how to work out the crowds” Jacob chuckled at him and he was glad the other’s Alpha instinct hadn’t perked up at him undressing in front of his girlfriend, especially with her being so close. Daniel said nothing as he stepped into position. The ball was released and they all ran after it, loud cheers echoing in the background only to fade as white noise. The ball suddenly in front of him and pushed forward to try and harness it when suddenly pain exploded in left knee and he was sent immediately to the ground, gasping. Jacob was on him within seconds, the crowd’s worried gasp suddenly resonating clear as day.

“Hey Daniel, you alright ?”

“Yeah, I’m...Uh..Ah...Alright” he said as he grabbed his hurt knee.

“What the hell Malcolm !” Jacob yelled at who he assumed had rammed into him.

“I’m so, so, sorry LaRusso, I swear I didn’t mean to hit you when I dove for the ball” the other boy had indeed tried to dive a low kick to the ball but had ended up hitting Daniel’s busted up knee, just his luck.

“It’s alright, man, it was an accident” Daniel got up, his knee jerking slightly in protest. “Let’s reset and get that winning point”

“Absolutely not, you’re hurt, I’m sidelining you”

“Come on Jacob, don’ do this to me alright ? I’m fine, thanks for the concern, but it barely touched me, let me finish up the match and then I’m chillin’ for the rest of the evenin’ ?”

Jacob probably sensed Daniel needed this, so he nodded slowly.

“Fine BUT no more shit like this, if your leg gives out, you’re out. If someone’s coming at the ball and it becomes a danger to your knee, you pull out, I don’t care if it costs us the match, you’re not getting out of here in a new brace LaRusso” Daniel winced but nodded. Jacob shook his head at him.

“Alright.” He turned to the players. “Reset” he yelled out and everyone went back to their position.

\----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

So Daniel had lied, of course he did, his knee was killing him, but he just needed one win. Not much was making sense in his life right now, he didn’t know what to do with his life, his relationship with Johnny was far from what he truly wanted it to be so right now Soccer was all that made sense.

Jacob’s pass had been interrupted by the opposing team, Daniel slid in front of the boy, narrowly missing him crashing into him as he pirouetted away stealing the ball. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping him running, he shot the ball to one his team mate who then passed it to Jacob who ran with it, fighting off the opponents and finally kick it toward Daniel. It happened like in the movies, Daniel knew the ball would miss him, being slightly too high and too much to his left. Acting on instinct, Daniel jumped in the air and kicked the ball to be launched behind him while he landed in a crunched position after the back flip he had just done.

The only indication the ball went in was the crowd’s loud cheers and the players on his team swarming his space, raving at the move he’d just pulled. Even the opposing team came to chat about it. The “field” space was suddenly overwhelmed by excited teenagers talking about the crazy match they’ve just seen. Between the conversation and comments that were thrown at him, Daniel’s eyes landed on Johnny, as if pulled toward him, at the top of the hill looking down directly at him, sporting a tense scowl. Daniel didn’t even have time to marvel at the display of his toned shirtless chest while the blue swimming trunks he was wearing that matched his eyes, seemed to encase his figure perfectly, making him look like a wet-dream surfer heartthrob. His hand was clenched tightly around the red cup he was holding while paying no attention whatsoever to his friends around him poking at him. _Yep, he’s pissed alright..._ and for the life of him, Daniel couldn’t figure out why and what he had done this time.

\----------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Daniel’s sore knee made itself known shortly after he sat down next to Ali and the adrenaline drained down. Fully intending to enjoy the rest of his afternoon and hoping the lack of movement would decrease the swelling he could feel was beginning to happen, Daniel leaned back on the chaise longue next to his friend.

“That was really stupid you know” she looked at him exasperated.

“Yeah well...” Having nothing better to say and although he hadn’t regretted his choice when he’d made that awesome goal, he was slowly starting to rethink it now. A bottle of water and some pills were thrust in his face. Jacob was smiling at him with a hint of worry.

“That was beautiful, LaRusso ! Man we really did miss out this year without you ! But man, you should be a car salesman !” Daniel looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, how so ?”

“You being fine was bullshit” He nodded at the extended injured leg. “But seriously, I almost believed it, if you work those big doe eyes a bit more, you could sell snow to Ecuadorians.”

“Thanks ? I guess ?” He really hoped he didn’t come across as dishonest as that, but the thought of truly helping someone find their perfect car, remembering the feeling when Mr. Miyagi gave him his, it didn’t seem so bad.

“Dude that was insane !!” Freddy’s excited energy filled the air as Ali giggled and suggested to Jacob that they go for a swim. He and Freddy, with Jimmy nearby, started to chat about that awesome match Daniel was just a part of. They were however interrupted minutely by some of their classmates wanting to congratulate Daniel and rave about the match. Some Omegas even gave Daniel their number, which he offhandedly accepted after his second rebuff was ignored. As the afternoon bled into the evening, Freddy decided he was hungry.

“Well I want a burger, what about you Babe ?” Jimmy nodded asking if he needed any help which Freddy declined not before telling Daniel he’d be back with a hot-dog for him. Both of them sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. Johnny surfing eventually came into his line of vision. With ease, grace and balance, he was mastering the wave he was on, his muscles rippling as he glided across the water. Daniel licked his dried up lips.

“Are you like...doing it on purpose ?” Daniel’s head snapped at his friend’s boyfriend, having forgotten that the other was even there.

“What are you talking about ?”

“Making Johnny mad...” Jimmy said quietly, very uncomfortable with the discussion he had begun.

“What ?” The other sighed as if this was the most painful he had ever had to do.

“Look, Johnny cares for you, I don’t...Me and him don’t always see eye-to-eye, must be an Alpha thing or whatever” _So he doesn’t know_ _that Johnny is_ _.._ Daniel breathed in relief “but he cares for you a lot, I’ve never seen the guy this happy since you started hanging around, it’s obvious he has the same effect on you, and I get it, you’re both Alphas and whatever, but really this guy needs good things happening to him, and I’d be a dick of a friend if I just stood by while you tortured him...”

Daniel suddenly wanted to be pissed, he wanted to yell and scream, he wanted to break something. Then his eyes caught Johnny laughing, being wet from having fallen into the water and then coming out of the water next to Bobby, his chest glistening with pearls of water.

“Ever thought that maybe...just maybe, he’s the one runnin’ the show and I’m just along for the ride ?”

Jimmy’s surprised expression clearly stated that he hadn’t thought about that. Daniel looked away, refusing to let the other see the tears gathering in his eyes as he leaned back and closed them, feigning to be sunbathing. Neither said anything until Freddy came back.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The evening eventually gave way to the night and a fair share of intoxicated teenagers lit up a few beach fires as the waves crashed on the beach. Some music was playing in the background but the volume had been lowered because nobody wanted the cops to show up. Each pit seemed to have their own music playing.

Daniel had eventually hobbled to the fire Freddy, Ali, Jacob and a few players of the soccer team were keeping alive. They recounted epic stories of matches, not unlike the one Daniel had been part of, they also talked about how far back they went, how close they were and their plans for the future. Barb eventually pulled Ali to her fire with the Cobras as did Jimmy with Freddy. Jacob followed his girlfriend and one by one, Jacob’s friend went to visit other pits after he assured them he was just fine on his own.

Flames danced in Daniel’s rich chocolate eyes making the gorgeous red shine through as he stared intently at them. Lost in thoughts, he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching him and a very cold feeling followed by something soft hit him, wrenched him out of his thought with a jump that had him wince.

“You’re an idiot LaRusso, I swear when they gave out brains, yours fell on the floor next to you and you left it there.” Johnny’s grumpy voice cut through the crackling of the fire as Daniel noticed that the items thrown at him were an ice pack and a hoodie, Johnny’s. He looked back at the other in confusion and his breath caught as the other’s eyes were dark with worry, fury, desire and something else Daniel couldn’t name.

“Thanks” he replied sarcastically not moving to gather the items Johnny had brought which only served to antagonize the other.

“Seriously ?? Your knee has to be killing you and you’re trying to show me up, put the damn thing on it or I’ll strap the icepack on until your whole leg is frozen solid. And put on the hoodie, it’s getting chilly out here.”

Daniel wanted to petulantly ignore him, but his knee was hurting and he was beginning to feel the colder sea breeze that announced they were nearing the little hours of the night... Without looking at the other, lips pursed, he put everything on. Accepting it as an olive branch, Johnny sat beside him, a feet away, on the log. Neither said anything for a little while.

“Why are you pissed at me ?” Daniel said still staring into the fire.

“Seriously ?”

“Well, we’re not going steady, so what does it matter to you if I bust my knee again or not.”

“You can’t be that daft, LaRusso, do you seriously think I wouldn’t give shit to any of my guys for pulling something like you did ? We’re friends aren’t we ?”

It’s true that Johnny held those he cared for really close, and by extension those that they loved like he had done for Freddy during the Prom fight, Daniel suddenly felt silly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry...I just had to do it...”

Johnny raised an eyebrow for him to continue, his anger simmering down.

“It’s just...I’m an Alpha right, but... you know this, most people don’ look at me like one, I just...felt...that if for once I could just win this one, then at least that part of my life would make sense, I know it’s stupid, I know, but with everythin’ changin’, I just...needed to know...I could rise up to the challenge, because right now I feel like this tidal wave is comin’ my way and I don’ have a fuckin’ clue how to handle it” He didn’t get into the specifics because Johnny was a big part of that wave.

He could feel bouts of anxiety springing him into a panic attack. A hand gently landed on his shoulder, grounding him. Daniel stole a look at Johnny’s understanding eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about college...It’s just been an insane past few weeks and I just wanted this summer to be about us. We’re friends LaRusso alright, we’re probably closer than I’ve ever been to...anyone...You probably know me the best at this point and I just got...It’s silly but you knew too much, too fast, I just wanted to keep some things mine to share when I felt like it. I got to know you pretty well too over the past weeks and that’s why you have to trust me when I say that I think you are absolutely the most incredible, patient, amazing” His hand went from the shoulder to brush against Daniel’s cheek and lips “sexy, Alpha I know, it kills me that you don’t see it” He whispered closely, their breath mingling and Daniel’s eyes went to Johnny’s lips, glazing with desire. They slowly leaned in and kissed hungrily as fireworks exploded in the night sky.

“What do you say we get out of here ?”

\----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

They ended up at Daniel’s knowing his Ma was still at work, having taken on a night shift since she had to take the day. In the darkness, they held hands unable to let go, wanting, needing, to be connected to the other. As soon as the door was closed, Daniel pounced on Johnny capturing his lips. Daniel growled when Johnny denied him his mouth, finding immediately his nipples under his shirt, knowing it was a sensitive spot. Johnny opened his mouth to gasp in surprise and his mouth was immediately claimed. Daniel made quick work of undoing Johnny’s belt and Johnny let him, knowing Daniel needed to dominate and while it made Johnny a bit uneasy, in the back of his mind, he knew Daniel just needed this to reassure himself he was an Alpha, not that he could dominate an Omega.

He was dragged roughly in the brunette’s room and within seconds and his shirt was shoved off before he could even register the hands at the hem of his shirt. Daniel was back on him with a moan. Biting, kissing, lapping, petting, stroking, touching, feeling... Not taking any chances, Johnny steered Daniel away from the marking spot on his neck and if Daniel noticed, he didn’t show as he happily went down his chest landing on his knees in front of him as licked at the edge of his jeans he’d changed into when the night had started. Daniel then nuzzled the bulge in front of his pants, mewling softly and licking at it. Johnny thought he would die right then and there. Daniel’s hands undid his jeans and let them drop on the floor as he mouthed his dick through his boxers.

“AH ! Danny...Ah...”

Johnny was so aroused, he wanted to be in Daniel’s mouth so badly. It’s only when hands began tugging at his boxers that he froze and gripped the hands stopping them. Daniel’s lust filled eyes snapped back at him and Johnny licked his dried lips as he swallowed giving him a small shake of his head.

Nonplussed, Daniel simply slipped his tongue in Johnny’s boxer’s front opening, teasing his cock with feather light licks. Johnny moaned loudly. Eventually, Daniel took him out of his underwear through the opening and started to stroke his balls as he watched with dark eyes, as Johnny began to come apart.

“I’m...gonna...if you keep...” Johnny was barely able to utter. Big doe eyes remained on his as he engulfed the straining length in front of him and Johnny was sure he would come on the spot. It was only by some miracle that he stopped himself. Daniel swallowed him whole, moving up and down, licking tortuously along the way, removing the member from his mouth with his lips resting on the tip, only to dive back, swallowing the whole thing, his hands still toying with his balls.

“AH ! LaRusso...I’m g....” Johnny hands found Daniel’s hair, trying his best not to rip anything out as his orgasm was literally sucked out of him, Daniel swallowing all he had to give.

Johnny’s brain couldn’t function for a good few minutes and by the time he was back, he had been pulled into bed, still in his boxer, laying on top of Daniel, who was circling his arms around him possessively. He didn’t even have it in him to feel insulted, as his hand went to the bulge he still saw in LaRusso’s boxers. _When did he remove his swim trunks and put these on ?_ His hand was immediately swatted away and he looked up in confusion at the other.

Daniel’s eyes burned into him as he growled “sleep”

And Johnny decided that obeying was not a bad idea as he fell asleep to Daniel purring.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

When Johnny woke up, it was still dark outside and it took him a minute to figure out what had woken him up. Daniel beside him was thrashing and whimpering softly, gentle streams of water flashing in the moonlight’s rays.

“I’m sorry...” he pleaded in a painful heartbreaking whisper. “Please don’t go, I’ll be better I promise...” he whimpered some more. Johnny’s heart clenched painfully.

“Hey Danny...Danny hey, it’s okay...” he said tenderly as he brushed the tears off his face as he sat up. The other merely whimpered some more and folded in his chest. Unable to decipher whether the other was awake or not, he settled into a comfortable position, stroking the other’s back and hair, whispering sweet nothings as soft sobs eventually gave way to light snoring, giving Johnny an unfortunate window into just how deep Daniel’s self-esteem issues ran.

\---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Morning came and Daniel woke up feeling cramped in his own bed. A hand around his stomach was keeping him close to a solid wall of muscles. He could feel a hard length brushing against him. He wiggled lazily his ass on it and a low moan was released near his ear, warm breath ghosting the shell. He chanced a look back and Johnny eyes were still closed. Daniel twisted around to kiss him and the purpose behind the tongue told him he had kissed the other awake. A hand travelled down his chest to reach underneath his boxers to grasp at his hardened penis. The movement up and down was lazy, like the lapping at his neck. Daniel let out a soft moan as a sensitive spot on his neck was licked and nipped, his hips jutting in response brushed in tempo on Johnny’s groin who let out a groan as his hips grind harder against Daniel’s.

Already strung up from yesterday, having focused solely on Johnny - not that regretted it - , Daniel whimpered slightly.

“Come for me, Gorgeous, you took care of me yesterday, made me so horny I barely could think after I came...so so hard...let go Danny, you were so amazing...so in charge...” He increased the pace of his hips in time with his hands.

“Nnn-uh...uh...You first” Daniel was hanging by a thread, he could tell.

“Let go Daniel, I’ve got you” he whispered huskily in the other’s ear and Daniel’s shout at his release was swallowed by Johnny who seconds later also came.

Both panted heavily, trying to catch their breath. That had been so intense and they’d never done anything like this either...Talking during their activities seemed to turn Daniel on even more. _Interesting..._

“Good morning” Johnny smirked at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “Someone was happy to have their way with me this morning” Daniel groaned hiding his face in his hands, ashamed.

“Hey, it’s fine, I can’t think of a better way to wake up” Daniel nodded in his hands, cheeks colored in a pretty pink.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower” Daniel nodded and was dragged into the bathroom. His Ma had left for work at the OPC a long time ago judging by the clock that showed 9:30.

Getting the two of them in the small stall was quite a feat.

“Hi” Johnny whispered with a small smile as Daniel had his two hands on his pecs being squished close to the other to fit in. The whole of their bodies was pressed together and somehow, Daniel noticed that they’d never actually saw the whole of each other naked. They had taken several showers together and somehow neither had ever managed to get a good look at the other. Both of their dicks didn’t even have it in them to spur to life after what they’d just done so the moment was shrouded with peace and tenderness that confused Daniel to no end, especially as Johnny started to wash him.

Limb by limb Johnny caressed his body leaving a soapy trail behind. His eyes stared intently in his as he washed his limp member, his asscheeks, his back, his chest, he even lowered himself down, looking up at Daniel as he washed his legs, being especially careful of his injured knee that has swollen down since yesterday although Daniel could feel it hadn’t appreciated his escapade on the ground, sucking Johnny off. Johnny eventually came back up to his level, never having left his gaze away from his. Johnny was taking such good care of him that Daniel began to suspect something was up. Johnny even gently massaged his scalp with shampoo and conditioner. He was petting him as he rinsed off the soap and Johnny quickly made work to wash himself in order for the both of them to get out and towel themselves off. Daniel was all the more confused that Johnny wasn’t even turned on. _If he didn’t want to go at it, what the hell did he do that for?_ It had felt intimate almost as if Johnny knew something that Daniel didn’t and Daniel couldn’t think of anything that would bring Johnny to act like this, if anything he had been afraid to freak him out with his Alpha attitude yesterday. The last thing he remembered was telling Johnny to go to sleep and then this morning...

They both got dressed, Daniel called Mr Miyagi while Johnny made pancakes, to confirm they were still alive. He could tell the older had been displeased at not being called, but at the same time, it almost seemed like he had been expecting it.

They fell into light conversation and ended on the couch, playing video games. It was easy, friendly, and confused the hell out of Daniel. They didn’t touch each other much, other than leaning into the other, until Johnny had to leave. Suddenly there was an awkward moment at the door, where Johnny seemed to be debating something and ultimately he decided to step into Daniel’s space.

“Thanks Danny, I had fun, you’re...uh...great to be around.” He whispered before kissing Daniel with a soft tenderness neither had experienced with the other before today. It wasn’t hungry, nor hurried, nor brutal, it was delicate, gentle, soft lips moving in a dance that neither had done before, passion still fueling them but differently. Tongues met exploringly, neither trying to overpower the other but simply mapping, committing to memory. They released the other, a small breath was shared before Johnny smiled softly.

“I’ll see you later LaRusso”

Daniel nodded and Johnny turned around, closing the door behind him. Daniel touched his lips as wonder and confusion warred in his head.

\--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Except Johnny didn’t call or visit for the next three days. When he had called Mr Miyagi, the older man had said that Johnny was fine but was too tired to talk to Daniel. Daniel’s fury shook him to the core as he bid goodbye to his mentor, Johnny was chickening out probably because of their latest intimate moments, which HE had initiated.

Over the week-end, his Ma had told him he got the job and he would start on Tuesday at the OPC and he tried to not carry the bad mood with him as he started his first day especially given the fact that he was an Alpha, surrounded by weary Omega and he didn’t want to cause further damage to these people who had already suffered enough at the hand of their Alpha.

The OPC complex was a bit remote from the city. The building complex included the treatment Center, with an apartment complex and small businesses being run around. All of which were surrounded by a high fence with electric wiring. It was very much a fortress, with every visitor and worker being vetted in. The increased security never stopping anyone from leaving but making sure that who entered was safe to the community that was healing inside.

Daniel saw the huge garden with a fountain, he saw a garage near the looming apartment complex. He went to park at his designated spot and went to the receptionist.

“Good morning Ma’am, I’m Daniel LaRusso, the...handyman I guess ?”

The young woman sitting at the desk was chewing gum. She looked to be in her late 20s.

“OH ! You’re Lucille’s kid right ? Welcome ! She told us many great things about you !” Daniel mumbled about being seventeen and not a kid which was ignored. “We’ll go through the garage so you can pick up your tools there and then, Mani will let you in the apartment building and will give you a list of chores. Every day you do them, put the equipment back then the next day you do the same, do you have any questions ?” Daniel shook his head.

“Oh I’ll introduce you to our new mechanic, he started 3 days ago, he’s quite the charmer, the Omegas around here are falling at his feet if you know what I mean...” She said wiggling her eyebrow.

“Isn’t this like a Protection Center from the Alphas, I wouldn’ expect Omegas to be too...keen on seein’ trustworthy Alphas...”

“It’s actually part of the Program to reintroduce distrustful Omegas to trustworthy Alphas so they can move on into society at one point. That’s where you and Shortcake come in, we have a few selected others as well, nice Alphas, that we keep around as well, you’re our fluffers”

“Ah... Shortcake ? Fluffers ?”

“Yeah Fluffers as in we throw the Omega at you, you show them you’re safe to be around, so they know all Alphas aren’t necessarily bad and Shortcake is...Ah there you are, this is... !” She motioned at Daniel.

“LaRusso, are you following me or what ?” Johnny said smirking, cutting the girl’s introduction, while he tried to remove the car grease from his hands with an even greasier towel.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Daniel was fuming inside. The receptionist gaped at them both, her head going back and forth between the two.

“So you two know each other !” Daniel fixed him with a glare.

“Yeah...We met” Johnny frowned at him.

“Oo-kay, let’s get you sorted” sensing the tension, she decided to move on, not wanting to get in the middle of it. They both left Johnny behind, staring in confusion at them both. Daniel fought not to look back.

They got to Mani, who happened to be a middle-aged old man, reading the newspaper at the reception of the building. The man was packing in muscles and Daniel could tell the man was fit, probably an ex-boxer.

“Hey Mani !” The other winced at her cheerfulness disrupting his quiet.

“Meg, how many times do I have to tell you to keep it down.”

“This is not a Library, we need people to be lively around here ! You’re certainly bringing the place down.”

“This is a peaceful place to get better, not to annoy people so they want to leave.”

They argued back and forth a little while longer and it was quite impressive to see this barely 5 feet-tall lady arguing with the 6 feet plus wall of muscles.

“Mani, stop being grumpy, this is Daniel LaRusso, he’s come to do some work around here”

“Really?” The stare assessing him paralyzed him, under the scrutiny he felt he needed to pass some kind of test. “So you’re Lucille’s kid ? I expected a douchier one”

“Mani !”

“Why’s that ?” Daniel found himself asking.

“Because moms always oversell their kid, mind ya it’s their job, but the more they coo for them, the more they are little assholes, especially the Alpha ones”

“Mani! Come on !”

“Ah...Uh..Just here to do the work, Sir” The tall dark haired man stared at him, then went in front of him for a few good seconds. Then suddenly he extended a hand.

“You’ll do just fine. I’m Emmanuel, but this sugar high dudette right here decided that Mani was it, so next thing I know everyone starts calling me that !” Daniel shook the strong hand.

“Nice to meet you, Sir”

“Mani.”

“Mani” Daniel repeated.

“Alright, floor 10 needs a good clean, toilets on the 6th are literally crap and Mrs Hawkins on the 8th needs her TV set up, you know anything about that nerds stuff ?”

Daniel nodded.

“Perfect, call me using the service phone, there's one on every floor, before getting to Mrs Hawkins', she won’t let you in without someone she knows. Don’t approach any of the residents unless they approach you, you can smile at them but that’s it and if there’s anything at all, you do not handle emergencies, I do, got it ?”

Daniel nodded.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Skidaddle...Shoo”

Daniel almost yelped as he hurried to the 10th floor as he heard “Can’t you be nicer !” from Meg and a huff right behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Daniel was beginning to think his Ma hated him, he had worked his ass off on this morning’s chore and Mani always seemed to have more for him to do. Secretly Daniel wondered if the man just went around breaking and dirtying stuff just so Daniel would have to clean it up.

Lunch came and Daniel decided to avoid the garage like the plague and went to meet his Ma at the Center.

“Hi Daniel ! How’s your day going !” Meg chirped.

“Hey, good I guess, is my Ma around ?”

“Sure thing, Hot Stuff ! “ She grabbed the phone “Hey Mrs. L. Tall, handsome, Italian dream is waiting for you up front...huhuh...huhuh...alright I’ll tell him” She turned to him. “She’ll be right out”

Daniel still flushed from the exchange, looked at her suspiciously.

“And that’s all she said ?”

“You bet, Bambi” Daniel kept staring.

“Fine. She said that you were still underage, practically a baby” Daniel groaned as Meg leaned in. “ But that’s alright, you’ll be a big boy one day right ?” She said with a flirt in her voice and a wink that had Daniel blubbering about. He was only saved by the worse knight in shinning armor.

“Meg, seriously stop flirting with LaRusso, you’re going to break him and it’s only his first day” There stood Johnny, still in his Mechanics suit.

“Ah Shortcake, I was telling Cream puff here that he was just so cute” Johnny rolled his eyes at her.

“You were making him uncomfortable on purpose” She pouted at him.

“Well I tried with you and you got boring so...”

“Three days is all it took for you to get bored of me, I’m wounded”

As they continued their banter, a trend Meg seem to find herself in quite often, Daniel spotted his Ma coming out of the elevators, passing the security.

“Hey Baby, you come to have lunch with your Ma ?” an obnoxious “awwww” echoed behind him and he didn’t have to turn around to know Johnny’s smirk was set in place.

“Actually, there was somethin’ I wanted to talk to you about, can we go _anywhere_ to talk ?”

“Sure thing, come with me, we’ll go to the lounge”

Daniel made sure not to turn around, he was still pissed at Johnny for ignoring him after three whole days. He was just glad the other wasn’t following them.

“So, how’s your first day going ? Mani’s not too hard on you I hope” as they sat down after she had pulled their lunch from the fridge.

“I’m fine, it’s fine...Why didn’ you tell me Johnny was workin’ here”

“Well I thought you’d be thrilled to have your friend around, you told me you guys made up, I wanted it to be a surprise !” Daniel grumbled incoherently. His mom decided to change the subject.

“So what did you want to talk to me about ?”

Daniel had actually wanted to tell her he wanted to quit, get out of this crazy place where he felt more like an exhibit than an actual person _Look it’s the token Alpha, you can look but you can’t touch_ , but seeing his Ma at ease, clearly happy to be working here, he decided that he owed her to at least try no matter how pissed he was at Johnny.

“Uh nothin’...So Meg, she’s...”

“A lot I know”

“Understatement”

“I think she likes you”

“What makes you say that ?”

“She only nicknames the people she likes, she’s pretty selective”

“Yeah? Well it’s okay if she wants to like me less” His Ma gave him a swat and a chuckle. They ended their lunch with light conversation until Daniel went back to be tortured some more by Mani’s incessant tasks.

The end of the day came pretty quick, and while he had believed Mr Miyagi had worn him out back then, turns out his mentor had nothing on Mani. Daniel’s mood didn’t lift at the thought that he would have to drop his equipment in the garage where he had no doubt Johnny would ambush him to question him about his piss poor attitude.

“So, want to tell me what’s up your ass LaRusso ?” Daniel sighed, not turning around as he dropped the bucket at his designated spot.

“Nothin’ Johnny, everythin’s swell, just fuckin’ perfect”

He could feel the other frown.

“Want to try that again ?”

“Look, I’m tired, can we do this another day ?”

“Well, seeing as we’re going to see a lot of each other in the upcoming days, I say no, we do this now, hash it out and get it out of the way”

Daniel shook with uncontrolled rage, turning around sharply causing the blond leaning against the door frame to straighten uncrossing his arms, realizing that it was more than just a spat.

“You want to know what’s up ?” He stopped in about a foot away “ You tell me we’re friends, you keep remindin’ me of that like it’s a fact, yet you tell me nothin’, NOTHIN’ ! Yes I’m talkin’ about College and now this job, Johnny I know you want to keep some stuff to share on your own time and that’s fine, but fuck man, every time I think things are goin’ fine you pull back and do some shit like this. You didn’ call for THREE DAYS after we had what...a moment this week-end...what am I supposed to think ? If that’s what you call this bein’ a friend, then we clearly don’ understand the same thing ‘cause I’m pretty sure friends are supposed to talk about shit too, not just fuck around.” Johnny’s serious glare gave him a warning to keep his voice down. Daniel didn’t care as he continued irate.

“You’re nice to me when you want a quickie and then you ignore me when it suits you, so instead of callin’ this friends going casual, how about we call it what it is, we’re fuck buddies that just happened to know too much about the other’s life. So how about this, I’m goin’ to stop expectin’ you to actually give a real fuck about me and when you want somethin’ you just tell me straight, no bullshit beforehand or afterwards, because this is gettin’ old...”

Daniel left after that, not leaving any room to discuss this further as he went to meet his Ma. He could tell she wanted to ask him what was the matter but his dark mood kept her from asking.

\----------------------------------- ------------------------------------

The next few days were horrible for them both as they felt history was repeating itself. To top it off, Daniel kept getting those weird _I'm-watching-you_ chills when he would get through the OPC’s gate. His days off were spent brooding, spending some time with Freddy and Ali at the beach and reading, but try as he might, he couldn’t help but miss Johnny. It was after two weeks of total silence that Meg finally decided to breech the subject, more like ram through it.

“You and Shortcake being mad at the other is kind of drowning my vibe”

“Hey Meg” Daniel sighed, now used to her appearing out of nowhere “We’re not mad, just not talkin’ at the moment ?”

“Same dif. Did he piss in your cheerios or something ?”

“Yeah Meg, sure, that’s exactly what he did”

“Hmmm... He did look like you killed his puppy though...”

“Did you want somethin’ ?” He shouldn’t snap at her he knew, and he felt guilty as he saw her flinch slightly.

“No...Just talking”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, Johnny and I go back a bit and it’s just more and more confusin’ as we move forward”

“Ah Alpha friendships being complicated, I hear it happens whenever one doesn’t want to admit the other as the Top Alpha” Daniel tried very hard not to blush at the double entendre.

“That’s not...It’s not...Even...No !”

“Aww...I think I broke you, kid !” Daniel opened his mouth to protest when suddenly a loud alarm resounded with people running away and shouting as they went. Daniel and Meg looked at each other as they both blanched having gone through the introduction training thoroughly enough to remember what this meant.

An intruder was on site and the alarm came from the Center itself.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, it just felt like it should be cut and rather then adding uselessly to it, I preferred to start working on the next chapter ! Let me know what you think !

Chapter 45

“Daniel !! What the hell are you doing !?” She said as she gripped his arm as he rose.

“I’m goin’ to find my Ma, she’s inside Meg, I’m not lettin’ her in there alone”

“You’re going to get killed, we don’t even know who’s inside or if there’s more than one. Maybe she got out”

“Meg, please I need you to let me go, go find Mani and stay with him, okay ? If my Ma had been out, she would be here by now, this is our meeting spot, I’ll be fine”

“Now is not the time to try and be a hero !”

“I’m not leavin’ my Ma on her own” he growled at her which prompted her to let go of his arm, he knew all too well his Ma was on one of the floors of the Center which had probably gone into lockdown. “Look I know you’re scared, I get that, but stay low and hide until you reach Mani ok ? Use the back doors and if it looks dangerous, just stay hidden. I’ll be right back” Meg nodded and scrambled off as Daniel moved quickly to get to the Emergency exit door which he had keys for.

His heart was pounding in his ears, his breathing resounded so loudly, he thought he was having an asthma attack. He didn’t meet anyone on his way as he got closer to the alarm, dread filling him as he got closer to the floor his Ma worked on. Sure enough, that was the floor the alarm had set off. Daniel peeked through the window and saw the coast was clear, adrenaline making his heartbeat explode in his ears, he gently opened the door. He heard shouting, a man’s voice that he didn’t know. He decided to get closer, glad to see the elevator doors had been locked down. That’s when he saw Ed the security guard unconscious, bleeding from his head but thankfully still breathing. He really hoped he could find his Ma in time, she was probably holed up up in her office with her door locked, hopefully. Daniel gulped, finding the courage to move further but was interrupted midway.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH ! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN AWAY FROM ME ! YOU’RE MINE TO DISPOSE OF AS I SEE FIT”

Then Daniel heard the voice that chilled the blood in his veins in fright. _No, no, no, no...._

“Put the gun down, asshole”

Then a gun fired.

“JOHNNY !” Laura’s hysteric voice shrilled through the empty corridors, echoing against the walls.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I’m dedicating this chapter to Puroppu who had asked about Sid finding Laura and Johnny and his reaction to their departure a while back. At that time, I hadn’t even hinted (the creepy man) to Sid, I actually had done this on purpose but nothing escapes your eye ! Thank you so much for your great insights and comments.
> 
> To everyone else, thank you for reading but a special thanks to those of you taking the time to leave comments ! They are so encouraging and helpful ! Thank you to those leaving kudos as well, it takes a few seconds to do but it’s very encouraging to see the number of people loving the story, growing.
> 
> We’re getting closer to the end, but believe me I’m not done quite yet with Johnny and Daniel. It is a slow burn after all !
> 
> Thank you so, so, much everyone for reading !

Chapter 46

Daniel didn’t hesitate, he turned the corner and was on the man within seconds stopping him as he had gripped Johnny’s from shirt and was holding him down beating him savagely, screaming at him how much of a little shit he was, that he deserved to die and how he should have gotten rid of him. Johnny was trying to block as best as he could but was failing against many hits. Daniel tackled the man off as Johnny scrambled to his mom to make sure she was alright. Daniel started to punch ruthlessly the man under him but was easily thrown off, landing near Johnny who helped him up and both were standing in front of Laura, their back to her, as she was leaning against the sliding doors shut close to contain any threat, looking terrified. Daniel instantly recognized the man he had seen at graduation, same sneer in place, rage twisting angrily his face.

“Sid, please don’t do this, I’ll do anything...”

“SHUT UP YOU BITCH, OF COURSE YOU’LL DO WHAT I TELL YOU AND _YOU_... YOU LITTLE BITCH STILL CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT”

Daniel chanced a quick look to Johnny who was bleeding profusely from the side of his head, busted lips bleeding and various cuts and bruises blooming in his face, his stare was as determined as ever, this man would not lay a finger on his mother even if he had to die to make sure that didn’t happen. The thought combined to the fear that rolled off Johnny had Daniel growling low in warning. That had the unfortunate effect to turn the burly man’s attention on him, fury ablaze in the dark eyes that was assessing him. Daniel felt the same terror chills he had kept getting for the past month or so as they came back in full force. He shivered lightly but refused to give in.

“So... the little bitch found himself an Alpha to protect his ass. Been seeing him around you a lot lately. How did you manage that ? Finally gave in like the whore that you are ?" he then turned to Daniel. "And you boy, you don’t know what you got yourself into, that’s damaged goods right there.”

“You fucker, Johnny doesn’t need anyone to knock you off your ass, you asshole” Daniel growled back, his own fury fueling his words, Johnny was in danger and he wouldn’t be standing by. His own Alpha pheromones sending a threat to Sid. The man smelt it immediately and snarled at him.

“Daniel, stop...You gotta go, now!” Johnny hissed, eyes still on his stepfather. Daniel shook his head, noticing for the first time the gun that had been discarded at the end of the room, most likely knocked off from the hand by Johnny. Instead, Daniel decided to bait the man into attacking him by hissing at him in challenge, knowing a proud Alpha like Sid wouldn’t stand down in his rage to retrieve his mate.

Almost immediately he was on Daniel trying to pummel him and Daniel blocked as Johnny reacted out of instinct to punch Sid square in the jaw but that only served to anger the older man as he counter-punched which Johnny dodged and kicked the other man in the stomach. Daniel took this opportunity to try to punch the other but he was grabbed by the throat and sent on ground, hitting his head hard, as he started kicking Daniel anywhere he could hit. Johnny immediately tackled him to remove him from Daniel and that landed him on the ground. Sid used this to his advantage as he used his weight to pin him down, using his Alpha pheromones to make Johnny submit to him. Daniel’s dazed mind could see the fear display on Johnny’s features as he tried to get up and get to the blonde, growling and hissing for all he was worth.

Suddenly a shot was fired stunning all of them still.

“You step away from my son, RIGHT NOW, or the next one goes through you”

A very angry looking Laura gave a death stare to her ex-husband, pointing the discarded gun from the back of the room at him, as he slowly moved away from the blonde on the floor. Sid then slowly turned to Laura, expression menacing as he sneered at her.

“You really think you have what it takes... _YOU_ !” He said menacingly as he let out a cruel laugh. “Please... I own you, I know exactly what you are capable of, which is NOTHING !” He said deprecatingly as he advanced at a slow pace towards her.

“Maybe not, but he can” Sid barely had time to turn around before Johnny punched him with all his might, knocking Sid out cold as he landed in a graceless heap on the floor.

“MOM!” Johnny ran to her as she shook and cried in is arms. “You’re okay ?” She nodded shakily and Johnny looked around hoping to find relieved, warm chocolate eyes staring back at him but finding only an immobile body on the floor, eyes closed, head turned slightly on the side.

“DANIEL !!”


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Daniel woke up to an annoying beeping sound and soft snoring. He moaned softly slowly taking stock of the white walls around him, the smell of sanitizers attacking his nose, and ultimately landing his eyes on the blonde mop of hair resting near his hand to his left. His fingers twitched slightly finding his hand covered by a pale one. Johnny immediately jerked awake at the movement and jumped to his feet when he saw Daniel’s tired chocolate brown eyes staring into his, with a small exhausted smile.

“Danny !”

“Hey...” Daniel whispered. “You’re okay ?”

“Me? Are you crazy ? You’re the one that landed in a coma.”

“Coma” Daniel winced feeling a slight headache.

“A full-week, dead to the world, I thought you were a goner, don't you fucking dare to ever do pull something like this ever again !” Johnny fought not to yell as tears pooled in his eyes. A hand gently brushed against his cheek.

“Hey...I’m fine, right here” but Johnny only shook his head, his jaw clenched painfully to stop the tears from falling.

“I...I’m so sorry”

“Not your fault, I would do it again” he whispered with kind, gentle eyes, dropping his hand. 

Johnny opened his mouth to say more but a very tired-looking Lucille entered the room.

“Oh Baby ! You’re awake, I was so, so, worried !” His Ma cried as she held him. Johnny decided to leave the two together seeing as they would probably need the time together after such hard few days and left for Mr Miyagi’s, wanting to let their mentor know Daniel would pull through as soon as possible.

Johnny pulled in the driveway trying to calm himself down. _He’s going to be fine, he’s fine, what are you bawling over you moron ...?_ But no amount of berating could stop the wet feeling in his eyes, he tried to gather himself as best as he could, he had a message to deliver, he would go in, let the old man know and then go to his room... _And what ? Will away the crying ? Good luck with that._ His mind sneered at him as he blinked rapidly hoping that would be enough.

He came through the door, probably looking as exhausted as he felt, the older man was sitting at the table staring into a tea cup where the content had long gotten cold. He rose immediately upon Johnny’s arrival to to meet him. On normal days, the man looked quite young but the years seemed to have caught up with him this past week, worry lines etched all over the usually impassive but serene face.

“He’s okay, awake” Johnny found himself whispering to the other, the lump in his throat not leaving anytime soon. He saw the stress melt from his mentor as he was pulled in a gentle, comforting embrace. Johnny was surprised by the action, but even more that he grabbed at the older man’s shirt at the back and clutched it for dear life, earlier sobs coming back to haunt him. Miyagi simply tightened his hold as Johnny, significantly taller, let his head fall on the man’s shoulder. They remained like this for a long while, soft gasps echoing through the night as tears of relief were shed for the boy who had changed both of their life so significantly.

\--------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

A little later, they ended up sitting sitting side-by-side on the Japanese-style patio, crickets softly signing around them. Both of them lost in thoughts, neither mentioning the red complexion that had made its home around their eyes and cheeks. Johnny was certain he looked like a mess.

“Not Johnny-san fault” Miyagi’s voice was rougher than usual. This caused Johnny’s head to snap in his direction taking in the profile of the man that kept on looking ahead. He then averted his eyes, ashamed still, but nodded unconvincingly, Lucille had said something of the kind even as her only son lay unmoving on the hospital bed...

“You would have done same for Daniel-san, man responsible is stepfather not Johnny-san,. This week Miyagi was quiet, worried, and angry” Johnny flinched. “but not at Johnny-san. Karate protect other and own self, Daniel-san would not be Daniel-san if not done what Daniel-san done, matter not how stupid”

Relief bled from Johnny as he got the verbal confirmation that their mentor did not blame him for what had happened. It had plagued Johnny all week, competing only with his own guilt.

“Johnny-san need always remember what Miyagi said before: People important, not wasting time also important, taking care even more important” Johnny’s jaw clenched as he nodded and that was the last thing that was said that evening.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

After the week they all had, every one were all up for some good news. Johnny had spent the week Daniel was in the hospital, between visiting his mom to support her with the aftermath that Sid had left and visiting the unconscious Daniel, only coming back at Mr Miyagi’s, late and exhausted, and then he would do this all over again the next day beginning early morning. Everything to not think about what happened and he had his mom to worry about. She had decided to stay locked into her apartment after Sid’s attack, barely speaking as she processed slowly the shock she went through. It took everything out of him not to shut down and hide with her. Mrs LaRusso and the fact that Daniel may wake up – the doctors couldn’t confirm anything at that point – were the only thing keeping him moving. It was a miracle in itself Johnny still step foot at OPC at all with everything that happened, but then again Sid was locked away and gone for a long time, Alpha or not, while the Omegas didn’t have a lot of respect in society, there was a clear line, abusing physically your mate that could barely do anything against the Alpha, was on par with attacking and abusing children, Johnny almost smiled at the welcome committee Sid would get in prison.

Johnny was glad to have talked with Mr Miyagi’s, his guilt had weighted heavily on his mind, especially given that the man was Daniel’s mentor, a friend even, and could kick Johnny out any time since he was basically squatting the place. _I wouldn’t blame him..._ While Johnny would have been heartbroken to lose the place that had become his second home – his first home really if he was honest, Sid’s place had never felt particularly welcoming – he would have understood, but the Japanese man had surprised Johnny once again with his generosity and understanding. During that week, whenever he would get a glimpse of the man, he had seemed closed off, understandably given the situation, and Johnny hadn’t had the heart – or the mental capabilities at this point really – to face him, afraid of the outcome.

His guilty mind had been a constant state that would increase whenever he laid eyes on Lucille, siting by Daniel’s bed, eyes puffy and red. After the first day where they had crossed paths and Johnny had jumped up to leave the room and give her privacy, understanding that she wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him – he just hoped she would still allow him to visit Daniel really - , she had grabbed his elbow as he went to leave and had given him a soft “stay, please” . They had sat in silence after that. After that Johnny had made sure to bring her food or coffee every time he would see her. They even had this unspoken agreement where they took turn to be by Daniel’s bed, never leaving alone for a long time. This had led to a very exhausted Johnny to be sitting, or rather sleeping uncomfortably, by Daniel’s bed as the other had decided to finally blink back into consciousness.

Thankfully, Daniel was discharged shortly after waking up, sent home with a clean bill of health with a take it easy order from the doctor, even as his head was healed. The doctors had ruled that the initial hit had caused the coma but they had found no swelling or internal bleeding, he had been for all intent and purposes, very lucky.

“SURPRISE” was yelled loudly, scaring the bejesus out of the poor unsuspecting young Italian as he opened the door of the apartment, his Ma cracking up behind him.

Among the people surprising him were Ali, Jacob, Freddy, Johnny and the ex-Cobras who had probably been dragged by Jimmy at Freddy’s insistence, as well as Mr Miyagi and Meg who ran to hug him.

“You are THE WORST, Dimples ! I thought you were a goner for sure !” as she squeezed the daylight out of him.

“Easy, easy Meg, you going to send him back on a gurney.” Johnny pried her away, but only to be beaten to the punch by an enthusiastic Freddy.

“Man, seriously ? We’re out of school for 2 weeks and already you’re pulling a sleeping beauty ?” to which Meg said in the background “Ooouuhh, that’s a good one” liking the nickname a bit too much for Daniel’s taste “I told you you won’t make friends with your fists” but it was said without heat, in fact relief was dripping from the words as Freddy hugged Daniel tightly.

“Good to see you too man !” Daniel replied sincerely, shaking his head. His eyes met Johnny’s for a moment, over Freddy’s shoulder and then the rest of Cobras went to him.

“Dude ! Jimmy is the one that’s going to send you back if you keep feeling up his man” Tommy laughed goodheartedly. Daniel shot a discreet look to Jimmy to make sure he wasn’t overstepping but saw nothing but a kind smile on his face a Freddy released him.

“Boys” and after a thought “and girls” “Thank you” was replied by an obnoxious Meg “there’s cake come on !” Lucille said as she was spreading the utensils and paper plate. Johnny stayed behind and for a moment only the two of them existed as Johnny put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder

“I’m...happy you’re okay LaRusso” Daniel gave him a genuine smile.

“Stay ? After I mean...I really want to talk to you, okay ?” Daniel said softly to not be overheard. Johnny felt anticipation swell in him, but kept it to himself as he nodded. Daniel nodded back and Johnny watched him as he went to embrace his teacher, exchanging quiet words that had both looking away wetly with a bashful expression.

\--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

The party continued well into the evening, everyone chatting with Daniel at one point or another and then slowly trickling out the door, but not before Ali gave him a warm relieved hug and Jacob gave him a meaningful guy handshake they had come up with. Lucille started to clean around as Miyagi bid Daniel goodnight, having gone separately from Johnny who had had work that day, having slowly started to work again at the OPC.

“Daniel-san better not think no more practice”

“Aww man and here I thought I’d gotten away with it” He said with a shit-eating grin that had absolutely no stock. Daniel loved practising Karate no matter what he dished out.

“30 push-ups for being mouthy”

“WHAT ? Come on, no fair !”

“Make 50”

“No, come on man...” but he was cut off by Johnny.

“Goodnight Miyagi-sensei, Daniel’s going to go to bed now” the boy even yawn as if prompted, his eyes barely staying open “before he gets a 100 for talking back, isn’t that right Princess ?” Referring to Freddy’s earlier comment on the Sleeping Beauty, Daniel tiredly glared at him with a pout but remained quiet.

“Miyagi will see you later, Johnny-san” The man nodded at him. _Curious, he didn’t say tonight..._ Johnny shrugged the thought away.

“Baby, you look dead on your feet, why don’t you go wash off the hospital from you and get to bed ?”

“Can Johnny stay the night ?” Daniel barely articulated out.

“Sure Honey, if he wants to ?” She looked kindly at him, not unlike his own mother.

“Yeah...Thanks Mrs...Lucille” She nodded and Daniel headed for a good shower as Johnny helped Lucille pick up around the house although she had assured him it was not necessary.

As the bathroom door closed and the water started running, Lucille turned to him.

“He’s happy when you are around you know ?” Johnny turned to her in surprise, not having expected her to say this.

“I..Uh.. he’s great to be around, he...makes me want to be a better person”

“He has that effect on people” Johnny nodded, averting his eyes blushing “but some people abuse that kindness” Johnny’s head snapped back to her. “I’m hoping this is not the case here, because that boy needs someone to stand by him, through thick and thin”

They stared at each other for a long time, neither moving.

“Understood.” Johnny finally let out as the water stopped and the door was pulled open.

“Man, that felt great...uh...what’s going on ?” Lucille kept staring into Johnny unflinchingly.

“Nothing Baby” she then looked at him with a soft smile “We were just talking about how to best support you”

“MA ! Come on ! I’m fine !” He turned to Johnny. “Come on man, before you’re appointed as my caretaker”

“That’s not a bad idea” Lucille yelled back as they escaped into Daniel’s room.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

“Man, I’m so sorry, Mother hen you know. You really don’ have to do anythin’ ” Daniel trailed a hand on his face, exasperated.

“Nothing I wasn’t planning on doing already, Princess”

“Awww man that’s not going to stick is it ?”

“Afraid so, Meg heard it so..”

“Great...” Daniel groaned as he closed his eye, leaning back against the door as Johnny was sat on the bed. A few minutes of silence lingered and the mood instantly changed as Daniel opened his tired eyes.

“I gotta talk to you” Daniel said with quiet determination.

“Yeah...Yeah me too” Daniel nodded and sat on the bed, opposite of Johnny. “Can I go first ?” Daniel asked as Johnny nodded nervously.

“How are you doing though ? I didn’ get a chance to ask, my Ma told me about your mom, I’m so sorry”

Johnny nodded. “My mom is doing as well as you would expect, she’s still locked in but at least she talks more now...But yeah, it’s going to take a while. I’m...good, went back to work when you woke up, first day back was yesterday actually.”

Daniel nodded, taking that in as he gathered his thoughts.

“I’m...so happy you’re okay, that the asshole didn’ hurt you too badly” He touched Johnny’s side of the face where he remembered Johnny had been badly bleeding from when they both took a stance against Sid. "I heard you knocked him out cold with one punch" Daniel whispered, eyes soft shinning with pride as he stroked the spot where the bruise was practically healed, noting how Johnny nuzzled in his hand unconsciously as he nodded slightly, eyes still on his and Daniel sighed, dropping his hand, before continuing.

“Before...Before...things...happened at the OPC, I was pissed at you, I’m sorry for that, for stayin’ mad too. After all that’s happened, I realized... I was bein’ silly. I’m just glad to have you around man, I really don’ care what you’ll share, I mean I’m happy about whatever you’ll share willingly, but really as long as you’ll stick around in the end that’s really all that matters to me.” Daniel took a breath. “I get that this, us whatever this is, isn’t easy for you, it’s new and different, we’re different and I was tryin’, without noticin’ of course, to push my trust issues on you. You were clear on what you wanted out of that and I’m so sorry for tryin’ to change ya, I swear I didn’ do it on purpose” Daniel subconsciously hugged himself “Do you...mind if we go back to the good part ?”

Johnny was frozen on the spot. _Tell him you love him, tell him that you thought him dying was taking a piece of you, you would never get back. Tell him he’s the reason you get up in the morning, just fucking tell him NO you can’t go back to what you had,_ _Casual sex with no strings attached,_ _because it doesn’t make sense any more, because you want more._

Opposite to his thoughts, Johnny found himself nodding, Daniel’s beaming face making him feel all the more like a monster for not giving Daniel what Johnny knew deep down Daniel craved for. The self-preservation voice in his brain telling him relentlessly that the Alpha would try to conquer and control him, that even an unmated relationship could be deadly, that what happened between his mom and Sid could happen if he let his guard down around any Alpha, and that voice was gaining terrain, the fact that the Alpha in question was Daniel and he would never do anything like that was barely a whisper against the wall of terror that was building in his brain. The thoughts continued to swirl in his head, even as Daniel hugged him tightly and released him a few minutes later.

“You wanted to tell me something ?”

Now was his chance, he could do this, he had to. “Pretty much the same things you just said” he mumbled nonchalantly.

Daniel nodded, still smiling, oblivious to the blonde’s internal turmoil, and for the first time in his life ever, his Omega growled at him, crying out in pain.

_COWARD!_

And Johnny wholeheartedly agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Eventually life returned to normal, Johnny had returned to work a while ago, while his mom had unfortunately regressed in her therapy given what had happened, even with Sid indefinitely behind bars, that was also why she hadn’t come to Daniel’s party, sending Johnny to pass along her thanks from the bottom of her heart, her apology at not being there and her happiness that Daniel was well. Her anxiety still preventing her from being able to step foot outside her apartment on her own. The psychologists assured him it was normal given the latest stressful events, and that she would most likely have many bad days before she could get good ones. Johnny was currently the only one that could walk her in the hallway right outside her door, otherwise she stayed locked in. He tried to be as patient as he could, getting frustrated that yet again Sid had screwed up their live, destroying all they had build for themselves.

Daniel stood by him, listened to him willingly and openly with the little things Johnny begrudgingly shared, not being used to be so open about what hurt him. Thinking about his own return to work also had caused Daniel to have several bouts of anxiety leading to panic attacks...PTSD they called it...But Johnny would be around for most of them to ground him, helping him through the worst of them when he could. His Ma even suggested that he quit, saying that no one would blame him, given what had happened, but Daniel stubbornly refused, focused on going back on Monday, wanting to get over it.

“You forcing things isn’t going to help idiot” Johnny said over the phone as they had taken to chatting every other evening even if they saw each other earlier that day.

“You went back and I’m not seein’ you bein’ a little bitch about it”

“Don’t say that...It’s different, I knocked the guy out, he had you pinned down and you took most of the damage...”

“I can take whatever he dished out” Johnny forced himself not to sigh, not wanting to aggravate Daniel further, but he felt ripples of frustration coursing through him, he was so not build for this.

“I’m not saying you can’t, just that what you went through is...different...than what I went through, it’s just normal that you’re dealing differently because of that.” Silence hung between them.

“You have so been hangin’ around Mr Miyagi way too much, ain’t no way that’s comin’ from you” Johnny knew Daniel was trying to lighten the mood.

“Danny, please, stop, if this is too much tomorrow, you tell me and I’m driving you straight back okay ?”

“Won’ happen” he said in a clipped voice.

“You’re being ridiculous right now, you got nothing to prove”

“No offense Johnny, but you really don’ know what it’s like to be an Alpha and being overpowered by another Alpha. I’m not sayin’ that it doesn’t happen as an Omega, but you can’ know what it’s like, what it does to your Alpha, when that happens...” It was said in a cold dead voice. Johnny resisted snapping back. Well, snapping back full force anyway.

“Then fucking talk to someone that will understand, Danny, if it’s not me, then someone else, but you got to talk about it at some point”

“Yeah sure Johnny, let’s bring in the damaged Alpha, he’s a cripple with PTSD, that’ll be swell on my resume”

“Being an Alpha is not defined by your physical or mental abilities, but by who you are as a person and that person is strong, so strong, but we all need help sometimes.”

“Pretendin’ to be an Alpha and bein’ one isn’ the same thing, you can’ understand. Look I’m tired and this is goin’ no where, I’m hangin’ up. Either come and pick me up tomorrow or don’ but either way, I’m not lettin’ that asshole win” The line went dead before Johnny could utter another word. He slammed the phone down on the socket, admittedly harder than it needed to, and tried to get himself under control as he shook, the brutal conversation echoing in his ears.

That night Johnny destroyed the practice dummy in the backyard.

\------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------

Morning came quickly after a sleepless night as Johnny pulled up to Daniel’s apartment complex, honking the horn to let him know he was there. When Daniel walked down the stairs, he didn’t look like he had fared better than Johnny.

“I’m sorry for yesterday” he immediately blurted as he opened the door.

“Don’t worry about it, just get in” Johnny tried to keep the bitterness and frustration out of his voice as much as possible. He wasn’t angry at Daniel, he knew the other didn’t need him to be frustrated. Like with his mother, he knew there would be bad days...

“I’m really, really sorry” Daniel fidgeted as Johnny started up the car.

“I know, I’m not mad I swear”

They fell into a nervous silence, Daniel wanting to convey how sorry he was, while wishing he could have itched a ride with his mom instead of putting his foot in his mouth, and Johnny trying to remember that Daniel hadn’t meant to hurt him, that he was simply hurting and lashing out.

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

The security at the gate of the OPC had significantly increased given recent events, all in efforts to reassure and keep safe the residents. An Alpha finding and attacking an Omega within their walls being very damaging to everyone’s health and the Center’s reputation. Daniel’s breath sped up as they passed the gate after 15 minutes of security checks and a person from the Center vouching for them.

The main Center got bigger as they got closer and Daniel was swallowing minutely, finding it had to regulate his breathing. Johnny’s hand grasped his suddenly, grounding him.

“I’m right here LaRusso, you can do this” Daniel nodded shakily, keeping his hand in Johnny’s even as they reached the main door. Dread filled Daniel as the main doors slid open, flashbacks like a movie started to roll before his eyes, Daniel even felt himself slipping outside of his body, panic consuming him as he remembered where the gun had laid.

“Awww...Aren’t you two sweethearts, it’s like he’s your knight in shinning armor and your his Princess, you’re going to have to teach me how you wrapped him around you little finger” Meg’s voice boomed in quiet reception area.

It should have been disastrous, it should have sent Daniel right into a full-blown panic attack, it should have done...anything other than Daniel laughing maniacally as Johnny was growling at Meg to shut the fuck up and be more sensitive for once. Both of them stopped to look at him inn shock.

“Well Meg....” he tried between laugh “just get yourself almost killed and that’ll do the trick” he cackled. The crude, insensitive, straightforward way to address what happened and it was obvious that was why Johnny was being so supportive given what happened, managed to release the tension in him. People had been dancing around the subject, dancing around him and Meg, in all her honesty and straightforwardness, was a breath of fresh air, like admitting what had happened finally allowed him to accept it, if only a small part.

“Yeah, hard pass, that did NOT look fun, Sugarplum” They all started to laugh, because what else can you do. Daniel was by no means convinced his PTSD was gone, he knew it would surely rear its ugly head, but for the first time, since many – too many – days ago, he knew he would be just fine and Sid had most definitely not won.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep ! We're at the big 50 ! Getting close the end ! In celebration of that I decided to release 2 chapters in a row ! Enjoy !

Chapter 50

Daniel did end up having a panic attack that day. Something really small, a bucket hitting some item or another making a resounding cling similar to the alarm that had been set off on that day. Since they had been near the garage, Johnny had been able to act fast under the watchful eyes of the omegas around them and it had been deemed, unspoken since that time, that whenever Daniel would get a panic attack, someone would go grab Johnny and alert Lucille. Daniel had been beyond embarrassed but since that day, numerous Omegas came forward to speak with him, telling him how incredible he was and how he restored their faith that there were good Alphas out there. Even Mrs Hawkins, a lady in her late 50s, gave him candies every time he was on her floor, whether he came to help her or not. Even Mani was periodically checking up on him as he would complete the various tasks he gave him and was it his imagination or were there slightly less tasks for him to complete ?

“Man, I’m beat !” Daniel said as he sat next to Johnny on the greasy stool in the garage one day around lunch time. Johnny sporting his mechanic’s jumpsuit raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to repair the gasket on the car he was working on.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing LaRusso, but some of us aren’t actually always on break”

Daniel pulled his tongue at him.

“So you’re coming tonight right ?” Daniel nodded. Mr Miyagi had finally settled on his flight to go to Japan so Johnny would be the housekeeper until he came back. Daniel had almost asked to go, wanting to escape his current predicament but in the end, he decided to stay, wanting to savor the last remnants of his summer together with Johnny. Mr Miyagi would only be gone for a month.

“Good”

“Maybe...I could spend the night ?”

“Sure” Johnny said offhandedly. They hadn’t really been intimate since the intruder alert, despite having both agreed to go back to how things were before, but it wasn’t unusual for Daniel to spend nights cuddled up with Johnny either. Daniel said nothing, face blank. Johnny glanced at him in confusion.

“Everything alright ?”

“Yeah...yeah...I just need to stop at Sandy’s at the end of my shift.”

Johnny nodded. Sandy Pearlman was one of the psychologist at the OPC that had offered to Daniel to talk if he needed to, free of charge. He had been against the idea at first, but Johnny’s words that he needed to talk to someone kept eating at him, until one of his panic attacks nearly had him hit Johnny. That had been the last straw, Daniel never wanted to be abusive, whether he was conscious of it or not, and especially not around Johnny, so that same day he had made an appointment and he had been seeing her every day he worked since.

“Tell her hi for me”

“Will do. You know, she asked if you’d like to talk too”

“Nah, I’m good man, punching the asshole out cold was pretty cathartic.”

“Still, he had a gun...”

“Daniel, seriously, I’m good, I don’t know how to explain it, yeah it sucks for my mom, she doing better now at least, yeah it sucked having that fucker pin me down, but I kicked his ass and I would do it again every day, if it meant I would get rid of the bastard. Can’t wait until they figure out the best and safest way to unmate him and my mom”

“If you say so...”

“I say so...It’s not...a weakness thing or anything, I swear, I just...I’m good, really”

“Okay man, but just know she offered if you change your mind”

“Thanks, Princess” that earned him a scowl to which Johnny chuckled.

\------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------

Dinner at Mr Miyagi’s was a quiet affair, they chatted animatedly, promised to keep up with their training in exchange for gifts from Japan. It was the first time they got the older man to roll his eyes in fond exasperation. He retired early having to catch an early flight. They wished him goodnight and promised they would bring him to the airport, before going to work the next day.

“Dishes are done”

“Good, now you can start on the sweeping” Johnny said.

“Nice try. You think I don’ know by now that that’s your task”

“Maybe you’d forget, you’re a pretty forgetful guy”

Daniel grabbed the broom and dustpan, fully intending to give them to Johnny as he stepped into his space.

“Really ? Forgetful you say” He purposely licked his bottom lip. Johnny immediately zeroed in on it, swallowing. “Yet...I’m not the one that forgot we agreed to go back to...the good things” he whispered as their breath mingled. Johnny’s eyes closed in anticipation.

“But then again, I’m a pretty forgetful guy so may be I forgot how to do this too” Daniel’s tone was teasing as he sported a shit-eating grin as he pushed the broom and dustpan into Johnny’s chest, leaving the other gaping and wide-eye as he went into the living room.

“Maybe I just need you to remind me” he whispered slyly as he turned the corner leading to his own guest room. Johnny blinked a few times, standing stupidly, alone, in the middle of the kitchen, dustpan and broom in hand, ragging hard-on springing to life without him even noticing. _What the fuck just happened ?_

\-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

In the end Johnny had not joined Daniel in his room, he laid awake staring at the ceiling. Ever since they had agreed to be going back to Casual, Daniel had hinted at it a few times, never as boldly as tonight though, but Johnny had been hesitant. His own fears always stopping him, Sid on top of him releasing his Alpha hormones to make him submit...

So may be he had lied slightly to Daniel before. Sid did not scare him anymore, he would beat the asshole into the ground if he needed to, but the Alpha pheromones...He had felt them speak to his Omega, how his Omega had readily wanted to submit which he despised more than anything, _You’re weak Mr Lawrence !_ Right on time, Kreese’s voice cut in. Ever since the encounter with Sid, his previous mentor kept popping in his mind, in the background, just commenting on Johnny’s shortcomings.

As it turns out, he had many. It was only out of cheer will that Johnny had managed to move from the floor as his mom pointed the gun at Sid ... _Not quite though, you’ve heard Daniel’s distressed growls and got off your ass..._ Johnny groaned in the darkness, his erection in his boxers tenting the sheets. He wanted Daniel, if he could just convince himself that perhaps, being an omega wasn’t as bad as he had made it out to be... _Disgusting_ _Bitch_ _..._ Kreese sneered at him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Daniel didn’t mention anything related to Johnny being missed last night and the blond breathed in relief, not knowing how to explain himself. _How you ever came to be a Karate champion is beyond me with the lack of balls you have...You deserve to be_ _called_ _a little bitch..._ Kreese’s commentary accompanied him that morning, Daniel was none-the-wiser as they went on with their morning routine.

They had dropped off Mr Miyagi at the airport as agreed, the man promised to call them once a week and then they both left for work, with Johnny driving them. The ride was silent and it would have been a comfortable silence, if it wasn’t for Johnny’s ongoing internal turmoil. Daniel for his part looked content to simply stared outside, his head propped in hand, elbow resting against the window sill. As they passed the OPC’s gates, Daniel still tensed, but he had been good at dealing with his panic attacks and they were becoming thankfully less frequent. Johnny parked the car at his designated parking spot and they both got out moving towards the garage where Johnny would put on his mechanic’s jumpsuit and Daniel his handyman’s as well as pick up his equipment. Daniel had no doubt Mani had a long list of tasks for him to address.

“So..uh..I’ll see you later ?” Johnny said still not completely at ease around Daniel given everything he was trying to process. Daniel raised an eyebrow at his hesitation but said nothing.

“Sure man, I’ll stop by around lunch but I’m eating with Ma today, you and your mom can join if you want ?” Johnny nodded.

“I’ll see if I can get her to go”

“Sounds good, we’ll be at our usual spot” Daniel waved and walked towards the apartment complex. Johnny sighed at the retreating back, things were awkward somehow and it wasn’t Daniel’s fault one bit. _No, Mr Lawrence it’s yours with your lack of will, I’d say man up but there’s barely enough to make up even a boy with what I see._ Kreese added. _Shut up!_ Johnny growled as he closed his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

“Hey Kid, you can take 5”

“Nah, I’m good, I just need to finish fixing up the motor”

“You do know that we aren’t actually paid by car done, right ?”

Peter, the head mechanic came to lean beside him on the car Johnny was working on as Johnny head and arms were deep in the bowels of the car, hood prompted up. The older man studied him.

“So what you workin’ on?” Johnny sparred him a look that said _Really!? a_ nd kept going without answering. “I see what you're workin’ on” he pointed at the car “I’m talkin’ in there” he pointed at the blonde’s head.

“Nothing going on, just want to get this out the door”

“Kid, you pretty but man you dumb if you think I can’t see from miles away that your head is anywhere but here” Johnny just grumbled.

“Look a lot’s happened, do you need to talk or...”

“Well that is certainly a theme this week...” Johnny mumbled grumpily.

“Ah, so the LaRusso Kid is on your case too...”

“Yeah...something like that” Peter noticed how Johnny’s expression changed at the mention of Daniel, so he tried something else.

“So that LaRusso Kid, he’s pretty swell, yeah ?”

“Yeah so ?” Peter almost smiled in amusement as Johnny failed to keep the protectiveness from his voice.

“Just sayin’ that he’s a good kid, would probably make someone happy, you think ?”

“What are you asking Pete ?”

“Nothing, just saying that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing for you to be honest with yourself and maybe with him is all” Johnny blanched but decided to play dumb.

“Honest about what ?”

“Play dumb blondie all you want, I know you get it, it’s just a thought, no judgment around here you know”

“Maybe I’ll take that 5 now” Miffed, Johnny moved out of the car to go clean his hands.

“John...” but Peter was cut off by an alarm resounding. That very same alarm that had almost cost him everything not so long ago.

_DANIEL!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update ! I'm on fire ! I hope you enjoy these as well ! Thank you to everyone that left a comment, I love them, never hesitate to leave one if you feel like it ! Enjoy !

Chapter 52

They say in dangerous situations, it’s the fight of flight that kicks in. Johnny’s instincts geared him for the fight of his life, as he ran towards the apartment complex where some residents were evacuating, where he knew Daniel was, other residents having probably locked themselves in, he knew his mom would be one of them. His heart raced, thrumming loudly in his ears, as he frantically tried to locate Daniel among the residents and coming up empty. Sweat started to gather at his brow as panic was setting in, what if Sid had come back to take his revenge ? Had he been let out ? What if Daniel was laying on the floor somewhere in a pool of his own blood ? Gory images played in front of his eyes as he went to the door dodging people. _I never told him how much he means to me..._

Before he could reach the steps, a shaky looking but otherwise healthy looking Daniel came out the door followed by a grumbling Mani.

“False alarm folks” Mani’s deep voice yelled out as security officers came rushing to them.

“We’ll still do a sweep before everyone can go back in” one of the officer said. It was part of the new security measures

“Knock yourself out” Mani gruffly said. Daniel smiled at him, shaking his head, color slowly returning to his face. He barely had time to turn around before he had his arm full of a blonde wall of muscles, squeezing the life out of him in a crushing hug as he let out a “ouf”.

“You fucking moron, when you hear an alarm, you run away” Johnny growled at him in a tight voice in his ear. Daniel would have been amused if he hadn’t heard the edge of that voice cracking. He instinctively knew something was very wrong as a frown set in on his face.

“Mani, me and Johnny are takin’ the afternoon, alright ? Can you let Peter know?” While Daniel fully expected a reply along the lines of “Not your damn secretary”, the older man must have understood that something was not right, because he simply nodded and Daniel hurried to drag Johnny who was holding on his arm for dear life, away as soon as possible, barely managing to shed their overalls along the way. They ended up in Johnny’s car, and by the time Johnny sat in, he had gone completely silent, face blank, white as a sheet, eyes unseeing. Daniel decided to take him right there. He started up the car, while trying to maintain a conversation with Johnny but the other was impassive so Daniel kept chattering about in his nervousness, hoping that the sound of his voice would guide Johnny from wherever he had drifted off.

They got to Mr Miyagi’s, the house was of course empty with their mentor gone on his trip, and Daniel pulled Johnny in, bringing him to his room. He guided him and the other followed auto-pilot. They both sat on the bed and Johnny didn’t move a muscle, terror etched in his features as Daniel studied him, at loss at what to do next. He gently laid a hand on Johnny’s arm but the other remained impassive.

“Johnny, if you’re hearing me, please” he whispered gently “come back” no answer, no movement. Daniel sighed, scratching the back of his neck, not understanding how they had gotten to this point. He closed his eyes trying to think on what to do. _What if...no..._ Daniel looked at the other... _Worth a shot, even if I get punched for it..._

Daniel sat in front of Johnny, unfocused eyes not seeing him, as he settled down. He took in a breath and eyes fixed on any reaction at all, Daniel started to slowly trickle out comforting Alpha pheromones in the room. It was harder since he was on suppressants and not pissed off, which seems to be the only way his scent usually broke through. Perspiration slowly coated his body as he tried to exude as much of the scent through his pores as he could.

After a few minutes, he saw Johnny’s nostrils twitch then his head slowly turned to face him, eyes becoming clearer as he fixed him with a glare.

_Well, well, well looks like you’ll get your wish of being his little bitch, I told you, an Omega is only good to be used by an Alpha, weak and disgusting as they are._ Kreese jeered in Johnny’s head.

“What the fucking hell, LaRusso” it came out in a harsh, icy voice.

Immediately, Daniel stopped the pheromones from being released and he backed away as far as he could without exiting the room, back against the wall, hands held high in the air in a show that he meant no harm.

“Sorry, sorry ! I didn’ know what else to do ! You wouldn’ snap out of it ! I swear I didn’ mean anythin’ by it” Daniel said knowing how touchy Johnny could be when it came to anything related to their classification, especially if it meant using pheromones to affect his Omega.

By the looks of things, he was right about Johnny being pissed and he was in for it. Johnny’s face instantly went red from anger, face twisting in a snarl as he got up sharply and went to grab him by the front of his shirt, lifting him to his feet, his back sliding against the wall. _I’m so fuckin’ dead..._ Still Daniel let him.

“I almost fucking lost you, you idiot !”

_WHAT?_ Daniel’s mind screamed far from expecting that to come out of Johnny’s mouth but the other continued his tirade.

“It takes a special brand of idiot to fucking run to the guy that has a fucking gun, instead of the opposite way and putting yourself to safety. You could have died you dumb moron !”

Something in Daniel’s mind clicked. Johnny was most likely experiencing PTSD from what had happened as well, just a different kind than Daniel’s. _Johnny was right when he said we’re dealing differently..._ The event of this afternoon must have triggered him badly. _The straw that broke the camel’s back..._

“Are you...giving me flack because I came to your help ?”

“Came to my help ? MY Help ?? You could have been killed, right there, in front of me, by my own stepdad just because you fucking needed to be a hero, what the fuck is the matter with you !! The guy has a gun, you run the opposite way, you don’t bring fucking fists to a gunfight.” Johnny was yelling in his face and Daniel could tell that it was simply pent up emotions, fear, confusion, terror, stress, the weight of having to be strong his mom, the worry (?) at losing Daniel, helplessness at seeing him in that coma... Daniel felt it all and today’s incident had brought all of that to the surface, probably having being buried as per Johnny’s unhealthy coping mechanism. It’s true, Daniel had gotten an earful from his Ma only ending with an “I’m proud of you but don’t you ever, EVER, do this to me again, I can’t lose my Baby” and Johnny had only been supportive since the beginning, listening to his tantrums without fail, taking all his hits without flinching, Daniel should have known better. Johnny had been taught to take hits and hold the pain in... _This is him exploding..._

“You can be pissed all you want, but I would do it again” Daniel stood firm on his position on this, knowing it would not be welcomed, but not caring because it was the truth. Johnny’s face twisted darkly.

“You and your fucking Alpha hero complex, what can’t you fucking understand in I don’t need to be protected. Worry about your own fucking self and let me be LaRusso, why is that so fucking hard for you to understand, did that hit on your head knock the brains out of you ?” Harsh breaths were spat in his face. Johnny’s stance was menacing, aggressive, taut and ready to strike.

This was Johnny the bully, Daniel recalled vividly, this was the old Johnny resurfacing, falling back on old tricks when the blonde felt that everything was out of his control. Daniel knew he had to calm him down before the other did something he would regret and hate himself for. Daniel took a calming breath, watching out in case the other lashed out, and gently laid his hands on the fists that were clenched white on the front of his shirt.

“Johnny” he said softly “I’m sorry today scared you, I’m sorry that that time scared you, I’m sorry I was in a coma because of it, but I don’t regret any of it, because you’re here today and you’re okay, I’m okay too, look” Daniel held his gaze until the other started looking down at Daniel’s face, then his neck. He slowly put him down, his fists still tightened around the fabric of Daniel’s shirt but the grip had loosened. He said nothing, simply staring as Daniel continued.

“I was so fuckin’ scared for YOU, I didn’ think, all I knew is I heard a gun shot and all I could think about was how I would never see you again. I rushed in and I can’ tell you how fuckin’ happy I was that you weren’ shot but then he was beatin’ on you...You were so fuckin’ brave, John, you were so amazin’.” Daniel lifted one of his hand to caress the cheek of this wonderful, frustrating boy. “Of course you don’ need me to protect you, I know that, but I want to, need to, make sure you’re okay, always, please just give me that” he let tenderness seep through his words.

Never leaving his eyes, Johnny nuzzled his cheek in Daniel’s hand as waves of tension bled from him and then slowly moved forward to kiss Daniel, tentatively at first, gently coaxing Daniel’s lips. It was sweet and tender, many underlying emotions being articulated as the need to reassure themselves the other was alive and well with them surged. They were rarely gentle with one another, hunger often taking over, but this sweet and slow, just enjoying the fact that they could still have this.

Johnny moved to kissing and nipping at Daniel’s neck, not hurrying, as the other boy closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Johnny’s hand shed Daniel’s open hoodie to the ground, taking extra care to caress the other’s arms as he brought back his hands to slither under Daniel’s shirt, mapping the toned planes of his chest. Johnny moved back up to Daniel’s lips as he whined, bunching Johnny’s shirt.

“Please..” He whispered. Johnny removed his lips to give him a soft stare as he moved back slightly so Daniel, back still resting against the wall, could stare at Johnny’s whole body. Daniel’s eyes glazed over with lust as Johnny with crossed arms, took off his black shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Daniel licked his lips at the skin that was revealed to him, but gulped as the other’s hands reached for his jeans which he let dropped on the floor. Managing to toes off smoothly the socks along the way, he steeped out of the pooled garment and thumbed teasingly his underwear, licking his lips as their eyes locked. With both thumbs, he slowly dropped the his boxers. Daniel was rewarded with flawless alabaster skin, miles of muscles rippling gently as the other moved with a soft blond happy trail leading to Johnny’s erected penis nestled in soft blond curls. He locked absolutely gorgeous, _Perfect.._ Daniel’s mind supplied, in every way Daniel could ever think of. It was the first time Daniel could actually drink in the sight and not only have fleeting glimpses to fuel his fantasies.

The naked boy approached him without hurry, basking in the brunette’s stare and slid a hand to his cheek, tenderly kissing him anew, pressed close Daniel’s clothes providing the only barrier between them as he slotted their bodies together. Daniel ran his hand along Johnny’s body, leaving a trail of skin ablaze and a shivering Johnny. Daniel’s hand reach Johnny’s cock and he started pumping him as the other let out a soft whine in the back of his throat. After a few more pumps, Johnny put a hand on his stopping the movement, eyes full with intent transfixed on Daniel’s as he willed him to understand.

Suddenly shy, Daniel gulped looking away as pink dusted his cheeks. He knew he was being ridiculous, they had seen enough of each other to have a pretty good idea of what the other looked like, but they always threw themselves at the other in a frenzy, never actually studying the other, their hunger taking precedence over exploring the other. The intense scrutiny he was under stroked his anxiety, what if he was not pretty enough ? Big enough ? He felt the pressure of being put on the spot in front of the marble statue he had stroking the edge of his boxers poking from his pants, under his shirt.

Still not meeting the other’s eyes, he carefully removed his shirt and Johnny was on him within the second, caressing him up and down, always giving extra attention to his nipples that he found to be sensitive to the touch. Johnny’s hands eventually ventured lower, ghosting over the bulge in his pants, leaving Daniel gasping and groaning. The hand stopped at the button of his jeans and Daniel gulped, closing his eyes, head tilted to the side. The button was undone in matter of seconds but his breathing increased. That was when Johnny’s hand guided him to meet his intense gaze, eyes laser focused on his, as he lowered Daniel’s pants to the floor, even as he bent low to the floor with them.

Johnny undulated fluidly against him, stopping briefly to mouth his erection on top of his boxers, punching a breath out of Daniel, until he reached Daniel’s face again and tried to kiss the worry out of him. Daniel was grateful for Johnny, for this, for everything. Johnny’s hands gripped Daniel’s boxers as he pulled away again keeping a hold of Daniel’s eyes, in askance. Barely visible, Daniel’s head shook in a passable nod. Johnny repeated the motion, lowering himself to the ground, the garment following him down, eyes never leaving his. Daniel was in a trance, nothing outside Johnny, crouched in front of him, existed. The other made him feel like the center of the universe as if he couldn’t get enough of him and if he diverted his eyes from him, Daniel would disappear.

Caressing his skin on his way up, Johnny lifted himself up, blue eyes shinning like diamonds in the semi-darkness of the room, he took Daniel’s had and pulled him back so that he would step out of his clothes entirely.

“Beautiful” he murmured reverently as he pulled their bodies close, bare skin touching only bare skin with intimate intent for the first time. Johnny circled his arms around Daniel, kissing his neck, both moaning at the closeness, as they began grinding against the other in desperate motions. Loud moans escaped them as they kissed, touched, pet, grabbed, caressed...

It soon became too much and not enough, driving them both crazy with desire, which is what Johnny blamed his next words to Daniel on, which made both of them freeze, looking at the other in shock.

“I want to be inside you...please”


	53. Chapter 53

RECAP

> “Beautiful” he murmured reverently as he pulled their bodies close, bare skin touching only bare skin with intimate intent for the first time. Johnny circled his arms around Daniel, kissing his neck, both moaning at the closeness, as they began grinding against the other in desperate motions. Loud moans escaped them as they kissed, touched, pet, grabbed, caressed...

> It soon became too much and not enough, driving them both crazy with desire, which is what Johnny blamed his next words to Daniel on, which made both of them freeze, looking at the other in shock.

> “I want to be inside you...please”

Chapter 53

It was taboo, two Alphas having sex were already considered to be deviants, but an Alpha being penetrated by an Omega, whether they were mated or not, was inconceivable. Alphas were made to take care of Omegas, to pump babies in them and control their Omegas when they were out of line. Omegas were meant to be submissive, satisfy the Alpha’s sexual needs in exchanging for protection and relief during heats. That’s just how things were.

Johnny and Daniel were both aware of these standards set by a society that seemed to be disconnected from their reality. Could sharing this with Johnny really be that wrong ? His Alpha rattled inside in protest, natural instincts lighting fireworks-like alarms in his head. For his part, Johnny looked dejectedly to the side, just knowing he had ruined the moment. _Par for the course, Mr Lawrence_ Kreese commented as Johnny clenched his eyes. How could he have been so stupid ? No Alpha would ever cede their power and control over to an Omega, being taken down to the level of a lowly Omega, being taken by a being considered weaker than themselves. Johnny swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, I want you to” the soft whisper broke the thick tension in the air. With a sharp intake of air, Johnny’s whole body snapped back to him, overwhelming energy being focused on Daniel in that instant, Kreese fading silently in the far back of his mind.

“Do...Do you realized what you’re saying yes to ?” Daniel nodded slowly, eyes still on his. 

“You’re an Alpha Daniel, no matter what you think of yourself, I can’t have you hate yourself because of this...” Daniel stepped closer to him.

“I don’t care, my Alpha can go fuck itself, I want you, I want this...with you” he took the taller boy’s face in both of his hands to make sure the other understood that he had no doubts about this “I can never hate myself for this, it’s you. Take what you want, I’m yours”

“You’re so fucking perfect, Danny” Johnny said, disbelief coloring his voice. Daniel barely had time to react as Johnny pounced on him. Fierce but tender kisses were exchanged as both erections were revived between them.

Johnny reverently kissed every inch of Daniel he could before guiding him down on the bed with him. He kissed him more , stroking his side before closing in on his member. Daniel moaned at the firm grasp, head lolling forward into the welcoming shoulder in front of him. Johnny continued to pleasure Daniel a bit more, until he pushed him back flat on the bed. Confused, lust-filled gaze fixed him as moved on top of Daniel, hissing as their erection met. Johnny then went down on Daniel, kissing, biting, teasing his way down to Daniel’s member. Johnny’s tongue gently peaked out, licking the underside of Daniel’s member.

“AH! JOHNNY!” He yelled out, very much excited. “If ya keep doin’ that...” He could get anything else out, consumed by need and lust. Johnny understood, he would have loved to tease Daniel, but Johnny remembered clearly that this was Daniel’s first time having sex and Johnny wanted to make it pleasurable and good for him. He reached out to his drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. As he kissed teasingly Daniel’s thighs and around his dick, making Daniel hissed angry lustful groans, he coated thoroughly his fingers. He licked Daniel’s balls, brushing against the knot gland where the shaft and the balls met, as he moved up to the tip of the erected member and slowly, if not, torturingly, he began to take in Daniel.

“Ah, ah...John...Johnny...Ah”

They had done this before, many times, but every time Johnny couldn’t believe he managed to take Daniel fully in his mouth, he was not obscenely big but the size was still impressive. He was thick and long with plump balls decorated by dark wiry hairs. His smell was strong, musky and made Johnny wet instantly. As he moved up, he slowly inserted one fingertip, eyes completely set on Daniel who barely even seem to notice. He pushed in the digit further and a low moan reverberated through the room. In slow motion matching the up and down mouth movement on Daniel’s penis, he pulled in and out of the puckered entrance, Daniel eagerly meeting him. Johnny decided to add a finger, still keeping up with the sucking, this one had Daniel tense a bit.

“Easy, Gorgeous, you’re doing great...we can stop any time you want” Daniel shook his head and let out a breath, allowing him to relax slightly.

Johnny steadily continued the motion of in and out, engulfing Daniel’s penis. Before adding a third finger, he made sure to add plenty of lubricant.

“Ready ?” Daniel nodded.

“Words, Danny”

“Yeah...yes...please...” need permeating thickly every word articulated with difficulty.

The third finger had Daniel wince and Johnny waited for him to adjust, keeping still. Only when Daniel emitted a strangled sound, did he start moving ahead slowly, taking in Daniel’s expression, on the lookout for any discomfort or pain the other may feel. It took a while but eventually Daniel began to move against the fingers that were scissoring him, mewling and thrashing.

“More...please...Johnny...I...need...” He didn’t know what he needed, but he had to have it.

Johnny removed his fingers much to Daniel’s disappointment which was short-lived as Johnny coated himself with a thick layer of lubricant.

“You sure ?” he said one last time as the tip of his penis rested on the edge of the puckered hole.

“I will kill you where you stand if you leave me like this” It was said vehemently and desperately, like the last ditch effort of a dying man to survive, as a murderous glare was thrown at Johnny who had the audacity to chuckle lightly. Johnny slowly dove in, moving gently ahead, pausing at any sign of pain until he finally sheathed himself. He leaned forward wanting to be closer to Daniel, hands on each side of this boy who was driving him crazy. It took every out of him not to move, heat consuming him, walls snugly encasing him. He leaned down to kiss Daniel with tenderness.

“Gah...you feel amazing Daniel, wow, so good, so perfect” Johnny didn’t know if he could hold back from cuming and he hadn’t even started to move.

“Please...” Daniel gasped. Eyes glazed delirious with lust, pink dusting his cheek, sexual pheromones released in the air, making Johnny even wetter as he started to move back and forth slowly.

“AH..Ah...Ah...Oh” Daniel let out, gasping and panting.

“Ah..Danny...wow...ah...”

They both marveled at feeling of their bodies intertwined, a small sheet of sweat covering them both as it made their skin glitter. They felt empowered, they felt right. They intuitively established a rocking motion that had them both see fireworks, pressure building in the pit of their stomach as the grinding and moaning become incoherent. They lost each other in the other. Johnny snaked a hand on Daniel’s rock-hard erection and began to jerk him in time with their hips meeting. Daniel was beginning to see white stars, feeling like he couldn’t contain all the turmoil going through him any more.

“Let go Danny, I’ve got you” and he did.

“YES !! YES !! JOHN !! AH!!” he shouted shooting long strings of cum, covering both they stomach.

Johnny felt Daniel clamp down him, combined with him shouting his birth name, and without warning his orgasm was wrenched out of him almost painfully as his vision went entirely in an almost-out-of-body experience.

“DANIEL !!” He yelled, filled the other with his release as harsh pants mingled and echoed through the room.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

DANIEL LOVED HIM! Johnny felt incredibly stupid for not having noticed earlier. He supposed that on some level he’d always known. No matter what the sleeping brunette had said, he could never just be satisfied with just sex, no matter how amazing it had been...After yesterday’s love-making, because there was no other way to define what they had done in Johnny’s mind, they had both fallen asleep quickly and apparently slept through the evening and most of the night, judging by the dawn barely peeking through the corridor and the early birds chirping outside.

Johnny turned on his side to face the other occupant, sleeping soundly, small breathy snores coming out of him. He wanted to touch the other, but disturbing his sleep seemed cruel after all that’s happened...after what he had given Johnny...Daniel was one of the very few people he knew that had complete control over shutting down his Alpha, it took a lot of willpower to not let instincts take over especially when put in situations that put them in basic conflict with their own classification. Daniel had unflinchingly given himself to Johnny, and while it filled Johnny with incredulous joy and was definitely looking forward to doing that again, it still left Johnny feeling slightly incomplete.

Since beginning to know Daniel, he had never had any doubt Daniel would be an amazing Alpha to his Omega. What everyone had somehow seemed to forget was that Alphas instinctively took care of their Omega’s needs, Daniel had understood Johnny’s needs, was so attuned to them in fact, that his willingness to give him the full access to his body yesterday shouldn’t have surprised him really. _I still can’t believe it..._ He didn’t feel like boasting – look at the Omega topping the Alpha – no, what he felt was incredulity but also respect, admiration even, and genuine affection, there was no limit to what Daniel would do for those he...loved...Daniel would always give pieces of himself away until nothing was left. Johnny didn’t even know if he had anything left to give and what was left was probably lacking in some ways... Daniel let out soft whine but settle back, pressing his head further in the pillow.

Daniel truly was amazing, patient and giving, willing to give everything Johnny wanted to take without pushing him. But what about what Daniel needed ? Could Johnny even give him that ? Could Johnny be an Omega, just for Daniel ? Could he shed the beliefs that were forced on him that Omegas were inferiors ? Daniel certainly respected him too much to force him into anything, but how could Johnny truly ever feel safe knowing that at a flick of Daniel’s thoughts, he could make the Omega in Johnny surrender completely leaving Johnny absolutely powerless to fight him off ?

Johnny sighed, knowing he wouldn’t find any sleep at this point. He was just glad they didn’t have work today. Slowly, he got up, found a pair of shorts, a shirt and shrugged on a hoodie and left for a quick walk hoping to be back before Daniel woke up. As he turned the corner of the doorway meeting the corridor, he missed Daniel’s worried eyes shinning in the dark, staring intently at his retreating back.

_\---------------------------------------- --------------------------------_

Johnny walked around town aimlessly. Dawn was still young, barely shedding any lights in the streets. _Moping like the weakling you are Mr Lawrence, disappointing as usual._ Kreese kept him company, he certainly hadn’t missed the man’s input as he thought further to his situation with Daniel. He could end up losing Daniel if he didn’t sort himself soon, but what could he do if the words wouldn't come out... _Indeed, I wonder what happens to cowards, do you know what happens to cowards Mr. Lawrence... ?_ Kreese sneered.

Johnny ignored him. When he had seen Daniel hurt and laying motionless on the floor, Johnny had felt his Omega mourn, emotions crackling in him as he had reached the boy, hoping that this wonderful, amazing boy that seemed to encrust himself in every part of Johnny’s life with ease, would stay alive long enough for help to come. His mom had managed to phone someone in, they released the emergency lock on the door and within seconds policemen, first responders even fireman were in. Sid’s unconscious body was loaded the ambulance, wrists and legs firmly chained to the bed bars as EMTs tried to awaken Daniel with little success...The only silver lining was that Daniel had still been easily breathing, it had been a small victory that faded once they learned he had slipped in a coma... If only Johnny had done more, instead of being scared, pinned on the floor...Even if the damage had already been done by the time he had been pinned, the logical part of his brain supplied, Johnny still felt like a coward... _No mercy !_ Kreeses voice floated around the thought.

Johnny’s body came to a stop, for the first time noticing where his feet had led him to. Raising his eyes to the familiar sign, Johnny didn’t even have it in to be surprised anymore...

COBRA KAI KARATE

_Yep, that tracks..._ Johnny thought as his mental Kreese smiled menacingly at him.

\-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Johnny came back mid-morning to Mr Miyagi’s, he had not intended to stay out too long and winced as he saw Daniel’s tight smile, the other was making good efforts to try to convince him, but it just didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey” Johnny said quietly.

“Hey” Daniel answered back, continuing to plate the breakfast sandwich he had prepared them both, not meeting Johnny’s eyes. In that moment, earlier thoughts of losing Daniel came back to mind, and while he knew he couldn’t utter the words that needed to be out there, he knew he could show Daniel he was working on it.

He slowly moved behind Daniel, putting his arms around his middle and laid his head on the other’s shoulder as he hugged him close from behind, giving a small peck on the other’s neck that made him shiver out of the rigid posture he had adopted in the hug.

“This looks great” Johnny whispered in the other’s ear making the other swallow.

“Thank you Johnny” The relief in Daniel’s voice told him that Daniel was not thanking him just for the compliment.

\------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

They spent the day together in easy company, grinning like idiots at time when they remember their encounter of yesterday. They practiced Karate, even sparred, their qualms about hurting the other long gone. Daniel eventually called his Ma, who had been worried sick when she had heard they had made a run for it after yesterday’s incident. He apologized profusely to her and asked if she could pass along the message to Laura as well who was most likely worried about Johnny’s well-being. He then asked if he could stay with Johnny for the upcoming days since he was alone at Mr Miyagi’s, the older man wouldn’t mind he knew, and the events had shaken them both. Lucille had begrudgingly agreed stating that he needed to be back home for dinner at least twice a week and that Johnny was welcomed to come as well. It was a great deal which Daniel agreed to wholeheartedly. He went to Johnny who was in his room getting changed from the shower he’d just taken.

“So what time am I driving you back ? I swear LaRusso, it’s like you don’t have a driving licence.”

“4 pm”

“We better be quick then”

“Tuesday”

“What ?”

Daniel shifted as he quickly explained what he agreed to with his Ma, knowing this was fours days away.

“You don’t have to agree, I can go when you get tired of me, really, I just thought...”

Daniel’s babbling was interrupted as Johnny slotted their body together, capturing Daniel’s eye in a deep stare as his strong arms circled the smaller boy.

“Thank you, Danny” letting all the gratefulness he felt permeate his voice.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

So Johnny was acting weird... Everything seemed fine on the outside, they spent all week together, waking up, eating, practicing Karate, going to work when they had to and coming back, going to his Ma’s for dinner, then going back to Mr Miyagi’s.... Johnny was the same, oscillating from annoying to charming, quirky and flirty. They even fucked each other’ s brains out everyday since that first time, or Johnny did anyway, Daniel’s ass was becoming very sore but he didn’t mind, he was the only one to have Johnny this way even if his Alpha kept bugging him about claiming the Omega that he let plunder him every night. Not like it wasn’t satisfying, Johnny was VERY good at this. Even with his non-existent past experience, Daniel knew that they connected sexually in ways that people searched for their entire lives. Not only that, but Johnny was getting more affectionate, thoughtful even. So overall, everything looked normal, great, almost perfect...If it wasn’t for Johnny’s new habit to slink away from bed every morning at what-the-fuck o’clock only to be back later with a thoughtful almost pained expression that he covered as soon as saw Daniel.

Daniel was not stupid, this was a classic _I’m-working-some-shit-out_ move on Johnny’s part, and Daniel just wished he could be part of the solution rather than just be sidelined. He couldn’t force Johnny to talk to him, but it was slowly driving Daniel crazy.

“So...uh...how’s your Ma ?” Daniel asked awkwardly one afternoon on one of their days off, after they were done with their Karate practice.

“We spent all week together, LaRusso, you know how my mom is. What’s up ?” Johnny cocked his head with a raised eyebrow at him in a clear _You’re-being-weird-right-now_ expression

“Just making conversation...Been a while since you know I saw her....” Daniel shrugged and Johnny came to stand close to him, intent very clear in his dark sapphires as they shone brightly.

“Well, there's another kind of conversation I’d like to have right now...” as he toyed with Daniel’s gi pants’ strings and Daniel knew he was screwed. Thoroughly, if he recalled well that particular afternoon.

Any other attempts at getting Johnny to share had ended in similar fashion or had been aborted. Daniel cursed his inability to be straightforward as well as being so easily seduced by his gorgeous housemate.

\------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------

True to his habit, Johnny got up one early morning, dressed in silence and left for his morning walk, knowing he would end up at the same location as he did every morning. _Still being pathetic I see, Mr Lawrence..._ Gah, if only his old mentor that he dubbed his tor-mentor could leave him be. _Now why would I do that Mr Lawrence, when I see weakness, I stomp it, no mercy and you, Mr Lawrence, are as weak and pathetic as they come..._ Kreese spat.

Johnny shook his head as he started to jog. _Trying to outrun your own thoughts, very original..._ Kreese rolled his eyes at him. Johnny tried to focus on the cold morning air instead.

He finally arrived to the Dojo, he had found the extra key Kreese had told him had hidden. It had taken a few days staring at the key, then a few more to actually open the door and even more to step in. Today, he entered in without hesitation. _Great work champ, it only took you a week and some to open a fucking door..._ Kreese mocked.

Standing in the middle of the deserted Dojo that collected dust, Johnny reminisced of the good old days. Of course Kreese’s dojo had been a place of terror, but it also became a home to Johnny, where his friends and the other Cobras became his family, that’s where he learned to stand up for himself, that’s where he understood that being an Omega didn’t need to define him even if they were taught that they were inferior beings...Johnny was mourning the loss of a mentor who, for all his faults, had given so much to him just by having this place open. Almost every day, it gave him a place to escape Sid’s abuse while ironically getting his stepfather’s approval and he was good at something he liked, finally not just trying to please the abusive asshole that he hoped a long time ago, would be his father figure...Johnny had never truly been free, but he could certainly say that this dojo had been where he’d been the most free he’d ever felt.

_Congratulations Mr Lawrence, you finally graduated to be more worthless than an Omega, whining and bitching about your little feelings. When there’s a threat in you life, you strike first, strike hard, with no mercy. Sniveling about it like this, is just frankly disgusting..._

Johnny swallowed thickly and blinked rapidly as he tried to dry the tears that began to pool in his eyes. He walked around the room to distract himself, touching the dusty equipment, the crooked wall hangings...He circled the mat where so much sweat and blood had been poured on. Echoes of kiais ringing in his hear, he could almost smell the overpowering smell of their mentor’s cigar which always lingered around him like a scent marking his passage, the bell ringing at a visitor's entrance...

“Well, well Mr Lawrence, if this isn’t a surprise !”


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Johnny’s eyes grew wide as he rigidly turned around to meet his mentor smoking his cigar, regarding him with prowling eyes, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. Hoping to cover his terror with a blank face, Johnny glared at his mentor, a ghost from his not-so distant past suddenly taking shape in front his eyes as he could feel a remnant touch of the death grip around his neck that this man’s arms imposed on his person.

“Kreese” the other’s face twisted angrily.

“It’s still Sensei to you, you little shit” he let out a puff of smoke.

“Not since you’re not teaching me anything any more” Johnny bit back, knowing that perhaps being cheeky was not the way to go but feeling his anger take over fear.

“Yet you’re back for more...” contempt dripped from the man’s voice. “Like a poor lost puppy, or is it a sheep since you can’t even seem to lead no matter how much I tried to mold you into a leader, to make something out of you”

Johnny was proud of himself for not flinching at the comment.

“I didn’t come here for you”

“You sure about that kid ?” The older man said as he looked him up and down. Johnny felt naked under the scrutiny. “Why else come everyday here then if you’re not looking for me ?”

This time Johnny couldn’t hide his surprise. _How did he..._

“You think I don’t notice when the spare has been moved ? This is still MY dojo Lawrence and right now, you’re trespassing so I have every right to kick the shit out of you as I see fit.” He launched himself forward with little warning, throwing a full-strength punch that Johnny barely managed to block. “And this time, there’s no feeble Japanese man to save you” Johnny’s eyes flashed in anger at the insult to his current mentor.

He tried to kick Kreese away from him, but he was punched square in the jaw before he could land the hit. It sent him reeling back as he spat on the floor the blood welling in his mouth. He then raised his guard up once again, there was no way around it, he had no doubt Kreese would kill him for the betrayal and the loss at the Tournament which to the man was a slight to his pride, his most precious possession.

True to the way of the fist, Kreese attacked first again, pummeling Johnny with swift punches and kicks, blocked with difficulty that sent him once again on the floor and he avoided the foot stomping in his face narrowly by rolling away.

“As usual, you disappoint Lawrence”

He attacked Johnny again, adding strength in every punch, landing hits across Johnny’s body until he was curled up on the floor. Kreese stopped to walk around him, admiring his handy work, while still smoking the atrocious cigar that hadn’t left his mouth.

“Weak.” a punch. “Pathetic” a kick “Useless” a punch. “ Worthless” He spat sending a vicious kick to Johnny’s stomach. “Nobody ever wanted you, nobody ever will, I took you in and look what I got in exchange for my trouble, a pathetic Alpha, worse than any Omega I’ve ever met”. Silence greeted them as Kreese panted enraged.

“You’re wrong” Johnny said in a firm determined voice.

“What did you say to me, you little pussy?”

Kreese got closer and Johnny swept his legs, sending the older man to the floor with an omph of surprise, his cigar being sent astray. Johnny, bleeding from cuts and swelling from various bruises, got up and began to attack his old Sensei with renewed fervor. The older man got up at one point and was surprised to find that his student blocked every one of his attacks, even as advanced as he was. Johnny managed to land many hits until he finally tackled his old mentor, lifted him so he got pushed over his shoulder and landed on the floor. He then swiftly gave a side punch to the plexus, sending the man in bouts of gasps, sprawled on the floor. “I said you’re wrong” Johnny wasted no time in sending him a kick to his face. Kreese instinctively closed his eyes. But nothing happened. He reopened his eyes to meet the bottom of Johnny’s show barely an inch away from his face.

“Sensei Miyagi” He stressed the first word on purpose and silently enjoyed Kreese’s eyes going dark with hate “Tells me that there are no bad students, only bad teachers” Johnny’s eyes were had. “He’s right, you were horrible, preying on kids’ weaknesses and need to be loved. You and Sid are both abusive fuckers and you know what, now you both have something else in common, I’m done with you both because I beat your asses. And I’ll do it as many fucking times as I need to, if it keeps you from hurting anyone else again. How does it feel to be beaten by an Omega that was passed off as an Alpha for years, didn’t expect that did you ?” Kreese’s eyes widened in disbelief, still struggling to breathe, but it was short-lived as Johnny swiftly kicked him unconscious.

Johnny fell back on the tatamis as he let out a relieved breath and a groan, as his ribs complained at the movement “Sorry Sensei Miyagi” He said to no one as he looked at the heap that was his mentor on the floor. “Mercy is not weak, but I guess I still have to work on that, yeah...starting tomorrow...” he nodded to himself.

He picked himself up, leaving the unconscious man there and left, this time he knew he wouldn’t be back to the dojo, he was done with it. As it turned out, Johnny had been looking for something out here, closure he supposed, and it took the shape of a kick to Kreese’s smug face. He limped home, back to Daniel, finding that he felt lighter than he’s ever been and that the walk back although painful, was blissfully void of Kreese’s commentary in his head.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

“JOHNNY !! What the fuck happened ?” Daniel rushed outside the door to go offer his shoulder in support to the limping boy. Johnny gratefully put an arm around Daniel’s shoulders as Daniel’s arm circled him, gripping him gently on the waist.

Not waiting for an answer, they hobbled in until they reached the sofa and Daniel rushed to get supplies to treat the wounds, coming bag with two bags of peas as well. He gently put one on Johnny’s face which the blonde secured with a hand as he pressed it on the swelling he felt. Daniel removed Johnny’s shoes, lifted his feet on one of the old footrest and put the other pea bag on the ankle that was an angry purple, wincing. He then helped Johnny to remove his shirt as he winced again at the shape of the ribs he saw, boot prints covering the other’s body. He started by cleaning the cuts he found, thankfully not too many, and then wrapped the ribs. In his focus, he hadn’t noticed he had fallen into a silence, working diligently and as quickly as possible.

“Done...” Daniel sat back, looking exhausted and worried as his eyes remained on the bandages he’d just finished wrapping.

“Thanks, you make a good nurse, the outfit could use an upgrade though” Johnny joked with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, yeah joke all you want you fuckin’ asshole, you’re not getting out of tellin’ me what the fuck happened !” Daniel was pissed, high-strung with worry and trying to manage his Alpha and the territorial pheromones he always failed to control.

Johnny reached a comforting hand on his.

“Hey, I’m okay, I’m sorry I worried you”

“But you’re NOT okay !! Have you seen you ? Did someone attack you ? Where the fuck do you go in the mornings ? Is that what you get up to ? Getting beaten up for the hell of it ? Johnny, help me understand, what is going on ?” Daniel pleaded as he got up to pace in the Livingroom during his speech.

“I went to the Cobra Kai dojo” Daniel stopped mid-pace stupefied. “that’s where I go in the morning, and today, Kreese was there...” Daniel’s eyes grow the widest they’ve ever been, competing with Bambi’s own ones.

“Jesus Johnny, are you okay ? What did he do ? I’m goin’ to beat into the fuckin’ ground, where the fuck is he ?”

“Easy, LaRusso, he’s probably still laying flat in the dojo...Hopefully” Daniel gaped at him.

“Did you...You didn’ ?” Johnny smiled proudly with a gasp of pain as his bruised jaw protested and nodded.

“Yeah...Though, the shock in his eyes when I told him an Omega beat his ass...Most satisfying feeling ever”

Daniel smiled and nodded, then his eyes widened as he just processed what Johnny had said...

“What ? You didn’ ...you told him about your class. ?” Johnny nodded.

“Why ?”

“Because that asshole needed to be put in his place, and if that didn’t do it, well... I needed him to know. He almost destroyed me, I hope him knowing did the same did the same to him if not worst.”

“That’s not very...balanced...” Daniel found himself saying slowly in disbelief.

“Well, I don’t care, I’ll be extra understanding with next asshole to make up for it. Well worth it.” Johnny crossed gingerly his arms on his chest, pouting.

Daniel was staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

“Relax LaRusso, I’m not exactly going to be parading outside as an Omega or anything, but you know, maybe I won’t go to so many lengths to hide it either...Kreese won’t say anything, no way he’ll want the world to know he trained Pussies – his word not mine – and that he’s been duped for years by the inferior breed – again his words, not mine- that now beat his ass to the ground” Johnny grinned proudly.

“You go get some rest, I’ll bring you something to eat and painkillers” Daniel said blankly, making Johnny frown.

“You okay ?” Daniel looked away, thoughtfully, and nodded as he went into the kitchen.

“Go, I’ll be right there” Johnny frowned some more but deciding that Daniel had clammed up too much for him to even begin to prop him open, he obeyed.

True to his words, twenty minutes later Daniel was in the room with some soup and sandwiches he’d put together, pills and a glass of water on the tray as well. They ate in silence and Daniel started to pick up their dishes when Johnny grabbed his wrist.

“Are you mad at me ?” Johnny diverted his eyes in worry.

“No”

“Okay”

“You should sleep Johnny” with that Daniel left the room, leaving Johnny as confused as ever, but his aching body as well as the many early mornings came back with a vengeance and sleep slowly claimed him.

\------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Daniel braced himself against the sink, silent tears dripping from his closed eyes as dirty dishes lay astray. When Johnny had mentioned being more...accepting...of his Omega classification he’d been overjoyed however it was short lived when he realized that they would probably end their agreement at one point soon, because Johnny had been clear, he was not Daniel’s Omega, so maybe he wanted to be someone else’s ? The last few days had felt more intimate, he thought they were going somewhere with Johnny being more affectionate with him...Perhaps he met someone ? Or wanted to, because Daniel wasn’t the Alpha he needed ? If Johnny had been willing to be Daniel’s Omega, why wouldn’t he have just said ? It’s true that Johnny had been hurt and perhaps Daniel was being too hasty, his emotions were all over the place with everything that happened to Johnny... Daniel wiped his face with a rough swipe of the inside of his elbow, feeling ridiculous, he just hoped Johnny didn’t think too much of his swift escape earlier.

\------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Johnny woke up later that evening, his whole body protesting but still sporting that smirk that made you think he was the king of the world. He dropped heavily on the couch next to him, watching the TV to whatever Daniel had on.

“Well, someone slept well.”

“Don’t worry Danny-Boy, your title as Sleeping Beauty is still safe” Johnny smirked at him, teasingly. “You’re in a better mood” he added looking at him up and down.

“Yeah...Sorry about that” Daniel swallowed. “I was just so...worried about you, I mean, I don’ think you’ve seen what you look like but you’re pretty much black and blue right now.”

“Worth it.”

“Yeah, well I’ll take your word for it” Daniel’s gaze returned to the TV, not really paying attention to what was on. “So, what are you going to do now ?”

“Huh?”

“Well, Sid’s put away for a long time, you dealt with Kreese, you’re going to CalTech...Seems like the future is bright for you”

“You’ve been sitting on this for a while huh ?” Johnny remarked. “I thought we were going to enjoy the summer and not think about that stuff, we still have half a summer to go...”

“You’re right...Sorry”

Johnny just studied him for a long time and neither said anything.

“You hungry ?” Daniel said suddenly.

“Sure, what are we having ?”

“Pasta”

“Need any help ?”

“Nah, you just take it easy”

Daniel prepared their meal under Johnny’s watchful eye. _Did he just ask me_ _if I was going to dump him anytime soon ? Is he crazy ?_

They ate in silence except for the occasional tidbits of conversation that would start but soon after die out. Daniel picked up their dishes and being rinsing them, Johnny decided in that moment that he had enough of this. Nobody was raining on his parade today. He came up to Daniel and hugged him from behind, feeling the other sigh in relief of having his body carefully encased by Johnny’s.

“Why are we awkward right now ?” Daniel shrugged in reply, continuing to wash the dishes.

“You know I like you right ?” Johnny whispered and immediately felt Daniel go rigid in his arms, snapping his head back at him.

“What?”

“I like you, LaRusso, is that so hard to believe ?” Johnny wanted to say so much more, but the words caught in his throat. He had already established that he was terrible with words, much better with actions actually.

“I...Uh...”

“Let me show you...” He backed away toward their room, holding on Daniel’s arm.

“You’re still injured, I don’ think we should...”

“Then you’ll just have to be extra gentle with me LaRusso” he whispered huskily.

Entranced, Daniel nodded and let himself being pulled in the room. Mindful of his own injuries, Johnny kissed Daniel as he began to undress him, Daniel was more than happy to help and within seconds he was naked. He pulled at Johnny’s clothes, bunching the shirt he’d put on when he got up, always waiting for Johnny to either give him permission to undress him or for him to do it himself. Daniel had noticed that Johnny always was in control of when he removed his underwear, it always stung Daniel a bit, but he filed the action under the Omega Distrust folder he kept in his brain.

Johnny moaned and nuzzled his nose on Daniel’s as the brunette’s hands landed on the edge of the blonde’s shirt. Johnny raised his arms and Daniel gently pulled the garment from him. They resumed their kissing as soon as Johnny’s head was free. Johnny kept caressing Daniel’s body, pumping him teasingly a few times that had Daniel groaning with want and frustration at the lack of continuity. Johnny took Daniel’s hands caressing his chest and lowered them to the button of his jeans which Daniel immediately undid and lowered the jeans on the floor, mouthing wetly the bulge he found on his way up. Johnny made a sound between a whine and a groan especially when Daniel let go. _Serve you right for teasin’ me_ Daniel’s smirk clearly told him.

Johnny decided to wipe it as he captured the sassy lips in front of him. Daniel moaned in their mouths and Johnny grabbed his hands once again and brought them to the edge of his boxers. Daniel sucked in a breath, breaking the contact to stare at Johnny with wide eyes. Johnny gave him small and nod and Daniel slowly pulled down the underwear, never leaving Johnny’s eyes even as the erection sprung free, all too aware that this was unprecedented and could very well end in an instant, given Johnny’s trust issues.

Daniel stayed on the ground, kneeling in front of the boy that could destroy him within seconds with just a blink of an eye. Johnny stroked his face tenderly, trust and something else Daniel couldn’t define shinning in his eyes. Slowly, he licked his lips and saw Johnny twitch. He let his pink tongue poke through his lips and licked Johnny, the tip of tongue pressing under the head, feeling it’s weight and playing around with it. Johnny let out a low moan, stroking Daniel’s hair, gripping gently when Daniel made him feel particularly good. Feeling a bit more courageous, Daniel slowly took in Johnny all the way to the back of his throat and released him then back again.

“AH ! You’re going to kill me LaRusso !” he shook slightly. Wanting to get closer or get Johnny closer, Daniel raised both of his hands on instincts and gripped Johnny’s hips. He fully expected the other to flinch away since Daniel had never done anything like this without the barrier of Johnny’s underwear or pants. Instead Johnny moaned and Daniel continued to suck him off gently, wanting to take his time savoring this new turn of event, perfectly happy to bring Johnny off the edge, feeling his own cock weeping in excitement. Johnny’s Omega scent was very strong without any fabric to soak up his wetness.

He was suddenly pulled away by a gentle tug in his hair and he removed himself to look at Johnny in confusion. The other’s eyes were dark with desire and determined, Daniel gulped and licked his glistening lips, the movement being recorded attentively.

Johnny raised Daniel to his feet and kissed him thoroughly, with passion and tenderness, as he grabbed him to pull him toward the bed, with Daniel on top of him. Daniel tensed again, this being new to him without any clothing barrier. Johnny kissed him and manhandled him so that Daniel lay on his side while Johnny beside him, lay on his back still kissing. The position was a bit awkward and confused Daniel, but he didn’t care, he enjoyed this step in their...whatever they had...

Daniel’s hand went to Johnny’s chest, avoiding the bruising, he kept pinching the nipples and stroking the firm skin under his fingertips until he reached Johnny’s erected member once again. Daniel pumped him while looking in the other’s eyes and Johnny let himself enjoy it for a bit until he put his hand on top of Daniel’s stopping him. Daniel, even as his confusion showed, immediately stopped his stare searching in Johnny’s eyes for anything that could be wrong. Johnny held his gaze as he removed Daniel’s hand his penis and the stare grew intense as Johnny moved Daniel’s hand to his balls...

Daniel’s eyes widened when he felt an unfamiliar wetness on his fingertips, his breath caught and slight panic set in as he realized Johnny had put his hand to rest on his Omega opening. He jerk his hand slightly away but Johnny held on. Daniel gulped and instinctively his body started to release Alpha pheromones, breaking through the suppressants. Daniel’s panic increased tenfold when he realized what his body had done, persuaded that if he could smell himself, he must surely be stinking up the whole room, Johnny being very much aware but Johnny’s eyes never left his, same determination set in them, no fear whatsoever shinning in them, only trust. He nodded and broke the eye contact to hug Daniel close, lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Please Daniel”

An Alpha growl broke through the room and Daniel claimed Johnny’s mouth as he circled the Omega’s entrance, Johnny’s hands both moving to Daniel’s hair. Slowly, one finger was inserted in the very wet opening and Johnny’s breath caught, never having done this before, even by himself. He was so excited he barely felt the finger, the rocking motion sending needles of pleasure running through his body. Daniel stopped kissing him as he was about to insert a second finger, wanting to look at Johnny for any sign of discomfort. He slowly pushed in, Johnny’s mouth exhaling in time with the progression of the fingers until it reached his knuckles, Daniel remained there, unmoving, wanting the other to get used to the feeling.

“You alright ?” Daniel whispered thickly, voice wrecked by the feelings of surrealness of what they were doing. Johnny nodded.

“Words, Baby please...”Daniel pleaded.

“Good, it’s good” Johnny’s voice was as rough as his.

“You’re doing so good, you’re gorgeous, so perfect” Daniel kept showering him with compliments as he moved in and out of Johnny, the other only mewled.

“More...please...Danny” he whine as he tried to meet Daniel’s fingers with his hips.

Daniel stopped moving and let his fingers in as Johnny whined desperately. Slowly Daniel began to kiss Johnny’s body until he positioned his head between Johnny’s legs and took the hard-as-rock cock fully in his mouth. Johnny’s reaction was an absolute pure moan of need. Taking a page out of Johnny’s book, he pushed in the third finger as he was moving his mouth up and down the flesh.

“AH...AH....OH!!” Johnny looked ready to burst, flushed, his hips jerking so much that Daniel had to pin them down with his other arm while his mouth was sucking him and his fingers were going in and out. Daniel slurped wetly and obscenely against the member in his mouth.

“Danny...I’m... I’m... cl..” Johnny had a hard time talking as their eyes met for a brief second, before Daniel swallowed him deep in his throat still keeping up with the motion. Pure bliss exploded in Johnny’s brain as white filled his vision and he shouted through the quiet house.

“DANIEL !! YES !!!”

A twitching mess, Johnny laid on his back, eyes closed, aftershocks running through him, not even registering as Daniel moved up to reprise his position on his side simply admiring him. Johnny felt burst of pleasures still coursing through him, his brain being absolutely out of order.

After what felt like an eternity, he came back to, with the release of a satisfied sigh as tired eyes looked at Daniel’s joyful chocolate ones, a Cheshire grin adorning his lips as he drank in all the details that were Johnny’s.

“Hi” Daniel said.

“Hi” Johnny answered breathless. “What..” He cleared his throat. “What about you ?” He whispered as he looked down at the Italian boy’s soft member laying against him, with a small frown that he barely could muster.

“Don’ worry about it” Johnny kept frowning at him so Daniel kissed his brow and with a blush admitted “I came when you did”

Now Johnny was fuzzy on the details, but he clearly remembered both of Daniel’s hands having been occupied at that time.

“I...Ugh...I came just by looking at you...come” Daniel looked away, embarrassed. His own Alpha had been so happy that he was pleasing the Omega that it had heightened his sensitivity and Johnny releasing his full Omega pheromones at him had sent him beyond the edge, falling so fast, he didn’t even see it coming.

“That is so hot” Johnny said as he turned Daniel’s head to kiss him softly. “You could have...gone in...I would have let you” Johnny whispered shyly.

“I know...I mean of course you can always say no, no matter where we are at, but I just had this feeling and...”

“Daniel” Johnny said tiredly, not able to keep up with the verbal throw up.

“Right...um...this was not about me, we’ll have plenty of time later...if you still want..., I wanted this to be about you, since this...was kind of a big deal and I didn’t want you to regret letting _me_...do this....with you” Daniel spoke like Johnny had given him the most precious gift in the world.

Johnny blinked at him and kissed him softly.

“You are the most incredible person on the planet, Daniel LaRusso” They both blushed and Johnny pushed him toward the duvet and they lazily slipped underneath as Johnny rested his head on Daniel’s chest, hugging him close while still trying to find a comfortable way to accommodate his aching body that he had momentarily forgotten about. Johnny eventually settled and Daniel petted his hair as his Alpha purred.

\------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Something was not right.

In the darkness of the quiet night, Daniel woke up in alarm, sprinted to the bathroom to empty the content of his stomach in the toilet, feeling more nauseous than he’d ever felt in his life...


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG SPECIAL THANKS to TheAntiLamb who posted what I think is the BEST bookmark ever in the history of bookmarks, THANK YOU ! There are no words to express how amazing it was to read that wonderful comment you added to your bookmark ! I wanted you to know that the love and excitement for the story truly came across !!

RECAP

> Something was not right.

> In the darkness of the quiet night, Daniel woke up in alarm, sprinted to the bathroom to empty the content of his stomach in the toilet, feeling more nauseous than he’d ever felt in his life...

Chapter 58

After a while sitting with his forehead resting on the toilet seat, a glass of water appeared next to him and his housemate sat down by him, rubbing his hand up and down his back soothingly.

“If that’s going to be your reaction when we do what we did back there, then we’ll just have to stop, obviously it’s putting too much of a strain on you...” Johnny chuckled and smirked at him.

“Ha.Ha.Ha.” Daniel grumbled but took a small sip of water. “Probably something I ate...I felt funny earlier so...Sorry I woke you up”

“Rough day” Johnny stated as he nodded. Daniel just leaned back against the tub, sipping his water at the slowest pace. When he was done they waited in silence some more just in case, simply keeping each other company in the meantime.

“You think you’re ready to go back to bed ?” Daniel nodded and Johnny helped him up. They both went into the room, laid on the bed and Daniel, on top of Johnny fell asleep within seconds.

\------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, whatever he had didn’t pass, Daniel would find himself vomiting the content of his stomach every morning for the past two weeks. It became really bad, so much so, that Daniel had to call in sick twice in a row at work. At that point, Johnny insisted Daniel go to the doctor.

“I’ll go with you if you want ?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine, I’ll make an appointment, it’s probably the flu or a stomach bug or something.”

“Your Ma is going with you then.”

“What?? I think I’m old enough to go on my own thanks !”

“Yeah but without your Ma on your ass, you won’t go, plus, you need someone to drive you. What if you start puking your guts while driving or have those dizzy spells again ?” Right, those had been new since two or three days ago.

“Fine ! But for the record, I think you are being dramatic” Daniel had rolled his eyes, but Johnny only kept gazing worriedly in response.

That is how he ended up with his Ma driving him to the Doctor’s as she threw worried looks sideways to him.

“I’m fine Ma !” He said, his eyes closed as he leaned his sweaty forehead against the window.

“You most certainly are not !”

“Yeah...” What else could he say ? His energy levels were low anyways, he didn’t have it in him to fight her. He was shaken awake a few minutes later, not even having realised he had fallen asleep, again.

“We’re here Baby.” She said to him softly. He grumbled and got out, nearly stumbling as he stepped down the yellow truck.

They arrived, registered with the front nurse and waited.

“Daniel LaRusso” the nurse called out his name.

“You sure you don’t want me to go in with you ?”

“Yes Ma, I’m sure”

He went in and came out an hour later.

“How did it go ?” to which Daniel shrugged, exhausted.

“They asked me a bunch of questions, did some tests, they’re going to call us in a few days.” He said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Lucille nodded and they went home, to their apartment complex where Daniel crawled into bed and slept for the rest of the day, not even waking up when Johnny came to visit him. He missed the deeply worried look the other laid on him as he rubbed Daniel’s back. The sleeping boy didn’t even move.

\------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

It took three days for them to be called back into the Doctor’s office, the Doctor had recommended he brought his Ma with him. Daniel had decided to say noting to Johnny, not wanting to worry the other uselessly until they found out more about what was going on and he had barely been awake enough for the past days to hold a ten minutes conversation with the other anyways.

The drive to the Doctor’s office was silent as both mother and son knew that being called in was not a good sign. Worry which had been an ongoing theme for the past few days, weighed heavily on both of them, especially with Daniel being tired so much all the time.

“Daniel Larusso”

Once again, Daniel walked the same hallway he had done only a few days ago, this time with his Ma right next to him. They both sat in the Doctor’s office waiting for the man to come in.

“Mrs LaRusso, Daniel, thank you for coming” The man’s face was impassive but had tired lines on them as he sat heavily in his chair with a small sigh.

“Daniel, can I ask you if you’ve been interacting with any Omegas recently ?” The question confused both LaRussos.

“Yeah...Yes I work at the OPC where my Ma works” The Doctor nodded.

“Have you felt...a moment...where your emotions where out of your control, out of character perhaps...?” Daniel remembered instantly his emotional freak-out over the sink at Mr Miyagi’s after Johnny’s meeting with Kreese, which had felt very uncharacteristic of him, but then again Johnny had been hurt so... but other than that he couldn’t recall anything else.

“Once, about two week and a half ago, but I figured I’m always kinda emotional, so I chalk it up to me exaggeratin’ or blowin’ up since I usually bottle up stuff”

The Doctor unnervingly nodded again, took some notes and then leaned back to study him. Making Daniel very nervous until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Doc, what does it have to do with me bein’ tired all the time ? Or sick ?” The Doctor took a beat.

“Your blood tests has come up very high in Alpha hormones, your scent spectrum has changed slightly, not noticeably to an untrained nose or to someone that is used to your scent...” The Doctor stated.

“Okay...” Daniel answered, still confused, hoping the man would continue. There was a moment of heavy silence, heavy and thick, the kind of silence where you just knew that what would come next, would be life-changing.

“Daniel...” The doctor leaned in towards him on the other side of his desk, staring intently “Do you know what imprinting is ?”

“Sure, kind of like soulmates right ? The Alpha finds an Omega that is perfectly compatible with them, the Alpha then imprints on the Omega with the pheromones in order to kind of force them to mate with them...” he answered easily without thinking.

The Doctor nodded and his Ma was suddenly very still beside him. Her reaction had him flinch as a frown set on his face.

“What ? You think this is what it is ? No, come on no, that’s not possible, it’s like one to a million it happens...” Daniel was at loss, trying to grasp the situation that was giving him whiplash.

“Do you know what happens to an Alpha that does not mate with his chosen imprintee ?” The older decided to ask instead.

“No” Daniel was saying not knowing whether it was because he didn’t know or if it was in disbelief. He knew whatever else would be said would not be anything good.

“The Alpha becomes sick, tired, distressed and eventually...”

His Ma to his right let out a choke and a breathed “please no” under the hand covering her mouth in horror.

“...the body of the Alpha gives out..”

Daniel sat in shock, mouth agape, as tears rolled down Lucille’s cheeks. Fury claimed him as he rose swiftly, knocking the chair back.

“This is bullshit !!” Daniel yelled out. “You’re tellin’ me I have to basically trap an Omega person I magically took a shine to, to stay with me or I die ? There has to be another way !”

“Daniel, sit down please” his Ma said quietly with a cracking voice and he did, still stunned by the news.

“I’m afraid, there’s not much that can be done. It usually begins with a Mark, to open the channel and then if both the Omega and Alpha within are that connecting to every level, regardless of your personal relationship with the other person, it just cements the connection. It’s extremely rare to be that compatible, mind you, but it happens.” Daniel blinked in shock then swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he looked away, his vision becoming blurry.

“Do you know who the Omega might be ?” the physician asked as Johnny’s face, sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair with a gorgeous smile, flashed in front of his eyes. Daniel nodded, not a doubt in his mind as to who it could be.

“I suggest then, that you have that discussion with them as soon as possible”

“NO!” Daniel cut in firmly.

“Daniel !” His Ma dropped a hand on him, in surprise at his outburst.

“I am not goin’ to force an innocent person to be stuck with me for the rest of their life when they don’ want to, just because my Alpha decided – against my will – to imprint on them ! How long do I have ? What else can we do ?”

“Daniel ! This is crazy, you can’t...”she pleaded, alarmed that at what Daniel seemed to be saying.

“Mrs LaRusso please.” She settled back down shakily. “Daniel, given what I’ve seen so far with your tests and the state of your sickness, you maybe have a month, two at best and it’s going to be excruciating, more so until the end. You have to understand that in choosing this, your organs will gradually stop working, you will be dying cell by cell until your heart gives out...”

“Is there anythin’ we can do to delay it ?” The Doctor looked away, not pleased at having such a young patient experiencing such a dire situation.

“Well...You get off your Alpha suppressant right now...Your body doesn’t need to fight any more threats to your Alpha then well...what you are currently going through. I can also give you Alpha boosters with a dose of energizing boost, it’s usually given to older Alpha that want to mate but are having troubles. Since your energy levels are dropping, this would help counter it. Some morning sickness stabilizers as well. I would suggest you stay away from the Omega you imprinted on, it could spur you to act on your instinct to mate” Daniel gave him a horrified look “especially with a weakened mind and body, the survival instinct could kick in. Even if that doesn’t happen, it could send you into shock, especially if their Omega rejects you like you seem to think it’s going to be the case. It would kind of be like an asthma attack, and there’s always a chance, you could die from it.”

Daniel sat back, taking in the information, he would die...soon...very soon... and he couldn’t even see Johnny until then. His Ma was holding his hand beside him, sobbing softly.

"And that will buy me some time ? How long? " Still resolute in his way. 

“Daniel, it may give you an extra month or two, but I would strongly encourage you to speak with that Omega person... I understand that you are young, they probably are too I’m assuming, but this doesn’t have to be a bad thing...”

“Not a bad thing you say ?” Daniel’s voice was void of emotion “How do you tell someone that if they don’t shack up with you, become your mate, you’re goin’ to die ? How can you tell them that their choice don’ matter, because there’s only the one that any decent human bein’ would make, otherwise they would have your death on their conscience ?” Daniel raised his grief-stricken eyes to the Doctor. “Would you be able to do that to someone ? Shackle them to you, even if they don’ want to, just to save your own life ?”

The Doctor said nothing, compassion and empathy shinning in his eyes.

“That’s what I thought, just give me the pills” He was getting tired anyways.

\------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

After they got the prescriptions and went to get the pills, the car ride back home was heavy and tense. The future or lack of thereof weighting heavily on them both.

“You should tell Johnny” his Ma’s eyes were on the road as Daniel’s head snapped back to her, his neck creaking in protest.

“What ??” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two getting chummy... perhaps more ? It’s not fair to him to not let him know that you’ve...imprinted...” her voice broke on the word. “on an Omega and you guys are staying involved with...everything going on ”

Daniel let out a breath, _right she doesn’ know Johnny is an Omega...THE Omega really..._ _She thinks we’re datin’ or somethin’ while I imprinted on someone else..._

“Is it someone from the OPC ?” Lucille asked, confirming Daniel’s theory.

“Ma, I’m not gonna tell you that...”

“Why Daniel ??” She said angrily, the car swerve slightly as she turned to him. “Why won’t you even try ?” Tears gathered in her eyes.

“Ma, park the car...park the car now !” Daniel yelled as the car swerved again. His Ma promptly did on the side of the road, trying to get a hold of herself as sobs wracked her body. They both sat in silence, looking ahead, not knowing what to say. Daniel finally shifted toward Lucille, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Ma, I’m sorry but... I can’.” He swallowed thickly. “I can’ take away someone’s choice like that... I don’ want to die” His voice cracked, Lucille openly crying at this point. “I really don't, things are really good right now, except for well..." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I don’ think I could bear forcin’ someone to share their everythin’ with me for the rest of their life, when they are not willin’...”

“There are other options...” Lucille whispered.

“So what ? I take away that person’s chance to mate with someone that they actually like that way - just to stay alive - and we both end up miserable or cheatin’ on the other...Ma, come on, that’s not a life... it’s a mess, my mess to fix...”

“But it’s not though ! You had no say !”

“I know, I know, it’s not fair...” He hugged her tightly. “but I don’ think makin’ it more unfair to someone else is goin’ to help”

“You’re going to be alive at least”

“I’m goin’ to survive, yes” he looked at her his own tears overflowing on his cheeks “but I’m not goin’ to be livin’, Ma...” he wiped his own eyes and she did the same. “Please... understand, Ma ?” He begged her. He didn’t know if it was the exhaustion talking, but he had no fight left in him, his decision was made.

For a long time, she stared ahead, eyes unseeing and he studied her with pleading eyes. She eventually, after minutes or maybe hours passed, nodded and drive to their apartment. Nothing else was said that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dedicating this chapter to Puroppu because on your comment for Chapter 20, you did foreshadow the Omega rejecting Alpha reaction aspect of the A/B/O without me hinting yet at this complication. You are amazing with great insights ! 
> 
> My two main ideas when I began writing have always been Johnny as a “hidden” omega and Daniel as the Alpha imprinting on him, of course this needed to be developed, I wasn’t too keen on writing a fic where Daniel would immediately imprint on Johnny by accident, although I’m sure someone else could take that plot and turn it into an amazing story ! 
> 
> We are almost at the end of this story, thank you so much to those that have been reading from the beginning and those who have joined in and gave this a shot, I know 60 chapters can sometimes seem daunting to read when it’s so far into it. I appreciate each and everyone you that left a comment, a kudos, that have bookmarked or even clicked on this fic, because it’s been amazing to see the interest for this story to grow like it has. 
> 
> Thank you all, more updates (into the last stretch) to come !


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_LaRusso QUIT his job!! What the fuck is going on!?_ Johnny instantly knew something was VERY wrong when Meg told him the news that the Center had one less LaRusso in the place. He had tried to call the LaRusso household for the past two days and no one answered. Johnny frowned. Among the other most shocking news of the day had been Mrs LaRusso reducing her hours for family reasons which had Johnny’s anxiety skyrocket. _What the hell ? Is Danny ok ?_ Johnny was sick with worry, knowing the other boy had been really ill recently and his mother taking off for family reasons was certainly not a coincidence. 

His foot kept taping on the ground at the table during his lunch with his mother at her apartment. His mind was elsewhere and Laura noticed.

“Johnny, honey ? Everything alright ?You’re quiet and...anxious” her eyes landed on his moving leg which he stopped instantly only to start fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Sorry. It’s Danny...Daniel LaRusso...” He told her the recent events and she nodded.

“Lucille did call me to say she wouldn’t be able to chat in person as much, she said she would call though but she didn't share much of anything else” Laura nodded at herself, thoughtfully. “She seemed really exhausted and closed off, so unlike her really...”

“Do you know what’s going on mom ? Any ideas ?”

“I don’t, but I’ll see if I can find out”

“Thanks.” Johnny said in relief, even if it was small “I’m going over there after work, just to make sure they are okay, nobody’s answering the phone.”

“That’s not like Lucille or Daniel” Johnny nodded at her. 

“I’m really worried something’s going on mom.”

“Don’t worry, honey, we’ll figure it together” They hugged each other, both in need of comfort.

\---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was not going by quickly, with Johnny looking at the clock every five minutes.

“Kid, if you keep starin’ at that clock, I’m goin’ to throw it at you”

“Sorry Peter” Johnny said as he returned to his work. True to his habit the older man came to lean on the car next to Johnny.

“The LaRusso kid again ?” Johnny stared in front of him for a long time before nodding. Peter sighed.

“Just go already”

“What ? But...”

“Kid, you already oiled all the trucks, changed and fixed all the tires, repaired Mr Barkley’s motor and replaced Mrs Peterson’s windshield, that’s a week’s worth of work that you’ve done in two days. Take the rest of the afternoon, because frankly you’re drivin’ me up the wall and you’re going to be puttin’ me up for early retirement if you keep workin’ too fast.”

“Thanks Peter” Johnny smiled at him as he removed his jumpsuit.

“And bring back good news because Mani’s been drivin’ me nuts, tryin' to get me to pump you for information. That obnoxious receptionist is not too far behind on that front either”

Johnny nodded, wincing for the man, if Mani was more annoying than Meg, surely the world was not right and he owed Peter whatever peace of mind he could provide. 

\---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Johnny arrived at the LaRusso residence, the car being parked in the driveway, hope surged through him that he would finally get answers.

DING DONG

The door opened to reveal a tired-looking Lucille.

“Lucille, hi, is Danny there ? Is everything ok ? No one’s been answering the phone...”

Johnny’s instincts were instantly on high alert when Lucille didn’t invite him in.

“I’m sorry Johnny to have worried you and Laura, we’re a bit under the weather Daniel and I.”

“Can I please see him ?” Johnny pleaded, never knowing his voice could sound this way. He could see it tore at Lucille’s heart.

“I’m sorry Johnny, I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I’ll ask Daniel to give you a call when he feels better...”

“What does he have ?” He didn’t miss the way Lucille’s eyes watered as she looked away.

“Go home, Johnny, we’ll talk in a few days”

“Lucille !” but the door closed in his face as his heart beat a million miles an hour. _What’s happening ? Danny, please !_ He begged silently at the door that wouldn’t reopen.

_\------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------_

Johnny eventually left to go back at Mr Miyagi’s. He was desperate to know, worried beyond what he thought possible and he just knew something wasn’t right.

DDDDDRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG DDDDRRRINNNG DRRRRRIIINNG

Johnny picked up the phone, his heart beating so fast from running through the door and hoping...

“Ohayo Johnny-san”

“Miyagi-Sensei” Johnny said trying not to sound disappointed.

“How is Johnny-san ? Did Miyagi house burn yet ?” He could hear the teasing tone of the older man which the familiarity of helped him calm down somewhat.

“Good...The house is good...”

“Practicing Karate ?”

“Yes” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Daniel-san and Johnny-san both ?” An idea sprung in Johnny’s mind, knowing it was playing dirty but finding the situation dire enough.

“Actually...Something’s going on with Danny...”

“Did Johnny-san and Daniel-san fight again ?”

“No...no, nothing like that but just...Daniel’s not well, he’s been really tired, sick every morning, dizzy spells... He had to quit his job and both he and his mom are being weird...When are you coming back ? I think we could really use your help...”

There was a silence on the other end of the line, which suggested that the older man understood the gravity of the situation as well.

“Miyagi will be on flight tomorrow or day after at latest” Johnny was beyond relieved.

“Thank you!” Johnny breathed out feeling the tension leaving him. "Let me know when you board and I’ll come and get you at the airport when you arrive”

“Hai Johnny-san. Thank you. Please leave Daniel-san be for now”

Johnny wanted to object, but something inside him told him this was the right thing to do. Their mentor would talk some sense into Daniel... _I hope he will anyways..._

\------------------------------- -----------------------------------

True to his word, Mr Miyagi arrived in the evening of the next day, Johnny had practically been vibrating in his seat as he drove the older man home, not wanting to talk about such a heavy subject on the drive back and kept it to small talk that fell into silence with his mind too preoccupied to entertain a lasting conversation. The Japanese man seemed to understand and didn't push for information on the subject until they reached their home. 

“Tell Miyagi everything” He said as soon as they passed the threshold which was the only thing that truly betrayed how worried he was. 

“Aren’t you tired ? Do you want to rest a bit, tell me about your trip ?” Johnny tried, not wanting to tire out further his already exhausted mentor.

“No time. Miyagi will tell another day, rest another time” and Johnny understood that this had to be serious, that he wasn't just imagining it, so he started to recall everything that happened since Miyagi had left for Japan including his meeting with Kreese which had the old man beaming with pride. 

“So what do you think ? Any idea what’s going on ?”

“Miyagi has idea” the man nodded. “but will do no good to speak theory” Johnny wanted to protest. “Miyagi will go see Daniel-san tomorrow.” From the man’s face, Johnny knew the conversation was over and the man soon after retired to his bedroom as Johnny was left wondering all night what would tomorrow's outcome be...

When Johnny woke up for work, his sensei had already left, heading for Daniel's he assumed. 

\--------------------------------- --------------------------------------

When he returned that night, Mr Miyagi shook his head unable to share anything new with Johnny. To Johnny’s despair and frustration this became their routine for the next few days. Mr Miyagi would always come home empty-handed s to speak, with Johnny questioning him incessantly but fruitlessly. For once he could feel his Omega thrumming with the same anxiety he had, the void Daniel’s absence left behind cruelly nagging at them both. He could tell something was affecting his sensei as well, the man’s face was tight every time he would come back.

One night, Mr Miyagi insisted that he went to see his mother the next day.

“Will do good to Johnny-san” He had said and Johnny couldn’t agree more, having been too busy at work anyway to meet up for lunch with her, so he went.

Knock Knock Knock

“Johnny? Oh hi Honey, I didn’t know you were coming...” His mom’s face was red and wet. He suddenly heard soft sobs behind his mom. He frowned at her.

“Mom, what’s going on ?”

“Johnny’ perhaps this isn’t the best time...” He decided to move past her, his Omega begging him to do it.

“Lucille ?” He said to the woman sitting to the small kitchen table, she had her hand on her eyes, as she cried softly but raised her sad eyes, trying to wipe them, as he said her name. Immediately he went to her, taking the chair right next to her, a hand falling on her shoulder in worry. Laura trailed behind, hugging herself, sniffling softly.

“Lucille, what’s going on ? Is it Daniel ? Please tell me...” Johnny pleaded, begged, whatever it took, he was desperate, his heart was swelling with the pain and worry of being left in the dark where Daniel was concerned.

“Oh Johnny, I’m so sorry, I guess Daniel didn’t... well he had other things on his mind I suppose...”

“Please...” Johnny said, tears in his own eyes, nerves finally taking over as the stress of the past few days weighed heavily on him. Lucille sighed.

“I’m so sorry to burden you with this, but that boy won’t tell you otherwise, he would do anything so that you wouldn’t suffer...Johnny, Sweety, Daniel is...he’s not well, at all” He felt his mom sit next to him as she put a hand on his back.

“But he’s going to be okay right ?” Lucille shook her head.   
  


“Right ?” He tried again, but Lucille’s tears simply trickled down on her cheeks.

“I’m so so sorry to be sharing it this way...I just...I just needed to get this out”

“Of course !” Laura went to her side, hugging her awkwardly from her standing position. Johnny swallowed thickly, blinking away unsuccessfully the tears in his eyes as he stared at the table in front of him. They all cried softly for a few minutes...Johnny couldn't believe Daniel wouldn't be okay, things had been going on so well for the both of them, why this ? Why now ? _It's not fair..._ Johnny lamented inside with a twinge of pain in his chest. 

“Lucille, if I may, what is it that Daniel has ?” she asked softly, breaking the silence. 

“Oh ! I suppose I didn't say... I'm so sorry Johnny, I know you two are...well..." She took a moment to swallow and took a breath while the others held theirs "He’s imprinted on an Omega”

Both Johnny and Laura looked at each other in shock, mouth agape as the realization of the implication of the words set in. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I lied, I couldn’t end it at 60 chapters but to make up for it, as a bonus, I’m posting the 3 last chapters all at once. Enjoy and please, PLEASE comment, I really REALLY want to know what you think of the final product because this is officially the end !
> 
> To those joining in later in the future, even if the fic is completed at this time, go ahead and comment please ! I really want to know what you guys think and if it was worth the read !

Chapter 60

“He did what ?” Johnny’s voice cut through the air as he rose from his chair snapping out of the stunned state he was in.

“He...OH I’m sorry Johnny, I know you and him are...close... but I thought you should know, he won’t tell me who it is...and well I hope you’ll be able to talk some sense into that boy, God knows I tried...” she trailed off.

At this exact moment EVERYTHING seemed to click right within Johnny, Daniel had always been his Alpha, he just knew, had always known really. He was furious, not able to even begin describe how angry he was in fact that Daniel wouldn’t even tell him, he was scared to lose the idiot, so afraid, and he was...happy.... finally. All the emotions swirled in him as he rushed toward the door much to Lucille’s confusion and Laura’s horror at the realization of what her son was about to do, fearing he would make a brash decision.

“Johnny !” His mother’s distraught voice caught his ears.

“No time mom, I’m doing this and you have to let me. Explain everything – yes everything – to Lucille, I got to go” he said pointedly to her, resolved apparent in very being.

He rushed to his car, out of the OPC’s compound and headed straight for Daniel’s house.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

“Daniel Fucking LaRusso, open this fucking door, right the fuck now”

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

“I’m going to keep banging until you fucking open it !”

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

He kept bashing the door to no avail. Not seeing the expected result, Johnny decided to play dirty and released his Omega’s distressed pheromones as much as he could, still being on suppressant, hoping tthe wind would carry them through the opened windows to Daniel’s nose. If he was right, the Alpha wouldn’t resist distress pheromones from HIS Omega... It’s not like he wasn’t already in a state anyway.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

It went on for quite a few minutes, neighbours cursing at him chorusing around him but he didn’t care. Eventually, through the door he heard a very quiet, very tired: “Go away Johnny”

“Not before you open this fucking door LaRusso ! What the fucking hell is the matter with you ?”

“I don’ know what you’re talkin’ about, Johnny...” it sounded so defeated, so unlike the fiery boy he’d come to know.

“Yes you do and you’re fucking dying because of it !” Johnny yelled. He didn’t know how but he felt Daniel’s breath hitch. He stayed quiet for a moment.

“How ?” The other whispered through the door.

“Your Mom told us just now, she didn’t say who, said you wouldn’t tell her, but I...knew..., as soon as she said, I knew...” there was a pregnant pause, heavy with implications before Daniel answered.

“I can’ let you in Johnny”

“Can’t or won’t ?”

“Both” he sounded so exhausted, again so un-Daniel like.

“Why?”

“Because you don’ want this. If I open this door, Johnny, you’ll be mated -with me – forever, you don’t want that, you told me so, so, many, many, many times ! I’m off suppressants, it’s too risky to even see you” Daniel yelled out in tired frustration.

“So ?”

“This isn’ the time for your false bravado Johnny, this is real, permanent... I don’ want you to be forced to be with me. I want you to want to be with me for me as cliché as it sounds” What started with irritation, ended in a whisper.

“So what you’re telling me is that you planned this out, to trap me ?”

“WHAT !? OF COURSE NOT !! I would never...Have you even been listenin’ to what I just said ?”

“I did Danny, every word” He heard Daniel sighed behind the door.

“You told me that if you broke your no-relationship rule, it wouldn’ certainly be because of a Mark. But Johnny, this is the next level, there’s no going back. Once we mate, you’ll have to share your soul, body and mind with me, you’ll have the scent of a mated Omega even with the suppressants and the boosters. Everyone will know... I can’ ask that of you, I don’ want that and you don’ want that”

“And you’re willing to die because of it”

“Yeah...” it was whispered almost drowned in the noise of the neighbourhood but Johnny heard it clear as day,ringing in his ear. He knew instinctively Daniel was leaning against the door, Johnny let his forehead lean on his side, despair slowly gripping at his heart that he was losing the battle.

“Open the door LaRusso” it was whispered.

“No” Daniel whispered back.

“I’ll break it down”

“Don’ “

“Why?”

“Because you shouldn’ be payin’ for my fuck-ups”

“Open the door Daniel”

“No”

“Danny, please I...I love you” Johnny felt a rush finally saying it out loud, like this was the last missing piece to complete them both, he just hoped it wasn’t too late. “I do want this with you. When I accepted my Omega, when Kreese said that no one would want me, all I could see was you, your beautiful eyes, the way you care about me, you stuck around even when I knew... Fuck Danny I knew... that you wanted more than just sex and you just let me... please, please, open the door. Do it one last time, save me even if it’s to save you, I don’t care what happens next, I swear, because a world where there’s an Alpha like you can’t be all that bad, and one where that Alpha is mine...I can’t imagine my life without you in it...I can’t...I’ve had a taste of that recently and...never again Danny please” Johnny choked on his words, desperate to persuade the other to let him in, to let them be together like they should be after everything they had gone through together.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Johnny had done everything in his power to hide that part of himself from the world and yet, before him stood Daniel LaRusso messing things up for him – _again - ._ If he believed in karma, he’d say he messed up royally in a few lives prior to this one.

“Johnny, I don’t know what to say... I’m sorry”

“That makes the two of us then.”

He could tell Daniel was crying as Johnny sobbed, his head leaning on his side of the door. He couldn’t be losing his mate because he’d been too afraid, he’d waited too long...

“I love you Daniel...Please, please, believe me...I’ll do anything” his Omega scent changed from distressed to grieving, because he was grieving, he would lose Daniel because he’d been too much of a coward. The knowledge gnawed at him, clenching cruelly his heart, threatening to crush it.

“I can’t live without you, can’t keep going without you, you can’t die...you can’t. You’re so fucking perfect to me - for me – as Daniel, as an Alpha, all of it and if you let me, I’ll fucking show you I can be perfect for you too...” He was begging, going against he knew and been taught, probably sounded pathetic too, and he didn’t care, he wasn’t just pleading for his mate to have him, but for Daniel’s life to continue as well. Johnny swallowed thickly, hope bleeding away from him as the minutes ticked by without a sound or movement, the echoes of the busy street being the only soundtrack accompanying his beating heart roaring in his ears.

“Open the door, Danny” he brokenly tried one last time, his sanity slipping slowly away.

Everything stood still for a long time and when the door opened revealing the one and only Daniel LaRusso, pale looking, face clammy with sweat, tired puffy red eyes eyes, pained from the hope and defeat he’d accepted and love, so much love, that Johnny didn’t believe he hadn’t known earlier. Johnny stood still in disbelief that he managed to get the door to open.

“You already are perfect, Johnny, always. Last chance to run...” Daniel gritted out and Johnny saw the other was trying to control himself, seemingly fighting an invisible force, with the white knuckles by his side.

“Johnny if you don’ leave now, my Alpha will take over, I can feel it, I can’ control it much longer.”

Johnny looked Daniel straight in his eyes, unwavering and resolute. Both of their eyes with pupils dilated by the pheromones they both emitted and tempestuous emotions thrumming and swirling between them as he stepped into the apartment and locked the door shut behind him.

“Then don’t”


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Daniel was on Johnny as soon as the words were uttered, mouth clashing on his, claiming him. Johnny should have been scared, afraid the Alpha would now be overpowering him, but Daniel was still there, everywhere in the tenderness of the touches behind the hunger, the care he had to make sure Johnny was being pleased and excited. Daniel, eager to please, with his energy seemingly renewed, was kissing Johnny everywhere he could reach, hands already roaming under the blonde’s shirt. When he reached the mating spot where Johnny’s neck met his shoulder, both of their breath’s hitched in anticipation of what was to come. Reverently, Daniel licked the skin where the bite mark would later be proudly showing. Johnny immediately got wet from the sensation he never let himself have, being aroused instantly almost giving him whiplash, and moaned throatily. Daniel growled possessively in response and grabbed him to drag into the bedroom.

Possessively, Daniel removed Johnny’s shirt, clearly not happy with the barrier between them. He nipped at Johnny’s chest, giving special attention to his nipples, as he lowered himself to his knees in front of him kissing his abs on his way down, hands teasing on the edge of the blonde’s jeans. Johnny gulped, cheeks flushed with want – need- as Daniel worked to remove his belt, mouthing the bulge over the jeans. He could smell Johnny’s Omega arousal through the fabric and Daniel growled again.

He finally managed to get Johnny out of his pants – underwear falling down at the same time – and Daniel’s hands were on him as soon as he was naked, caressing and kissing his hips, his legs , everywhere but his engorged penis. Johnny whined, wanting more friction. This earned him Daniel mouthing his balls, gently licking them, as his fingers ghosted everywhere around the area. Johnny whined some more in response, hands finding the brown locks, gently treading in a silent plea.

“So...impatient...want...to..make...you...feel...good” Daniel said huskily between licks using a baritone voice Johnny never knew Daniel could manage.

“Already...am...” He swallowed thickly “with...you...always” Johnny said breathily as he closed his eye and let his head fall back as Daniel came close once again to his dick.

It seem to have done the trick, because Daniel moaned as he engulfed Johnny in one go, deepthroating him.

“AH!” Johnny let out in surprise, he could feel himself drip from his Omega opening in response. The feeling was surprisingly not as unsettling as he had expected. Daniel must have noticed because the little shit, started humming around Johnny in approval.

“Ah...Ah...Ah...Danny, if...you keep...Ah...doing that...I’m...going to...” Johnny struggled to get the words out. Daniel removed his mouth and started to pump him softly. Johnny was pretty sure his dick would fall from how hard he was.

“Then let go Baby, I don’ care, I want you to feel good” Johnny moan and it took all his willpower to grab at Daniel to pull him up to him and kissed him fervently, tasting himself.

“I want you” Johnny growled between a gasp of air.

“Me too, let me take care of you” Daniel gasped back as he went back down, sucking the erection with a slower pace, allowing Johnny to enjoy the feeling, tasting the precome that was pouring out of the slit. He kept moving his hands around until one of them circled the Omega’s opening. He expected Johnny to tense up but instead the other moan and spread further his legs. Humming again, Daniel slowly and gently inserted one finger in. He went through without any resistance, Johnny moving his hip against it welcomingly. Soon a second finger was entering the blonde, scissoring him.

“Ngh...Don’t want” Daniel stopped moving immediately “fingers...want you” Johnny moaned as Daniel relaxed.

“I know Baby, but I gotta make sure you’re ready for me” Daniel answered tenderly, voice thick with desire as he looked up at the hooded blue eyes staring back at him.

“Mready” his sanity slowly chipping away.

“Soon”

A third finger went in, making Johnny shudder with want.

“Please”

But Daniel didn’t want to take any chance, he kept moving in and out, stretching, as he licked and sucked on Johnny’s dick. As he felt himself nearing the edge, Johnny made a sound between a growl and whine and grabbed a fistful of Daniel’s shirt, bringing him up to meet him, surprising the other boy by the reaction. Daniel was about to ask if everything was alright, when Johnny tugged roughly the shirt away from him. An instant later, Daniel was also naked and being pushed back on the bed, Johnny ‘s legs encasing his hips, his opening hovering close to his erection.

“Johnny...Ah...You sure ?” Daniel barely managed to say, winded by the rush of pleasure that suddenly coursed through him, he could feel his Alpha knot beginning to swell.

“Shut up LaRusso” and with that he shank down on Daniel, making them both moan wantonly, Daniel’s hands grasping the pale hips to ground him. They both got lost in the feeling of being complete, the experience surreal, feeling exhilarating, Johnny almost lost his mind just with the feel of Daniel twitching inside of him, he felt the knot filling out nicely as well which was also knew since Daniel had never been off suppressants while they did anything, before. Johnny slowly rolled his hips around, settling him comfortably. Daniel moaned loudly in response so Johnny did it again.

“St...Stop...If you keep...doing that...I...” Daniel panted and swallowed. “Jesus, you feel so, so, fuckin’ good...So perfect” Daniel was slowly losing it as he growled and bared his teeth in arousal.

Johnny slowly started to move up and down, Daniel’s hands firmly on him but never forcing him. Johnny slowly set the pace, making them both pant loudly, a chorus of groans, moans and whines echoing around the room as Johnny’s hands roamed on the flushed chest beneath him. Daniel truly was gorgeous like this, as Johnny caught glimpses of amber that kept making sure Johnny was doing fine. And Johnny was... Johnny was getting his mind blown, he could feel his Omega mewing as he slowly was losing grip on himself, on reality, he hadn’t even realized that he was losing rhythm in his haze.

But Daniel noticed, he growled as he recognized Johnny letting his Omega take over and turned them both so Johnny was on his back. Glazed eyes starred back at him as he honest-to-God mewled. Daniel’s Alpha growl came out as he started to piston his hips against Johnny’s pushing in and out of him at a faster pace. The blonde was lost in pleasure as he tried to meet Daniel’s trust. Daniel watched Johnny with rapt attention as he saw the pleasure build in him, he kissed him passionately.

“You’re so gorgeous, so perfect, Baby, I love you” Johnny moaned, eyes closed.

“Will you ah...come for me?” Johnny only moaned some more.

“Open your eyes Baby, will you be ...ah...my ...ah mate ?” Daniel was having a hard time keeping up, pleasure chasing his his consciousness as well. Johnny’s eyes instantly opened, dark blue eyes, pupils fully dilated looking through his soul.

“Yes.” He whined at him.

“Good..I love you so much” Daniel kissed him and he felt him tense so Daniel immediately pushed his mating biting spot Johnny’s mouth.

“Bite down Baby” And Johnny did as he came, ecstasy gripping him in full force as he bit down so hard that Daniel’s arms almost gave out. He didn’t know how he didn’t come on the spot with the pleasure that coursed through him at the feeling, he was so hard, his knot gland was so full...

He suddenly felt the mating bite being licked.

“Johnny...Johnny...I...I...Ah...” Daniel was so aroused...so everything he nearly cried as Johnny moved the brunette’s head to the blonde’s mating spot on his neck.

“Let go, Danny, I love you” it was whispered roughly, still high from the rush, and Daniel bit down as he came hard, spilling inside Johnny in copious amount, mind exploding as he felt pleasure that was his and not his at the same time. He could barely think as the most powerful orgasm was ripped out of him pulling a guttural shout of Johnny’s name out of him.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

EPILOGUE

Daniel came to, he doesn’t know how long after, but as a reflex tried to move.

“- DON’T -” a voice screamed at him in his mind with a small wince, steeling him in place. Frozen in place, he slowly opened his eyes to meet the deep blue, tender eyes that greeted him.

“- Hey Sleepy head-” Daniel stared confused, Johnny’s mouth hadn’t moved.

“- So someone needs to brush up on their mating upsides -”

“How?” Daniel said out loud, or at least he thought he did. Johnny just smirked.

“-Like this, Dummy, you just did-”

“-Wôw...we’re really...wôw...I’m so fuckin’ lucky- ” Daniel stared in disbelief as Johnny blushed softly. While Daniel had been out of it, Johnny had woken up and had taken the time to take in Daniel’s complexion which seems to have gone back to it’s healthy color, all trace of any disease seemingly gone. _This is my Alpha..._ Johnny said in wonder as Daniel blushed, surprised at himself that he didn’t even a sliver of panic, he felt home. He started to get snippets of thoughts coming from Daniel without prompting, Johnny smiled as he caught a few words... “-Johnny...amazing...my mate...so lucky...-”

Johnny knew he could push and invade the other’s thought if he wanted, their mating bond allowing him this, but they needed to talk about boundaries and Johnny didn’t feel like betraying Daniel so soon after they mated. _Or ever at all..._

“ _-_ You’re amazing -” Daniel’s thought interrupted his.

“-You heard all of that ?-”

“-Some yeah, but I’m yours Johnny, you can poke around all you want, there’s nothing I want to hide from you.-”

Johnny’s eyes widened at him.

“-Obviously, I’m not expecting the same, your mind, your decision, and I will be happy with whatever you want to share-”

Johnny’s response was simply to open up his own mind wide.

“-Go right ahead LaRusso-” fully trusting his mate.

They spent the rest of the day entangled in each other’s mind and body, since Daniel’s knot was still slotted snugly in Johnny and wouldn’t swell down for a long while. They were both thankful that Johnny was still on his Omega suppressants making him chemically barren, they would explore the wanting kids talking point later...

\-------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Later on, when they managed to get untangled, they called their mothers whom had felt wise for Lucille to steer clear of the apartment after Laura had explained everything to Lucille about Johnny being an Omega. They told them that they were mated, their tone suggesting that they wouldn’t take any critic on their choice but unsurprisingly, both mothers in tears congratulated them.

After a good long shower, they went to Mr Miyagi’s, the older man smiled at them knowingly.

“About time, now starting taking care of each other for real” he had nodded as he made them a late dinner, both not having realized they were starving. They ended up cuddling all night, too exhausted, but certainly happy, to do anything else.

\-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

After their mating, they both knew they couldn’t hide Johnny’s status any more, they would have to tell their friends. Johnny was downright a nervous mess as they decided they would first tell Daniel’s friends and then the Cobras would meet them later.

Daniel remained by Johnny’s side, his hand in his as Aly, Jacob and Freddy sans Jimmy, approached them. Aly gave them a knowing, happy smile before they all tensed smelling the air before turning pointedly to Johnny, gaping. True to himself, he just shrugged and said “Deal with it” as Daniel shook his head at his poor manners. The initial shock immediately broke and they were immediately congratulated. Aly was still stunned she had never found out, did mention feeling a bit hurt at not being trusted with the secret but ultimately was very understanding as to why. For the first time in a long time, Johnny felt they could finally truly be friends, Ali and him, and move past everything.

As the Cobras’ arrival time to their little Beach gathering neared, Johnny grew more and more nervous, twitching, pacing, fidgeting, biting his lips. Daniel stayed by his side, no matter how crazy Johnny drove him, thinking way too loudly unconsciously spilling his thoughts into Daniel’s brain. Similar to Daniel’s friends’ reaction, the ex-Cobras’ expressions all changed when they smelled them, and more specifically Johnny, who tilted his chin in defiance and glared at them, daring to try anything. Daniel next to him was ready to pounce at the first bad mouthing he heard.

“Well, fuck me I never suspected !” Bobby broke the ice. “Congrats to you both !” He went to hug them.

Surprisingly, Jimmy had simply clapped his back and nodded at him.

Both Tommy and Dutch still had their arms crossed until Johnny managed to talk to them about everything he had been holding onto so dearly all these years. When he finished the retelling, both boys were still frowning.

“Well, anyone that can kick Kreese’s ass, I don’t want to mess with” Tommy finally let out, punching playfully Johnny’s arm.

Dutch simply stared, turned and left.

“Give him time, I’ll talk to him” Bobby promised as he laid a friendly hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

They managed to enjoy the rest of the day, Johnny still feeling a bit hurt by Dutch’s reaction but ultimately feeling finally free to be himself. Dutch eventually came around, right before leaving for college, promising to keep in touch.

\--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

As his birthday neared, Johnny was acting a bit cagey around Mr Miyagi. It all unravelled on the evening of his birthday that Daniel insisted they celebrated and they did during the day with their friends and had dinner with their moms and Mr Miyagi.

“My baby is 18, 18 !” Laura cooed woefully. Johnny rolled his eyes at her. They were having dinner at a small restaurant on the OPC’s compound, Laura managing now to get this far. While she had been so apologetic at forcing them to go at this restaurant, Johnny had told her he couldn’t be prouder of her efforts and didn’t really care where they went.

“So Johnny, ready for CalTech ? It’s coming soon” Lucille asked. Johnny nodded. “Did you choose your major ?”

“Mechanical Engineering”

“That’s wonderful !” Johnny nodded but threw a sad look at Daniel. Unfortunately, Daniel had applied too late for college and was wait-listed to some but ultimately not accepted in any of those he applied for. That meant that Johnny would be off to college, thankfully only less than hour away, while Daniel would probably keep working at the OPC for now. Lucille seemed to notice the interaction but said nothing as their food arrived and they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

That night, Johnny cornered Mr Miyagi while Daniel was in the shower and decided to bite the bullet on what had been bothering him.

“Do you want me out of the house, now that I’m 18 ?” he asked point-blank.

“Does Johnny-san want to move out ?”

“No, of course not, but I don’t want to impose...”

“Miyagi already said Johnny-san is welcome at Miyagi house anytime”

Johnny let out a breath “Thank you !” he even gave in to his impulse to hug the man “it means a lot to me” Miyagi simply nodded and they separated before an oblivious Daniel strolled in happily chatting the night away until they went to bed.

Johnny was relieved that he wouldn’t have to move on Campus, his trust funds only being able to pull him through much and ultimately, feeling right at home with his mentor.

\---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

It was Daniel’s turn to be depressed as the end of August neared, Lucille took him aside one day when he came over to collect some new clothes.

“Baby can I talk to you for a few minutes ?”

“Sure Ma, what is it ?”

“Did I ever tell you how I met your father ?” Daniel was confused by the discussion, but simply shrugged it off.

“Sure, you met on a trip and you eloped then had me ?”

“There’s...a bit more to the story” Lucille straightened on the couch.

“Right before I met your father, my family and I came here for vacation, I met your father at the beach, he immediately caught my eyes, I must have caught his as well because he asked me on a date right away. We saw each other for almost a whole month, but your father was going back to college in September for his last year and I was to go back New Jersey, so we mated in secret. My family was furious, that’s why we don’t really talk, except for your aunt Maria, you know the mother of your cousin Louie, he’s a bit older than you are now, she supported my relationship with your dad all the way to the end. They will always be family to us, you understand me ?”

She pointed her finger at him Daniel nodded quickly wondering if he had suggested otherwise without noticing.

“Your dad eventually graduated and I got pregnant with you. He didn’t have any family to support him, but with Maria’s help, Daniel...The years I had with your Dad and you, were the happiest of my life...”

Daniel looked at her sadly, nodding.

“But I’m so thankful for you, I wouldn’t change anything but I also want to give the best, like your Dad had...So I made some calls.” She trusted a letter to him that was addressed to him. He read the content and dropped the letter on his lap staring at her in shock.

“Ma...This is...” She nodded at him.

“An acceptance Letter from CalTech, your Dad is legacy and by default, they agreed t take you in because of that. You have to set up your major as soon as possible but...yeah Baby, you’re in if you want it...”

Daniel’s mouth wasn’t working as he made his best fish impression.

“Ma, I can’t, how are we going to pay for this ?”

“That is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, your dad left you some money that you’ll be able to use on your 18th birthday which is still 4 months away, but until then I have enough put aside to cover us...You can go to college, with Johnny, if you want, I saw the way you look at him when he speaks about college ”

Tears welled in Daniel’s eyes as he hugged tightly his mother.

“Thank you, thank you so much Ma !”

“You’re welcome Baby, do you know what Major you’d like to take ?”

“Actually yeah...” He looked at her “ I was thinkin’ business management”

“Then you go and do that, Baby, I’m so proud of you”

They hugged some more after that, Daniel was truly thankful to be this blessed.

\---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

A few years later...

The place was buzzing with action everywhere, men in suits speaking with newcomer, greeting them with pearly white teeth as shiny cars were showcased around. Receptionists were busy with the incoming calls resounding.

“LawRusso dealership in association with Miyagi-Do Kai dojo, how may I direct your call ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the official end of a wonderful adventure ! I hope you really enjoyed it, that the story kept you on the edge of your seat enough to make you want to know how it ends. I hope that the ending was satisfying. 
> 
> Special thanks to LeonGiordana, LEGOLASION, Puroppu, youthwillnotendure, bringbackthesunset, RosaMcCoy, Shadow, SecretSecret, Anime 411, Jazz, Rosanna_87, coral, Maritiarty, for giving me amazing comments and feedback throughout the whole fic, which made me smile and made me so, so, so happy, you have no idea but many times as I read and replied to you guys, I had a huge grin on my face, I’m so happy to have been able to share this fic with you, but you guys sharing your experience as you read it made it so wonderful, I wasn’t expecting out of it and you made it an incredible experience that was so, SO, worth it. THANK YOU !
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who commented, bookmarked, subscribed, left a kudos, these certainly encouraged me as well to continue to write. Even if it might seem small, a Kudos goes a long way ! 
> 
> Thank you everyone, this has been amazing ! Don’t hesitate to comment still and if you want to chat about the fic, go right ahead, I’ll happily answer back !

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I don't own the characters but I just love the Cobra Kais series and it made me want to write about Johnny and Daniel's relationship after the All-Valley Tournament. Those two are just made for each other in my mind and I hope you enjoy the read !
> 
> Feel free to share, but please credit me !


End file.
